


The First of His Kind

by micchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Canonical Character Death, Omega Will Graham, Psychological Trauma, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Manipulation, Top Hannibal Lecter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 122,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: Also published at: http://www.mtslash.me/thread-328090-1-1.html
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First of His Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284384) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



汉尼拔向来致力遵守他的预约时间，每一天他只在特定时间内工作且不接受没有预约的上门客户。近来他与联邦调查局之间的合作渐渐增多，他的日程变得更为严格，只接受转诊的病人。新增的顾问工作量占据了汉尼拔的时间，但汉尼拔总是妥善安排客户预约以确保能空出周四下午，若需规划那些奢华的晚宴，日程管理就需更加谨慎了。晚宴前的周四及周五至关重要，足够汉尼拔确保万事周全，这样他的客人们就不会见识到盛宴不够美味的那一面。一月初的某个周四下午两点钟，汉尼拔正要关上办公室的门，却看到杰克的名字闪过他的电话，这实在令汉尼拔着恼。天气渐冷，寒风日盛，市民都收到警告，说在室外超过三十分钟就足以冻伤暴露出来的皮肤。与他人的建议反其道而行之，汉尼拔喜欢在每年的这时分狩猎，这时节面对寒冷的人通常都很坚韧。

“你好，杰克。”汉尼拔说，希望自己尚能保持礼节，杰克是最能够打击到他的人，同他保持良好关系是很重要的。杰克很精明，只不过他的疑心用错了地方。

杰克回答：“莱克特医生，希望没有打扰到你。”他听起来筋疲力竭，声音很闷，像是捂着手机在讲话一样。汉尼拔穿过人行道走向自己的车。他的车停在一个小遮阳棚下，这样前窗就不会积雪了。汉尼拔的手滑进衣袋，汽车发出解锁的“滴滴”声，引擎远远发出一声柔和不休的轰鸣。汉尼拔重又回到自己的办公室里，等着车里暖和起来，要是这场对话拖上太长时间的话，他的手可就要冻僵了。

“我正要离开办公室，你没有打扰到我，如何为你效力？”

“我……想知道，你会不会碰巧在办公室里配备了中和剂？”

汉尼拔顿了一下，挺直了身体，注意到了自己的倒影，他的眼中闪过一丝挑战般的红光，像是一闪而过的汽车头灯，随即便消失了。 “是的，”片刻后汉尼拔回答， “我想我有。你在哪里？”

“我把地址发给你，请尽快赶来。”杰克说，汉尼拔挂掉电话，进了自己的办公室。这里还有第二间房间，汉尼拔的处方药都储藏在冰箱里，其中有肾上腺素，麻黄碱，抗精神病药，镇静剂以及中和剂。汉尼拔抓起几只预配好的中和剂注射针，这种产品和过敏急救笔一样配备弹簧驱动，是一种一次性的注射针。他的手机响了，杰克发来了一个地址，是位于北安纳波利斯的一家旅馆。汉尼拔把中和剂装进自己的包，随后离开了办公室，锁上了门，然后钻进已经预热好的车里。他开上覆盖积雪的街道向东前进，陪伴他的只有引擎的轰鸣声。

拜寒气所赐，路上人不多，半小时不到汉尼拔就到了旅店。门外聚集着几辆警车，蓝色红色的车灯炫目地照射着车窗及路边人行道上顽固不化的积雪。这里还停着一辆救护车，不过看上去已经整装待发，此外还有三辆联邦调查局的车，汉尼拔认出了其中一辆是给验尸官用来转移尸体的，另外两辆则是标准的办公用SUV。汉尼拔把车停在警车边靠近黄线的地方，然后下了车。几乎一下车他就闻到了一种足以让他失衡的辛辣气味，他那过于敏锐的嗅觉一直就像是一把双刃剑，不过这会儿简直像个诅咒了。空气中一如既往地飘着血肉的恶臭，除此之外还弥漫着一种令人难以集中精神的独特气味，这味道尖锐冲人，闻起来像个发情的阿尔法，但若是这样的话现场的特工和法医专家脸上应该会更惊慌才是。

汉尼拔看到救护车边的杰克，于是朝他走了过去，手里拿着自己的包。这边的风没有那么糟糕，但仍刺痛汉尼拔的颧骨及眼周头发和围巾挡不住的地方。杰克在发抖，不停搓着双手，他戴着厚厚的手套，汉尼拔靠近时，杰克对他点头致意：“莱克特医生，谢谢你能赶来，”他说，“你带了中和剂吗？”

“带了。”汉尼拔回答，拍了拍自己的包。现在他距离大楼更近了，先前闻到的气味也就更为强烈，但基调转变了，像是紫色中掺入红色，这气味感觉起来不再冰冷，而是变得温暖柔和起来。汉尼拔控制住自己不挪开围巾好嗅闻空气：“出了什么事儿？”

“进来。”杰克说，带着汉尼拔走进旅馆，汉尼拔点头跟上。入口内挂着警戒线，两人从警戒线下方穿过，进入了旅馆。汉尼拔看到地板上有一大摊血迹，他转开了头：“开膛手又造访了？”他轻声问，同时环顾四周，尸体已经挪走了，工作人员很少，大部分都是摄影师。汉尼拔注意到贝弗利正从地板脚印中的泥土里取样，便对她礼貌地点头致意。

“现在还很难说，”杰克说，两人进了旅馆，这里热意难当，汉尼拔放下包，脱掉了围巾和手套妥善折起，分别装进衣袋，杰克又说：“我不是为这个叫你来的。”

“的确，我想你的死人大概是不会发情的。”汉尼拔说，中和剂是一种相对较新的药，近五年内才开始在医院以及急救人员之间广泛使用。中和剂的药理和镇定剂类似，用于在阿尔法体内释放出中性化学成分以便阿尔法们能从发情导致的精神状态中冷静下来。中和剂是一种欧米茄们在发情时分泌的荷尔蒙，为阿尔法提供与在欧米茄体内成结时所获取的那种满足感，让阿尔法们冷静，以便转移或者必要的话关押。

杰克恼怒地说：“不是。”他摇了摇头，又叹了口气，看着那摊血渍，“不是这个死人。”

汉尼拔又看了看四周，嘴角不悦地抿起，随即调整了表情问道，“那我来这儿是为了谁，杰克？”

杰克嘴角抽动，双眼满是血丝，气味因担忧而酸苦，他说：“威尔。”

汉尼拔无法掩饰震惊：“我……有点儿糊涂了，”他说，试图让自己的声音保持平稳，“威尔是个欧米茄，那就意味着他生理上无法像阿尔法一样发情。”

“我知道，”杰克说，“但他确实在发情。”

汉尼拔双唇抿起，鼻腔中发出叹息声，“带我去见他。”

杰克点头，带着汉尼拔走向旅馆前方的前台，两人走过前台，汉尼拔闻到了阿尔法们散发出的低浓度的焦虑气味，他与贝弗利对视，她摇了摇头，又低下视线。显然不管发生了什么，都足够让所有人不自在。两人穿过走廊，走向电梯和健身房，汉尼拔闻到了那气味，于是停下了脚步。就如同他在外面闻到的一样，苦涩尖锐，如同黑巧克力和柠檬。他立刻识别出这是威尔的气味，但却改变了。威尔的气味很独特，像是荒野，薄荷，水，柠檬草，以及他的狗。欧米茄们拥有宠物很常见，独居的欧米茄更是如此。但威尔气味中某些成分改变了，汉尼拔抬头感受着空气中的气味，他张开嘴，让威尔的气味滤过自己的鼻腔，跟着杰克走向健身房。门和墙壁都是玻璃的，汉尼拔能一眼看透里面，他立刻就看到了威尔。威尔在发抖，尽管走廊里很冷，他只穿着牛仔裤，靴子和一件T恤衫，但他浑身都汗湿透了，他的头发湿得塌下来，粘着他的脸，衣服被污渍染黑，尽管如此，威尔脸上没有红晕，而是苍白病态的。他扭动着，张开眼看到了杰克和汉尼拔，露出了牙齿。他坐在一架跑步机前的地板上，想要移动、冲向汉尼拔和杰克，他的手臂被卡住了，被手铐锁在一根通往桑拿房的地热水管上。

汉尼拔想要咆哮。在汉尼拔的一生中，身为一个顶级阿尔法，他优越的嗅觉，他的地位，他的“爱好”，都让他的见解日臻完美，而不幸的是，如同许多阿尔法倾向的那样，汉尼拔知道在两人的治疗过程中，他通过某种方式多少将自己与威尔绑定了，他明白自己对威尔有占有欲，杰克如此像对待野生动物一般野蛮地对待汉尼拔的所有物，让汉尼拔想要将杰克慢炖、一片一片喂给威尔和贝拉。

威尔的眼睛是亮金色的，全然为情热中的欧米茄和发情的阿尔法两种身份驱动。他拉扯着手铐，对杰克和汉尼拔咆哮，抓挠着跑步机倾斜的表面并将它剥离底板。

汉尼拔惊叹，双手在身前交叉：“这回我可算是大开眼界了。他这样多久了？”

杰克对汉尼拔的调侃无动于衷，“大概一小时左右。”他回答，汉尼拔忍下担忧，“大量攻击性荷尔蒙在威尔这般特殊的大脑中胡搅这么久，可能会让它变成一锅汤，威尔对他人的荷尔蒙和思绪太敏感，太容易响应了。”

“你知道是什么引发的吗？”

杰克耸耸肩，“我当时不在他身边，他说，我赶走了房间里的人，打算让他干他的活儿，你知道的，然后我听到他的吼声了，就跑了回来。他袭击了一名紧急救护人员，差点把他的喉咙撕开。”

汉尼拔转向杰克，思考时嘴唇微微抿起，“也许这次的案件中的某些因素触发了他的逃跑或战斗本能，欧米茄是……特别脆弱的。”

“可不是吗，”杰克咕哝道，低头看着汉尼拔的提包，冲它点了点，“你觉得这个有用吗？我不知道还能怎么办，没有任何东西能阻止欧米茄的这种行为。”

汉尼拔首可，欧米茄们用抑制剂以免意外进入情热，因此一旦情热开始，就没有什么主流药物可以用来阻止了。另一方面，只有已经与欧米茄建立连接的阿尔法才会发情，因此有一些药物可以让他们停止发情，以免时间场所不便，但却没有抑制剂可供阿尔法使用。

“我看这会是一场全新的实验了，”汉尼拔笑着说，杰克点了点头。“我认为最好我一个人进去，别让他觉得自己被包围了。”

“你认为这样妥当吗？他是个欧米茄，但他也是有牙齿的。”

“他被手铐铐着呢，给他用药也不用接近他的牙。”汉尼拔轻松地回答，“再说，要是他想咬我的喉咙，我相信你会拯救我的。”

杰克哼声，显然并没有像汉尼拔那样在这件事中感受到任何愉悦，汉尼拔轻笑，推开健身房的门走了进去，这里的空气冰冷潮湿，威尔的尖锐气味几乎是压倒性的。他气味里通常含着一种欧米茄独有的脆弱，这份脆弱尚未消失，但却被破坏了，就如同含着毒素的肉类，汉尼拔一点也不喜欢威尔的这种气味。威尔对他咆哮，来回滑动身体，重心放在脚心，一只手挤在水管后，热度让他的关节变红，他的另一只手握起来，指甲已经准备好要撕扯，深陷入自己的大腿中。

“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔温声说，在跑步机几英尺外停下脚步。有些欧米茄能在任何精神状态下通过声音辨认出他们熟悉的阿尔法，威尔可能一如既往只是需要些安静的对话。威尔咆哮，上唇卷起，虽然杰克描述得很夸张，但威尔嘴里没有血，显然并没有足够近到弄伤那个医护人员。他的嘴唇颜色很深，似乎已经咬了很久，他松开下巴，用嘴巴深深吸气，边喘息边嗅着空气中的气味。汉尼拔放下提包打开，但没有拿出注射剂。若无必要他不想激怒威尔，“杰克告诉我你袭击了一个救护人员，”威尔咆哮起来，汉尼拔看着他一边嘴角上扬，继续说道，“你想要把他的喉咙撕开。”

威尔发出又一阵低响，这回他绝对是在微笑，正是一头狼在攻击前会露出的那种微笑，汉尼拔也对他微笑，向前靠近一步，蹲下身体，单膝跪下。威尔的双眼追随着他，测量着两人之间的距离，锁在水管上的那只手紧握，他在计算，等着汉尼拔再靠近一些。

“你想要伤害他吗？威尔？”汉尼拔问，看着威尔双眼中闪烁的金潮。威尔的蓝眼睛中有可变色的基因，金色是所有欧米茄的颜色，由本性状态下释放的荷尔蒙触发，显示他们已经丧失了高等大脑功能，与阿尔法发情时的红色眼睛一样。

威尔的手指陷进自己的大腿，露出牙齿，再次咆哮，结巴着嘶然做声。他的鼻子皱起来，像是闻到了什么难闻的东西，整个人扭动起来，肩膀撞向墙。汉尼拔没有移开视线，威尔闭上双眼，颤抖着吸了口气，“嘶——”

“威尔。”汉尼拔向前伸出手，威尔的双眼猛然张开，发动攻势，抓上了汉尼拔的袖口，汉尼拔缩回手，站直身体，威尔的速度很快，也很直接，足够伤害到他自己，他的手腕已经被手铐磨出了血。

“嘶——”，威尔怒吼，随即用自由的那只手捂住耳朵，又开始摇头。汉尼拔鼻中叹息出声，转向自己的提包，“那好吧，”他说，语调中含着责备，威尔像只挨打的狗般呻吟着，汉尼拔拿出一只针剂，拔掉盖子，“要是你想表现得像只动物，我只好把你当成动物对待了。”

威尔对他咆哮，但汉尼拔动作迅捷，目的明晰，且具备阿尔法的力量。威尔再次冲向他，但被自己的姿势妨碍，且他的一只手还锁在水管上。他的牙齿叼住了汉尼拔的外套咬下去，但汉尼拔一手抓住了他的头发，拽他的头，用力到让威尔喘息着跌倒。汉尼拔跪下，强迫威尔的脑袋向前倾，隔着威尔的衬衫将注射器挤进他的肩膀。注射即刻完成，汉尼拔拔出针头，抓住威尔的后颈以便他在药物生效前保持温驯。欧米茄会自然而然地通过抚摸颈项而获取安慰，起初汉尼拔认为这不过是一种生存本能：更强壮的獠牙在喉，屈服是唯一的生存手段，一些动物仍借此建立支配关系。但现在他明白这不只是简单的支配与所属关系，欧米茄脖颈中存在着一些压力点，能够引发柔顺镇定的反应。

片刻后威尔呻吟起来，肩膀松弛，不再发抖了。汉尼拔的手向上滑过威尔汗湿的头发，让他抬起头来，威尔的双眼大张，脆弱地眨动着，眼中的金色渐渐隐去，显出汉尼拔熟悉的蓝绿色。他闻起来汗湿透了，但让汉尼拔松了口气，他气味中的苦涩正逐渐淡去。汉尼拔握住威尔的下巴，强迫他迎向自己的双眼，“你好，威尔。”他说，威尔的目光渐渐锐利，在他脸上聚焦。威尔的脸颊变得粉红，移开视线，出于本能无法与一名阿尔法对视。不错，“你好，莱克特医生。”他说，声音很轻，有些结巴，如同水流汇入下水沟，他的整个肢体语言都改变了，重新呈现出欧米茄自然的柔软甜蜜天性。威尔嘴唇轻动，声音平淡无波：“我是不是错过了预约？”

汉尼拔勉强微笑，“你都记得什么？”

杰克打开门走进来，威尔紧绷了，发出一声轻柔不可闻的抱怨，他的气味中掺杂了羞愧，扭过头去，汉尼拔放开他站起了身。他用围巾擦掉手上威尔的汗水，竭力控制自己想要将手掌贴到鼻前嗅闻的欲望。

“威尔，”杰克对他点头，声音严肃，“你觉得怎么样？”

“感觉像挨了一锤子，”威尔干涩地回答，“我的手腕疼。”汉尼拔笑了。

“我们只能铐住你，”杰克说，“你记得都发生了什么吗？”

威尔抿紧双唇，“嗯。”他说，低头看着自己流血的手腕和手铐，“你的杀人犯在杀死前台服务员时正陷入阿尔法发情期，他大概已经有伴侣了，他……害怕了，他住得离这里不会太远的。”

杰克嘴巴紧闭，然后说，“这么说不是开膛手。”

“不是，”威尔摇头回答，大拇指抹过自己的鼻子，嗅闻着，瑟缩着，“我头疼死了。”

“我建议你补充水分，充分休息，”汉尼拔说，视线越过他望向杰克，“不介意的话，我想这里已经不需要我了。”

“谢谢你，莱克特医生。”杰克说，威尔挤出一个虚弱无力的微笑，显见是精疲力竭了。

那天晚上，汉尼拔将那个在旅馆发情的阿尔法拖回自己的地下室。这男人又矮又壮，似乎是想用肌肉来弥补身高的不足。他的肩头和臂膀肉都带着美妙的大理石花纹，内脏血量充沛。他的发情期给他的肉增添了一种辛辣的余味，像是辣椒和肉桂一般。汉尼拔从他胸口割下肉块，将他的内脏绞成了香肠。汉尼拔认识威尔不过几个月，两人共处的这段期间，他对威尔做了几次十分谨慎的观察，首先注意到的就是正如汉尼拔本人，威尔并未诚实向外界展示自我。欧米茄能轻松地将自己扮得甜蜜天真、过分无辜，但有时威尔的伶牙俐齿会出卖他，他具备令人钦佩的观察力，更有着无以伦比的共情能力。汉尼拔很肯定能抓到自己的人非威尔莫属。直到目前为止，对于这一结论汉尼拔表现得都很谨慎。想要操控一个欧米茄而不使用任何印记手段几乎是不可能的，他需要某种形式的咬痕标记，性接触，或其他强制性的肢体接触。汉尼拔从未考虑过那么做，因为那意味着最终他不得不杀掉威尔。他无法承受拥有一名伴侣，更别提一个受杰克这样的阿尔法控制的欧米茄。如果威尔对他的族群阿尔法忠诚，就会威胁到汉尼拔一家之主的身份以及他在威尔心中的地位。唯一的解决方案就是尽可能让威尔顺从，但这并不稳定，汉尼拔也没有兴致去哄一个弱到配不上他的伴侣。

但今天他有了新的发现，把尸体带回家的路上汉尼拔突然明白了，并一直在考虑这一点。他忙着将剩下的肉和内脏切割分包，肉的气味正如那天早些时候威尔的气味一般刺激到了他。也许威尔内心并不全然纯洁无暇，如果汉尼拔正确操作，适当施压，巧妙诱哄，引导威尔让他更忠于汉尼拔，而不是他自己的家庭，会不会是份令人欣喜的奖赏？

“威尔怎么样了？”

“听了你的医嘱，他还在休息。”杰克说，叹息着摇头，心不在焉地戳着汉尼拔上星期四干掉的那个发情的阿尔法的肉块，“我告诉他发生了什么，那之后他变得很苦恼，他说他解读完谋杀后就什么都不记得了。”

“对于大部分欧米茄来说，最好别去质疑其脑海中的心理创伤，汉尼拔说，对于他们来说，屏蔽所有创伤相关的记忆不算罕见。”

杰克回答，“即使如此，仍然难免令人不安。” 

汉尼拔顿住了，确保自己花上足够时间完美咀嚼吞咽嘴里的食物：“你是威尔在联邦调查局的合法监护人，对吧？”

杰克扬起一边眉毛，“仅是出于职业原因。”他说，汉尼拔点头，威尔在这里没有任何阿尔法亲属，又离开父母在外州生活，在找到伴侣之前，必须有一位阿尔法负责守卫他。这既是为了保护威尔自己，也是为了保护其他人：“你为什么这么问？”

“主要是好奇，”汉尼拔轻声回答，“我认为若有伴侣他会得益良多。”

杰克哼声：“是啊，不过我很难对威尔提起这些，我说过，我打算让一切完全专业。”

“我明白，”汉尼拔回答，又吃下一口食物。胸肉确实美味，发情期的荷尔蒙为胸肉增添了一种风味，他很乐意享用，他将这一点记下以备将来之需，“但拥有一位家长阿尔法和拥有一个伴侣是不一样的。我坚信，有了阿尔法的稳定存在，威尔将在生活的各个方面有所改善。”

“嗯，除非你自愿报名，”杰克翻着白眼，叉子指向汉尼拔，“我又不能秘密替他报名约会网站。”

汉尼拔沉默了，现在他已经决意执行自己的计划，想到会有其他阿尔法与威尔见面，用他们虚弱恶心的手碰触威尔让汉尼拔怒发冲冠，“我就坦白说吧，杰克，”他说，放下叉子，小啜了一口葡萄酒，杰克扬起眉毛看着他，“我在海边有栋度假屋，我想带威尔去那儿，这样他就不用面对你总是让他接触的那些暴力和恐怖了。这会给他一个机会重新找回自己，我想要与他尝试其他疗法，我相信新环境会有所助益。”

“就只有你和他？在树林里的一个小屋？”杰克面带恼意，又笑着说，“你这掩饰可不怎么巧妙啊，汉尼拔。”

“要是我想要巧妙的话，我可以，"汉尼拔说，笑饮下又一口葡萄酒，”我打算与威尔结成伴侣。那是在他稳定后并愿意接受我的情况下。在他现在的精神状态下我没办法正式追求他。”

“我还以为你是个坚定不移的黄金单身汉呢，”杰克说，咬了一口食物，就着红酒咽下，“今天的晚宴是为了讨好我吗？”

汉尼拔微笑：“也不是有意为之，不过如果你有所感，我建议你安然享受。”

杰克大笑着举杯，汉尼拔也举起酒杯，两人的酒杯轻轻碰触，汉尼拔能嗅到杰克的急切。监管像威尔这样的人在财务和情感上来说都很可能十分累人，尤其是威尔不和杰克及贝拉住在一起。杰克是个彻头彻尾的机会主义者，汉尼拔一直欣赏他这一点。


	2. Chapter 2

“我知道这不关我事，但作为你的朋友和同事，我觉得我该说点什么。”

汉尼拔抬起双眼，控制着自己的表情，没有露出微笑，但他知道他的双眼中流露出了一丝愉悦，因为阿拉娜的脸颊变得粉红，并避开了他的视线，她出于本能地尊重他人，但意志坚强，汉尼拔喜欢她这一点。他一直好奇还要等多久她才会开口，显然半瓶汉尼拔为她准备的特酿就足够了。

“你想说什么？”汉尼拔轻声问，注意力重又集中到切胡萝卜上，这是等会儿烤肉要用的。那个发情的阿尔法的里脊若仍保留了那种辛辣滋味的话，就很适合做成牛肉惠灵顿，

阿拉娜发出一声不适的重音，指甲敲打着料理台边缘，像是倒数计时一般，“威尔不够稳定，”她说，“我警告过杰克，我告诉他不该将威尔硬拉进这场疯狂征程，他……”

“你很在乎威尔的健康和幸福。”汉尼拔说。

阿拉娜皱起了眉毛：“我当然在乎。”

“你就这么不相信我也在乎威尔吗？”汉尼拔从胡萝卜上移开视线，恰看到阿拉娜咬了下嘴唇，他的视线再度垂落，“还是说垄断威尔的友谊让你对自己感觉良好？”

“不是的。”阿拉娜立刻说，如此迅速的反驳也就意味着她知道汉尼拔是对的。女性中不存在阿尔法或欧米茄的区别，她们要么是女性，要么不是。她们具备足够强大的本能，能分辨出哪些阿尔法该敬而远之，或是哪些欧米茄应被保护，但她们不会对两者的情热产生任何反应。作为一名心理医生，阿拉娜的能力因此令人钦佩，同时也存在瑕疵，她能看穿一个阿尔法的虚张声势，也不会被欧米茄所发出的低频呻吟操控，但正因为无法感知阿尔法和欧米茄，这就意味着她也没办法理解他们，没法完整解析阿尔法与欧米茄的复杂性。

阿拉娜再次垂下视线，看着汉尼拔的双手，喉间滚动，她说，“威尔是我的朋友”，缓慢地、谨慎地选择着每一个字眼儿，“杰克告诉我你想把他带走以进行沉浸性行为治疗。我很抱歉，汉尼拔，这让我实在没办法不多心。”

“你认为威尔该在现在的状态下继续工作吗？”汉尼拔问，明白他遣词的方式会让阿拉娜不得不说不，有件事情他们绝对能达成一致：威尔没办法在目前的状态下继续为杰克效力，这会将他那美丽的大脑彻底搅乱，让他无法再适应任何社会生活。达到一定程度后，让他安乐死说不定更为仁慈。

阿拉娜摇头，双唇紧紧抿着，她抬起了双眼，她的眼睛很漂亮，面容柔善，如果她最终决定找个伴侣并抚养子女的话，这就会是一张属于母亲的脸。汉尼拔对她微笑，“阿拉娜，你已经认识我很长时间了，你认为我会做任何会伤害威尔的事儿吗？”汉尼拔问，阿拉娜咬了自己的嘴唇，又缓慢地摇了摇头，汉尼拔又说：“再说了，你现在讨论规避风险也未免太早了，我还没问过威尔是否同意呢。”

阿拉娜眨了眨眼：“喔，”她说，脸颊上的红晕加深，小啜了一口啤酒，“杰克说得好像这事儿已经板上钉钉了似的。”她听起来安心了，汉尼拔决定为了他们的友谊而放她一马。

“嗯，杰克是个绝对化的人，”汉尼拔笑着回答，将切好的胡萝卜捧起，加上西葫芦，防风草，大头菜和洋葱，一起摆进烤盘，“不介意的话可以快点吗？再加点球甘蓝就可以进烤箱了。”

与同意结合的欧米茄伴侣绑定会触发阿尔法的发情期，而这种发情期对于阿尔法来说是很耗损体力的。欧米茄分泌必要的荷尔蒙来触发、治疗、维系发情的阿尔法，使他们免于心脏骤停，或避免过度荷尔蒙刺激将他们的大脑搞乱、只剩下性交、成结，以及如有必要就杀戮的本能。与一个欧米茄共同进入发情，尤其是这个欧米茄也进入回应式热潮的话，就会形成一种极为强大的连接。连接会告诉双方对方就是那个满足他们予取予求的存在。阿尔法知道他们的欧米茄不会离开，因为他们的结，精子，以及他们的咬痕是唯一能够平息欧米茄热潮的东西。与此类似，欧米茄知道他们的阿尔法需要他们的支持，需要有人让他们成结繁衍。这整个系统是瑕疵的，纯粹本能的，他们早该从这种低等本能中进化出来。 

爬虫脑。

汉尼拔对这些生物机制了如指掌，正如同他理解一份切好的肉块上那完美的粉色阴影，理解但丁的十四行诗及牙齿咬住骨头的感觉。他比这些进化得更好，他不能容许自己依赖威尔，因此他需要步步为营，十分谨慎。

中和剂就是一种合成信息素，用来模拟欧米茄热潮时分泌的荷尔蒙，因此如果给威尔注射的那只中和剂让他进入突然情热的话，汉尼拔也不会惊讶的。法医实验室召唤汉尼拔，等到了现场，他却看到威尔坐在角落里一张空解剖台上，汉尼拔几乎震惊了。威尔看起来和平时似乎没有两样，头发蓬松——显然今早洗浴后任其自然风干，他的姿势很松弛，但并不是真正放松的样子，两者之间有着显著的区别，看起来威尔正很努力地向外界投射着自己的正常。

“大家看看我啊，我现在可好多了！”

出于双重原因，汉尼拔自动站到威尔身侧，一来是他过去在实验室里不幸老是挡路。威尔对此则是行云流水，他的欧米茄本性让他对空气中的细微变动及其他人的热度很敏感，他总是能完美避开障碍。身为一个阿尔法，汉尼拔则更习惯别人为他让路，且通常他人都会为他让路的，只是联邦调查局雇佣的阿尔法们也同样习惯于此。 但吉米和布莱恩却稍微好些，毕竟他们日常互动的不是威尔就是贝弗莉，要么就是尸体。离威尔更近的第二个原因是汉尼拔能够不受冰冷的尸体，乳胶，以及陈旧血液的干扰，尽情汲取威尔的气味。威尔很紧绷，镜片后望向汉尼拔的视线很紧张。汉尼拔靠近了，威尔便低下头，缩起肩膀，动作几乎不着痕迹，但汉尼拔总是善于调取他人对自己的反应，他注意到了威尔的变化。汉尼拔忍住想要碰触威尔头发的冲动，一只手在折好的大衣下抓紧另一只以掩饰，十分谨慎地不去碰触威尔的后颈以示安抚。

法医们都保持沉默，威尔很少在他引导前主动谈话，因此汉尼拔问：“你们都发现了什么？”他认出了这具尸体，当然并没有表现出来。这是他最新的一次杀戮，那个粗鲁地污染了威尔气味的发情阿尔法。威尔深吸了一口气，闭上了双眼，

“我们是在那个旅馆的几条街外发现他的。”片刻后布莱恩说，同时递给汉尼拔一组照片，汉尼拔把自己的大衣放到威尔大腿边，然后接过了照片。威尔没有挪开那件大衣，他的手指动了动，似乎想要碰触它，却没有那么做。汉尼拔观察着犯罪现场的照片，他当然早就看过这些了。阿尔法的双唇被缝起，眼皮割除，双眼严重损毁，没人能看出他曾经是个阿尔法。汉尼拔将他开膛破肚、割掉了全部可用的肉，然后把尸体吊起来好让别人轻易发现。

“这是那个在旅馆里袭击前台、杀掉门卫的家伙，”布莱恩说，“不过他的死亡时间是数小时前，我们已经让那个前台辨认过袭击她的凶手了，从案发到现在到底出了什么事儿啊？”

“这是一根橄榄枝。”贝弗莉，布莱恩和吉米都安静下来，转而看向威尔。威尔的双眼仍闭着，头侧倾，仿佛在聆听谁在他肩侧耳语。这姿势将他的后颈暴露在汉尼拔面前，汉尼拔则克制了自己想要碰触威尔的冲动。

“橄榄枝？”贝弗莉重复道，眉毛扬起，“给谁的？”

威尔张开双眼，平静地看向尸体，显然无论是什么因素让威尔在目击上一场谋杀后进入阿尔法发情状态，此刻都已经荡然无存。汉尼拔好奇杰克为什么会把威尔叫去那个现场，显然杰克太想要抓住开膛手，他的执念已经蒙蔽了他的判断，看谁都像是开膛手了。

是的，汉尼拔认为让开膛手暂时低调行事对所有人都有好处。

威尔眨着眼睛，他已经不再受发情阿尔法的影响了，汉尼拔在照片底部看到了被害人的名字，杰森布鲁克舍尔，真是个毫无特色的名字。威尔的思维已经不在杰森那儿了，他不再通过一双染满狂怒的眼睛来看这整个世界。威尔看着尸体时，汉尼拔知道他看到了开膛手。威尔吞咽了一下：“也许是给那位前台招待的？”他说，无助般地耸了耸肩膀，他的语调中别有深意，汉尼拔则将照片还给吉米，吉米接过了照片。贝弗莉则更不擅掩饰她的怀疑。

“也许她有个伴侣，她的伴侣不喜欢这个发情的家伙袭击她？又或者是门卫的伴侣，我……”威尔嘶声停止说话，手伸进口袋里，摸出了一瓶阿斯匹林。

“来吧！”贝弗莉说，意味深长地看着吉米和布莱恩，“我们得告诉杰克这次谋杀不是开膛手干的。”

他们点点头，离开了实验室。汉尼拔重新站回解剖台边威尔所在的位置，这张解剖台足够高到让成年男人进行解剖，威尔坐在上面，双脚勉强着地，看上去像个孩子。他像吞咽滴答糖一样吞掉两片阿司匹林，将瓶子塞回口袋。汉尼拔满足于耐心等待，他享受威尔的沉默，若是威尔想的话，可以完美保持静止，汉尼拔喜欢这一点。威尔很少如此，他需要移动，通过细微的动作让旁人知道他还活着，并籍此提醒自己他还能动。最终威尔说，“这不是开膛手干的？我那么说了？我没那么说吧？”

汉尼拔稍转向威尔以便能用眼角的余光打量他，威尔今天闻起来很好，薄荷气味，干爽怡人。他使用一种特制的洗发液，足够削弱他的气味，让他的欧米茄气息没有那么铺天盖地、让人分心，但汉尼拔仍能闻到他，他对尸体点头说：“你认为这个男人是开膛手的又一个被害人？”

威尔的嘴唇抿起来，双手沿着下巴直揉搓到脖子，这种抚触无辜又诱人。威尔抚摸着，暴露出自己的颈项，汉尼拔甚至怀疑有些时候他这举动到底是不是无心的。威尔跳下解剖桌，一只手不小心带下了汉尼拔的外套，他停下来，把外套放回去，含糊地道着歉，然后走向了那个死人。汉尼拔跟上他，不仅是要看着威尔剖析自己最近的成果，也想要靠近威尔。这间微冷的房间内，威尔是温暖的，皮肤苍白，双眼因荧光灯而呈现出明亮的蓝色。汉尼拔希望有一天能够将他的模样画到纸上，这样便能够碰触威尔身上他所有渴求的部分，直到他的牙齿最终咬上威尔的脖子。

“他拿走了一切。”威尔说，汉尼拔绕着解剖台转了个圈，在死尸的另一边站定以便观察威尔的脸。威尔抬起双眼凝视汉尼拔，比平时更久，然后他咬了一下嘴唇，又低下头，一只手伸出来，距离死亡的阿尔法的皮肤仅有一英寸，没有碰到死尸，“他拿走了这么多，看起来好像他什么都没拿走，但他确实拿走了战利品。所有的切割都……他们不是撕裂伤，这不是阿尔法为伴侣或领地之类的对决，这很精准。”

“眼睛和嘴呢？”汉尼拔提示，威尔的视线又与他相对，双眼中蕴含着一丝狂野，如同在那个旅馆的健身房里对汉尼拔怒吼嘲笑的那只野兽一般。威尔的虹膜和瞳孔之间浮上一圈细弱的金环，标志着他是一个欧米茄。金色和红色是如此相得益彰。

“我……”威尔犹豫道，低头看着阿尔法撕裂的双眼，他抬起头，从阿尔法头边的小桌子上抓过一副手套戴上，然后抓起一把小剪刀剪开了嘴唇上的缝线，他放下剪刀，把阿尔法的下巴硬拉开，直到他能看到口腔内部。威尔停顿下来，吸了一口气，手指颤抖着，“开膛手取走了他的牙。”他说，将阿尔法的嘴唇翻开，露出犬齿原本所在的位置，那里只剩下数个敞开的空洞。尽管不很明显，但阿尔法的犬齿通常都很尖锐，以便进行咬痕标记或制服另一个阿尔法，更久之前，他们曾用这犬齿把肉从猎物的骨头上撕扯下来。阿尔法的死尸嘴里缺失了四颗牙齿，上犬齿和下犬齿。

“古希腊人会拔掉强奸欧米茄和女人的阿尔法的犬齿。”汉尼拔说，威尔收回手，脱掉了手套，把它们摆到桌子上，看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔继续说：“他们也会阉割强奸犯，这样他就再也不能成结或是咬痕标记了。”

“这么说咱们的开膛手……还是个什么打击性犯罪的义务警察了？”威尔问，语带嘲笑，“不是的，这不一样，这个是……”他的目光回到尸体上，上下打量着它。

汉尼拔低声说，“你说这是一根橄榄枝，你认为开膛手是在向谁道歉呢？”

威尔摇头，“这不是橄榄枝，”他说，“我之前错了，这个用词不妥当，这是……这是个礼物。”他的双眼低垂，看着阿尔法的脚，“就像是在说，‘看我都能做到什么’，开膛手拿走了这个男人的一切，将他打击到一无所有，‘我更好，人所不能！’”

汉尼拔咽下满足的呼声，阿尔法的呼声主要用来安抚他们烦扰的伴侣和子嗣，但也可由极度愉悦引发。看着威尔如此诠释自己的礼物，如此美丽，几乎令人兴起。威尔抬头看他，要是他确实看出了汉尼拔的反应的话他也没有表现出来，他说：“开膛手在寻找伴侣。”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛，装作吃惊的样子：“我无法想象会有多少欧米茄或是女性愿意接受这样一份礼物。”

“是啊，”威尔低下头，手指松松地抚摸着解剖台，距离阿尔法撕裂的手肘半英寸远，阿尔法手肘处的骨头暴露出来，是汉尼拔将肌肉从肌腱上撕离时造成的。威尔深吸了一口气，手指卷起来，像是要说些什么，但最终还是咽下了未出口的话，低头看着脚下。汉尼拔期待着威尔在他身畔畅所欲言的那一天。

欧米茄几乎仅凭自身的嗅觉在这个世界中安全徜徉，他们的鼻子会告诉他们树丛中是否潜伏着陌生的阿尔法，也会告诉他们阿尔法是否发怒，以及是否有人不适。这并不意味着他们其他的感官就不够敏锐。欧米茄周身每一处神经末端中都深藏着本能，汉尼拔读过一些案例，即使隔着刺耳的干扰，众多气味以及噪音，一个欧米茄仍能在一间拥挤的房间中察觉到一个阿尔法的注视。有无数传说讲述着欧米茄如何通过感知来预见一场争斗或混乱并迅速逃离、从而得以幸存以讲述自己的故事。汉尼拔确实相信欧米茄是阿尔法种族没有灭亡的唯一原因。没有欧米茄，阿尔法就会把彼此的喉咙都撕裂。

要是汉尼拔也想将自己深深植入威尔的生活的话，他必须让威尔在他身边感到舒适安全。他必须在把威尔掳去自己的悬崖小屋前就做到这一点，若是威尔无法在汉尼拔身边得到安全感，他是绝不会同意这么做的。因此汉尼拔必须力所能及以便让自己对威尔来说就如他的狗群一般熟悉。第一步，也是最简单的一步，是让自己成为群落的一员。汉尼拔帮助杰克做罪犯心理分析，这让他得以在威尔的印象中将自己塑造成可以信任的形象。如果杰克——阿尔法家长——信任汉尼拔与威尔单独相处，给威尔进行心理分析的话，除却自身本能，威尔没有理由不去信任汉尼拔。但威尔的本能很精准，这很好，否则汉尼拔也不必为了他大费周章。他给威尔的狗喂食了用那个发情的阿尔法做成的香肠，狗群立刻就喜欢上了他。也许它们能分辨出汉尼拔的动机并予以批准。对于汉尼拔来说，这些狗是否理解他的动机完全不重要，但能让狗群将他看做朋友则非常有用。从各方面来说，它们是威尔的家人，是威尔的骄傲，没有伴侣和子女，狗群就成了威尔的第一道防线，是他的报警器，也是他的同伴。因此汉尼拔必须对它们友善。

“谢谢你帮我喂狗，我知道它们很难缠。”

“乐意之至，威尔。”汉尼拔回答，威尔不是个容易沉寂的人，但现在他显然有些紧张，汉尼拔知道发生了什么——杰克都告诉他了。他们抓获了明尼苏达伯劳，威尔找到了他，他朝那个人开了十枪，他的女儿和妻子没能幸免于难。

威尔一肩承担了那些铅块一样沉重的负罪感，他的手指敲打着椅子的扶手，一遍又一遍，哒哒哒，仿佛向皮革道歉一般将其展平，再重新开始敲打，每一组十下。汉尼拔好奇威尔是否注意到了。

当然了，威尔总是能察觉的。

“是什么让你感到愧疚？杀死盖瑞特 雅科夫 霍布斯吗？还是没法拯救他的女儿？”

威尔双眼大张，金光如同洪水一般闪耀然后又逝去，今天他的双眼颜色偏绿，悲伤让它们深沉，“我不是……”威尔嘶声吸气，音调尖锐，头转向另一边，透过镜片看着自己的手指，仿佛整个世界都在他手掌间，“我的负罪感不是因为他们……霍布斯杀死自己的女儿不是我的错，他杀害其他女孩儿也不是。”

“确实，”汉尼拔说，声音中带着一份首肯，“但你确实因某些事物而产生了负罪感。”

威尔看起来正竭力避免脸上显出任何情绪，但正如图片偶尔在负光下也能聚焦一般，威尔越是想要隐藏，就越是明显，“我离开的时候，开膛手又在这儿搞出了一条命案。”他说。

汉尼拔微笑：“我想杰克大概很不高兴。”

“这是第二条，”威尔说，“他杀人是三个一组的。”

“杰克给你看过这个了吗？”汉尼拔问。

威尔摇了摇头，“他不想让我到那儿去。”他回答，上唇翻起，喉间掩着一声低吼，却克制着没有发声——汉尼拔在此是为了评估他能否重返现场，威尔不敢在汉尼拔尚未做出判断前越过雷池。当然了，汉尼拔绝不会阻止自己未来的伴侣进行如此优雅无价的工作。

“你讨厌杰克的控制吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问。

威尔眨着眼睛，艰难吞咽着，别开了头，这姿势暴露了他的颈子，汉尼拔知道这是一种自然本能，基本上就是用来抚慰阿尔法好让他们别发怒的。不管威尔想说什么，他都知道他的答案无法取悦汉尼拔，或者汉尼拔不该被他的答案取悦。威尔脸上，下巴及颈间常年蓄着一层胡茬，让他看起来更年长，更强壮，同时也能够掩饰咬痕，且不让他人轻易再次啃咬标记。阿尔法们通常喜欢标记伴侣的脖子，一目了然。汉尼拔最爱的幻想之一便是让威尔为自己而甜蜜坦诚，完全信任他的双手，而他会用一把直角剃须刀刮上威尔的喉咙，剃去所有的胡须。

汉尼拔想象着当自己咬上威尔的颈子、吸吮他温热的血液时，威尔配上汗水和第一股情热荷尔蒙调味，尝起来该有多么甜蜜。欧米茄知道要抓住阿尔法的心就要抓住他们的味觉，不管是通过食物，体液，还是自己的脖子。

“我理解他为什么要这么做。”威尔说，这是他用来安抚情势的惯用套语，毫无必要。汉尼拔喜欢杰克的某些特质，而不是这整个人，“我明白。”

威尔抬头对上汉尼拔的视线，无法观赏威尔优美的颈项令汉尼拔想要咆哮，“我没有问你是否理解，”他说，“我问的是你是否讨厌他这么做。”

威尔耸肩，姿态过于轻松做作，“直到我找到伴侣前他都不得不这么做，我不觉得我一时儿半会儿能找到伴侣。”他的双手再次伸展，敲打着椅子的扶手，哒哒哒。

汉尼拔批准威尔再次返回现场，杰克立刻就给他们打了电话，让他们来检查最新的开膛手案件。

“你知道让我去犯罪现场的话对我来说更容易。”威尔说，舌尖上的酸讽几乎要刺痛汉尼拔的鼻子，他转而检查第二组犯罪现场照片，借以掩饰起自己的微笑。

他早就看过这些了。

“是啊，好吧，下次别再冲着谁的胸口打光一弹匣的子弹，我就不用再把你的狗绳拉这么紧了。”

要是表情能杀人的话。

不论好莱坞和阿尔法主宰的历史如何误导，欧米茄并非软弱羞怯、一味迎合的生物，当然了，有些欧米茄确实符合这样的性别偏见，正如有些女性同样只想要烘烤曲奇、打理家庭，以及有些阿尔法乐于挑起争斗只为了满足杀戮的快感。

威尔并不软弱。

汉尼拔胸膛间再度感受到了看到威尔被铐在水管上时产生的那种情绪，威尔不该被拴住，汉尼拔转开头以免脸上露出马脚。威尔清了清喉咙，看向第一块展板，汉尼拔走近，威尔则走向了第二块，汉尼拔微笑，威尔这样好像在玩什么孩子气的追逐游戏。威尔抬起一只手，指尖敲打着鲜花，汉尼拔屠杀了这女人，在她的胸腔里填满了鲜花。哒哒哒，“这是什么花？”威尔问。

“贝弗莉识别出那些大朵的是海神花，”杰克回答，“来自南非，白色的是‘安妮皇后的蕾丝’，野葫芦花之类的。”

“这些可不是公园里能摘到的花种，”威尔说，转向杰克，“它们意味着什么？”

杰克和威尔都转向了汉尼拔，汉尼拔抿起嘴唇，看来他在晦涩艺术方面的涉猎名声多少有些益处，“海神花通常意味着转化与多元，”他说，“得名于波塞冬的儿子普罗透斯，普罗透斯拥有非凡的预言能力，却宁愿沉睡也不愿意使用它。他总是会改变形貌，避开想从他这里获取见解的人类。”

威尔轻声笑，汉尼拔继续说，“安妮女王的蕾丝代表圣地庇佑，”他转头看向展板上的照片，“也许开膛手还会做出更多承诺吧。”

“更多承诺？什么意思？”杰克问，立刻警觉起来，期待地看向威尔。

威尔瑟缩地移开视线，“我……汉尼拔和我认为开膛手正在向一个人求爱。”他又看向了展板，这次的被害人是一位女性，她是跪着的，脸朝上，以便头上方公园的路灯能够照亮她的脸。她的头发梳理过，沿着一边肩膀垂下，长度足够遮住半边乳房，她的双手握着另一边，胸口已经被掏空，好放入鲜花，看起来像是一丛惊悚的花束。她的腹部被切开，切口在通常实施剖腹产的部位，子宫移除，挂在呈环形的双手之间。

“他把一切女性的象征都拿走了，”威尔轻声说，要是汉尼拔不够了解他的话，他会觉得威尔的表情是在欣赏，“就如同之前他剥夺了杰森布鲁克舍尔所有身为阿尔法的特征，”威尔挺直身体，“有个欧米茄吸引了开膛手。”

杰克低沉地说：“这几乎完全没法缩小目标群。”

汉尼拔欣然提议：“这意味着你的开膛手绝对是个阿尔法。”

威尔嗤笑：“是啊，欧米茄可干不出这种事儿。”

汉尼拔微笑起来：“别这么说，威尔，凡事都有个第一次嘛。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我最近考虑了很多关于组建家庭的事儿。”

“喔？”汉尼拔从自己的笔记本中抬起头，威尔没有动，仍看着自己的指尖，他的指尖并拢，敲打着椅子的扶手。汉尼拔想知道威尔是否加大了抑制剂的分量，他的气味减弱了，且服用抑制剂的副作用之一就是躁动及坐立不安。

威尔张开双唇，汉尼拔看到他在磨牙，上下犬齿摩擦，然后恢复到自然交错的状态。威尔深吸了一口气：“好吧，不是泛指的家庭，我是说特定的，我的，或者说我所欠缺的那个家庭。”

“寻找伴侣和筑巢都是自然本能，”汉尼拔轻声说，“你所想的家庭是积极的吗？”

威尔自嘲地轻笑，稍稍偏头，刚好让汉尼拔看到他漂亮的金绿色双眼，然后他再次回避了视线相对，“医生，告诉我，你熟悉格雷斯通博士的反应理论吗？”

汉尼拔偏头回应：“她假定阿尔法和欧米茄仅仅经由对另一方的反应而进化，她还假定对于任何一个欧米茄来说，都有一个阿尔法完美匹配他的性格特征和基因构成。”

一位女性试图理解阿尔法和欧米茄之间关系的复杂性，汉尼拔遏制住想要就此讥讽的冲动，他知道这不是威尔的重点，“想到这世界上可能会有一个完美的阿尔法伴侣，会让你痛苦吗？”他问。

威尔笑了，声音里带着苦涩，“我可不想这世界上有两个我。”他说，再次抬起双眼，短暂大胆地挑衅着。

“我认为你所指的是伴侣配对。威尔，这是建立阿尔法与欧米茄结为伴侣的基石之一。”汉尼拔说，在椅子中移动身体。威尔垂下视线，咬着自己的嘴唇，手指又在扶手上敲打了十下，哒哒哒。

“可以说我只和连环杀手或是精神变态者绑定过，我整天只想着是什么让这些人成为杀人犯，或是我自己的话要怎么动手，这种状态下是没法和其他人情感绑定的。”威尔说，语调冰冷，眼中闪烁着一丝怒意，很快便消失了，怨恨，正如汉尼拔所预料的。汉尼拔侧过头，竭力忍住想要轻呼出声的冲动，“你想过杀人吗，威尔？”他问。

威尔喉间滚动，磨着牙，露出牙齿：“是的。”他嘶声吐出这个字眼。

“幻想杀人让你感觉如何？”

哒哒哒

“……我觉得我需要一个非常特别的阿尔法来满足我的需求。”

汉尼拔微笑：“你在转移话题。”

“有些时候我觉得你能从我身上看到其他人看不到的。”威尔回答，盯着汉尼拔摆在笔记本上蜷曲的双手，汉尼拔接诊时的笔记不多，他都会在事后记录全部过程，私密、完全沉浸在他自己的思绪中。

“你认为我看到了什么？”

威尔露出一个扭曲的笑容，与其说是微笑，还不如说是嘴角抽动，他似乎知道汉尼拔想要听到什么样的回答，并且在纠结是否该说出那个答案。威尔是个渔夫，他必须谨慎选择，为每一条鱼量身定做诱饵。最终他移开目光，转而望向汉尼拔办公室另一角摆着的沙发。他的头发长长了，挡住了他的脖子，掩盖了他的后颈以及由肌腱保护着的欧米茄最为有价值的敏感点。他的胡子则巧妙地遮盖着脖子其余的部分，不让汉尼拔贪婪的视线有机可乘。威尔喉间滚动，哒哒哒，“潜力。”他低声说出这个词，抛出鱼线，等着汉尼拔上钩。

汉尼拔不得不咽下一口唾液，低下头看自己的笔记本，手中的钢笔敲打着纸面，此时他才意识到，对于威尔来说，他这算是露了馅，他没有回应。

成功收买了威尔的狗群之后，汉尼拔的第二步是要让威尔将自己的气味与舒适安全联系起来。在尚未决定要引诱威尔与自己结成伴侣前，汉尼拔已经开始了这个流程。威尔常来汉尼拔的办公室，尽管他们之间的谈话很可能让威尔倍感厌倦，但潜意识里他已经将汉尼拔的气味与安全感连接在一起了。汉尼拔必须努力确保自己在威尔面前尽可能节制镇定，那种在最为极端的情况下仍能保持人性的阿尔法才能让欧米茄舒缓放松，汉尼拔则很擅长在任何情况下保持从容不迫。

于是某一晚狩猎后，汉尼拔来到威尔的地盘开始散播他的气味，不足以让威尔认为自己可能被跟踪或包围了，但足够让他察觉到阿尔法的存在，他希望威尔已经将这个阿尔法的气息与安全舒适联系到了一起。汉尼拔编织了一张网，遍布他的痕迹和气味标记，巧妙融入风中，任何时候威尔出门遛狗或是去河边钓鱼都能够感受到他的存在。

威尔站在开膛手最新的战利品前，汉尼拔和杰克在他身后看着他，看着威尔重现一幅传世杰作的每一个步骤足够令人赏心悦目，汉尼拔用尽全部自控才没微笑着发出轻呼声。威尔闭着眼睛，眼珠在眼皮下方来回转动，脑海中逐渐清空现场，他的嘴唇微微张开，似乎在感知空气，上颚感知着体液，鲜血，和眼泪的味道。他张开双眼，目光深沉，在昏暗的房间内闪闪发光。他们身处一间公共泳池的更衣室内，氯的气味几乎压过一切。

“这是开膛手干的，我就知道！”杰克对汉尼拔耳语，这房间的建筑格局会造成回声，他知道威尔也能听见。威尔下巴紧绷着偏过头：“我走到华莱士先生身后，折断了他的脖子，”他的声音低沉，似乎说出口的每个字眼都是不情愿的，他张开双眼走动起来，绕着衣柜中央的一张长椅转圈，仿效开膛手抓住那名欧米茄并猛然将他的脖子扭向一侧，“他瘫痪了，但并没有立刻死去。”威尔的双眼追逐着欧米茄的轨迹，欧米茄跌落到地板上，“我并不享受折磨他，他只是我实现目标的道具，我需要他的血液流动。”威尔退后，目光追随着无形的轨迹——汉尼拔在那里吊起受害的欧米茄，被害人苗条纤细，很容易摆布——最终回到长椅上，欧米茄的尸体现在就躺在那上面。威尔伸出手，手指在敞开的胸腔上方蜷缩，但并没有碰触尸体，“我从这里下刀，”他说，两根手指指向死尸，一路向下切割到腹部中央： “我把他切开，拿走了所有的内脏，只留下……他的子宫……然后……”威尔犹豫了，再次闭上了双眼，瑟缩了一下，动作大到几乎是在躲闪，他的背心轻轻靠上一排衣柜，汉尼拔忍住没有过去确认他是否安好。威尔的眉头已经覆盖了一层汗水。

汉尼拔小声开口，声音比杰克之前还要低不可闻：“杰克，告诉我，威尔最近是不是加大了抑制剂的处方量？”作为威尔的法定监护人，杰克必须为此签字才行。

杰克抿起嘴唇，点了点头，回答道：“自从旅馆那次的意外后他就加大了药量。”正如汉尼拔怀疑的那样，威尔太害怕丢失自我、向本能屈服，他开始通过化学手段来与本能抗争了。

“那么我建议尽快采用我的方案。”汉尼拔边说边意味深长地看向威尔，“他扮演着阿尔法和欧米茄两重角色，与此同时又竭力遏制他的本能反应，这会伤害到他的。”

杰克点头：“我给你口头同意，”他说，“必要的话我会签署正式文件。”

汉尼拔明白杰克的意思，如果威尔反对的话，杰克毫无疑问会全盘剥夺他的选择权。对于汉尼拔和威尔来说，在这种苦涩脆弱的基础上展开他们的关系可不是什么良好的开始，但汉尼拔有胜算，他相信一旦带走威尔，威尔就会意识到自己变得更快乐也更稳定。他将注意力重新转回威尔，威尔站直身体，汗水已经打湿了他的领子，他的头发也因汗水而潮湿卷曲，“我割开华莱士先生的脖子，模仿咬痕标记，”他说，“我标记了他，拿走了他的一切，只留下他身为欧米茄的部分。”他断断续续地说，“这就是他想要的。”他的声音很细微。

“威尔？”杰克试探地问，威尔闭上眼睛摇了摇头，举起了一只手，他的手在发抖：“他是我的，他的一切都属于我，”威尔小声说，再次张开了双眼，“这是我的设计。”

片刻后，威尔站直身体轻声叹息，痛苦如春日融雪一般从他身上散去，他眼中带着一丝沉静，那让汉尼拔觉得古怪不安。威尔说：“是开膛手干的，杰克。”说着从尸体旁边走开，好让验尸官整理尸体，也让摄影师和贝弗莉完成他们的工作。

“一个阿尔法，一个女人，一个欧米茄，”杰克喃喃自语，满脸困惑地摇头，“我记得你说过他是想要向一个人求爱，他为什么要杀死一个欧米茄来获得关注？”

“这与死亡无关，”威尔说，“他没有让华莱士先生受苦，实际上，华莱士先生死时没有感到任何疼痛。”他回头看向尸体，看着长凳周围的大量血迹汇向中央过道的下水口，“这更……让人欣慰，他不想要毁掉华莱士先生对他来说最为有价值的部分。”

杰克扬起眉毛看着汉尼拔：“你同意他的评估吗？莱克特医生？”他问，毫不掩饰声音中的怀疑成分。

汉尼拔站在威尔身边，他感受到了威尔的怒意，眼睛看着威尔的颈侧，嘲笑，几乎。威尔被他所见到的事情激怒了，又或者说，他被自己见到这一切后的反应激怒了。汉尼拔说：“我认为我们当中，威尔最擅长解析阿尔法对欧米茄的反应。”他的脸上带着一个微笑，“也许开膛手在通过这一系列的谋杀向我们展示他最渴望在伴侣身上找到的那份特质。”

“他已经找到伴侣了，”威尔说，杰克的眼睛猛然望向他，汉尼拔则缓缓转身，威尔目光呆滞，看上去筋疲力竭，“看看这个。”

杰克讥讽道：“我可不需要连环杀手在我的城市里展开求偶季。”他埋怨着，展平外套，“你们俩都回家去，你们的工作已经完事了。”

威尔没有反对，他和汉尼拔一起走出了公共游泳池，空气清爽冰冷，威尔呼出一片薄雾，颤抖着将毛衣拉紧裹住自己。他一直在出汗，汉尼拔想他现在可能比自己更怕冷。

“杰克载你来的？”汉尼拔问。

威尔点了点头，他没有要求搭便车，就只是跟着汉尼拔走到他的车边，钻进副驾驶座位，一句话都没说。汉尼拔很满意，欣赏他的欧米茄的傲慢。也许只有威尔的粗鲁能让讨汉尼拔喜欢，而不是觉得他旁若无人。两人的气味在他车中混为一体，这也格外有益。汉尼拔发动汽车，让暖气启动，渐渐的威尔不再发抖，变得舒适起来，脸颊因汽车里的暖风而红润。汉尼拔这才开始驾驶。两人一言不发，威尔的额头抵着车窗，双手慵懒地磨蹭着大腿以及双腿间的汽车坐垫，头发粘着皮肤，喉咙几乎完全暴露，很容易就能够拨开他的卷发，抚摸他的后颈，这实在太让人分心了。汉尼拔想知道一旦停止使用抑制剂，威尔的身体有多快能进入发情期，他想知道自己是否只需说出他的名字，威尔便会为他双膝跪下。

威尔咬着自己的嘴唇，转头迎上汉尼拔的目光，汉尼拔则将视线重新转向前方的道路。

“我这么让你担心吗？莱克特医生？”威尔问，语调过于轻快，不是认真的，也太疲惫，不是在戏弄。

汉尼拔停顿片刻才开口：“我把你当做朋友，威尔，”他说，减速以在红灯前停车，信号灯很快又转绿，汽车再次前进，“如果我不在乎你的幸福健康的话，那我就太过粗疏了。”

“你听起来好像阿拉娜。”威尔喃喃说着，翻了个白眼，坐直身体，汉尼拔立刻因看不到他的脖子而不满。

“要是我们告诉你一样的话，那么也许你会听我们俩中一个人的。”

“但你们俩的动机不一样。”威尔回答，汉尼拔轻哼以示鼓励，“阿拉娜是‘专业性的探究’。”

“那你认为我不是真心的？”汉尼拔回答，威尔沉默了片刻，当汉尼拔再次看向他时，他看到威尔在微笑，仿佛汉尼拔刚输了一局，而他甚至都不知道自己身在局中。汉尼拔努力回想威尔的话，思考着自己哪里露了马脚。威尔低头看着自己的膝盖，双手再次滑上自己的大腿，在膝盖上方轻捏着，“关于开膛手我是对的，”他说，像只树蛙般在对话之间跳跃，脑海中同时思绪万千，有些念头甚至都不是他自己的，“他明确知道他想要的伴侣是谁，一个欧米茄，这是……这是反应理论，”他说，抬起视线，仿佛刚刚想到这一点，“也许开膛手也是格雷斯通医生的一个案例。”

“你认为他坚信他想要的那个欧米茄是他的完美互补？”汉尼拔问。

“像他那样的人不会随便选择伴侣，这个欧米茄一定很特殊，才会吸引了他的注意。”

汉尼拔什么都没说，威尔也没有开口。他把自己的狗放出来，它们见到汉尼拔就像见到威尔一样高兴，汉尼拔上了自己的车，驶离威尔，他从后视镜中看到威尔目送自己离去。  
****  
“既然威尔还没有冲进我的办公室咬掉我的脑袋，我假定你还没告诉他你的打算。”

汉尼拔对杰克微笑，给他杯中续上红酒，“上次我和威尔谈话还是在华莱士先生的命案现场，”他说，把红酒放回醒酒器，坐回自己的位置，“我认为在那种环境下提起这个未免不够……体贴。”

“好吧，开膛手会消停一阵子，”杰克喃喃说，“他一次杀三个，现在应该完事了。”

“是的。”

今晚他们食用的是华莱士的肝脏，用洋葱，赛拉诺辣椒，大葱以及柠檬草调味。汉尼拔发现他现在吃的食物中含威尔的气味的配方越来越多，他该小心点的，但今天他觉得格外放纵。他很满意威尔理解了自己的信息，汉尼拔做不到用任何一种可能会伤害到威尔的方法去伤害那个欧米茄，他的子宫，大脑，双眼，以及心脏都完好无损，如果汉尼拔想要将威尔塑造成自己的完美伴侣，这些部位都是他必须谨慎对待的。

“也许该由我告诉他。”杰克说，“这样他可能更容易接受。”

汉尼拔微笑着掩饰展露牙齿的冲动，“谢谢你的提议，杰克，但如果我想要和威尔结为伴侣的话，就不能示弱、让你替我问这种事。”

杰克笑出声，边挥动着自己的叉子：“当然了，我忘了欧米茄们是怎么回事。一切都是关于力量，不是吗？”

“你是说女性是不一样的吗？”

“当然不是，不。我知道我们能够做到深入情感、建立联系，但我认为女性相较男性来说更为理性，”他咬了一口欧米茄的肝，“不像欧米茄一样情热，也不像阿尔法一样发情，更不大会让分手变得难堪，依我说，总体来说更好。”

“你与女性约会过吗？杰克？”汉尼拔问。

杰克点头：“在军队里别无选择。那时候潜在压力源十英里内不允许欧米茄存在。”

汉尼拔点头，实情确实如此。尽管近十年来解放思潮不息，但威尔日常工作中与凶杀及黑暗为伍，这对杰克来说，不管是私人还是职业方面都是风险。身为威尔的法定监护人和上级，如果威尔无法立身，杰克则双线皆输。

“你允许威尔与联邦调查局紧密合作，你觉得自己算是进步人士吗？”汉尼拔问，杰克沉默了很长一段时间，“能力就是能力，”他回答，片刻后又说，“与性别无关，这不是进步主义，这只是……”

“机会主义？”汉尼拔微笑着说。

“是吧，我猜是。”杰克迎向汉尼拔的微笑，饮下又一口红酒。

汉尼拔坐直身体，放下叉子，双手交叠，手指交缠，“明晚我与威尔有预约，”他说，“如果他足够冷静、神志也清醒的话，我会向他提议行为疗法的。”

“治疗期间谈这个？”杰克扬眉问，汉尼拔微笑着回答：“威尔和我之间不是治疗，杰克，只是朋友间的谈话。”他耸肩，倾斜的姿态让杰克放松了下来。

杰克笑了，“但我仍觉得我得说，我需要关于威尔治疗的每日报告和更新。我相信你和你的专业能力，莱克特医生，但威尔好比是一台没有附带使用说明的机器，如果你在他脑子里到处刺探，我不知道他会作何反应。”

“我接受你的警告。”

杰克轻哼：“这道菜很美味，汉尼拔，牛肉？”

“猪肉。”汉尼拔回答，杰克点点头，又吃了一口，“你得把你的屠夫介绍给我，”他说，“你买到的肉质从没让我失望过。”

汉尼拔微笑：“乐意之至。”  
*********  
“威尔，你最近又想过关于家庭的事情吗？”

威尔今天没有坐下，他踱着步子，激动过度，但还是试着保持小步幅并尽量放松。但汉尼拔能看到他肩头的紧张，他插在衣袋里的手指抽动着，好似他正遏制着想要打碎什么的冲动。威尔苦涩地笑出声，“没有，我怎么能够呢？”

汉尼拔对他眨眼，偏过头，片刻后，他合上自己的笔记本站了起来，把笔记本留在办公桌上。威尔的双眼追随着他，它们此刻看起来是更为浅的蓝色，浅到眼中的金色显现出来，几乎在闪光。

汉尼拔从笔记本边走开，站到书桌距离威尔更近的那头，没有过分逼近，但确保威尔能够看到他，且两人站姿平等。他比威尔高一些，胸膛也更宽阔，从头到脚都是个阿尔法，这一点在站立时更为明显。如果威尔接受汉尼拔的沉稳给他的影响，那么他也能放松下来。威尔低下头，肩膀像发条一般缩起，转过身靠着通向办公室顶层的梯子，“是我的错。”他说，眼睛看向汉尼拔，“那个阿尔法，那个女人，还有那个欧米茄。”

汉尼拔扬起眉：“他们的死怎么会是你的错？”

“开膛手知道我，”威尔说，“他知道我能看透他，而且我认为……”他移开视线，摇着头，“这是关联的，是巧合。”

“听起来你像是要说服你自己，而不是我。”汉尼拔说，向前迈进一步，坐在办公桌的一角上，这让他与威尔更接近，却又看起来毫无痕迹，减少他的存在感也不会吓走威尔。

“你认为他很孤独吗？”威尔问，头向前倾，看着自己的双脚，“他想被看到，所有的艺术家都想。”

“我们寻求观众，这份骄傲同时也是我们的弱点。”汉尼拔点头说，威尔轻哼，嘴唇抿着，双手从口袋里滑出来，垂在那儿如同将死的鸟儿一般抽动着。

“威尔，你用了多少抑制剂？”

威尔皱眉，抬起双眼与汉尼拔对视，然后咬住嘴唇移开了视线，“这和你没有关系。”

“杰克很担心你。”

“杰克可以去吸他自己的结。”威尔反讥，然后站直身体，清了清喉咙，“别告诉他我说了什么。”

汉尼拔微笑：“你对我说的都是机密，威尔。”他说，“我永远不会背叛你私下对我说的话，更别提我同意你的话。”

威尔也笑了，露出了牙齿，他从梯子那儿走开，走向汉尼拔的书桌，他的手伸出来，拂过汉尼拔大腿边的硬木。汉尼拔看着他，看着威尔皮肤下肌腱与骨头的移动，看着威尔的手指在笔记本旁边弯曲、摆正歪斜的钢笔，汉尼拔为此心生愉悦，对自己所看到的画面迷恋不已。随即他抬头看，威尔站得过近，即使隔着抑制剂汉尼拔也能清晰地闻到他的气味，迷人的薄荷及柠檬草的鲜明。汉尼拔能看到威尔喉咙下漂亮的颈项曲线，威尔从未让他如此靠近。

然后威尔转头，视线与汉尼拔的相对，他笑了。

汉尼拔无法阻止自己回以微笑，然后威尔又走开了。汉尼拔花了片刻才醒悟自己该做些什么，而不是这样干坐着、紧盯着威尔后退的背影。威尔坐到他的椅子里，汉尼拔缓慢走向另一把，他坐下来，没拿笔记本。威尔清了清喉咙，双手在覆盖着软垫的扶手上舒展开来，没有敲打，“我看到自己撕扯那个阿尔法的血肉，”他最终说，“我看到自己从那个女人身体里扯出她的子宫，我看到……我看到我自己折断那个欧米茄的脖子。”他喉间滚动，迎向汉尼拔的双眼。

“这让你痛苦吗？”汉尼拔问，威尔沉默了，他摇摇头：“不，”他回答，“我觉得……很奇怪，我觉得欣慰。”

“怎么会呢？”

“开膛手，不管他是谁，他想要让他的伴侣对自己印象深刻，他不想吓到他。”威尔的双手覆上嘴唇，向下滑向下巴，叹息着：“他不想要一个软弱的婊子，为他张开腿、承受他的结，不管开膛手想要的这个欧米茄是谁，他认为他们是平等的，而这让我觉得欣慰。”

“你认为阿尔法都自认比他们的伴侣更高一等，”汉尼拔说，“而历史和好莱坞对此绝少修正。”

“拜托，别提‘不是所有的阿尔法都一样’那套。”威尔喃喃道。

汉尼拔微笑：“正相反，威尔，我觉得我们这个种群中的大部分都粗野鲁莽，整体来说太关注下半身的需求而非头脑中的想法，”威尔哼声，但他笑着，看起来也更为放松了些，汉尼拔继续道：“我是说你是对的，这个阿尔法想要个平等的伴侣，你对此感到欣慰，我也无法就此责怪你。”

威尔抿着双唇，再次低下头，叹息着说：“自从搬到这里后我就开始用抑制剂，旅馆那事儿后，我想要……我不能让那事儿重演了。”他说，从一段对话跳跃到另一段，汉尼拔眨眨眼，点了点头：“压抑你的欧米茄天性无法阻止你屈服于阿尔法的思维，”汉尼拔温柔地说，“还有可能加剧，你的头脑会忙着不要倾向一边，风险就是你会整个转向另一边。”

“你认为我该停药？”威尔问，态度几乎是反感的，看上去古怪酸涩。汉尼拔知道威尔因他的身体和行为而痛苦甚至羞耻，但从未对此反感。汉尼拔鼻中发出一声叹息，他想这是个大好机会，可以让自己计划中的最后一步上演了：“告诉我，威尔，你对于行为疗法了解多少？”


	4. Chapter 4

“行为疗法？”

威尔的反应正如汉尼拔预料的那样，震惊，反感……以及一丝微弱的好奇。尽管处于劣势、经历过数次解放运动，欧米茄仍会为财富、地位及力量所吸引，这是欧米茄天性中不成文的法规。汉尼拔自然三者兼备，财富、地位、力量所带来的吸引力不敌外表魅惑或荷尔蒙匹配度，但足够让威尔的爬虫脑感兴趣了。

威尔在椅子中移动身体，双手在宽厚的扶手上摊开，视线始终低垂，盯着汉尼拔的鞋尖，他把一条腿架在另一条上，脚悬空着。汉尼拔眨着眼，保持镇静，让威尔思考消化。

威尔喉间滚动，小声说：“是杰克让你这么做的？”他的声音低沉，却如同刺入肋骨间的刀刃一般尖锐。汉尼拔微笑着摇头，威尔抬眼遏制住想要移开视线的冲动，而是与汉尼拔对视。两人初次见面时，他明确表示他不喜欢对视，现在他想知道汉尼拔是否在说谎，汉尼拔没有说谎，于是坦然面对威尔的挑战。

威尔再次吞咽，指甲划过扶手，然后强迫自己摊平手掌，双唇开启：“和谁？你吗？”

“理想的话是的。”汉尼拔轻声回答，“你似乎明白这意味着什么。”

威尔最终不再和自己对抗，双眼低垂，他点了点头，行为疗法又称本能驱动疗法，广泛用于受过创伤、无法放松到可以相信自己本能的欧米茄，与大众认知相反，该疗法的目的不是鼓励欧米茄顺从受控，只是让他们重新相信自己的本能。尽管汉尼拔别有用心，但该疗法的目的不是要强制欧米茄与治疗他们的阿尔法或女性结合，仅是要让欧米茄敞开自我，接受绑定这一可能性。欧米茄必须能够分辨出阿尔法的优劣，否则这一种族将会受到重大影响，这也是汉尼拔所坚信的。这只是简单的逻辑，汉尼拔不会容忍来自破碎伴侣的不良后代，对于物种生存来说，维系基因库完美无缺至关重要。

“你有合适的场所吗？”威尔问。

汉尼拔眨了眨眼，点头说：“我在海湾有一处别墅，几小时的路程，地方偏远，不受干扰。”

威尔抿起嘴唇，点了点头，颤抖着吸进一口气：“杰克已经允许你这么做了，”他说，“不然你不会提起这件事的。”

汉尼拔自然同意威尔的假设，坦白说，如果威尔不是这么有价值的话，他可能会省略这些繁文缛节，但在不经过法定监护人或亲戚允许的情况下带走一名欧米茄太过粗鲁，因此汉尼拔大概是不会那么做的。

汉尼拔回答：“是的，你进入了阿尔法的发情状态，威尔，你还把抑制剂的药量加到危险的程度。我知道你不想要感受这些，但你现在所做的不能从根本上解决问题。”

“相信我的本能？”威尔嘶声道，但他的愤怒是朝向自己的。当阿拉娜明白汉尼拔是对的时候，也会展示出相同的本能，威尔和阿拉娜已经做了很长时间朋友，足够久到威尔模仿她的举止。

“威尔，你花了太多时间琢磨杀人犯的想法，我认为暂时回复你自己的思维会对你大有益处。”汉尼拔柔声说，双腿不再交叉，脚踩地板向前倾身，手肘撑着膝盖。威尔抬起眼光，身体向后靠，似乎觉得汉尼拔可能想要碰触自己似的。汉尼拔根本够不着他，自从富兰克林放肆地试图碰触他后汉尼拔便将两把椅子分得更开，而每次威尔来到办公室里他又会后悔这个决定。

“或者是你的思维，莱克特医生，你认为你的思维更好吗？”威尔低声说，尖锐苦涩。他的下巴伸展着，磨着牙，手指抓着扶手末端，向前伸展身体，模仿着汉尼拔的姿势。汉尼拔微笑起来，他没有后退，不像其他病人，熟人，或是朋友，汉尼拔莫名被威尔吸引，威尔的温暖，威尔的气味，以及威尔独处时沉浸其中的幻想。汉尼拔说：“也许你该像你所知的格雷斯通医生一样看待这件事，你进入他人的头脑，借此在罪犯伤害他人时抓住他们。我帮助人们进入他们自己的思维，并帮助他们治愈。”

威尔对汉尼拔眨了眨眼，说：“完美同等及对立。”他的嘴角向上翘起，“莱克特医生，你是这么看咱们俩的吗？”

汉尼拔的视线落到威尔双唇上，威尔沉默着，随即嘶声靠后：“我会考虑考虑的。”他说，手肘撑回扶手上，左手拇指抓了抓鼻子下方，“假定杰克对你有足够的耐心。”

“杰克在乎你的最大利益，威尔，我也是。”汉尼拔说，威尔翻了一个白眼，讥笑道，“他只想确保我别把他最心爱的玩具搞坏。”他说，声音黑暗苦涩，汉尼拔决定在他们的周年纪念日上将杰克的血肉喂给威尔。他并不盲目，也没有刻意忽略杰克是如何对待威尔的，但汉尼拔越是投入自己的计划，沉浸于对威尔的想法及他的蜕变，就越发觉得杰克如此对待威尔孰不可忍。   
***  
汉尼拔对面前的展示无动于衷，这过分花哨，缺乏他的作品中那种精致的艺术感。他看着这件作品就如同看着一块煎过头的牛排。当然了，这个凶手还是颇有潜力的，只是过于自我，对他的能力太过自信，令人无法将他看作一位大师来欣赏。但这现场还有其他事情更令人不快。

威尔看上去着了迷。

汉尼拔没有杀死这个男人，没有切开他的喉咙、把大提琴头插进他的嘴巴，不过他认得这个被害人，也知道他何罪至此，汉尼拔小气地认同这惩罚。汉尼拔不确定威尔是否过于沉浸于杀人犯的思维，或是死人的模样迷惑了威尔的见解，威尔围绕着死人移动，如同掠食者跟踪自己的猎物，双眼在舞台灯光下闪闪发亮。

杰克说：“是舞台经理发现的尸体。这个人是巴尔的摩交响乐团的长号手。”他的声音大道足以让威尔听见。威尔点点头，双眼没有离开被害人喉间被切开的部分，被害人的声带和气管从切口处暴露无遗。

“这需要一双稳定的手，”他说，搓着手，手上戴着一只乳胶手套，划过被害人的西装外套领子，“以及信心，他杀过人。”他低声说，汉尼拔开始觉得不适，要是他肯承认自己也能感受到如此低级的情感的话，他会说这是嫉妒，“但不是用这种手法。”

威尔闭上双眼，转过身，捕捉到了自己的一丝思维，他的另一只手滑上来，像握住大提琴或低音提琴的颈部一般，在被害人暴露的喉咙处拉起了一根不存在的弓，“这是一个训练有素的音乐家，正在尝试一件新乐器。”

他垂下手，张开了双眼，“他不这样杀人，不是为了某一个听众，”他的视线望向汉尼拔，然后转向杰克，“我认为他想要向某人展示他多么善于演奏。”

汉尼拔微笑，威尔的音调几乎是被恶心到了，他的嘴角耷拉下来。现在他已经走出了杀人犯的思维，能够客观地看待这场表演，这不过是烟雾弹，少年人尝试着像成年人一样游戏。杰克挑起眉毛，威尔深吸了一口气，转向他，手指在暴露的声带下方微微卷曲，然后他缩回手，如同真正的大提琴琴弦一般抽动着，“琴弦必须经过处理，你不可能把一个人切开、用弓拉过内脏，指望能发出声音。所以，”他又说，“你要找的是个专业人士。”

杰克点头，嘴唇抿起，转向身旁站着的舞台经理。是个欧米茄，苍白疯狂，汉尼拔甚至不屑将他从牙间剔除，“谁给你们乐团提供琴弦？”

“我……我会给你供应商的联络方式。他的名字是托拜厄斯巴吉，他在巴尔的摩经营一家音乐行。”

“很好。”杰克说，经理飞快点头离开了，杰克紧跟着他。威尔走下通往座位中间过道的台阶，来到汉尼拔面前站定。

“音乐行，”他小声说，回头看大提琴男坐着的位置，明亮光线下红白闪烁，剧院里很暖和，威尔的脸颊红晕，汉尼拔吸了口气，双唇微张，刚好能让威尔的气味掠过上颚，他发现威尔的气味比平时浓郁多了，显然这谋杀现场令他兴奋。“你不觉得这看上去太明显了吗？”威尔问，没有注意到汉尼拔隐秘地嗅闻着自己，抬眼看阿尔法，双眉扬起。

汉尼拔喉间滚动：“不是所有人都像开膛手那么精细的。”

威尔对他微笑，今天他眼中的金色几乎是闪耀鲜明的，汉尼拔的头偏向一侧，在这里谈论威尔的抑制剂太过粗鲁，讨论杀人凶手的展示如何让威尔兴奋亦是如此。他决议等威尔冷静些，或许在他们的本周稍晚的预约时再来讨论。托拜厄斯 巴吉显然要为长号手的谋杀而负责。用他自己的乐器来做声明，而非被害人的乐器，这一点太粗梳了，他还不如干脆给联邦调查局和汉尼拔画个指向他自己的霓虹指示牌呢。

有时，在艺术展现这方面，沉默是金。

汉尼拔记得在歌剧院见过托拜厄斯，他身边陪着那个紧张多话的欧米茄富兰克林，富兰克林是个倒霉蛋，在汉尼拔看来，正是那种太过破碎而无法区别阿尔法好坏的欧米茄。他对于与汉尼拔之间熟悉感的渴求和对托拜厄斯的喜爱显然表明他不适合作为繁殖对象。

出于两个原因，汉尼拔派威尔去见托拜厄斯，第一个原因很实用，他不能让人看到自己亲自和那个杀人犯对峙，如果托拜厄斯消失的话，或更好，成为开膛手手下又一个被害人，那么威尔和杰克迟早会发现自己和这事有关。汉尼拔也许能用阿尔法之间的地盘争端来掩饰，但这样的话别人就会怀疑他与托拜厄斯究竟为何而争。

第二个原因是汉尼拔希望托拜厄斯能引起威尔再次发作。如果威尔减轻了抑制剂药量的话，压力下他的身体会更容易被阿尔法影响，汉尼拔十分乐意也能够抚慰他，将他的气味作为舒适与安全的象征印到威尔脑中，而这也会让他最终更易屈服。再说，如果托拜厄斯杀掉威尔，也就从根本上解决了汉尼拔的问题。那之后他会将托拜厄斯撕碎，让他成为开膛手名下又一起悬案，c'est la vie（这就是生活），他会非常想念威尔的，但与一名无法在阿尔法面前自保的欧米茄结合繁殖又是多么地浪费。

“我很期待的，我本想亲手杀掉他的。”托拜厄斯说，双眼毫无激情地从富兰克林的尸体上抬起。汉尼拔轻哼，拍掉手上的尘土，“他准备告发你。”他回答，托拜厄斯出现在房间里时，富兰克林弄歪了椅子，汉尼拔将它扶正。

“他已经告发我了。”托拜厄斯说，汉尼拔站直了身体，“警察上门了，”然后他眯起双眼，怀疑地看着汉尼拔，眼中红光闪耀：“难道他还没来得及？”

汉尼拔微笑起来。

托拜厄斯说，“我杀了那些警察，我本来不打算告诉任何人的，关于你所做下的事情，以及它们是多么美丽，但看来……”他叹息着，低头又看了一眼富兰克林，手伸进了自己的口袋，“看来我们是不能像我期望的那样成为朋友了。”他抽出了一根弦，两边都系上了薄木片以增重，开始舞动它。汉尼拔退后一步，非常了解这种弦在高速旋转时一旦碰触到就可以轻易割开皮肤，看上去是一样非常可笑的武器选择。

汉尼拔闻到了威尔的血，他无法控制咆哮的冲动。托拜厄斯笑了，“这么说，他曾经是你的，对吧？”他说，声音里带着深深的嘲笑，“我就知道。”

他向汉尼拔逼近一步，汉尼拔后退，弦抽向他左侧，他低头闪避，躲到梯子后，将梯子推向另一边，希望能籍此绊住弦、阻止惯性，但托拜厄斯显然对此种杀人手法十分熟练，他躲开梯子，又冲向了汉尼拔。汉尼拔怒吼，举起手来挡住弦，他的衣服保护了皮肤，但托拜厄斯拉紧琴弦，他感觉到皮肤被割裂，热血涌出，染满皮肤和衣袖。他抓住托拜厄斯将他扔向办公桌，一拳击中他，但托拜厄斯很强壮，是个和他一样的阿尔法，他试图用弦缠住汉尼拔的脖子，汉尼拔可不能让他得逞。

汉尼拔大腿上有一处开放伤口，托拜厄斯手臂里插着一根钢笔，随即脑后又被雄鹿雕像狠砸了一记，托拜厄斯死了。汉尼拔推翻了原本摆着雄鹿雕像的小桌子，布置得像是场意外，然后才深深吸了一口气，将手绢塞回西装夹克的口袋里。他的心脏在狂跳，下巴上被托拜厄斯击中的地方很疼，大腿则不断向大脑发射疼痛信号，但汉尼拔觉得生机勃勃。他已经太久没有棋逢对手了，他一直是个为下一餐，下一个战利品而狩猎的阿尔法，而不只是顶级掠食者，为屠杀而获取猎物。他体内升起想要嚎叫的本能冲动，但忍住了，这不是胜利，还不是，威尔还没有看到呢，也不知道有两个阿尔法在为他争锋，托拜厄斯知道汉尼拔是开膛手，也知道汉尼拔看中了威尔，而他为夺取威尔而来向汉尼拔挑战，好像这场求爱能容下两个杀手和一个有本事猎捕他们的欧米茄。

胜利果实与战利品太过奢美，汉尼拔垂涎欲滴。他的牙齿忍耐不住要深埋入威尔喉间，这是他作为胜利者及上位阿尔法的权利，在倒下的对手尸体旁占有威尔，让地毯因威尔的体液和托拜厄斯的鲜血而染上层层污痕。他的腹部尖锐地疼痛着，不光是来自殴打，还来自饥饿及同等的欲求。托拜厄斯和富兰克林足够食用数日，喂食他的伴侣，通过热潮期的狂热来燃烧剩余的热量，他可以与威尔一起发情，足够弄坏威尔，他会像现在一样快活到极点。

汉尼拔在办公室里踱步，托拜厄斯的和富兰克林的尸体散发出气味，他的心跳也渐渐缓慢下来，他拨打了杰克的手机，没有试着打给威尔。如果威尔还活着，杰克会带他来的，如果威尔死了，杰克也会找到他的尸体。汉尼拔尽可能忽视托拜厄斯的话，“他曾经属于你”，曾经属于，而不是“属于”。

威尔必须活着，汉尼拔不接受其他的可能性。

周三傍晚七点三十分，威尔敲响了汉尼拔的办公室大门，此前汉尼拔都没有听到过任何关于威尔状态的消息。汉尼拔打开门，看到威尔时他的胸口因好奇而紧绷，威尔的双眼一如平日一般低垂着，头发因下雨而贴服，一只手抱着自己的外套，紧贴着腹部。汉尼拔没有让开，威尔抬起双眼，他笑了，表情温暖真诚，汉尼拔意识到威尔今天远不如平时那样烦躁不安，他后退一步好让威尔进门。威尔在他身前走过，汉尼拔深吸了一口他的味道，薄荷及柠檬草。他勉强控制住自己的冲动别去碰触威尔、让他静止不动好让自己尽情吸取他的气味。他在威尔身后关上门，两人都在平时惯坐的椅子上坐下来。

威尔长久地注视着他，然后微笑，低头看着自己的手。他的手掌平摊在座椅扶手上，身体紧贴着椅子的靠背，膝盖分开。他看上去敞开放松，一道佳肴，供汉尼拔观赏之余大快朵颐，一道为了汉尼拔而量身定做的自助餐邀请函。他拢起指尖，哒哒哒，

“你减轻了抑制剂药量。”汉尼拔最终开口说，威尔的双眼猛然抬起，流光溢彩，如此美丽，汉尼拔想要花上无数小时将那美景画到纸上。他想要记住威尔眼中金环的光彩，想要记住蓝色的阴影及蓝金相融处的绿色，等到汉尼拔完成自己的杰作，米开朗基罗都会为之流泪的。威尔双唇轻启，深吸了一口气，又抿起嘴唇耸了耸肩膀：“情形不一样了。”

汉尼拔侧头：“什么情形呢？”

“我能闻到托拜厄斯，”威尔说，汉尼拔压制住想要对那个名字咆哮的冲动，“我走进他的乐器行，然后……然后我就知道了。”威尔的下巴轻轻抽动着，又露出了牙齿，抬眼看着天花板，“我明白了他是个杀人犯，不一定是我要找的那个，但我知道了，然后我什么都没做，而现在两个好人为此送了命。”

“他袭击你了吗？”汉尼拔问，威尔点头，把手从外套下伸出来，给汉尼拔看包扎过的部分。汉尼拔的嘴唇胀痛，想要用牙齿撕开托拜厄斯的喉咙，将他慢慢烘烤直到肉从骨头上掉下来，他再没有那么做的机会了。

“他差点就杀了你，威尔。他告诉我他杀了你。你觉得他为什么没有那么做？”

“我不想——”威尔低吼，身体向前倾，脸埋进手掌间，对着自己的掌心咆哮，然后又抬起脸，指甲划过自己的双颊和下巴，“我不想去想那个。”他紧绷着说，双眼中的金色闪闪发亮，他站了起来，踱到汉尼拔的梯子旁边，轮子已经锁住了，威尔抓住梯子一角以平衡自己的重量：“我不想去想他，和他碰过我的该死的双手，他——”他停止了，深吸了一口气，汉尼拔强迫自己不要站起来，尽管他身体里的每一个部分都在燃烧着，想要知道当汉尼拔不在那儿抵御托拜厄斯、保护威尔时，托拜厄斯还对威尔做了什么妄行，倒也不是说威尔需要被保护。

威尔深吸了一口气，张开双眼看向汉尼拔。他没有与汉尼拔对视，但眼角的余光打量着汉尼拔，后颈暴露，肩膀紧绷：“我明白了你是对的，”沉默良久后他说，“我太深入他的思维了，我反应得不够快，我也没能像我自己那样思考、想明白发生了什么。”

汉尼拔问：“你是为了这个才减轻抑制剂分量的吗？”

威尔吞咽着：“突然彻底停药很危险。”他说，头转向另一边，手指抓着梯子的一根横档，抬头看着二楼，然后他放开梯子，走回自己的椅子。

“这意味着你同意我关于行为疗法的提议吗？”汉尼拔问，难掩声音中的兴奋。威尔抿嘴，坚定地看着他，随即转开视线，喉咙因汉尼拔办公室里相对较高的温度而晕红。汉尼拔开始将办公室里的热度维持在比舒适略高的程度，除了富兰克林没人抱怨过。他喜欢威尔皮肤上因热意而产生的红晕，喜欢威尔脸颊上的粉色，也喜欢威尔颈边的卷发因潮湿而卷曲的模样。他看起来如此甜蜜，几乎让人无法忍受，让汉尼拔的牙齿感觉起来过于尖锐。

“我不得不问，”威尔咬着下唇，脸颊上的红晕不只来自于暖意，他看向汉尼拔，迎上他的双眼，模样几乎是害羞的，“这……单纯只是为了治疗，对吗？”

汉尼拔笑了：“职业好奇心。”他说，威尔轻声低哼，也对汉尼拔微笑，模样俏皮又紧张。汉尼拔再次觉得他似乎已经输了一局，却还不知道自己人在局中。

“你认为抑制剂的戒断期会有多长？”威尔问。

“取决于你之前用的剂量，品牌，以及你用了多长时间。”

威尔点头：“下次见面时我会把药带来。”他说，“我现在记不住那些数字。”

汉尼拔点头，没有揭穿威尔的谎言。他不明白威尔拖延这个的目的，也许他想知道汉尼拔的回答，然后与其他医生的进行比较、确认汉尼拔没说谎。见过托拜厄斯后威尔还保持着本能的警觉，但汉尼拔从未觉得他是那种会被吓到的欧米茄。两人之间的沉默时间太久了，汉尼拔轻声说：“我认为减少剂量已经开始有效果了。”

威尔点了点头，又咬上了下唇：“至少我的睡眠改善了。”他回答，“但我……”

“嗯？”威尔沉默，汉尼拔跟进。

威尔摇摇头：“没什么。我想我该回家收拾东西，你觉得这得花多久？”他说，揉着自己的下巴，摸索着他的络腮胡。

汉尼拔回答：“难说。有人说这种疗法可能永远不会真正结束。”

威尔发出一声轻柔苦涩的叹息，双眼看着自己的手指，哒哒哒，“拜托了，别用好听话掩盖真相，莱克特医生。”他低喃，笑容不安、扭曲，几近狂野。汉尼拔感觉到他身上的暖意，却与室内的温度无关。

他露出了一个微笑。


	5. Chapter 5

威尔同意与汉尼拔进行行为疗法后的周四晚上，汉尼拔制定了晚宴计划。他不能让自己储藏的肉变质，再说这也是个好机会知会他的社交圈，他已经名草有主，这样他们就不会再强行向汉尼拔引荐自己的欧米茄儿子或女儿了，同时他也能惹恼那些仅出于礼貌而不评判他择偶标准的人。汉尼拔知道就伴侣来说，威尔显然不够标准，威尔没有家主阿尔法或父母能够支付可观的嫁妆，没有家世，离群索居，养了一群狗，且为政府工作。因为出身与教养，威尔并不欣赏生命中那些精美的事物，他有很多不足之处——至少他表现出来的应付日常生活的那部分人格是如此。威尔拥有大部分欧米茄所拥有的天然美貌，他的双眼内蕴明亮，颈子线条优雅、像是在邀请阿尔法将犬齿埋入其下丰富的动脉一般。威尔的肩膀很强壮，大腿因常在深水中飞钓而坚实，他足够健康，能与自己的狗群追逐玩耍，必要的话也能控制它们，在威尔为自己建立的小族群里，他具备足够的掌控以成为它们的领袖。当然了，这些都不是令汉尼拔为他深深着迷之处，汉尼拔沉迷于威尔的头脑，他那双洞悉一切却不知为何看不清汉尼拔的双眼，以及他尖锐的言辞真正证明他是值得承受汉尼拔的种子、诞下汉尼拔后嗣的人。和威尔一样，汉尼拔也考虑过很多关于家庭的事。他梦想与威尔一同狩猎，梦想让他美丽的伴侣用他那柔软的双唇和迎合的魅笑勾引猎物上钩，梦想让威尔引诱一名敌对的阿尔法，让那杂种置身于威尔着装齐整的双腿间，然后自己再从他身后悄然现身、割开他的喉咙，让威尔沐浴在他的鲜血中。汉尼拔梦想着完事后将威尔舔干净，他会在逐渐冷却的尸体边成结，让威尔身上满是血液和黏液。

周五早上汉尼拔醒来时，他的阴茎勃起，需求关注。他有一条围巾，在旅馆命案现场他用这条围巾擦掉了手上威尔的汗水，他把围巾放到唇边盖住鼻子，抚慰自己，想象着威尔也在这儿陪伴他，在他耳边、在他大腿上甜蜜地呻吟，美丽的躯体缠着汉尼拔的阴茎。他想象威尔狂野的模样，也时常想象他甜蜜柔顺、任汉尼拔随心摆布的样子。汉尼拔有能力压制威尔、指爪按住威尔的双腕，牙齿沉进威尔颈中，深深陷入他最脆弱的部分。汉尼拔能抓住威尔的头发，将自己的结挤进威尔唇齿间，但那完全是浪费他的种子，一旦威尔能够受孕，他便可将自己的精华深深埋入威尔体内，汉尼拔确信威尔一怀孕他便能闻出来，他低吼着高潮了。汉尼拔想象着威尔因自己的指甲而浑身浴血，他永远不会弄伤威尔的脸，也不会在他颈子上造成标记之外的不必要伤害，但威尔身体其余的部分就是汉尼拔的牙齿和双手下的盛宴。他会咬啮威尔，在他颈中、胸口、苍白柔软的大腿内侧吮吸出淤青来，他会从威尔喉中逼出尖叫，再让他因渴求汉尼拔满足自己体内焦灼而哀求直到哑声。一旦威尔允许，汉尼拔就会刮掉他的胡子。除非欧米茄愿意接受一个阿尔法碰触他周身上下，否则他们决不会允许阿尔法靠近他们的颈子。汉尼拔会覆盖住威尔的喉咙，感受着新刮干净的丝滑皮肤，然后咬他后颈的敏感点，直到威尔双膝跪地、湿粘不已。汉尼拔小心地用一根虹吸管收集自己的精液，装在替阿拉娜酿酒的一个瓶子里，如果威尔周五来赴宴的话，他会把这个留给威尔，否则汉尼拔会把它带到别墅去。饮食中掺入阿尔法的荷尔蒙会让欧米茄更快进入情热期，虽然抑制剂让威尔的气味变得不够明显，也让他的身体无法受孕，但时机来临时，他的爬虫脑会明白一位阿尔法在为他提供一切，给他饮食，争夺他、照顾他。汉尼拔没有洗手就去准备食物，阿拉娜及他的副厨都是女性，她们无法闻出空气中和食物中的阿尔法荷尔蒙，也不会有任何反应。汉尼拔承认今晚的食物比他平时广为人知的那些更为奢华，他想要向自己未来的伴侣炫示他是个众人之上的顶尖伴侣、养家人。

威尔是和杰克一起来的，两人迟到了半小时。汉尼拔本要责备他们迟到，但看到威尔时他就忍住了。杰克和威尔都配合场合衣冠楚楚，杰克还带来了一瓶很好的波特酒，与汉尼拔做好的甜点很相配。他感激地接受了杰克的礼物，将两人带到主厅，汉尼拔的助手们已经摆上开胃菜供客人们享用，让他们对主餐更为期待。其中一个人为威尔和杰克端来了红酒，汉尼拔能嗅出自己专门为威尔准备的酒中的甜蜜樱桃气味，很满意助理听从了他的指示，给威尔端来了汉尼拔所指定的特酿红酒。

威尔将杯子举到鼻子边，双眼顿时闪亮起来，深深吸了一口气，问：“樱桃？”

“为了你天生的甜食爱好准备的。”汉尼拔回答，并亲切地微笑着。昏暗的灯光下，威尔眼中的金环比平时更加明亮。他是今晚唯一的欧米茄宾客，汉尼拔知道其他的宾客会对威尔感兴趣的，直接或是间接，他的牙齿又开始发痒了。看威尔在巴尔的摩上流阶层中周旋会很有意思的。

“汉尼拔，你一定得把我介绍给这位客人。”

汉尼拔抬起双眼看向阿尔法所指的方向，看清这阿尔法所关注的不是别人，正是威尔 格雷厄姆后，他微笑着啜了一口葡萄酒。威尔的脸颊因室内的热意和酒精而变得晕红，他似乎在和阿拉娜及费舍夫人低声交谈，费舍夫人戴珍珠的样子像是身上大汗淋漓，笑起来时嘴巴张得太大、露出了牙床。汉尼拔注意到威尔一直和杰克或是阿拉娜待在一起，也只同女性交谈。巴尔的摩的上流阶层的规矩和摄政时代的欧洲差不多，不经欧米茄的家长，伴侣，或父母引荐、直接与欧米茄本人交谈无疑是种粗鲁行径，若欧米茄没有伴侣的话更是如此。汉尼拔和杰克是在场仅有的两位与威尔有来往的阿尔法，因此要与威尔交谈就得通过他们引荐。提问的这名阿尔法——索亚先生——在汉尼拔看来绝对是个泛泛之辈，自诩精通欧米茄解放运动，过于骑士精神，看威尔应付他应该会很有趣的。

汉尼拔不着痕迹地回答：“让我看看他是否乐意。”他的微笑刚好露齿，足以警告索亚先生不得在有机会前变得太过亲近，索亚点头，汉尼拔离开他走向了威尔。威尔偏过头，似乎感觉到了汉尼拔的视线，便用眼角余光看向他。阿拉娜和费舍夫人让开了，汉尼拔是这里的主人，她们自然尊重他。

“希望我能借走威尔片刻。我有位朋友很想要认识你。”汉尼拔说，空着的那只手搭上威尔背心，他在试探，想看看威尔是否会拒绝他的碰触。威尔没有动，只将脸更转向了汉尼拔，双眼礼貌地注视着汉尼拔的下巴。阿拉娜抿起嘴唇，似乎想要忍住即将出口的话语，她的双眼看着威尔，仿佛只要威尔拒绝的话她就会迅速将他带走。阿拉娜不认为汉尼拔会强迫威尔，她很了解他们两人，但她也很了解尽管威尔时常不幸遭遇挑战，却很难意识到自己身处其中。威尔微笑，红酒让他温驯顺从，尽管满室宾客，汉尼拔仍能闻出威尔的气味，并且惊讶威尔允许自己如此长时间碰触他，且没有扭头掩饰自己的颈子或从他掌下走开。

“我很乐意。”威尔说，不很自在，但又显得足够通融，汉尼拔微笑着对女士们致礼，搭在威尔背心的手巧妙地将他引向索亚先生。

“威尔 格雷厄姆，这是我的一位好友，”汉尼拔说，尽管他几乎记不得对方的名字，“乔治索亚，索亚先生领导了许多解放运动。他主要在华盛顿一带工作，负责欧米茄解放协会及国会间的联络事务。”

“了不起。”威尔说，礼貌到刚好掩盖冰冷的语调及笑容中的微微不屑。汉尼拔忍住轻呼声，将手从威尔背后移开。威尔又喝了一口酒，他的酒杯快空了，而且这已经不是他的第一杯酒了。传统上引荐的那位阿尔法会停留一段时间，为两位不熟悉的人提供谈资。

“你是如何认识莱克特医生的？”威尔最终说，双眼抬起，对上索亚先生的视线并与他对视。喔，汉尼拔肯定威尔喉间深处已经开始低吼，他想要吻去威尔的声音。威尔一直都显得有所保留，但他的姿态很冷淡，与他和汉尼拔在一起时的样子截然不同。汉尼拔想知道威尔是觉得自己会介绍他们认识是基于索亚先生的职业呢，还是只不过是偶然。

索亚先生笑起来，一只自来熟的手搭上汉尼拔的肩膀。这男人的脸颊因酒精而红晕，呼吸中带着变质面包的味道：“喔，汉尼拔和我可认识很久了，”他说，“从汉尼拔还是外科医生时就认识了。”

“你也是个医生吗？”威尔问，头偏向一侧，不经意地向汉尼拔露出更多颈项。他的姿态放松了一些，汉尼拔站得足够近，又向来关注威尔，自然注意到了威尔的举止。

“不，不是的，我的肠胃可应付不了那种事儿。你是怎么认识汉尼拔的？”

威尔双眼闪亮，软弱，汉尼拔看到威尔的目光落到那男人喉咙间，然后再次向上，威尔舔了舔嘴唇，挤出一个微笑，说：“你的肠胃应付不了那种事儿。”他的声音清晰而冰冷。

这次汉尼拔没忍住呼声，只有一秒，但他注意到威尔的嘴角露出了一个微笑。索亚先生则觉得威尔的粗鲁很有意思，但他的态度是居高临下的，类似于父亲听到自己的子女说脏话时的那种有趣：“你的嘴可真厉害！还没被阿尔法抢走真是奇迹。”

在他们这个阶层中，这种措辞近乎无耻。无论威尔是否意识到了，他都没有显出任何反应，尽管汉尼拔明白威尔洞悉一切的双眼清楚地看透了索亚先生说这种话的用心。威尔微笑，“告诉我，索亚先生，”他说，向阿尔法走近了一小步，一只手搭到他胸口，“若一个欧米茄只和你待了不到五分钟就已经想象了几十种不同的方法来看你死掉，你还会想要这样一个欧米茄吗？”

索亚先生瞪大双眼，呼吸哽住了，他看向汉尼拔，厚颜中带着羞窘与焦虑。

汉尼拔说，“威尔是联邦调查局的侧写师，他在行为科学组的负责人麾下工作，协助他抓捕连环杀手。”他无法掩饰自己的微笑，威尔轻轻拍了拍索亚先生的衣领，然后收回了自己的手，捧住酒杯又喝了一小口。

“是吗？”索亚先生弱弱地说，喝了一口自己的威士忌，手指轻轻颤动着，“多么不同寻常的职业选择……值得尊敬。”

“很高兴你这样想。”威尔回答，笑容是真诚的，却也是尖锐的，他转向汉尼拔，举起自己的空酒杯，“请见谅，我不擅长这种令人激动的对话，也不具备索亚先生展现给我的礼仪，只能说我的酒杯空了，要是给我倒满的话大家都会从中受益的。”

如果威尔已经属于汉尼拔，他会吻威尔的，他冲索亚先生礼貌地微笑，再次将一只手搭到威尔背心，“失礼了。”他说，索亚先生任他们离开，多少如释重负地点了点头。

在汉尼拔的宴会中，厨房是神圣隐秘的，不过这会儿汉尼拔把威尔带进了厨房，这里空空如也，汉尼拔的助理们都忙着替主宴上菜。威尔爆发式吐出一口气，很是恼怒，他放下了酒杯，看起来好像是为了可怜的酒杯才这样做，免得将它摔到房间另一头去。汉尼拔从冰箱里拿出替威尔准备的大瓶酒打开，又给威尔倒了一杯酒。威尔嘶声问：“刚才那算是你的疗法之一吗？莱克特医生？”片刻前竭力克制的怒意这会儿肆无忌惮地显露了出来。

汉尼拔回答：“我保证，威尔，刚才的介绍是无心的。”酒瓶已经空了，威尔的杯子满着，他把酒瓶放到水池边准备待会儿再处理，“索亚先生拜托我介绍你们认识，我也那么做了。”

威尔看了他很长时间，然后拿起自己的酒杯喝了一大口，汉尼拔容忍自己贪婪地盯着威尔露出来的脖子看了片刻，威尔将酒杯放下，汉尼拔站直了身体。威尔叹了口气，一只手抹了把嘴：“我刚才不该这么粗鲁……”他说，半真半假地道歉，“他们都是你的朋友。”

汉尼拔回答：“他们只不过是我邀请赴宴的人，这不是一回事。我把你当成朋友，威尔，你的快乐和舒适对我来说最为重要。”

“如果我既快乐又舒适，那我们就不会有机会认识了。”威尔阴暗地说，“你会成为又一个我记不住脸的名字，杰克会把你挂在嘴边炫耀。”

“那么也许要惹怒杰克，最好的办法就是我们在你治愈后仍保持亲近。”

威尔抬起双眼，正对上汉尼拔的，他咬了一下嘴唇，转向门口，似乎才刚意识到厨房里只有他们两个人。汉尼拔从未见过威尔表现得如此紧张，毕竟他们经常花很长时间独处，感觉好像是威尔似乎察觉到了什么陷阱。威尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，抿紧嘴，手指摸索着自己的脖子，视线射向汉尼拔又避开，“我能对你无话不谈吧？不是吗？”他低声说，“我说的话你不能告诉杰克，保密协议什么的。”

汉尼拔回答：“我绝对不会向杰克泄露你的想法，威尔。”

片刻后威尔点了点头，肩膀垂了下来：“我不想再进去了，”他坦诚道，随即闭上了双眼，“那些人的假笑让我想把他们的舌头拽出来，你是怎么容忍他们的啊？”

汉尼拔笑出了声，厨房中岛有一瓶已经开启的红酒，是给客人准备的，汉尼拔给自己倒了一杯，威尔大约还没有注意到自己喝的酒是特酿，也没有质问，汉尼拔则不打算提起：“恐怕不良种族只会滋生更多的不良后代。我从小在财富和地位中长大，因此来美国后，人们期望我在同样的圈子中交友。这些人中有人的父母认识我的父母，或者我的老师们。”

“我不确定你是说他们是不良的后代呢，还是我。”威尔喃喃地说。

汉尼拔微笑：“我无意冒犯你，威尔。”

威尔说：“你在转移话题。”随即他露出一个浅浅的微笑，偏头打量着自己的酒杯，“我搞清楚我用的药名和剂量了。”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛，无言地接受了话题的变化。

威尔说：“我可以等。”

“你提起这事儿显然别有原因。”汉尼拔说，并没有在肢体上或语言中施压。威尔处于蜕变的关键阶段，一不小心汉尼拔的苦心设计就会付诸东流，尽管他迫切想要利用两人的独处时刻、从威尔那儿感受到他的热度，或更好，呼吸威尔的气味，但他知道没有威尔的明确同意，他不能主动出击。不经介绍与欧米茄交谈违背社交礼仪，而不经威尔同意而碰触他对汉尼拔来说同样失礼。威尔的叹息声打断了他的思绪，“我用的是OA抑制剂，每片五百毫克。我清醒时每四小时就吃两片。”

汉尼拔忍不住发出一声担忧的惊呼，但他认为这有利无害，因为威尔看着他，显然准备好了被汉尼拔教训，他的肩膀缩紧，避开视线，低垂着头，像是觉得汉尼拔会大发雷霆。对于汉尼拔来说，这是展示自己善于安抚而非操控的绝好机会，他开口道：“威尔。”尽可能让自己的声音温柔。威尔没有反应，汉尼拔放下红酒杯，绕过厨房中岛，在距离威尔一步远处停下脚步，威尔的眼光追随着他，沮丧但专注，汉尼拔犹豫了，他必须非常谨慎选择用词。威尔眼中闪亮，几乎像是恐惧，汉尼拔深吸了一口气，他闻到了盐水的味道——是泪水。

“我没想到会变得这么严重，”威尔说，他的双手颤抖着，在厨房中岛平面上摊开，呼吸颤抖：“我只是……我的情况持续恶化，只有这药才能帮到我——”

汉尼拔轻声安抚威尔，他无法判断这是自己精心计算后的举动，还是纯粹本能，他只知道上一秒他还和威尔保持距离，下一秒他的手已经埋进威尔的柔软卷发，另一只手轻轻地抚过威尔凸起的锁骨，胸膛贴着威尔的手臂。没有汗水的浸润，威尔的头发十分柔软，几乎让人忍无可忍，浓密地穿过汉尼拔的指尖，哀求着要他用力拉扯。汉尼拔想象着威尔双膝跪下，嘴里含着自己的阴茎，顺服于他每一次拉扯。汉尼拔刻意没有碰触威尔的后颈，但他的手自然而然地落到威尔颈后与肩膀相接处，加重力道，温柔地暗示着。这起到作用了，威尔深吸了一口气，颤抖地吐息，但他不再像刚才那般低声抱怨。汉尼拔的大手舒展，抚摸威尔的头，威尔的发丝在他指尖驯服，细卷儿贴着他的手掌和手腕。威尔颤抖着，自然而然被汉尼拔抚摸他头发的手和背后的手臂安抚。汉尼拔的手支撑着威尔，免得威尔过于敏感、因他的抚触而双膝发软。汉尼拔不能碰威尔的喉咙，在求爱的这个阶段，碰触威尔的喉咙太急切也太草率了，但他可以在下方稍微施加一点儿压力，他感觉到手掌下威尔的心跳加快了。

威尔又吸了一口气，汉尼拔追随着两人之间的气息，让威尔粗略感知自己的高度，力量，以及气味，汉尼拔精心让自己的气味环绕威尔的房子，为的就是让威尔将自己的气味与安全和舒适联系起来。再加上威尔酒中自己的精液，他确定威尔从内到外都觉得舒适自如。汉尼拔竭力控制自己没有埋首进威尔的发丝间、汲取他气息中那丝可口的痛苦滋味，也没有让自己的手滑上威尔的喉咙、另一只手按住威尔的后颈、用上足够的力量让威尔顺从。他可以在这儿占有、标记威尔，所有人都知道不能进汉尼拔的厨房，助理们都忙着给客人倒酒、带他们进出餐厅，他可以的，而威尔没有能力反抗他。但他不能，这很令人沮丧、疯狂，他的牙齿发痒，想要穿透威尔的皮肤，他的舌头发干，急切想要品尝威尔鲜血的滋味。汉尼拔只知道自己发出轻呼声，威尔颤抖着转过头，似乎想将自己的耳朵贴上汉尼拔的胸膛以听清他胸腔里的轰隆声。威尔咬了下自己的下唇，他的手指卷起来，直起身体，汉尼拔放开了他。这会儿威尔的脸颊红透了，这与葡萄酒无关，汉尼拔也能闻到他下身分泌出的粘液，就像是加了香料的朗姆酒的余味。威尔眼中的金色显得如此明亮美丽，如同佛罗伦萨圣母百花大教堂洗礼厅中的金色一般。

“我……我可能喝多了……莱克特医生。谢谢你的邀请，但我该走了。”威尔说，咬着嘴唇，举起酒杯慢慢喝光，再度露出颈子，引起汉尼拔一系列不当遐想。

汉尼拔点了点头，又后退了一步：“我建议你将剂量减到每十二小时一粒，按照处方来。”

威尔清了清喉咙，低头看向地板：“我已经减了。”

汉尼拔想要回应，但阿拉娜走进了厨房，看到他们俩她停住了脚步。威尔对她微笑，笑容摇摇欲坠，她的脸绷紧了。她看向汉尼拔，带着明显的控诉，汉尼拔只是耸了耸肩，走向了厨房柜台另一边的酒杯。

威尔问：“阿拉娜，你介意送我回家吗？”

“当然。”阿拉娜说，又瞪了汉尼拔一眼。汉尼拔觉得幸好是阿拉娜打断了他们，若是杰克或是别的阿尔法，他们就能闻到威尔经此简短的隐秘会面而深受影响，也能闻到汉尼拔那些不可告人的绮思。

“明天见，莱克特医生。”威尔回头说，然后阿拉娜带他走出厨房，又回头看了汉尼拔一眼。汉尼拔屏息，但威尔的提醒令他振奋起来，明天就是他约好去接威尔、带他去自己别墅的日子，他们的治疗将正式开始。他离开厨房走回餐厅，威尔的存在总会让他额外振奋，他在厨房和客厅中花了点时间，足够让那份多余的兴奋散去，并确保自己闻起来并不过于像他渴求的欧米茄，然后他才走进餐厅。

“很抱歉让大家久等。”汉尼拔宣布，人群安静下来，汉尼拔在主位站定，介绍起了自己所准备的佳肴。他杀死的那个欧米茄的器官和那个阿尔法的肉，两人的碎片自闪闪发亮、摆满餐桌的雪白瓷盘中对他微笑。

“我必须警告你们，”汉尼拔说，稍作停顿，为客人呈现他们所欣赏的戏剧效果，“这里没有任何一道菜适合素食者。”

客人们大笑，低声交头接耳，汉尼拔微笑着坐下，每一道菜的间隙，汉尼拔都想象着他将这些自己精心烹饪的美味喂给威尔，他想象威尔知晓一切，与他分享一个知情的微笑，互相讲着关于他们所犯下的、无法在技术上给他们定罪的谋杀笑话，他想象把用杰克的腹肉做成的培根喂给威尔，而威尔则喜悦呻吟。大多数欧米茄怀孕时或是热潮后都会渴求肉食，汉尼拔会尽全力确保威尔饮食充裕的。


	6. Chapter 6

汉尼拔把车停到威尔房子外，完全不意外地看到了阿拉娜和杰克的车，他已经收拾妥当，准备好要将欧米茄带去自己的别墅。不准备好相应文件就带走杰克的被监护人很失礼，在法律上也站不住脚，汉尼拔相信此时杰克已经准备好相关文件了。经历过昨晚阿拉娜的目光拷问，今早她在这里插上一脚也并不让汉尼拔吃惊。虽说汉尼拔并不感到惊讶，但他仍有些恼怒，他在威尔车后停好自己的车，熄掉引擎，让车内冷却下来，这样等车里再次暖和起来，威尔脸上就会泛起可爱的红晕，汉尼拔承认他偏好威尔血液的气味更贴近皮肤表层。

他走向门廊，听到威尔的狗们吠叫起来，门一开它们就涌了出来。阿拉娜站在门边看着汉尼拔，冷静中透着顺从与警告。她开口招呼，“汉尼拔”，然后退后一步好让他进门。

汉尼拔回答：“早上好，阿拉娜。昨晚大家都很想念你。”她还穿着昨晚宴席上的那身衣服，

杰克说：“威尔在车上给我打电话了，我请阿拉娜留下陪他。”杰克的话将汉尼拔的注意力转向他自己，他站在威尔那张用来制作钓饵的小桌子旁边，两手环在身前，手里夹着一个文件夹。他还穿着厚外套，戴着手套，要么就是来了没多久，要不就是不打算久待。

汉尼拔微笑，“威尔有这么多热心忠诚的朋友，实在是很幸运。”杰克哼了一声，阿拉娜则扭扭下巴。这时汉尼拔做出刚注意到屋主本人不在场的样子：“威尔在哪儿？”

威尔的声音随即响起：“我在这儿。”

汉尼拔转身看到威尔拉着一个行李箱走下台阶，他看起来很累，眼圈很深，皮肤苍白，头发油腻塌陷，但他还能自持，汉尼拔决定走过去帮忙只会适得其反。阿拉娜似乎并没有这种顾虑，她快步走过去想要接过威尔的行李，威尔将行李递给他，发出一声苦涩的低叹：“我很好。”

“不，你不好。”阿拉娜回答，这次她的目光聚焦在了杰克身上。

威尔双唇紧抿，看起来竭力忍着不要翻白眼，但他没阻止阿拉娜将他的行李搬上汉尼拔的车。汉尼拔在屋里打开车锁，随即转向杰克，杰克走向他，将手上的文件夹递了过去。汉尼拔知道文件夹里装着什么，是杰克的签名，准许汉尼拔在治疗期间接手威尔的大部分监护权。当然一旦治疗结束，汉尼拔就会拥有威尔的更多部分，绝不仅是他的名字，但杰克不需要知道这等细节。汉尼拔微笑着打开文件夹，确认一切准备就绪——威尔抑制剂处方的管辖、处理权，法律许可以准许他进行任何符合法律规定和道德规范的心理治疗以便帮助威尔复健，威尔治疗期间的请假条等等。

汉尼拔合上文件夹：“你准备得很周全，杰克。”

杰克耸了耸肩，试着看起来像是自嘲的样子，但他的微笑还是颇为自满的：“我想确保一切都准备周到。”他犹豫了一下，向外望去，汉尼拔顺着他的视线望向外面，威尔跪在雪地里抚慰着他的狗群，阿拉娜站在汉尼拔车后，脸上的表情看起来似乎是在纠结要不要割开汉尼拔的轮胎好耽误他们的行程。身处自己的狗群，威尔脸上洋溢着快乐，抚平他眉间的褶皱，让他脸颊增色，双眼闪耀。汉尼拔想象着一旦他们的孩子长到足够大、可以陪威尔玩耍时威尔的模样，脸上露出了一个微笑。

“汉尼拔，照顾好他。”杰克说，声音很轻，不像是警告，也不够严肃，无法掩饰他的悲伤。

汉尼拔回答：“我向你保证，杰克，我会尽可能妥善照顾威尔的。”

******

两人穿过州界线，进入马里兰州，威尔叹息了一声，前额像一贯那样靠着车窗，双手夹在大腿间保暖。他的脖子露出来，泛着粉红色，脸颊则因汉尼拔车内大开的暖气而晕红。一整个早上他都在打盹，显然筋疲力竭。汉尼拔从未介怀威尔的沉默，既然大部分时间威尔都在睡觉，他有足够的机会随意呼吸欧米茄的香气，不用担心会被威尔察觉。威尔坐直身体，手掌摊开，揉着鼻梁，然后滑向自己的眼眶，最终滑过嘴唇，然后张开了双眼。他没有任何开口的意思，于是汉尼拔说：“你说过自从减少抑制剂药量后你的睡眠有了改善。”

威尔一边嘴角翘起，露出一个微笑，牙齿显出来，低头看着自己的膝盖：“是啊。”他回答，喉间滚动，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“昨晚我失眠不是因为药。”

汉尼拔猜测：“噩梦？”

“差不多吧。”

汉尼拔侧过头，但没有逼迫，关于威尔他所要知道的一件很重要的事就是威尔很擅长引人入瓮，人们自然而然对威尔感兴趣，然后威尔令他们自报家门，提供更多信息，暴露更多弱点，在不知不觉中将他们掌握在股掌之间。但汉尼拔是个好猎手，也懂得耐心的必要，若有必要他能花上好几个星期跟踪监视他的猎物。威尔又舔了舔自己的嘴唇，手指拂过下巴上的胡茬：“昨晚阿拉娜吻了我。”他说，这话引起了汉尼拔的注意，但他强迫自己表现得淡定平稳，坦白说他不知道自己成功了多少，威尔没有看向他。汉尼拔必须谨慎选择自己的回答，口头上他已经让威尔赢了一局，现在他的计划终于要完美收尾，他不能再失着了，最终汉尼拔决定道：“她对你非常保护。”

威尔哼了一声：“她对我没有兴趣。”

“我不敢苟同。她的费洛蒙不（像阿尔法或者欧米茄一样）多，但还是有的。你喜欢她吗？”

威尔沉默了片刻，身体向前倾，双手摆到膝盖上：“怎么说呢，她很美丽，具备所有成为一个好伴侣的条件，但……”他摇了摇头，发出一声轻柔的、饱受困扰的呻吟，汉尼拔的手抓紧了方向盘，忍住不去抚摸威尔的头发以安抚他。他问：“你梦到什么了？威尔？”

威尔深吸了口气，呼吸颤抖，抬头看向车窗外，他的视线完全不聚焦，他没有戴眼镜，雪光将他的双眼映成明亮美丽的蓝色：“她碰触我时，我能想的就只有她的双手。”

“她的双手？”

威尔咬了咬下唇，点了点头，然后低头看着自己的手，他的手指紧紧握着，直到关节发白，“开膛手是个杀人犯，”他说，他的话语从牙缝间挤出，似乎竭力控制不要咆哮，“他……有杀人犯的手，而阿拉娜没有。”

汉尼拔轻哼：“你之前说过，你认为你可能是开膛手渴求的对象。”

威尔恼怒地哼声，闭上了双眼：“没说得那么直接。”

“你的伴侣不想要威吓你，这念头让你欣慰，阿拉娜吓不到你，但她也没法让你印象深刻，她不具备那种化学条件。”

“你是想让我感觉好些，还是你自己，莱克特医生？”

又来了，那种激烈的语气，汉尼拔如此沉迷渴求威尔舌尖的酸涩怨毒。他露出了一个微笑：“我是在帮你分析为何阿拉娜的亲吻会让你噩梦连篇，你不想的话我们不必讨论这些。”

威尔回答：“但是你想，你整天在别人脑海里打转，难道不会腻吗？”

汉尼拔低声道：“永远不。”交通渐渐拥挤起来，他减慢了车速，加入车流，驶过通往海湾的复杂道路。威尔沉默了很久，像是怕其他陷入上午车流中的乘客会听到他的自白低语。车流渐渐疏朗，他叹了口气，坐直身体，抬头看着汽车的天花板。

“我梦到阿拉娜因亲吻我而死去，开膛手知道了，他像撕扯一头烤猪一样将她撕碎。”

汉尼拔没有回答。

“她在他面前毫无还手之力，”威尔继续说道，露出颈项，闭着双眼，他没有用任何会减弱气味的洗发水，也许是因为他的汗水冲淡了那些化学成分，也没有时间洗澡。这实在让人发疯，汉尼拔在自己的座位中移动着身体，试图关注路况以免和前车追尾：“告诉我，威尔，在你的梦里，开膛手长着你自己的脸吗？”

威尔笑了，和他在旅馆健身房时露出的微笑一样，近乎疯狂，愤怒而非愉悦，他满意地问：“你为什么这么问？”

汉尼拔回答：“你花了大量时间琢磨他的思维，我只是好奇你是否通过他的手看自己。”

威尔笑了，声音轻柔低沉，惊人快乐：“不，他没有长着我的脸。”他张开双眼，汉尼拔感觉到威尔的视线落在自己的侧脸上，他转过头与威尔对视片刻，再次将注意力放回前方的道路上。威尔突兀地伸出手，动作缓慢，指尖拂过汉尼拔的指关节，汉尼拔手上被托拜厄斯的琴弦伤到的地方还裹着绷带，威尔的手指抚摸着汉尼拔手上未愈合的淤青，是他揍上托拜厄斯的下巴后留下来的。汉尼拔看着威尔的举动，他想不出该说什么，然后威尔收回了手，转过身体，背对着汉尼拔，用围巾环住自己的脖子，枕上自己的手臂：“等我们到了再叫醒我。”他说。尽管威尔看不到，汉尼拔还是点了点头。他舒展、绷紧手指，他的双手感觉像是着了火，心中升起一种荒谬之极却又压倒一切的感觉：要熄灭这火焰他得碰触威尔的后颈、抚摸他的头发。他调低了车里的暖气，指关节压到了车窗玻璃上。

城里人大笔砸钱在乡下购置豪宅，以满足他们对于居住在林间的田园生活的需求，同时维持所有便利舒适的生活方式，汉尼拔的别墅正是如此。这地方是开放式风格，日间阳光充足明亮，能够缓解威尔惧怕被困住的本能，夜里潮声，蝉鸣，以及萤火虫的光芒则营造出一种温暖平和的氛围。威尔走下车，扬起了眉毛，因为一路睡觉，他衣衫不整，脸颊粉红，眼皮垂着，头发也蓬松凌乱。他没对这地方做出任何评价，褒贬皆无，不过帮着汉尼拔卸下行李一路拿进了屋子里。

为了威尔的到来，汉尼拔准备了充足的食物，咖啡，以及红酒。自从他开始策划这一切，汉尼拔就知道一旦对威尔提起行为疗法他就必须尽快将他带来，威尔是个善于思考的欧米茄，想得越多，看得也就越清楚。汉尼拔将车安全停到车道上，微笑着站直了身体。所有的行李都拿进了屋子，他拍了拍手吸引了威尔的注意：“让我带你熟悉一下这里吧？”

威尔点了头，于是汉尼拔将他带入敞开的客厅，中心有一处大壁炉，连接着烟筒，一路通向二楼然后在屋顶消失。沙发柔软弹性十足，与汉尼拔办公室的椅子出自同一家工厂。威尔的手指慵懒地抚摸着一架钢琴，轻哼着抬起头，汉尼拔说：“走廊那边有一个客用卫生间，”他指着烟筒左侧，走廊尽头有两扇门，“还有食品储藏室，楼上……”他沿着台阶走上去，没回头去看威尔是否跟上了他，但停下来时他感觉到了身后欧米茄的热意，不由十分满足，“右边是我的房间，”他说，指着第一扇门，距离楼梯很近。

“第一个就能看到。”威尔小声说。

汉尼拔微笑：“你住客卧，”他说，向前走了几步以便威尔能够有足够空间走过走廊，来到左边紧闭的房门前。威尔伸出手，深吸了一口气仿佛在感知空气中的气味，然后他皱起了眉毛，这才握住了门把手，近乎野蛮地拉开了门，好像他觉得门后是个陷阱。汉尼拔看到威尔双眼大张，嘴唇因震惊而张开，忍住了喉间的轻呼声。自然光从门对面的窗透入房间，照亮了威尔的脸，如同爱人贪婪的碰触一般拂过他全身，威尔喉间滚动，迈进了房间。汉尼拔跨过走廊，看着威尔缓步小心走到房间里，客卧的墙壁是淡蓝色的，配上金色的踢脚线，地板则是淡原木色。汉尼拔知道这种特别的配色对于欧米茄来说十分有吸引力，金色让他们想起自己的身份，研究则证明蓝色是一种能够触发信任和放松的颜色。房屋正中堆着大批的床单及毯子，角落里有一张空床垫，上面堆着一堆抱枕，清晨的阳光照不到这个角落。威尔在床垫前停下脚步，看着这堆柔软的东西，然后他伸出手，手指颤抖着，抓起了最上面的毛毯。这是一条石头灰的绒毯，威尔把脸贴到毛毯上深吸了一口气，汉尼拔准备这些东西时穿了他那身塑料衣，他知道毯子上几乎没有他的气味。不会太久，不过现在要赢得威尔的信任，汉尼拔必须适当自控。

“天啊，”威尔说，声音不稳，用毯子盖住自己的腹部，好像是要捧住自己的内脏，他转身迎向汉尼拔的双眼，“青春期后我就没筑过巢了。”

汉尼拔笑了：“那就把这个当成是练习吧，算是治疗的一部分。巢穴对于欧米茄来说很重要，随着治疗的深入，你会重新拾起本能，而巢穴也会变得更加重要。”

“汉尼拔，我——”

汉尼拔喉间滚动，他不记得曾几何时有人叫他的名字时怀着如此深切的景仰，但威尔很少叫他的名字，每次他的名字从威尔唇间溢出，汉尼拔的胸口都会感到一种柔软颤意，仿佛一只新生的羔羊。威尔再次抬起双眼，视线从巢穴移到汉尼拔身上：“谢谢你。”

汉尼拔强迫自己站直，忍住没有进去威尔的房间、抓住威尔的脖子要求威尔用他们这一种族所知的最好方式向自己表示感谢。他可以等，威尔是个上佳的诱饵，但汉尼拔是个更出色的猎人，他说，“那我就让你自己独处一会儿，晚餐在七点，休息一下，收拾你的东西，习惯习惯环境。”

威尔点了点头，视线再度垂下，汉尼拔掩上门走向楼梯，略一迟疑，他走进了自己的房间。他的床很大，足够舒适地睡下四个人，床单是深红色的，铺着黑金色的羽绒被。墙壁是白色的，配深色实木地板，清晨时厚重的窗帘会遮住落地窗外的阳光，此外还有步入式衣柜和连带的盥洗室。欧米茄不需要太多空间，也不需要太多生活用品，大多数欧米茄在自己的衣服堆里睡觉。即使已经有伴侣，维持一间仅用来筑巢的房间对欧米茄来说也很常见，如果需要一些独处时间，他们就可以躲回自己的房间里休息。当然一旦汉尼拔与威尔结为伴侣他就不会需要一个巢了，等到汉尼拔大功告成，他的床上会有一个杀手，一个能够直视黑暗、融入黑暗的欧米茄，汉尼拔会陪在他身侧。看到威尔注视他的目光，听着他用敞开的声音满怀惊喜地唤着汉尼拔的名字，让汉尼拔觉得精力充沛。他没有忘记阿拉娜的失礼，也没有原谅杰克先前如何薄待威尔，但他把他们俩都置于脑后，留待来日。一旦冷静下来后汉尼拔就离开了自己的房间，到楼下拿来了自己的行李，把威尔的放在了他的房间外。他站在门外犹豫了片刻，听到了威尔的呼声。

阿尔法可以随心所欲打呼，用来安抚他们的伴侣或让欧米茄明白他们取悦了自己的阿尔法，欧米茄能勉强发出一些呼声，但欧米茄的呼声几乎是无意识的，也很难假装。汉尼拔还发现，欧米茄的呼声是一种非常美丽悦耳的声音。他此前从未听过欧米茄的呼声，医疗领域中有关于欧米茄呼声的录音和研究，但录音中的机械尖锐声音无法与真正的自然声音相比。汉尼拔家族中都是阿尔法或是女性，他的大部分病人也是，他从未刻意取悦过任何欧米茄、让他们感受到极度幸福和满足，他从未如此近距离地听过欧米茄的天然呼声，何况这呼声是因他而起。现在威尔在打呼，因为汉尼拔为他做的事情，这如篝火与焦糖般让汉尼拔胸口暖意盈然，他闭上双眼，深深吸了一口气，他走开了，以免被威尔抓包。

“所以说这到底是怎么进行的？”

汉尼拔抬眼，看到威尔慵懒地玩着自己的食物，用叉子把盘子里切得方正的牛肉块叠起，芝麻油蘸得到处都是——汉尼拔没有时间去猎捕他最喜欢的肉类，晚餐用的是真正的牛肉。

威尔的眼睛盯着一块牛肉，他已经吃过了，他盘子里几乎没剩下什么，汉尼拔好奇他剩了那点儿食物是不是只是不想让自己的手闲着。威尔的焦虑不安令人忧心，自从从明尼苏达回来，他已经维持镇静很久了。有那么一刻汉尼拔觉得挫败，前进一步，后退了两步。他坐直身体，端起红酒杯小啜了一口，然后将杯子放下：“你是说你的治疗？”

“别装傻，”威尔说，但他的话语中并没有恼意，他在微笑，“我知道这类疗法的目的，也明白我得做什么，但通常这类疗法是组群进行的，而你和我……对这个世界的看法都与常人大不相同。”

汉尼拔问：“你怕我会逼得太紧让你失控吗？”

这话让威尔再度微笑起来，他总算是用叉子叉住一块肉送入口中，汉尼拔看着他咀嚼，威尔闭上双眼，发出赞赏的轻哼，汉尼拔这才移开视线。威尔说：“很抱歉我昨晚没能留下来，我听说过你的晚宴，不管我和谁说话，他们开口闭口都是你的宴会。”

汉尼拔说：“我理解，虽然昨晚的结果很遗憾。我本该多关注你的酒精摄取的。”

“我酒量很好，”威尔说，“红酒才会让我醉倒。”

汉尼拔微笑，威尔垂下视线，脸颊深红，和汉尼拔精心为他挑选的红酒相得益彰。威尔说：“对了，我还没有谢过你呢，为了你所做的这些。”

汉尼拔不是很明白威尔指的是哪一部分，“威尔，我之前说的话是真心的，你是我的朋友，我很重视你的快乐。”

威尔微笑着戳着盘中最后一块牛肉，“你认为你能治愈我吗，莱克特医生？让我快乐？”他的声音中不含苦涩，只是毫无掩饰的好奇，就如同孩子们问什么是爱、星星为什么会挂在天上一样。但汉尼拔感觉到了丝绒之下的坚硬钢铁，威尔的每一个词背后都藏着一张蜘蛛网，每一场对话最终都无可避免地将他引向端坐蛛网正中的黑寡妇蜘蛛，他说：“你曾说过你需要一个非常特殊的阿尔法来满足你的需求，我认为你是对的。”他给自己的酒杯倒满，威尔哼了一声，看向他，叉子离开双唇间，随即抿起了嘴唇，没有咀嚼便吞下了食物，然后移开视线，将刀叉放下，抓了抓自己的后颈。

汉尼拔继续说：“你花了大量时间在黑暗中，沉浸在其他人的脑海里，威尔，我想让你回归自己。这会花上一些时间，也会很困难，但有我在这儿帮你。这是我需要你相信并信任我的第一件事，我在这儿是为了帮你，信任我。”

威尔又吞咽了一下，足够响亮，喉咙里发出声音来，他的眼睛看着自己的盘子，舔了舔嘴唇并点了头，手指心不在焉地抓着颈后，这是一种紧张的姿态，他在试图安抚自己，永远不会有别人的安抚那样好。威尔低声说：“我相信你。”这听起来几乎和威尔叫他的名字一样令人愉悦。

汉尼拔微笑着放下刀叉，向威尔伸出手，他的动作很慢，给予威尔足够的时间躲闪，威尔屏住呼吸，眼中的金色闪闪发亮，但他没有躲闪汉尼拔的碰触。他允许汉尼拔温柔地覆盖住他的手，指关节满是淤青的手覆盖着另一只缠着绷带的，他缓缓摊平威尔的手掌，拉着威尔的手梳理过他自己的头发，这不像直接碰触威尔那么好，但更安全、易于让欧米茄接受。威尔眼皮颤动，发出一声叹息，让汉尼拔手上的力度滑过他的头皮。然后汉尼拔收回了手，免得自己屈服于想要更快推进这一切的欲望。他们正处于狩猎的初期，汉尼拔看中了他的猎物，他的鼻尖满是猎物的气味，地面上到处都是猎物留下的踪迹，现在汉尼拔只需要等待那个最完美的时刻，发出致命一击。


	7. Chapter 7

阿尔法与欧米茄绑定的最后一步会锁定他们之间的连接、让其坚不可摧，这就是获得阿尔法与欧米茄的“声音”。阿尔法的声带能够改变声音以令人服从，欧米茄听到那声音都会立刻顺从，无论阿尔法的命令是要让他们跪下、停止逃跑，还是更为不幸，伤害他们自己。这种转变就如同青春期一般发生，一个阿尔法咬住他的欧米茄、锁定连接，两人成为伴侣，这会让阿尔法的声带改变，让他获得阿尔法的“声音”。欧米茄在被标记时则会释放出一种荷尔蒙，他们会获取一种足够诱惑的音色，让他们的阿尔法几乎立刻陷入想要照顾供养他们的狂热。

汉尼拔的求偶计划算无遗策，他明白与威尔结合后，威尔可能会获取他的欧米茄“声音”。他曾考虑过在威尔身上进行手术，移除他喉间可以变声的新生组织，但最终决定不这么做。一旦他完成针对威尔的计划，他期待两人的目标和想法将会完全一致，如果他在结合后移除威尔身上最后一点儿生存能力，威尔很可能会陷入恐慌。这听起来十分压抑、具有操纵性，但与他人结合、允许对方借此获取“声音”来影响自己的行为意味着真正的信任。汉尼拔无意成为威尔的主宰，那并不是这场治疗的目的，他只是想让威尔想要顺从自己，呈上颈项，一旦他们结合后便对自己顺从，这样他们便能完美和谐地共处。此外还有一点也很重要，一旦汉尼拔与威尔结合，他的“声音”就会成为唯一让威尔无法拒绝的存在。所有结合的阿尔法都有“声音”，让他们只能响应彼此的“声音”至关重要。汉尼拔相信他将会面临一个脆弱的蜜月期，但他乐意挑战。威尔会与他对抗，从他身边逃走，那只会让汉尼拔更有机会展示自己是个顶级的伴侣和养家人。但他仍需谨慎操作，这是他计划的最后一步，也是最关键的一步，在这个阶段任何错误都可能发生，他必须始终保持警醒。 

早上十一点，威尔走出房间时汉尼拔已经准备好了咖啡。据汉尼拔所知，这是威尔睡得最久的一觉，经过充分休息，威尔走下楼梯时脸颊红润，肩膀放松，他穿着一件柔软的薄T恤衫和一条睡裤，裤子看起来很旧，很舒适，他光着脚。汉尼拔从未见过威尔如此暴露无防，威尔的模样是一道值得嘉赏的盛宴，他的颈子和锁骨中央露出来，头发柔软蓬松，四处乱翘。汉尼拔对他微笑，威尔走近厨房中岛，在一张高脚椅上坐了下来。

“你得告诉我你对咖啡的偏好。你喜欢的话我这儿还有香草和焦糖糖浆。”汉尼拔说，把一个马克杯滑过餐台，递进威尔手里，此外还有法式压壶，一碗咖啡伴侣及糖以满足威尔的口味。威尔感激地轻哼，接过杯子给自己倒了一杯咖啡，他抬头看了一眼汉尼拔，扬起一边眉毛，小啜了一口咖啡，黑咖啡，不加奶糖：“你也有化学香精？”他问。

汉尼拔站直身体，低声说：“威尔，我尽量满足所有客人的喜好，当然我不是在责怪你天生对甜食的喜爱。”

威尔再度轻哼，又喝了一小口咖啡，眼睛盯着那碗糖，片刻后他放下马克杯，把糖碗拉过来，舀了两小勺糖加进咖啡杯搅拌：“莱克特医生，你喜欢研究欧米茄的天性吗？”

汉尼拔眨眼：“我没有什么特别的偏好，我曾经做过外科医生，很少有欧米茄患者让我进行临床实习，但很快我就意识到了解除我自身之外其他性别错综复杂的天性也很重要，我得了解如何治疗某些性别特定的疾病。”

“那就是说你纯粹是出于解剖学爱好了。”

“如果你指我认为比起阿尔法或女性，欧米茄的身体更为有趣，那么我想你是对的。”

威尔轻哼，喝了一口自己的咖啡，他微笑起来，笑容放松快乐。隔着咖啡的香气，威尔闻起来十分美妙，他没有使用过任何会削弱气味的止汗产品，身上也没有须后水的酸味，他还没洗澡，闻起来是温暖的麝香味，柔软无防备，仿佛一只幼猫。

“那你又是怎么就此延伸到心理学界的？”威尔问，抬起双眼，眼中的金色很明亮，显然筑巢已经给威尔带来了奇迹般的转变，汉尼拔漫不经心地想自己为什么没有早点儿这么做。他微笑着绕过餐台在威尔身边坐下，中岛旁边只有两把高脚椅，威尔的视线毫无疑心地追随着汉尼拔，汉尼拔从未见过威尔如此安然放松。过量服用抑制剂导致的抖动抽搐已经消失，威尔的微笑中不带任何尖锐，肩头也毫不紧绷。

汉尼拔说：“研究多次证明欧米茄对特定刺激会做出不同反应，”他的前臂搭在餐台边缘，袖子卷到手肘上方，露出手臂，威尔的视线落到汉尼拔的手臂上，他的喉间滚动，转头又喝了一口咖啡，他侧颈的模样几乎让汉尼拔失语，“针对欧米茄的研究不如阿尔法和女性一样多，我认为这是科学界的一项重大失误。”

“也是，我们可谈不上支配型物种。”威尔对着自己的马克杯喃喃道，倾过杯子，直起身体，喝了更多咖啡，然后放下了空马克杯。

“你们人数更为稀少，这没错，”汉尼拔承认道，最近一次汉尼拔确认的结果表明男性中阿尔法和欧米茄的比率大约是七比三，“但我总是认为如果没有欧米茄，我们这个种类就会走上尼安德特人的老路。”

威尔笑出了声，嘴角上扬，“这倒是个很有趣的见解，”他说，“我所见过的大部分阿尔法都挺像尼安德特人的。”

“不良繁殖的后果。”汉尼拔点头同意道。

威尔的视线斜斜望向汉尼拔，他的视线是羞涩的，仿佛在衡量什么，汉尼拔不知道威尔看到了什么，他忍住想要伸手抚摸威尔头发的冲动，也许他该给自己也准备一些掩盖气味的化学产品，免得他的荷尔蒙出卖他：“我想与你开诚布公，威尔。”

威尔轻哼：“我也是。”

“我承认我很好奇你为什么会同意杰克成为你的监护人，你不为他工作，你同意替他侧写时就把所有权转给他了吗？”

威尔笑了起来：“‘所有权’，”他重复，这个词很阴沉，但他点了头，“我搬到弗吉尼亚替联邦调查局工作后我妈妈把所有权签给他了，而现在他又转给了你。”

“在你的治疗期间，是的。”

“这么说治疗结束后你会把所有权转回去？”

汉尼拔回答：“如果你想的话。”

威尔的眼睛闪向他，汉尼拔竭尽全力也无法看穿威尔的想法，“当然，直到你找到伴侣为止。”

“当然。”威尔低喃，双眼盯着汉尼拔的脸，然后他喉间吞咽了一下，视线再次落到汉尼拔的双手上，汉尼拔低头看着指关节，它们已经好多了，淤青几乎完全消失，手背上的伤口也已经结疤，很快就会消失不见。

“如果我想要一直接受你的照顾呢，莱克特医生？”

“你是个成年人了，威尔，你有自己的意志和需求，如果你不想，我不会强迫你向任何一个阿尔法低头的。”

“你对杰克这么说了吗？”他问，声音中有一丝紧绷。

汉尼拔微笑：“没有。”毕竟如果杰克知道他最心爱的玩具就要不属于他了，他一开始就不会同意了。就算汉尼拔咬了威尔的脖子、让他怀上自己孩子，杰克也会指望威尔回到自己身边呢。威尔轻哼，转向自己的马克杯：“我很久没睡得像昨晚那么好了。”他说，汉尼拔眨眨眼睛，跟上威尔的思路，他又笑了：“巢确实对缓解欧米茄的性情大有好处。”

威尔低喃：“我喜欢这里，”他抬起双眼看向落地窗外，树木光秃秃的，地上还残余着积雪。这姿势让他露出了脖子，纤细的、最为敏感的压力点隐藏在发丝之下，汉尼拔舔了舔嘴唇，毫不掩饰地地盯着它，直到威尔转头望向他，“你拥有这地方有多久了？”

“很多年了，”汉尼拔回答，“心理诊所开业不久后我就买下了这里。”

“你带别人来过吗？”

“没有。”至少没有过活人。

威尔发出一声柔和的声音，像是要掩饰自己的喜悦，或是试着不要发出呼声，“那我就很特别了。”他说。

“你很多方面都与众不同，威尔。”汉尼拔回答，满意地看到威尔的脸颊因自己的话语而变得粉红，并渐渐转成深红色。

威尔轻哼：“这个治疗，”他开始了，汉尼拔点头，跟上威尔跳跃起伏的思路，“你有什么特别的疗法吗？”

“你认为会发生什么？”

“我知道一些基本的，”威尔轻声说，低头看着自己的手，手上绷带的边缘起毛了，多半可以撕掉。他的手指卷起，指甲敲打着餐台表面，“触摸抚慰，情绪调节，听起来都是吓人的专业术语，要是我实话实说的话，更像是折磨。”

“你认为被抚慰这个想法是……折磨的？”汉尼拔重复，威尔可能是他的种族中第一个这么说的人。

威尔哼了一声，翻了个白眼：“那很……亲密，”他说，眼睛死死地盯着绑着绷带的手，“需要大量信任。”

他甩出了钓鱼线，汉尼拔可以看到鱼线在空中飞舞，他的猎物变聪明了，测试着树叶掩映下的陷阱边缘，但汉尼拔需要他跳进陷阱，为此他得先咬威尔的饵：“你信任我。”他说，威尔无法否认，他自己昨晚正是这么说的。汉尼拔抿起嘴唇点了点头，“如果能让你觉得舒服些，最近一本欧米茄医疗杂志上建议了一项练习，是供新手使用的。”

威尔的双眼看向汉尼拔，眼中的金色鲜活美丽，渗入他的虹膜，显然尽管威尔心存犹豫，但他对这个主意很感兴趣。汉尼拔意识到由于威尔的精神能力，他其实极度缺乏碰触，汉尼拔对他做的任何事都会对他产生比其他欧米茄更大的影响，即使是那些饱受创伤的欧米茄也都拥护这种治疗方式。

威尔低声问：“什么练习？”他的声音沙哑，渗透着渴望，他想要汉尼拔碰触他，汉尼拔能从他双眼中看出来——威尔的视线胶着在汉尼拔的手上。

汉尼拔微笑着站起来，威尔绷紧了身体，抬起视线，汉尼拔则转身走向壁炉前、沙发边的咖啡桌，他感到威尔跟了过来，于是转身微笑着示意威尔坐下。威尔坐了下来，脚踝缠在一起，手掌夹在大腿之间，肩膀缩着。汉尼拔跪下来，拉开了咖啡桌的一个抽屉，抽屉边缘完美对齐，若不是抽屉上的小把手，几乎是隐形的。抽屉里摆着一块薄大理石象棋板，以及白色和黑色花岗岩雕刻的棋子。

威尔发出一声轻柔的喘息，觉得这很有意思：“象棋？”

汉尼拔说：“我假定你会下？”

威尔点了点头。

汉尼拔说：“规则很简单，”他说着，边将棋盘拿出来摆到咖啡桌上，再将棋子一一摆好，合上抽屉，“棋局会加速你的思考过程，让你无法预测任何安抚碰触。相反，欧米茄每赢一步，才能换来碰触作为奖赏。”他飞快看了威尔一眼，观察着他的反应，“最终这会激励你，让你想要赢。”

威尔喉间滚动，盯着象棋盘：“那如果你赢了一步呢？”

“那你就必须告诉我一些关于你的事情，可以是你最爱的孩童时代的回忆，你最喜欢的颜色，必须是私密的，能让你和我建立起舒适感和熟悉感的事情。”

威尔抬眼与汉尼拔对视：“怎么看都是你一边赢。”

汉尼拔微笑，在威尔对面的沙发上坐直，“不会比其他普通的心理治疗更一边赢了，威尔。”威尔咬了咬自己的嘴唇，再次低下了头，“不考虑环境和情景，我建议你简单地将这看做我们平时的那些友好对话，这儿没人会伤害你。”

“棋局结束后又会发生什么？”

“练习也会就此结束。”

威尔喉间再次滚动，移动着自己的重心，在沙发上移动更靠近，坐到了边缘：“白棋先走？”他问，伸出手来，手指漫不经心地拂过棋盘边缘，靠近了白色的王后。

汉尼拔微笑着点了头。

威尔叹息，思考着棋盘，眼睛转来转去，然后他抓起国王前的士兵，将那颗棋子向前推了两步，汉尼拔则将自己的王后身边的骑士推过了士兵线。  
威尔微笑，一边嘴角翘起，似乎觉得这很有趣，他抬起双眼，“没看出你是个防守型棋手，汉尼拔。”他说，汉尼拔不得不停顿片刻，完全被威尔叫他名字的声音所影响，威尔叫得那样亲密、亲昵。汉尼拔耸了耸肩，身体前倾，手肘撑着膝盖，他们之间的空间缩小了，威尔长久地注视着他，然后再度低头看着棋盘，将国王旁边城堡前的士兵向前推了两步。

“这里就是体现个体思维差异的地方，”汉尼拔漫不经心地说，将王后前的士兵向前推了一步。威尔柔声叹息，像是疑问，“你提前出击，显示出你最强大的那颗棋子，希望能先一步抢到优势。”

“而你隐藏他们，让小卒先行。”威尔微笑着回答。

“弱小无力的团体赢过很多战争，”汉尼拔说，威尔挪动自己的主教，一路跨过棋盘，与汉尼拔的骑士呈直角，蓄势待发。他没有吃掉那颗棋子，他能够，它就摆在他的士兵旁边，“举个例子，一个欧米茄能打倒整个帝国。”

威尔轻哼，汉尼拔的视线落回棋盘上，移动自己的主教，攻击威尔的王后。威尔迅速反应，王后出击，吃掉了主教。汉尼拔笑着抬起双眼，两人坐着的方式使他没法轻易碰触威尔，于是他站起来走到棋盘边，在沙发上坐下，坐到距离威尔更合适的角度。威尔呼吸停滞，眼中闪着期待，想要得到奖赏，汉尼拔知道他会想要的。汉尼拔微笑着缓慢地伸出了手，给了威尔躲闪的时间，给他机会抵抗自己想要被碰触的本能，想要改变主意、拒绝亲密接触。威尔没有动，汉尼拔的手滑向威尔的肩膀，他的锁骨上方皮肤凹陷处有一处敏感点，暴露在他的T恤衫之外，几乎是恳求着汉尼拔的拇指对它施压。汉尼拔的拇指抚摸过威尔锁骨的坚硬边缘，手掌沿着威尔的后肩摊开，在即将碰触威尔的颈子前停了下来。威尔颤抖地呼气，缓慢地眨着眼睛，嘴唇分开，深呼吸着低下头，眼睛看着棋盘，眼皮低垂，他的手指颤抖着，紧紧握成拳头。

汉尼拔让这碰触保持片刻，然后收回了手，他的手掌感觉很热，威尔的皮肤上也泛起了热意，他吞咽了一下，清了清喉咙，喃喃说：“该你了，莱克特医生。”

他想要保持距离，汉尼拔默许，他的士兵迫近了威尔的皇后，威尔呼出一口气，微笑摇摇欲坠：“我妈妈做的菠萝翻转蛋糕是梅森-迪克森线以南最好的，”他说，汉尼拔微笑，翻转蛋糕是种美味点心，含糖丰富，对身体却很糟糕，但他理解威尔对这种食物的喜爱，“每到星期天她总会为我和爸爸做这个。”

汉尼拔没有回答，威尔移动了又一颗士兵，汉尼拔也挪动自己的，接下来威尔的一颗城堡被吃掉了。威尔叹息了一声，揉搓着后颈，手指不再颤抖，但他的气味变得更甜蜜，与一个阿尔法坐得这样近会让他有所反映。显然只要一次碰触便影响了他的战略规划能力：“我一直都有养狗，”他说，“第一只狗充其量也就是一块豪华地毯，整天睡在我床尾，什么事儿都不干。”

“长久以来狗是你唯一允许自己拥有的族群，”汉尼拔说，威尔点头，双眼与汉尼拔的短暂对视，“这之前你考虑过与他人建立更为私密的连接吗？”

“没有，”威尔坦诚，摇着头，“我没有这份奢侈。”

“因为你的共情？”

“因为其他人都缺乏共情。”威尔回答，上唇撅起，快速显示出厌恶，“我从未把这看作是我的弱点。”

“现在你觉得这是个弱点吗？”

“不。”威尔说，下一着他吃掉了汉尼拔的一枚骑士，肩膀因期待而摇动。汉尼拔微笑着，身体滑向座位边缘，这次他碰触威尔时，手指扶上了威尔的前额。威尔很温暖，皮肤因汗水而潮湿，眼皮颤动，迎向汉尼拔的手，汉尼拔的手掌伸展开来，手指穿过威尔的头发，威尔迎合他、想要汉尼拔加大力道。威尔的头发开始变得油腻，等威尔洗完澡汉尼拔会想念他的气味的。他们继续下棋，汉尼拔知道了威尔第一次和人动手是在青少年时期，一个阿尔法对他毛手毛脚，汉尼拔想象着撕开那个阿尔法的喉咙，将威尔舔干净，这时威尔告诉他自己的第一次骨折——他和狗玩耍，结果摔下了台阶。他发现了威尔最爱的颜色是红色，多么美妙的瞬间，以及威尔最后一次梦到开膛手（除了梦到阿拉娜那次之外）时，开膛手在梦里对他献歌。

汉尼拔的王后和剩下的主教堵住了威尔的国王，威尔输了，威尔双眼深沉，只余虹膜中的金光闪烁，他在颤抖，呼吸困难，手指紧紧地抓着大腿两侧的抱枕。汉尼拔闻到他兴起的味道，这是对抚慰的自然反应，大部分欧米茄被阿尔法碰触敏感部位后都会分泌体液，威尔的费洛蒙令人愉悦地甜蜜丰沛，饱含德国巧克力和肉桂、薄荷与柠檬草的香味。汉尼拔最后一次奖励威尔，双手滑过威尔肩后，就在后颈下的位置，他的手感觉像是着了火。威尔弓起背，想要汉尼拔碰触他的后颈。顺从威尔的意思就意味着汉尼拔得过早投降，现在就同威尔进展下一步为时过早，威尔的忠诚仍然是个迷，他现在的状态也距离和汉尼拔结合相差很远，汉尼拔不能冒险做任何事，他收回了手。威尔呻吟着，咬着嘴唇想要忍住声音，他的双眼迷离，闪烁着愉悦与沉静，看上去就如同汉尼拔在艺术馆中所见到的绘画一般美丽。

“你下得很好。”汉尼拔低语，整理好棋子，拉开抽屉将它们收拾好。威尔轻哼了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，喘息着，嗅闻着空气，任其掠过自己的上颚，他脸上的红晕加深了，他能闻到自己，也知道汉尼拔也能闻到他。

“没有你下得好。”他呢喃着，听起来像是醉了一般。

汉尼拔微笑着说，“多多练习会下得更好。去洗澡、休息一会儿吧，午餐好了我会叫醒你的。”

威尔缓缓点头，好像汉尼拔的声音从很远处传来，而他只是无意识地点头同意着。“好吧。”威尔说着站起身，双手颤抖，睡裤挂在大腿后，他慢慢地走到楼梯边，靠着栏杆支撑住自己，深深地吸了一口气：“汉尼拔……”

汉尼拔抬头看着他，威尔艰难地吞咽着，双眼紧盯着两人间地板上的某个点，他又舔了自己的嘴唇，打湿干涩的唇瓣，并皱起了眉毛：“为什么你从未有过伴侣？”

汉尼拔偏过头，随即低头看着棋盘，装作在思考这个问题的样子：“我想也许是我从未遇到过让我觉得能够满足我的需求的欧米茄吧。”他没有抬头看威尔对这个答案的反应，他知道威尔会怎么想，他隐藏起自己的微笑，等到威尔上了楼，他听到客卧的门关上了，也听到了水流声。汉尼拔站起来走向自己的浴室，浴室里有一瓶阿司匹林，他把那瓶药拿到威尔的房间。威尔用屋子里堆着的毯子和枕头做了一个简单的巢，还没有完全成型，但基本的骨架都在了，比喻意义上来说。汉尼拔打开威尔的行囊，拿出威尔的抑制剂和阿司匹林，他早已知道这两种药丸看起来很相似，他倒出抑制剂，用威尔的阿司匹林替换了他的抑制剂，再用自己房间药柜里的阿司匹林替换了威尔的阿司匹林，然后他把威尔的抑制剂扔进了厨房的厨余处理器，又扔掉了空瓶。


	8. Chapter 8

凌晨四点汉尼拔被自己的手机铃声吵响了，他不认识这个号码，他坐起来，低头看着手机皱眉，片刻后他接起了电话：“是的？”

“是莱克特医生吗？”

“请讲。”汉尼拔说，对着自己卧室的门皱起了眉毛，门微微敞开，仅露出一点儿缝隙，可以窥到外面的黑暗，他很确定上床前他把门关好了。威尔一直在睡觉，汉尼拔对他进行的安抚练习让他筋疲力竭，那之后一整天无论休息多久他都不大有精神。汉尼拔想办法让他吃了东西，也洗了澡，但那之后两人之间的互动就只剩下汉尼拔的单方面努力了，威尔只能时不时地哼一两声。

“先生，我在马路中间发现了您的欧米茄，离高速只有几英里远，他很安全，待在我们的巡逻车里，但他说不出你住哪儿，我想他可能是梦游了。”

汉尼拔立刻下了床，走到衣柜边穿上睡袍和拖鞋，“我的别墅在海湾边，”他认为来电的是一位警官，幸亏他们在威尔走上一条更繁忙的道路前就拦下了他，但其他未经检查的阿尔法出现在汉尼拔的地盘上让他怒意盈然，“我立刻就来。”

警官说：“如果您想的话，我们可以把他送过去。”

汉尼拔忍住咆哮的冲动，现在只要一点儿碰触就能让威尔陷入经由药物增强的热潮，要让威尔和一个阿尔法待在一辆车里？汉尼拔决不能容忍，“没有必要。”他说，快速下楼，从小桌子上抓过自己的车钥匙，厨房的灯亮着，冰箱门敞开，汉尼拔走过去关上了门，“我能和他说说话吗？”

“当然了。”警官说，汉尼拔听到他走动的声音，电话里传来一阵沙沙声，这警官想必是把手机抓在身侧了。汉尼拔钻进自己的汽车发动引擎，这时他听到威尔接过了电话，威尔沉默了一阵子，那之后，他的声音安静得如同一具尸体沉入湖水之中：“汉尼拔？”

汉尼拔意识到自己现在所体会到的情感正是如释重负，然后他将电话换到另一边，微笑着驶出车道。通往别墅只有一条路，这条路有几英里长，汉尼拔很肯定他能找到威尔所在的那辆警车：“你好啊，威尔。”他回答，听到威尔颤抖地深吸了一口气。威尔听起来足够清醒，但有些迟缓，仿佛是要花双倍时间来呼气吸气，这是热潮前无意识状态的征兆，汉尼拔憎恨威尔在如此脆弱的情况下落了单、身边陪着一个陌生的阿尔法。威尔发出一声轻柔的低吟，将汉尼拔的注意力重新引向他，“我在路上了，”汉尼拔说，试图让自己的声音尽可能柔滑无波，他不能让威尔意识到自己现在就要抓狂了，他还没有看到任何红蓝色警灯，也不情愿将车开得更快，他不想撞上动物、耽误更多时间，“你还好吗？”

“我……抱歉。”威尔说，声音哽咽，汉尼拔想象着他嘴角扭曲、竭力不要露出牙齿的模样，不用看也知道威尔现在定然试图展示自己的颈子，哀求对他生气的阿尔法的原谅，而那阿尔法现在却都不在他身边。威尔再度呜咽起来，这是欧米茄独有的柔软叹声，旨在讨好他们的伴侣。尽管汉尼拔清楚这只是威尔的荷尔蒙所产生的副作用，但他们还没有结合，威尔已经从声音上对汉尼拔有所反应，这一点极有希望，也非常惹人怜爱。汉尼拔转了个弯，看到了那辆警车，一名阿尔法穿着制服，双手环在身前，靠着车前盖站着。汉尼拔柔声叹息，警车内驾驶座后方的门开着，汉尼拔能看到威尔坐在车里，膝盖弯曲，肩膀裹着一条毛毯，挡住了他的脖子、手臂以及赤裸的大腿。

“我来了。”汉尼拔呢喃，威尔抬起头，汉尼拔挂掉电话，在警车旁停下车，没有关掉引擎以便为威尔保暖。他下了车，走向了那位警官。

“莱克特医生？”警官问，制服上的名牌标明他姓切斯特顿。汉尼拔点了点头，伸出手去，切斯特顿同他握手，他的虹膜四周环绕着一圈细细的红色，眼睛的其余部分在幽暗的灯光下呈现黑色，他是个年轻人，手指上戴着婚戒，闻起来像是咖啡和维也纳香肠：“抱歉这么晚给您打电话，我本来是要送他回家的，但您也看到了……”警官咬着下唇，沉默了下来，汉尼拔很理解——对于切斯特顿警官来说，直接谈论威尔的气味闻起来多么强烈美妙是很失礼的，甚至可能显得像是种威胁。威尔的气味尖锐浓厚，是薄荷和柠檬草的气味，再没有半点儿之前汉尼拔在他身上闻到的那种腐烂的、糟糕透顶的阿尔法发情气味。正相反，他的气味朴实温暖。看着生命之光随着逐渐缓慢的心跳消失在他人眼中，汉尼拔会感受到愉悦和满足，而威尔的气味让他有同感，威尔闻起来美味可口。

威尔抬起头，双眼迷茫，完全呈现金色，他抿着嘴，清了清喉咙，抓住车门上方，把自己拉起来，他的脚是赤裸的，只穿着一件T恤衫和内裤。汉尼拔想要跪下、在威尔的大腿上吸吮出淤青，他想要抓挠威尔裸露出来的脖子，直到其上纵横交错、满是血痕，等着稍后被汉尼拔的唇舌标记。

威尔将手机还给切斯特顿警官：“谢谢。”他低声说，听起来好像醉了似的。汉尼拔向威尔走近了一步，威尔几乎是立刻就跌进了他的怀抱里。汉尼拔的双手在威尔身侧张开，抓住他的胳膊，威尔的两只手颤抖着将毯子拉紧。汉尼拔能感觉到威尔汗湿的前额抵着自己的下巴，闻到威尔潮湿的发丝间沐浴液和空气的味道，他在汉尼拔怀中难以置信地温暖柔软，如同新生的婴儿信任自己的母亲一般。

“你们都没事了吧？”切斯特顿警官问，汉尼拔看到他嗅闻着空气——这是标准流程，如果一个欧米茄独自徘徊在路上，任何一个阿尔法都能显身并标记他们，警官必须确认伴侣的气息以确保欧米茄愿意跟随来接他们的阿尔法离开，但汉尼拔仍想要防卫地嘶吼，将那阿尔法的脸撕碎，算是敢于嗅闻威尔的惩罚。但是他只是点了点头，并露出了一个亲切的微笑，一只手轻轻抚摸威尔的头发，罩在他的脑后，威尔发出哀鸣，靠向了他：“是的，谢谢你，”汉尼拔说，“我这就带他回他的巢。”

切斯特顿警官点了点头，等汉尼拔带威尔上车、关上门后就关掉警灯离开了，汉尼拔则调头驶向别墅的方向。威尔在发抖，皮肤因汗水而闪闪发亮，气味因烦躁而厚重：“我不是……我很抱歉。”他小声说，指尖揉搓着自己的脖子和下巴，好像他的牙齿发痒似的，他足够用力，留下了条条红痕，

“你还记得离开别墅吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问。

片刻后威尔点了点头：“我当时很热。”

可以理解，热潮这种叫法的来源可不是反讽，现在威尔的身体正尽可能为容纳一个阿尔法的子嗣而做好繁殖的准备，造成一种类似发烧的状态，很快他还会渴望肉食和水果，以让自己的血液变得更为甜蜜，诱惑阿尔法咬他、与他结合。从理性和解剖学角度来说，汉尼拔理解这一切，但理解这些生理机制的目的并不能减少其诱惑力，威尔的举止更是火上浇油，他在座位里扭动身体，他的呼吸沉重破碎，不停地摸着自己的脖子，仿佛要模拟阿尔法啃咬的刺痛感一般，试着自行抚慰以让自己冷静下来。

“我看不到两天你就要完全进入热潮了。”汉尼拔低声说，别墅的灯光映入眼帘。他减缓车速，在车道上停下，熄灭了引擎。车里立刻开始降温，威尔发出一声解脱的叹息：“我还以为——我还在吃药，我——”他深吸一口气，目光转向汉尼拔，虹膜中没有半点儿蓝色或绿色，只剩下美丽的金色。汉尼拔想要花上数个小时沉醉其中，欣赏那金色在威尔粉红的脸颊和丰满的、张开的嘴唇上闪耀的样子。威尔看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔眨着眼睛，强迫自己集中精神，威尔继续说：“是不是我吃了太多抑制剂，稍微减量就会变成这样？”他问，听上去那么年轻、恐惧，伸手轻轻碰触汉尼拔的手。

汉尼拔侧过头，假装在思考，“也许吧，”他说，“抑制剂毕竟是一种毒品，威尔，它对于你的身体来说是不自然的。就算戒掉毒品，瘾君子还是会有戒断反应。”

威尔发出一声被勒住一般的笑声，他的手没有动，“戒断，”他重复，然后转身坐进椅子里，像是要整个人都沉进去一般。他的两只手紧紧抓住自己的头发，发白的指关节在因汗水而呈现黑色的卷发间十分鲜明，“不行，我不能进入热潮，我不能。”

“你害怕会失控。”汉尼拔说。

威尔后见滚动，视线射向汉尼拔的脸，然后再度移开：“是的。”他低声说。汉尼拔知道威尔的潜台词，他害怕汉尼拔会失控。汉尼拔的猎物刚刚明白自己正被追逐着，并且开始惊慌失措，但他不能告诉汉尼拔他怕他，他将自己的信任和生活都交给了这个阿尔法，他不能冒险激怒他。尽管威尔很强壮也很聪明，并不比汉尼拔差多少，但他仍是个欧米茄，这就意味着汉尼拔有能力轻易伤害他。即使现在，汉尼拔只需抓住威尔的后颈揉捏便能让威尔无力反抗，对他为所欲为。没有“声音”，如果汉尼拔想要伤害他，威尔完全无力还击。这是汉尼拔的计划中十分脆弱的一环，但汉尼拔已经为此做好的准备。

“我的药包里有中和剂，”汉尼拔说，威尔双眼大张，如释重负的同时疑心重重，“如果你真的没有准备好并且害怕的话，我有足够的分量可以让你的热潮延缓几天，然后你的抑制剂可能会再次生效，这不过会是你复原过程中的一个小插曲。”

威尔看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔则迎上他的视线，好一阵子后威尔没有眨眼也没有移开视线，汉尼拔略感惊讶。威尔不是在挑战汉尼拔，他看着汉尼拔，如同汉尼拔是一样他刚从墙背后发现的一件艺术品，他不得不仔细欣赏每一处细节。然后，威尔吞咽着，身体再度微微颤抖，“求你。”他小声说，低头展示自己的颈子算是示好——他几乎不需要这么做——汉尼拔听到他发出一声低柔的、欧米茄的呻吟，祈求着他的阿尔法的慈悲。

汉尼拔微笑着下车走进别墅，威尔僵硬片刻，也下了车，踉跄不稳地跟着汉尼拔来到厨房，步履蹒跚如同一具僵尸。

“坐下。”汉尼拔说，指了指高脚椅，威尔叹息着几乎是倒了进去，额头贴上餐台，闭上双眼，呻吟出声，如释重负。汉尼拔到自己的房间里找出医药包打开，拿出一只带来的中和剂下了楼。威尔双手抱头靠在餐台上休息着，他看起来好像睡着了，但汉尼拔一走进厨房他就抬起头，发出一声轻柔的呼声。汉尼拔停下脚步偏过头，威尔没有再发出什么声音，但他的眼睛贪婪地盯着汉尼拔手中的中和剂。汉尼拔摘掉中和剂的盖子，走近威尔，抚摸着威尔的头发，而威尔抬头对他微笑，笑容不稳，感激无地，充满绝望。汉尼拔回以微笑，手掌抚过威尔的脸颊，捧住他的下巴，然后手指并拢，穿入威尔发丝间，让他低下头。

汉尼拔的怜悯是有代价的。

威尔柔声呻吟，欣喜若狂，太过沉醉于热潮荷尔蒙之中，也太放松、太感激汉尼拔替他解围，对汉尼拔显露脖颈不过是个微不足道的代价，他毫不介意。汉尼拔盯着威尔的后颈，瞄准他的发际线和T恤衫领口中间那片红晕。威尔再度发出呼声，汉尼拔忍不住将手从威尔发丝间抽出，环住他的后颈以感受那份震动。威尔整个人都靠着汉尼拔的手，闭着双眼，双唇分开，呼声响彻房间。汉尼拔不得不放下手里的药剂，他的手指颤抖得太厉害，根本抓不稳。他的另一只手放到威尔颈中，双掌握住威尔后颈两侧，像是要掐住他的喉咙，威尔的脉搏在他手下飞快跳动，但威尔静止不动。尽管汉尼拔能尝到空气中威尔热潮前的费洛蒙，尽管威尔发热的同时也很冷，但他没有抽搐、颤动，汉尼拔从未见他如此镇静，充分抚慰。汉尼拔向威尔靠近，威尔的背贴上他的腹部，他的拇指抚上威尔后颈的肌腱，其下隐藏着欧米茄最为敏感的部分。威尔喉间滚动，汉尼拔的指尖感觉到了他的压力点，他向下用力，威尔叹息着抬起头，让汉尼拔用一只手按住自己的喉咙，他的后脑抵着汉尼拔的胸口，他张开双眼向上望，嘴唇分开，请求汉尼拔尽可能碰触他，掠夺他，标记他。

汉尼拔的另一只手抓起中和剂，针头对上威尔赤裸的手臂扎了进去。威尔呼吸起伏，闭上了眼睛，嘴唇抿起，吞咽着任中和剂药效发作。上次很快就见效了，威尔现在心跳得这样快，汉尼拔相信要不了几分钟药效就会发作。他松开威尔的脖子，后退一步，合上中和剂的盖子，把它丢进了垃圾桶。他再度抬头看，威尔的手臂撑着餐台，手臂先前摊开的地方留下一滩汗渍，他盯着餐台仿佛其中含着生命真谛。他的气味变淡了，每一秒钟汉尼拔都能看出他的身体逐渐恢复功能，他的手指不停地展开再弯曲，肩膀摇晃着，他咬着下唇，双腿在高脚椅的横栏上来回摆动。

汉尼拔轻声叹息，靠向餐台另一边，和威尔保持安全距离，免得激发他的逃跑反应。“威尔，”他说，威尔抬起双眼，瑟缩着，再度低头向下看，“你为什么不叫醒我？”

威尔喉间滚动，露出牙齿边缘，他在磨牙，下巴晃来晃去，他的双眼紧盯着自己躁动不安的手指，“我很害怕。”他回答，声音轻如叹息。

汉尼拔耐心等待，但威尔没有再说什么，他拍了拍手，低头试图捕获威尔的视线，但威尔躲避着他，好像他们是两块同性相斥的磁铁。

“你在怕什么？”汉尼拔问。

威尔吞咽着，指甲敲打着餐台，“我怕我自己可能会做出什么事来。”

汉尼拔预料到了这个回答，但也不尽然，“怕你自己可能会做出什么事来？”他重复道，惊讶地眨着眼睛，他以为威尔怕的是阿尔法对他即将到来的热潮的反应，怕这个阿尔法会爬上他的床，而不是他自己本身。威尔咬着下唇点头，汉尼拔说：“威尔，这项治疗的目的就是让你不要否认自己的本能，不要与它抗衡，也不要用化学手段或心理治疗或其他任何事抵制它。欧米茄在所有种族间最为纯洁，他们的求生本能至关重要。否认你的本能……你还不如继续过量使用抑制剂。”

“你可真傲慢，”威尔咆哮着说，双眼挑衅地与汉尼拔的目光对视，他的怒火如此尖锐美丽，让他的双眼闪闪发光，眼中的金色已经淡去，再度恢复为汉尼拔所熟悉的、冰冷的火药蓝，他唇间露出的牙齿及脸颊上的怒火同样秀色可餐，“大言不惭说我毒害自己的身体，说我是个瘾君子，还说我需要帮助。阿尔法就不需要帮助了对吧？他们就……他妈的完美无缺！”他挤出最后四个字，“他们就不需要行为治疗，天生优秀，特殊绝顶！”

汉尼拔微笑：“你憎恨自己的生理，还是憎恨这个社会因为你的生理而对你指手画脚？”

“我不在乎这个社会怎么看我，我在乎你的看法！”威尔猛然沉默下来，他咽下来不及说出口的话，用力过度看上去几乎是呛住了，他的肩膀垂下去，汉尼拔站起了身。威尔知道自己在言语上输了一轮，他暴露了一个弱点，而汉尼拔可以轻易将一把刀刺入他的肋骨间，让他流血而死。

汉尼拔站起来走过餐台，威尔双眼低垂，咬着自己的下唇，揉搓着餐台边缘，好像要挠出一个洞来好让自己爬进去。汉尼拔走到威尔身侧站定：“威尔，”他低喃，威尔僵硬了，肩膀紧绷，“威尔，请你看看我。”

威尔转过头，勉强维持片刻视线接触，随即便将目光转到汉尼拔睡袍上的花体姓名首字母缩写，这还算是不错，汉尼拔现在很有大发善心的兴致，于是他温柔地将一只手搭上威尔的肩膀挤了挤。威尔颤抖着，汉尼拔说：“今后如果你再次感觉到乱走的冲动，请你务必进来叫醒我。”威尔咬着下唇点了点头，“而且，下一次你觉得要与本能挣扎，也许你该仔细想想是你自己要违背本能呢，还是你向外界投射的那个人格阻止你拥抱自己的真正本性。”

威尔皱起眉毛，眨着眼睛，汉尼拔收回了手，他立刻听到威尔发出一声轻柔的抱怨，于是他转过身再次看向威尔，威尔脸红了，喉间剧烈滚动，双唇分开，声音卡在“对不起”上，随即将未出口的道歉咽了下去。他并不感到抱歉，欧米茄的抱怨就如同他们的呼声一样自然，且可以完全无意识地发生。

汉尼拔问：“回你的巢穴前，你想让我试着安抚你吗？”

威尔摇了摇头，脸上的红晕加深了：“我现在可没法下棋。”他回答，汉尼拔容许他站起来，没有说什么，因为他知道威尔清楚地明白自己没打算用下棋来掩饰，他好奇威尔是否考虑过汉尼拔所引用的研究可能是胡编的，又或者威尔是否在意。

“明早见，威尔。”汉尼拔说，微笑着看着威尔，威尔颤抖地点头，毛毯紧紧裹住肩膀，这条毛毯长度到威尔膝盖后方，汉尼拔看着他爬上楼梯，逃进自己的房间，门很快就在他身后关上了。

汉尼拔叹了口气，回到了自己的房间，把睡袍和拖鞋都放回原位，然后他走到自己的药包前，药包里还剩了五支中和剂，如果威尔一直停用抑制剂，假定他的新陈代谢处于欧米茄平均水准，抑制剂戒断也没有加速他的身体对受孕的渴求的话，他大概每过十二小时就会需要一支。因此最保守的估计，汉尼拔还剩下两天多一点，时间不够，远没有他计划的充分，但威尔已经对他的操纵和照顾有所回应，如果汉尼拔不得不压缩日程，他只需要简单增加强度作为补偿。他微笑着将药包放回衣柜底层，关上了门。他关上了浴室门，然后回到床上，片刻后他起身将卧室门敞开一条缝隙，也许下一次威尔会决定要听从自己的本能，那么敞开的门会鼓励威尔来找汉尼拔，同时也能确保汉尼拔看到、听到门外的一切，威尔将无法再次从他身边逃离。


	9. Chapter 9

第二天早上汉尼拔早早起床，感觉精力充沛。他下了床，穿上衣服，走向厨房，立刻发现威尔热潮前的甜蜜气味充斥整栋房子。厨房里威尔的气味尤其明显，汉尼拔深深吸气，品味着威尔的气息如何掠过他的舌头，像块厚实的布丁一般堵在他喉咙深处。他忙着煮起了咖啡，知道这味道能唤醒威尔。威尔经历了汉尼拔的抚慰，身体又疯狂摇摆在阿尔法发情、抑制剂过量、热潮及抵抗热潮之间，他醒来后可能会筋疲力竭，要是他的思维停止运作、尽可能让自己休息以便能够满足身体的首要需求的话，汉尼拔也不会感到惊讶的。

威尔正处在一个关键的阶段，此时汉尼拔必须尽早与他结合。如果威尔在热潮来临后不肯接受汉尼拔，不想对他展露脖颈、张开双腿，汉尼拔自然也不会强迫他。汉尼拔不是那种怪物，但他正面临玩过头的风险，而他唯一能够理智接受的结局就是威尔对他的全面投降。一旦他们绑定，威尔必须接受汉尼拔作为他的阿尔法，也会更容易接受汉尼拔的喜好和渴望。一旦他们绑定，汉尼拔会拥有威尔的身体和他的心，威尔所剩下的将只有他自己的头脑。

汉尼拔替威尔准备了焦糖、香草糖精，一个马克杯和一个碟子，此外还有一碗糖，咖啡伴侣，以及一把勺子。威尔距离热潮很近了，他会渴求任何甜食，比他前几天早上需求的两小勺要多得多。完事后汉尼拔开始准备早饭，他准备了金门腌牛排，一个菠萝，鸡蛋，以及菠菜。热潮前期，对于威尔来说富含蛋白质的早餐是最好的，等到热潮开始，他的身体就会需要碳水化合物来维持足够能量以供繁殖。这份早餐不如汉尼拔平日习惯的雅致，油腻的气味也很不幸冲散了厨房里威尔的气味，但汉尼拔提醒自己他是为了威尔才这么做的，也很肯定威尔会感激的。

他把菠萝切片，移除中心部分，这时威尔出现在厨房外的走廊上，坦白说他看起来……很糟糕，但也的确很养眼。他的头发蓬乱，好像一整晚都在辗转反侧，他的脸颊因热意而晕红，双眼中闪烁着深沉的金色，流光溢彩。他的嘴唇看起来一片酸肿，大概一整晚都不停地抚摸啃咬，汉尼拔能看到他颈边和T恤衫上暗色的汗渍，消失在他身上那件柔软的灰色睡袍之下。

“早上好，威尔。”汉尼拔对他打招呼，威尔一颤，似乎被汉尼拔的声音吓到了。他吞咽着，用睡袍裹住自己，绑好了腰带。汉尼拔说：“我这儿有咖啡，早饭马上就好。请坐下来。”

威尔点点头，自动走到高脚椅边，他迟疑了片刻，然后在另一张椅子上坐下来，而不是昨晚坐的那一把。他的鼻孔张开，尽可能不用嘴巴呼吸。阿尔法和欧米茄都具有良好嗅觉，但上颚处的腺体则对热潮和发情时的气味尤为敏感。汉尼拔想知道威尔是被自己热潮的味道冒犯了呢，还是在试着不要去感受汉尼拔的气味。他对威尔微笑，收拾好菠萝芯丢掉。威尔久久地盯着汉尼拔的双手，随后清了清喉咙，手指抚摸着下巴，抓过脸部毛发的阴影。汉尼拔洗干净双手，拿来那把法式压壶，把它放到威尔面前，一句话也没说。威尔给了他一个摇摇欲坠的微笑，接过咖啡壶，手指颤抖着、紧紧抓着壶把手，给自己倒了半杯咖啡，再加上半杯香草糖精，几乎要溢出杯子。他双手捧着马克杯，低头喝了一口，然后轻声叹息，喃喃说：“谢谢。”他听起来疲累软弱，脆弱得如同一头小鹿，颤抖着，双眼大张，躲在母亲的腿间。汉尼拔把切好的菠萝圈摆进煎锅，调低了火温：“昨晚睡得好些了吗？”他问，转头观察威尔的反应。

威尔发出一声苦涩的、带着恼意的声音，摇了摇头，低头看着自己的咖啡杯。他又喝了一大口，然后加满焦糖糖浆和糖，他似乎理解自己对甜食的需求，展现出来的那份镇定自若就像是一个士兵面对地平线尽头的整支军队，心知肚明他没有时间躲避，且无路可逃，

“不好。”他回答，声音轻柔。他的手指现在抖得没那么厉害了，咖啡杯里丰富的糖粉缓解了他的低血糖。汉尼拔转过头掩饰自己的微笑——糖浆是特制的，就和他给威尔的特酿红酒一样。这会加剧威尔的情热症状，他身体里的某些部分会识别出食物和饮品中来自阿尔法的荷尔蒙影响。

“那还真是不妙，”汉尼拔说，“如果你想的话我可以给你一些有助于睡眠的东西。”他说着拿出两个盘子，将腌牛排切好装盘，每盘一片，上面摆一份菠萝环，旁边装点两个鸡蛋和一些菠菜，然后把盘子拿到中岛，递给威尔一盘食物以及刀叉。威尔盯着早餐看了片刻，似乎是因餐盘的样子而吃惊，随即他拿起餐具开始吃早饭。

威尔摇摇头，一边脸颊鼓起来，塞满菠菜和鸡蛋，他吃饭的样子像是饿了许久，他的新陈代谢急不可耐要燃尽他体内剩余的毒素好进入完整热潮，他没怎么嚼就咽下了食物，很快又塞了一口。几分钟后，威尔的饥火平息下来，这才开始咀嚼食物，他狼吞虎咽，视线低垂，他的睫毛呈现深色，隐藏着金色的光芒，与他的虹膜和脸颊上的可爱红晕交相辉映。威尔说：“我不能就那么睡死过去。”他用手背擦了擦嘴巴，继续吃饭，餐桌礼仪的缺乏意味着热潮将至，否则汉尼拔会心生反感的，“我必须能够保持清醒。”

“你认为你在这里会有危险吗？”

威尔抬起眼盯着汉尼拔看了片刻，然后他叹了口气，放下了刀叉。他喝了很大一口咖啡，放下了杯子，双眼望着汉尼拔的双手。他又吸了一口气，像是要准备好进行一场争论，“你想让我们对彼此开诚布公，直言无忌。”

“是的，”汉尼拔说，“不只是作为医生和病人，更是作为朋友。”

威尔因他的话而露出一个小小的微笑，看起来足够真诚，也没有那种每次汉尼拔提起他们之间的友情时，他都会表现出的苦涩与紧绷，“那么这会让一切都变得更复杂的，”他说，汉尼拔转过头，“有些事情我能告诉你，却不能告诉朋友，反之亦然。而且——”他举起一只手，示意汉尼拔先不要答话，“我了解你，也了解杰克。有时候我问你一些事情，然后会听到你的声音说出杰克的意见，老天啊，我也从他嘴里听过你的话。”他暂停下来，又喝了一口咖啡，快速吞下，然后低头盯着自己的盘子，“告诉我，莱克特医生，”他说，抬起双眼盯着汉尼拔下巴的方向，“我问杰克他怎么看……这整件事时，你猜他是怎么说的？”

汉尼拔坐直身体，双臂环到胸前，靠向厨房餐台，他自己的盘子摆在威尔对面，一动未动，威尔没有躲开视线，他想要继续这场谈话，但他的手指又开始颤抖了，他又开始吃东西，边等待汉尼拔的回复，直到盘子里的东西都吃光了。

汉尼拔终于说：“这个问题太泛泛了，”威尔挤出一声嘲笑，“但我假定你指的是问他我为什么要建议在一个隔离的环境下进行治疗，以及为什么我不让你加入某家机构的治疗项目之类的？”

“没错，”威尔说，“差不多吧。”

“好吧，如果你问我我觉得杰克会如何回答，我会说，他说了诸如我们之前的关系让我能够洞察你的思维，其他医生无法做到这一点之类的。他大概还说了一些听起来真心为你好的话，例如你很特别、值得被珍惜对待，但他真正的意思是，正如你所说过的，杰克不想弄坏他心爱的玩具。”

威尔微笑着给自己倒了第二杯咖啡，和第一杯一样，一半咖啡一半糖浆。汉尼拔等他喝了一口咖啡，然后问：“我说得对吗？”

“十分满分，”威尔回答，舔掉唇间残留的糖分，笑容渐渐加深，一边嘴角上扬，再次尖锐起来，“他说你会知道如何‘对付’我，他说我和你在一起最安全。”他喃喃着，一边手肘撑着餐台，另一只手抚摸自己的后颈，“我想他的意思其实是，我和你在一起最安全，但这对其他人来说也是最安全的。”

“你真的相信自己是危险的吗？”汉尼拔抿紧了嘴唇，“杰克逼你看的那些杀人犯到底对你影响有多深？”

威尔回答，“你曾问我我有没有想过要杀人，”他摇了摇头，“我梦到过，我看到自己杀人，我醒来——然后你知道最糟糕的部分是什么吗？”他抬头看，汉尼拔对上他的视线，“我不觉得……恶心，也不害怕。”

汉尼拔等着威尔吐露更多，但那些话语仿佛都卡在了威尔喉间，威尔嘴唇张开，深吸了一口气，随即低下头，汉尼拔站起来，身体前倾，上臂抵着中岛，距离如此近，若他想，他就可以碰触到威尔，他问：“你醒来后感觉如何？”

威尔喉间滚动，牙缝间吸进一口气，磨着牙，手指卷曲着，挠着自己的手腕内侧：“我感觉孤单，”他坦诚道，这次他抬头与汉尼拔对视，眼中的金环变粗了，映照着整片红膜，“我觉得我刚完成了这件壮举，然后醒来，想要与人分享，周围却空无一人。”

汉尼拔抿紧嘴唇，鼻间发出一声叹息，拢着的双手滑向威尔，握住了威尔的指尖，抚摸威尔手腕上自己的指甲抓出来的红痕，“即使只是口头对话，你也可以与我分享。”他说，确保威尔没有移开目光。

威尔咬着下唇，脸颊染上红晕，低头看着自己盘子里的食物，他抽回了手，汉尼拔随他，拿过自己的盘子，绕着中岛走到威尔身边坐下，开始吃早餐。

沉默了片刻后，威尔低声说：“谢谢你选的食物。”

汉尼拔微笑：“照顾你身体的所有需要是我的职责，”他说，刻意又说，“即使你不想要我这么做。”

“莱克特医生，你打算一直对我如此评判吗？”威尔问，但他是笑着的，像在逗弄一个坏脾气的小孩。显然昨晚让他坐立不安的强烈情感与压力已经消失不见了。

“威尔，我不想薄待你，”汉尼拔回答，咬了一口牛排，“但有些时候我觉得，这是唯一能让你对我有所回应的办法。”

“喔，我懂了，”威尔取笑他，“为了我好你才虐待我。”

汉尼拔看着他，看到威尔的微笑，他也笑了，尽管威尔的肌肤间满是热潮将至的荷尔蒙气味，眼圈青黑，但他的表情是温柔的，平静的。他的头发经手指梳理已经服帖了一些，吃过早饭、喝过咖啡后他看起来也更为警醒、安定。

汉尼拔回答，“在你治愈之前我不该再评论了。”

威尔无声地笑了，笑容温暖，他对着自己的咖啡杯微笑，喝光了咖啡，脖子暴露出来，只有那么一刹那，转瞬即逝，感觉起来却像是有千年之久。汉尼拔喉间滚动，放下自己的刀叉，太过分神、无心饮食。威尔喘息着放下了马克杯，盯着汉尼拔没吃完的食物，咬了咬自己的下唇：“我想要向你道谢。”他小声说，手指慵懒地抚摸着马克杯，模样如此地令人分心。威尔开始焦躁不安了，汉尼拔能闻到他的紧张，他柔声问：“为什么要向我道谢？”

威尔颤抖地笑，再次呼吸时是用嘴吸气，好像他还敢于让自己的气味腺体感觉到任何咖啡及食物之外的味道似的：“你本来不用为我提供任何东西的，”他说，“见鬼，你根本都不用带中和剂，但你带了，还让我打中和剂……我知道你对那种药物的看法，你本可做很多……别的事，但你没有。”

汉尼拔点了点头，“虽然你的身体健康也是我的职责，但现在我们的重点在于你的精神健康，威尔，”他说，“从这个角度考虑，如果你还没准备好就强制进入情热，对你来说很可能有害无益。”

威尔说：“你很仁慈。”他的手指紧紧地围着马克杯，肩膀绷紧，身体向后靠，“我知道你把这当作是慈悲，我从你眼中看到了。”

汉尼拔偏过头：“那吓到你了。”他说，想要解读威尔嘴唇绷紧的弧度。

“这意味着你首先考虑过其他解决办法。”威尔低喃，汉尼拔柔声同意，他实在没法否认，否则对于威尔来说是种侮辱，这样的谎言一戳就破：“我该对你坦诚，我一直如此，”他说，“你在这世界中挣扎，清楚地知道你和你的种族是众矢之的，除此之外你的职业选择让你成为一个令人渴求又有趣的对象，你是一个有意思的人，威尔。”

威尔什么也没说，汉尼拔看着他轻咬自己的下唇，看着粉色的唇肉在他齿间滑动，仿佛他不想松开口。

汉尼拔缓慢地继续说：“即使对于缺乏你我这样天赋的人来说你也很有意思，色盲也能欣赏艺术，但我想你我都同意色感健全则让艺术品更为增色。”

威尔微笑：“我对你来说是艺术品吗？莱克特医生？”

“你在和我调笑。”汉尼拔笑着说。

“阿拉娜说我尴尬时就会那么做。”威尔回答，轻轻耸了耸肩膀，移开视线，盯着炉子上冷却的煎锅，汉尼拔想要贴近他、用自己的舌头描摹威尔喉间的肌腱：“你觉得尴尬吗？”

“恐怕你也无能为力。”威尔回答道，清了清喉咙，视线垂下，回到餐台上，“你带了多少支中和剂？”

“我还有五支，”汉尼拔回答，“平均情况下，一支的有效时间是十二小时，但我不知道你的新陈代谢和抑制剂戒断会不会缩短有效时间。”

“狗屎，”威尔喃喃道，一只手捂住嘴，闭上双眼深深吸气，然后缓缓隔着手指吐气，“你认为我该做什么？”

汉尼拔眨着眼，不知如何回答才好。他已经做好了种种准备：威尔可能会要求返回城里，威尔可能会要求杰克或阿拉娜给他们送更多药，汉尼拔已经想好了针对那种情况的说辞，威尔也可能会要求增加抑制剂药量，但他没想到威尔会寻求他的建议。威尔张开双眼看着汉尼拔，他看上去苦涩无助，随即垂下手，在大腿上轻轻握住，发出了一声汉尼拔所听到过的最美妙、最甜蜜的呻吟。汉尼拔艰难地吞咽着，不得不紧紧握住自己的手以免忍不住伸手将威尔拉入怀中紧紧搂住他的手臂，大腿、牙齿陷进威尔的脖子，让自己的轻呼声响彻威尔耳畔。

“拜托，汉尼拔，告诉我该做什么，我不知道该怎么办。”他低声说，叫着汉尼拔的名字，如同托拜厄斯刺进他大腿的刀一般尖锐、让汉尼拔疼痛到无法呼吸。好一阵子汉尼拔只能盯着威尔看，威尔则看着他，就像是个战败的角斗士瞧着对手，看对方是否肯饶恕自己的性命。确实，汉尼拔的血液及本能都叫嚣着让他扑向威尔，追逐他，将他牢牢钉住，从里到外标记他，这样所有人都会知道这个欧米茄是他的伴侣，是他的完美对手及半身。但他必须要更冷静，细水长流胜过干柴烈火。时机总会来的，届时他便能在威尔身上释放自己的嗜血欲望，用指甲标记威尔的颈子，贯穿他、浸染他的内部，但现在还不是时候。

还不是时候。

汉尼拔给予威尔一个令他安心的浅浅微笑，伸手像昨晚那样捧住威尔的后脑。威尔放松下来，饥渴欲求，一只手臂支撑着餐台，转身面对汉尼拔坐着。

“你相信我，”汉尼拔说，并未询问，但威尔仍点了头，双唇张开，露出甜蜜的舌尖和牙齿边缘，汉尼拔抚慰着他的肩膀，如同一件沉重的斗篷，那感觉让他的双眼迷蒙，燃烧着欲望，“这项治疗的目的在于将你置入你最基础的本能之中，我认为让你的身体经历发情是最快最有效的办法。”

威尔叹息着，汉尼拔知道他正紧绷起来并想要离开自己，但他不能，汉尼拔加诸在他脑后的碰触仍然温暖坚定，让他放松柔顺，不过还不至于全然屈服。

“你认为那是慈悲吗？莱克特医生？”威尔结巴着低声说。汉尼拔微笑，拇指滑到威尔耳朵下方，温柔地捧住他的下颚和脸颊，强迫威尔抬起视线，威尔的双眼中闪耀着金色光芒，表情放松，他在颤抖，汉尼拔能感觉到他的气味在空气中变得更为浓重甜蜜。

汉尼拔哼声，将威尔拉向自己，直到他不得不跨过高脚椅，两人几乎要跌进彼此的怀里了。威尔的膝盖顶进汉尼拔腿间，搭在餐台上的手臂紧绷着。汉尼拔用另一只手温柔地捧住威尔的双颊，威尔喘息着，呻吟着，空余的那只手向前伸，撑住汉尼拔大腿外侧，轻轻地挤压着。

“我认为那是一种必需，”汉尼拔说，距离如此近，他能尝到空气中威尔唇间残余的菠萝气味，呼吸到他舌尖的盐意。他的拇指滑过威尔眼下的黑眼圈，威尔眨着眼，忍住一声呻吟。“我知道，对你来说没有伴侣的情热并不愉快，但我相信只有浴火重生才算是真正涅槃。”

威尔舔着双唇，闭上了眼睛，原本摆在餐台上的那只手滑落，指尖贪婪地纠缠上汉尼拔的衣袖，关节泛白。他拉扯着汉尼拔的衣袖想要将他拉近，汉尼拔尽可能顺从，然后两人额头相抵，他能感觉到威尔温热的皮肤贴着他自己的。两人的鼻尖擦着彼此，威尔张开嘴唇。

等待。

片刻沉默长如一个世纪，威尔说：“……我想要燃烧殆尽……但我害怕涅槃后重生的那个东西。”他张开眼，距离太近汉尼拔看不清他，但他看到威尔绷紧下巴，深吸了一口气，空气流过他的口腔，他猛然意识到自己在感知汉尼拔的气味，呼吸汉尼拔的麝香气息就好像他为此绝望渴求一般，汉尼拔暗自庆幸自己今早还没有洗澡：“这就是我在这儿的原因了。”

威尔发出一声颤抖的低笑，他没有动，既没有靠近也没有疏远，他的停滞不前让人发疯。汉尼拔感到牙齿发痒，手指绝望地想要紧紧抓住什么，舌头饥渴地想要尝到威尔的血液并命令威尔跪下。但汉尼拔感觉更明显的是双眼中传来怪异的刺痛，感觉起来几乎像是泪水，但来自虹膜后方更中心的部分。他眨着眼睛，眉毛皱起，想要弄明白这种感觉是怎么回事。这感觉太熟悉也太遥远了，就像是一首曾经最爱却早已忘却的歌谣。

威尔深吸了一口气，将汉尼拔抓得更紧：“阿尔法。”他喘息着说，这时汉尼拔才明白自己的感觉从何而来，那是他虹膜改变颜色、显示出他身为阿尔法的标记红色时的感觉。他轻哼着闭上眼睛，不想吓到威尔。通常阿尔法只有在接近发情时虹膜才会转成明显的红色，威尔如此接近发情，汉尼拔不想让他因和一个发情的阿尔法困在一间远离人烟的别墅中而焦虑。

“我会照顾你的，威尔。”汉尼拔说，声音比低吼更为响亮。

威尔颤抖着偏过头，鼻尖轻柔地磨蹭着汉尼拔，两人的嘴唇几乎碰触了，这不是一个亲吻，缺乏一个亲吻所需的意向和压力，但威尔的嘴唇实实在在地擦过汉尼拔的嘴角，他抽身时汉尼拔觉得被威尔碰触过的部分感觉起来像是烫伤。

汉尼拔想要咆哮，他想要收紧双手、将威尔的双唇按到自己的嘴唇上吞噬他。此时威尔尚能假装享受掌控感，即使那掌控感只不过是他的错觉，而威尔需要这种虚假的掌控感。威尔舔着嘴唇，从汉尼拔衣袖中抽出手，抚上自己的嘴唇，指尖非常温柔地拂过下唇。汉尼拔松开捧着威尔脸颊的手，两只手像是伤口外的缝线崩开一般垂下来。汉尼拔的双眼仍然发痒刺痛，而威尔眼中的金色正闪烁着，像他身体其他部分那样饥渴地想要碰触汉尼拔并将他燃烧殆尽。

威尔安静了片刻，然后低下头，艰难地吞咽着，“我——”他清了清喉咙，再次吞咽着，“我尊重你的专业知识，莱克特医生。”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼，威尔的碰触让他的大脑一片空白，他不得不努力回想他们之前谈话的内容：“你同意进入情热，不再使用抑制剂或中和剂了？”他问，如果威尔恐慌发作，他需要提醒威尔他自己头脑清醒时所做的决定，提醒他是他本人选择这个方法的。

威尔点头：“是的。”

汉尼拔偏过头，威尔的舌头轻点着内腮，低头看着自己的手，它们又开始颤抖了：“你说过照顾我身体的需求是你的责任，”他说，汉尼拔点头，轻哼以示同意，“那么你的底线在哪儿？”

汉尼拔不得不绷紧下巴免得发出轻呼声：“你指的是热潮中的性成分。”

“你说得很专业，”威尔轻声说，“你曾经发过情吗？莱克特医生？或者和情热中的欧米茄接触过？”

“没有，“汉尼拔说，”成年后就没有了。”

“我倒想看看到时候你还能不能如此镇定，”威尔说，伴随着话语，露出一个阴暗的，满是暗示的微笑。他抬起双眼，与汉尼拔对视片刻，然后叹息着站起身，他看上去不太稳定，像飓风中的阳伞一般脆弱精致，但仍笔直站着，汉尼拔找不到碰触他的借口，“我想休息了。”

“很好，”汉尼拔说，点着头，威尔也走向楼梯，“要是你想的话，也许今天下午我们可以出去，到这附近的小路上走走。冷空气对你有好处。”

“随便你怎么安排。”威尔闷声说，爬上楼梯，关上了自己卧室的门。汉尼拔收走盘子，洗了碗碟，然后擦干净了厨房。这整个过程他都管不住自己轻呼不止，空气中满是清洁剂的味道，闻起来不再是威尔了，他的双眼却仍在发痒并刺痛不已。


	10. Chapter 10

尽管很困倦，威尔还是在午餐时间过后来到楼下，身上穿着适于出门的衣服。 汉尼拔对他微笑，两人穿上大衣，穿过前院沿着蜿蜒的人行道从悬崖边往下走。这是一条石子路，一侧是树木，另一侧是悬崖，尽管空气凉爽，但轻柔潮湿的风仍使威尔的脸颊泛上红晕。又或许，按照汉尼拔的估计，是因为再过三小时他的热潮前症状就要再次出现了。微风将威尔的气味吹向下游，他无法很清晰地闻到威尔的味道，但如果他的计算准确的话，走不了多远威尔就会因为热潮而无法自控了。

两人并肩而行，双手插在各自的口袋里避风，围巾挡着脖子。这种经历感觉很好，汉尼拔期望他能与威尔穿越黑暗，两人双眼瞄准猎物，对彼此闪耀。他想知道自己是否能说服威尔与他一同狩猎，又或者威尔想要当诱饵，等汉尼拔把肉带回家他就会发出甜蜜的呼声。

公平起见他应该好好传授威尔厨艺。

威尔的轻哼打断了汉尼拔的遐思，他的注意力再次专注到与自己并肩行走的欧米茄身上。汉尼拔的身体更靠近悬崖，无意识地保护着威尔。威尔说：“这种感觉很奇怪，我觉得我好像个在商店里第一次看到圣诞装饰的孩子，我知道它就要来了，我能感觉到它，但直到它真正到来，感觉都不像是真的。”

“你认为你的预感来自于你仍对情热所保留的那种负面情绪吗？”汉尼拔问。

威尔微笑着低头向下看，“你认为我很傻，”他说，“因为我有所保留，‘负面情绪’。”

“不是傻，”汉尼拔回答，“我只是想要理解你，我从未见过欧米茄如此反感自然荷尔蒙。”

“你可真是个欧米茄专家，不是吗？”

“我从未那么说过。”

威尔再次轻哼，汉尼拔转向威尔，他看到威尔的虹膜又因金色而显得厚重，双唇和脸颊因冷风和牙齿啃咬而变得深红。威尔抿起嘴唇，鼻子缩进围巾里，晃动着肩膀。他再一次抬起头好让汉尼拔听到自己，视线仍盯着前方的石板路，他们很快就会走到一个急转弯，继续爬坡向山岭上走，一条小路深入丛林，转为山路，另一头连接公路，汇入一英里外的高速入口。这段路程全长三英里左右，会花上一段时间，但不会长到让他们两人感到疲累。

“我不喜欢这件事的无可避免性，”威尔最终说，“我觉得这整件事里处处都是你的干涉。”

汉尼拔轻哼：“我们算是环境的受害人呢，还是反过来？”

“我进入了阿尔法的发情状态，”威尔说，“因为杰克让我去分析一桩谋杀。我成了你的病人，因为杰克担心我的精神健康，而且要是我万一发疯他想确保能把自己摘出去。现在，我在这个隔离的环境里，一两周内就会因你而进入热潮。”

汉尼拔扬起眉毛，威尔清了清喉咙：“我是说，和你进入热潮，”他纠正自己，鼻子又埋进围巾，“和你一起进入热潮。”

威尔口中每一个字背后都藏着一张蜘蛛网，热流暗藏其间，威尔的本能就要显现，武装他的言辞。汉尼拔吞咽着，视线转向前方，口袋里的双手紧紧攥着：“对你来说这一切系列事件都很不幸，”他说，试着让自己的声音保持温柔，“但我得说，我无法不同意杰克。”

威尔轻哼，汉尼拔继续：“不管你在哪里，是不是由我照顾，我都必须假定你会出热潮前期症状。 唯一的区别是那些医疗结构中的医生只会将你扔进单独禁闭直到热潮结束。“

当然，如果汉尼拔没有干预的话，威尔根本就不会进入热潮，但威尔不需要知道这一点，因为威尔已经保证不再服用任何抑制剂， 一旦他的自然排卵周期变得平稳，他的大脑和身体肯定会感谢他停用药物。停用抑制剂后的第一次热潮一般不会受孕，可能性很低，但绑定练习和标记啃咬以及阿尔法和欧米茄“声音”的产生都是非常真实的。汉尼拔可以耐心等候威尔给与他子女，对于他的设计来说，绑定过程至关重要。

“那倒是，”威尔最终说，然后他叹了口气，“今天早上我们没有明白地说出来，但我觉得我们俩都想要坦诚面对接下来会发生的事情。”

“我同意。”汉尼拔说，很高兴微风让他闻不见威尔的气味，也吹走了自己的气息，让威尔感知不到自己可能会为即将到来的对话而变得多么兴奋。

威尔说：“我的上一次热潮持续了大概五天。”汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛，一时无言以对。大部分欧米茄的热潮只有两到三天，刚停用抑制剂的除外。如果威尔的自然热潮持续如此之久，那么这一次可能会持续一周左右，甚至更长，“巅峰时我差不多每小时都想被成结。”

汉尼拔喉间滚动，身为威尔的医生，这些信息都是他所需要的，但他发现自己很难站在专业角度思考这些：“我想现在我更理解了，”他低声说，“为什么你执意不想要热潮。”即使不考虑所有的情感包袱，威尔的热潮周期听起来比其他任何事务都更为不便。威尔笑了，声音恼怒，他停下脚步转身面对汉尼拔，双眼缓慢地巡视着汉尼拔的脸，然后他眨眨眼，咬了咬自己的下唇，清了清喉咙，想要说些什么，又将未出口的话咽了回去。汉尼拔想对他开诚布公，但明白威尔必须身处掌控节奏的幻觉之中才会向自己投降屈服。

威尔最终咳嗽了一声，说：“我认为我们俩都同意，无论我们的目的如何，我热潮时你都必须与我成结，我认为事先讲好一些基本规矩是很重要的。”汉尼拔吞咽着点头，感觉到双眼刺痛阵阵，于是眨起了眼睛，清了清喉咙，等着威尔继续开口。

“我们不会进入我的巢，”威尔说，汉尼拔再次点头——一切结束后，回到一个没有汉尼拔气味的空间对于威尔来说更为安抚舒适。当然一旦他们绑定，威尔可能压根不会想要离开汉尼拔身边，但关于控制至关重要的一点就是其对象必须对自己身在局中毫不知情，“也不去你的卧室，如果你不想的话。”

“我对使用我的卧室没有意见，”汉尼拔回答，事实上，想到威尔的体液和甜蜜气味浸染他的床单便让汉尼拔愉悦，“出于卫生角度我希望能避开厨房。”

威尔点头，嘴巴抿起，下巴紧绷，眼中的金色闪耀着，汉尼拔意识到也许自己并不是唯一那个因为这场对话而兴奋不已的人。他等着威尔的其他规矩，他指望威尔会立下不准啃咬、要求他们事先使用避孕、又或者同意使用避孕套等类似规定，他等着威尔说出除非威尔允许否则他不能碰触他，不能主动，不能追逐或用任何方式标记他。他等了又等，但威尔没有说任何类似的话，汉尼拔问：“你还有其他的规矩吗？”

威尔咬了自己的下唇，挤出一个浅浅的微笑：“没有了。”

汉尼拔想就此放下这个话题，但出于他自己的好奇心，他无法做到：“那么我想要说清楚，”他说，威尔点头，“出于我们两人的目的和动机，我们会像伴侣一样，你会允许我咬你，追逐你，以及其他类似动态下的行为。”

威尔用力吞咽着，即使隔着柔和的海浪声和海鸟的鸣叫声，汉尼拔仍能听到他喉间滚动的声音。威尔吸着气：“是的。”他说，声音安静如风，低下了头。汉尼拔几乎无法相信自己所听到的，这就是他想要的全部，他所为之计划的一切。他想要伸出手碰触威尔，捧住他的颈子亲吻他，对他做所有那些自己梦寐以求了数周的事情。现在一切到手了，他为什么还要犹豫？威尔颤抖着，似乎不只是因为空气中的冷意。风向改变，足够汉尼拔汲取满腔威尔的气味，威尔闻起来浓烈美好，如梦似幻，比平时更为甜蜜。汉尼拔垂涎欲滴，牙齿开始发痒：“也许我们应该带你回别墅。”汉尼拔建议道，威尔盯着自己的鞋看了很久，两人谁都没有开口，汉尼拔又说，“我会给咱们俩做点吃的。”

威尔点了点头，安静地接受汉尼拔的提议，然后转身沿来路返回。直到回到别墅两人都没有再说话。两人进了门，威尔脱掉外套、摘下围巾，汉尼拔则关门落锁。别墅里暖意盈然，没了外套的阻隔，汉尼拔能更清晰地闻到威尔的味道，他意识到自己正深深呼吸着威尔的气味，同时脱掉了自己的外套挂好，摘掉了颈间的围巾。威尔坐到厨房中岛边，汉尼拔把围巾卷成整洁的一团摆好，走到冰箱边拿出两人的食物。临近热潮，保持能量对威尔来说很重要，他拿出了土豆，碎牛肉，葱和胡萝卜。顿了顿，汉尼拔又找出一袋又大又甜的绿葡萄，他拿出一个碗，把葡萄放进去浸水，然后端到威尔面前：“吃吧。”他哄劝道，威尔咬了一下嘴唇，拿起一颗葡萄小心吃下，汉尼拔微笑着转身开始准备他们的食物。

“莱克特医生，”威尔开口，汉尼拔哼声以示自己听到了，但没有将注意力从炉子上转移，他打开一个煤气灶，摆上一只煎锅，洒了一点儿油，将碎牛肉倒进去，牛肉几乎立刻滋滋作响。“我以前问过你，我曾问过杰克为什么你自愿负责我的治疗，并问你你觉得杰克当时是如何回答的？”

“是的。”汉尼拔说，拿出一块菜板，把葱和胡萝卜摆上去，他的刀都磨得非常锋利，他从刀架上取下一把，开始切葱，直到面前聚集了一小堆白色的葱段，他把它们摆到一边，拿起胡萝卜清洗剥皮。

“现在我想问你为什么你会自愿。”

汉尼拔僵硬了片刻，然后关掉水，放下了胡萝卜。这又是另一个关键时刻，他必须非常谨慎地选择自己的用词。如果他向威尔坦白自己一开始就想与他结成伴侣，威尔也许会开始质疑他的行为和目前的情形。但如果他转移话题，威尔可能会意识到他在撒谎。他绷直身体转过来，双手环到胸前，威尔的双眼看着自己的那碗葡萄，他一直在吃，已经消灭了半碗。汉尼拔侧过头，威尔的双眼跳向他的方向，只有那么几秒，又转到葡萄上。他看起来异常脆弱、充满防卫，像是他为汉尼拔即将说出口的话而紧张不已。

“我们已经彼此认识几个月了，”汉尼拔说，威尔咬住嘴唇点头，“第一次遇见你时，我承认我对你的——姑且说是人格障碍，尽管听起来很消极——感兴趣，你看世界的方式与众不同，威尔，而我认为你的独特之处非常激动人心。”

威尔没有回答。

“你曾说过我在你身上看到了潜力，”汉尼拔说，威尔再次点头，“你是对的。我一直如此，起初的潜力在于可用来研究的独特头脑，然后，成为朋友的潜力，我认为从那之后，一切发展都是自然而然。”

“我不明白，”威尔皱眉说，他向上看，面容坦诚脆弱，同时困惑无比，“什么发展？”

“我对你的感情，威尔，”汉尼拔说，坦诚随意，他迎上威尔的视线，威尔立刻避开视线，红晕了脸，“以及我的……我认为我想要看到你快乐安全。这种疗法会帮到你的，而我认为由其他医生来监督这想法让我……不适。”

“你想要亲自治疗我，因为你不相信其他人能做好？”威尔重复，听起来仍然不是很确定。

“我想要治疗你，是因为我想要亲自照顾你。”汉尼拔回答。

威尔喉间滚动，仿佛震惊了一般眨眼，再次低头看葡萄碗：“那好吧，“他说，干咳了一声，“一切都算是有个最好结果了。”

汉尼拔皱起眉毛，想知道威尔这话是什么意思，威尔不可能意识到了汉尼拔的操控，当然不会，至少不是全部的操控。但汉尼拔再一次意识到，威尔是一个渔夫。如果威尔意识到汉尼拔在猎捕他——如果汉尼拔的猎物变得聪明——也许他已经决定不光要躲开捕猎者，更要设个陷阱，并允许汉尼拔逼近他。肉烹煮的气味惊醒了汉尼拔，不等肉煎过头，他快速将煎锅端下炉灶，抓起一把木勺搅拌，待肉变成棕色，然后加入葱。他将土豆切片好快速炸制，预热烤箱，切好了胡萝卜摆到一边。肉几乎煮好了，他将牛肉和葱盛进烤盘。威尔沉默了很久，汉尼拔急切想要看向他，想要尝试了解威尔的想法，但他强迫自己做完饭，他将肉和土豆层层摆好，撒上一层薄薄的芝士，摆进烤箱中烤制。又是一餐不上台面的食物，完全比不上汉尼拔想要喂给自己的伴侣的精美食品，但就目前来说足够维持威尔的健康，且他也不必离开别墅像平常那样为餐桌而狩猎。忙完后他把胡萝卜摆到一个碗里，等烤肉快做好时再煮，这样胡萝卜就会变得柔软温热，适合作为配菜。他洗干净手，用一块毛巾擦干，总算允许自己再次看向威尔，威尔没有离开，那袋葡萄则吃光了。

“二十分钟左右就好。”他说，威尔慢慢点头，“等候期间你还需要吃点别的吗？”

威尔摇摇头，总算是抬起视线，汉尼拔无法看穿他金色双眼中翻滚着的情绪，他觉得不舒服，异常脆弱。他早已知道威尔对他的抚慰和他的存在适应很好，他也吻过（几乎算是个吻）威尔、为他而发出呼声，否则他会担心自己所有的计划都已经功亏一篑。

威尔清了清喉咙，吞咽着，嘴唇闭合，“我……”他的手指抓住了装葡萄的袋子，发出响亮的噪音，他的手指在颤抖，“我有一些问题，但我觉得我已经知道答案了。”

“问了才知道。”汉尼拔说。

“你可能会对我撒谎。”

“你认为我会吗？”

“也许吧，”威尔轻声说，下巴紧绷，“我认为你会做任何事，说任何话，只为把我留在这儿，尤其是现在。”

现在威尔临近热潮，现在汉尼拔已经知道他的甜美气味，知道他大腿内侧的苍白皮肤，现在汉尼拔的双手已经抚摸过威尔的头发，感觉到他粘液的热度。威尔听起来不像是生气的样子，如果汉尼拔不够了解他的话——也许他不够了解威尔——他会说威尔听起来是戏谑的。

汉尼拔说：“你不用害怕。”

威尔摇了摇头：“我没在害怕。”汉尼拔轻哼了一声，抬眼望向门边，他定时了十八分钟，绕到厨房另一边，向威尔伸出一只手，威尔看着他的手，很快抓住他，好像是自动驾驶一般。

“随我来。”汉尼拔说，与威尔十指交缠。威尔的手指因持枪而生了茧，掌心温暖，汉尼拔带他来到休息区，转身拉住威尔的另一只手，两人双手相握，威尔的脸颊变得更红，吸气时分开双唇，这一次他明显在感知汉尼拔的气味，且急切地吞咽着。

“威尔，”汉尼拔低喃，威尔抬起双眼，两人目光相对，威尔的气味如同龙舌兰一般浓郁甜蜜，又如同薄荷与肉桂一般醒脑。他们站得很近，如果汉尼拔靠向威尔，威尔无法快速逃开。汉尼拔松开一只手，捧住威尔的下巴，威尔双眼大张，神色哀怨，似乎在汉尼拔双眼中寻求指示。汉尼拔继续说，“你信任我，对吗？”

威尔吞咽着，发出一声轻柔甜蜜的喘息：“是的。”他说，抬起手，手指环住汉尼拔的手腕。

汉尼拔微笑，抓住威尔的下巴和手腕，将他拉向自己。威尔靠向汉尼拔，他在颤抖，脸沉入汉尼拔的手掌，汉尼拔轻哼着，鼻子压向威尔侧面被风吹乱的卷发：“我想要你和我坐一会儿，”他说，嘴唇如此靠近威尔的颈子，他没错过威尔因这感觉而颤抖着。威尔缓缓点头，汉尼拔退后一步，将威尔拉向自己，两人在一张沙发上坐下，威尔不得不立刻跟上，结果角度尴尬地坐上了汉尼拔的大腿。威尔发出一声惊讶的低吟，汉尼拔收紧了手，滑入威尔的头发，将两人的额头贴在一起。 他像安抚一匹野马一样轻轻嘘声安抚着威尔，知道威尔发丝间自己的手掌带来的触感会让他得到足够安抚、更为顺从。他将另一只手放在威尔的身侧，使他更自然地跨在自己的腿上，大腿贴着汉尼拔大腿外侧，臀部沉重压着汉尼拔的身体。威尔发出一串几乎不易察觉的呜咽声，欧米茄进化出这种声音，用于安静、亲密的时刻。女性听不到这类声音，这种声音非常低柔，只有靠近欧米茄喉咙的阿尔法才能真正分辨出来。这声音温柔低沉，用来乞求阿尔法展示出更好的本性。这是欧米茄意识到自己的脆弱处境时会发出的哀鸣，用来乞求阿尔法的垂怜。

汉尼拔没有伤害威尔的意图，除非威尔想要他那么做。

“嘘……”汉尼拔再次开口，缓慢地上下抚摸威尔身侧，手指掠过威尔的肋骨边缘及腰间柔软的凹陷。他的拇指碰触到威尔胯骨的凸起，然后摸索上威尔牛仔裤的粗糙边缘。威尔喘息着，眼皮颤动，最终闭上了眼睛。他的双手攀上汉尼拔的肩膀，双拳紧握。

“汉尼拔。”威尔低吟，又一种欧米茄的呻吟。他叫着汉尼拔的名字，乞求汉尼拔更仁善的一面，提醒汉尼拔所承认的对威尔的感情，无论那感情属性如何。威尔曾说过，他并不害怕，但是他的直觉告诉他，他的家里有一个怪物，汉尼拔则可以闻到他那气息中那丝细微的苦恼，为他的甜蜜气味添加了一丝强烈的余味。

汉尼拔知道他无法再做更多能让威尔的头脑放松下来的事，于是他做了他唯一能做的。

他开始发出呼声。

威尔深吸了一口气，立刻更贴近汉尼拔。 他的一只手滑过汉尼拔的胸膛，低下头，耳朵贴到汉尼拔的肩膀上，他的脸从汉尼拔的脖子上移开，以便更清楚地听到汉尼拔的呼声。 汉尼拔笑了，松开了威尔的头发，将其从威尔脸上拂开。他的另一只手在威尔的背上沿着脊柱的自然凸起而滑动着，将威尔抱紧。这有一点儿尴尬，汉尼拔坐直身体，让威尔后倾。 威尔发出哀怨而甜美的声音，汉尼拔再次嘘声安抚他。“到这儿来。”他说，威尔的目光呆滞，面容慵懒，汉尼拔调整着身体姿势，威尔笨拙地点点头。汉尼拔的背靠到沙发的高扶手上，双腿在沙发上伸展开来，威尔立刻压向他，身体舒展，枕到汉尼拔胸腹，靠在汉尼拔大腿上。威尔对汉尼拔微笑，紧贴汉尼拔的锁骨，然后叹息着放松了身体，他的耳朵紧贴汉尼拔的胸口，一只手轻轻地搭在汉尼拔腹部随着呼吸而上下起伏的位置。 汉尼拔的手放在威尔的头发间，另一只手放在威尔的肩膀上，拇指慵懒地来回抚摸，追逐着威尔衣袖上的缝线。

“我以前从来没听过阿尔法的呼声，”片刻后威尔柔声说，听起来十分沉迷，话语含糊不清， “好吧，除了家人，小时候听到过家人的呼声。”

“你太久不允许自己与任何人结合，”汉尼拔回答，威尔吞咽着，手指松松地在汉尼拔腹部卷曲，“我承认，既然我们已经保证对彼此开诚布公，你对我的信任让我感动，威尔。”

威尔轻哼： “你没做过会让我反悔的事儿。”他回答，声音柔和而困倦。汉尼拔记得威尔在厨房中岛所说的话，他抿起了嘴唇：“我很惊讶你愿意和我一起如此这样。”

“为什么？”

“好吧，我想我想说的是，你从未给过我任何迹象表明你会愿意。我们追寻证据，威尔，如果你一直对我们的友谊，或任何可能自友谊中发展出来的感情，抱有任何想法，那么你没有给我任何线索。”而现在回想起来，汉尼拔觉得威尔很可能是有意为之。

威尔笑了：”告诉我，莱克特医生，“他说，没有抬头，”你真的认为我没有给过你任何暗示吗？“

汉尼拔不满道： “好吧，那么我认为你很爱操纵，让我迷恋上你，然后才展现出一点儿回应。”

威尔又笑了，声音中充满甜蜜快乐：“这从不是我的本意，”他回答，叹息着低声说，“但显而易见，比起你，如果我做出任何糟糕的选择，会失去更多东西。”

并不尽然，但汉尼拔明白威尔的意思，“这么说，你确实承认自己的狡猾之处。”他说，并确保威尔能听出他声音中的幽默。

威尔抬起头，一只手滑上汉尼拔胸口，好将下巴靠在手背上：“杰克告诉我你打算和我结为伴侣，”他说，汉尼拔对他眨了眨眼，瞬间被激怒了——他和杰克分明已经讨论过这件事了，“他想确保在你尝试之前得到我的同意。”

可以理解，也可以原谅，也许吧。汉尼拔轻哼着，抬起双眼看着天花板，这样威尔就不会看到他眼中闪烁的愤怒红色，“他什么时候告诉你的？”他问。

“你来接我的那天早上。”威尔说，这么说，是在威尔同意行为疗法之后，但在他到达这里之前。也就是说威尔有时间改变主意，他有过机会，但他没有。

“而你仍然决定和我来？”

威尔轻笑，一边嘴角翘起：“是的，”他回答，“当我看着你时，我能看到。”

“你看到了什么？”汉尼拔问，回望威尔，感觉到眼中的灼烧感褪去，明白他再次控制了眼中的红色。

“我想你可以说我看到了潜力。”

汉尼拔喉间滚动，他的呼声停止了。威尔微笑，视线低垂，移开自己的手，脸颊贴上汉尼拔的胸口。他叹息着，汉尼拔的手抓紧他的头发。汉尼拔坐直身体，威尔随他移动身体，骑上汉尼拔的大腿，他是跪着的，以分散重量、没有全压到阿尔法身上，他的双手在汉尼拔肩膀上找到了熟悉的位置。

汉尼拔的手沿着威尔的肩膀向上滑，手掌贴上威尔的衬衫领子，拇指抚上威尔喉间的凹陷，手指张开，贴到威尔下巴下，温柔地掐紧威尔的脖子。威尔喘息着，分开双唇，指甲深埋进汉尼拔的肩膀：“求你。”他低声说，汉尼拔发现自己无力拒绝。他按着威尔的颈子将他拉近，然后他吻了威尔。威尔发出一声柔和下流的低吟，贴近汉尼拔直到两人的胸膛紧贴在一起，双手按在汉尼拔颈后，让汉尼拔抬起头，下巴张开，让汉尼拔的舌头滑入他齿间。汉尼拔在威尔唇间尝到了葡萄的甜蜜，吞入威尔柔软的呻吟，如同饮下上佳的葡萄酒。威尔喘息着后退，但汉尼拔只容许他透了一口气便又将他拉近，他的手松开威尔的脖子，环住威尔的腰，尽可能将他拉向自己，威尔饥渴地顺从，回吻以同样的激情及热度。汉尼拔低吼了一声，紧紧抓住威尔，两人的身体摇晃着。沙发扶手让威尔不得不坐直片刻，但很快汉尼拔将双手放在威尔的胯上，用力将他拉向自己，让他躺下，用自己更强壮有力的身体覆盖了威尔的。威尔颤抖着张开双腿，让汉尼拔挤入他双腿之间，汉尼拔再次吻上他，他们同时发出了呼声。

威尔的呼声如此美丽，断断续续，喘息时他没法发出呼声，但汉尼拔仍能从他起伏的胸膛和狂跳的心脏中听出来。汉尼拔用一条手臂环住威尔的头，二头肌阻挡了威尔的视线，另一只手按住威尔的胯，这是一种力量宣示，是阿尔法进化出来的、用以在性行为之外宣示对欧米茄的统治地位。这姿势屏蔽欧米茄的视线，让他们只能看到，听到，闻到他们的阿尔法，具有强大的作用。威尔在汉尼拔唇间呻吟着，双手滑向汉尼拔胸口，抓着他的衣服。威尔开始出汗，在汉尼拔的重量下颤抖着，但他迎合着汉尼拔的每一个亲吻，怀着一个陷入爱情的处子般的饥渴甜蜜。汉尼拔想将威尔整个吞噬，想让自己浸透威尔的汗水和体液，想用血染上威尔的脖子，用精液标记他的内部。他想闻到威尔的体液并知道威尔是为了他才会分泌出体液，他想要——

厨房计时器响了起来，飞快地哔哔大叫，威尔咆哮：“别理它。”他命令道，汉尼拔懊恼地抽身，头发垂到眼前，威尔向上看着他，一副狂欢图，嘴唇红润，脸颊和颈项一片嫣红，头发展开，形成大而黑的光环。他看上去很美丽，汉尼拔可以轻易服从、无视那个计时器，但：“你得吃点儿东西。”他说，弓身鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着威尔眉间，抚平褶皱，威尔接受了，他在颤抖，已经一半进入热潮。

汉尼拔将威尔哄进厨房坐下，没有时间煮胡萝卜了，但他想可以忽略不计，他现在有其他要务。他拿起一把铲子，给威尔盛了一大份肉和土豆，摆进盘子，放在威尔面前，给自己盛了较少的分量。他拿着盘子走到另一张高脚椅边坐下，威尔的膝盖伸出，碰着他的膝盖，汉尼拔笑了：“吃吧，”他说，对食物点点头，威尔咬了一口，呼声穿透两人之间的空气，他没有停止，也没有道歉，他并不羞愧。

汉尼拔露出了一个微笑。


	11. Chapter 11

午餐结束后，两人没有像斗犬一般立刻扑向彼此、急切地想要攻占对方的咽喉；也没有像小巷里的野猫那样为争夺一块金枪鱼对彼此嘶声发怒。威尔清理了自己的餐盘，汉尼拔把餐具放进水池，用保鲜膜盖住剩下的炖菜放进冰箱。威尔很安静，他沉默的身影中暗潮汹涌，满是热意与期待。他的气味盖过了碎牛肉，土豆，清洁剂，以及两人衣物上残余的外界空气，他闻起来温暖甜蜜，如同想要扑进孩童怀抱中的幼犬一般饥渴。

汉尼拔任碗碟浸泡在池中，擦干了自己的手，把胡萝卜放回冰箱，扔掉空葡萄袋子，把装葡萄的碗也摆进水池。他又洗了一次手，然后转向威尔，他看到威尔低头看着自己的双手，咬着下唇，他的手指微微卷曲颤抖着。汉尼拔绕过中岛，将威尔的双手握住。威尔吸了一口气，在高脚椅上转身，抬头迎向汉尼拔的双眼，他的虹膜呈现出深沉的融金色，与脸颊上可爱的红晕相得益彰。汉尼拔松开手，捧住威尔的脸颊，让威尔不得不直起身。威尔的眼皮颤抖着，发出一声轻柔的呼吸，汉尼拔微笑着弓身给了威尔一个纯洁的吻。威尔呻吟着分开双唇，汉尼拔偏头含住威尔的下唇，温柔地咬了下去。威尔向他伸出手，双手绝望地抓住汉尼拔背后绷紧的衣服，身体在高脚椅上向前倾，两人之间的身体接触不够让他满意，他站起来将汉尼拔拉近，整个身体弓起来以感受汉尼拔的力量，回味着阿尔法给他带来的感觉：强大有力。

汉尼拔用轻柔的咆哮声奖励了威尔，他将威尔拉开，以便能看到自己的牙齿在威尔下唇留下的红印。威尔伸出舌头，品尝唇间汉尼拔的味道，下巴张开，尽可能地体味着汉尼拔的味道。汉尼拔微笑，威尔也露出一个微笑作为回应，他的笑容颤抖不已，他并不害怕，不再害怕了。他只是太过渴望，他的脑海中满是安全感，他已经将这种感觉与汉尼拔的气息联系起来，汉尼拔费尽心机才培养出了这份联系。

阿尔法的唾液中含有能令欧米茄分泌润滑黏液、激起女性性欲的荷尔蒙，欧米茄不用被亲吻也能分泌黏液，但给他们湿润渴求的吻则可以极大地加快这个过程。而且若汉尼拔妥善调教威尔，最终他不用碰触威尔也能让威尔有所反应。未来的某一天，只要他看威尔一眼，咆哮一声，让威尔嗅到自己的气味，就足够让威尔为他分泌体液，眼中的蓝与绿燃烧殆尽，只留下金色，为汉尼拔露出自己的颈项。

威尔贴着汉尼拔颤抖着，汉尼拔发出轻柔的吼声，拇指滑过威尔下颚边缘，稍微施力让他后倾，威尔眼皮沉重，汉尼拔的指甲抓过他颈子两侧，威尔僵硬了，发出一声低柔的哀怨。

“嘘，”汉尼拔喃喃说，靠近了威尔，他能感觉到威尔紧抓着自己后背的双手，看着威尔吞咽时颈间抽动的模样，他说，“相信我。”

威尔闭上嘴，点了点头，汉尼拔微笑着再次奖励了他，他让威尔侧头，移开一只手，张口在威尔颈侧落下一个吻。威尔轻声呻吟着，膝盖发软，汉尼拔抓住了他。他把欧米茄抱紧转了个身，于是威尔便能撑住厨房餐台。威尔颈中的血液最为甜蜜，脉搏在汉尼拔唇下快速搏动，急切想要冲出来，在汉尼拔唇间迸发。汉尼拔张开嘴，舔过威尔锁骨间的敏感点及喉咙前方的肌腱，威尔呻吟着。他发出的所有声音伴随着身体剧烈颤抖的样子听起来都是如此甜蜜诱惑，令人愉悦。汉尼拔是第一个与威尔共度热潮的阿尔法，是第一个（老天才知道过了多久）被允许靠近威尔脖子的阿尔法，威尔的投降来之不易。汉尼拔的手温柔抚慰威尔的颈子，另一只环住威尔的胯好让他站直。他向后退，感觉到自己的眼睛开始发痒，红色呈现出来，威尔咬着自己的下唇，倾身向前索求另一个亲吻，汉尼拔欣然给予。

“我觉得……”威尔清了清喉咙，舔着自己的嘴唇，双眼迷蒙，嘴唇慵懒，“我觉得咱们俩躺下来的话都会从中受益的，莱克特医生。”

汉尼拔微笑着说：“我同意。”他后退一步，松开了威尔，威尔颤抖着，手垂下来抓住餐台，就好像汉尼拔的力量是唯一支撑他直立的东西。威尔抬起头，呼吸不稳，眼中闪烁着一丝狂野，就像一开始汉尼拔在那间旅馆的健身房里见到的一样绝望、半疯狂。汉尼拔偏着头，眼睛上下打量着威尔。追逐行为虽然已经过时，却仍然是结为伴侣的过程中颇为重要的一环。过去，为了争夺与欧米茄的交配权利，阿尔法会穿过原始森林和灌木丛，直到筋疲力竭仍不停地跨过无数英里，追踪猎捕他们的欧米茄，直到他们所选择的欧米茄太过疲惫、无法继续逃跑也没法打退阿尔法。时至今日，有了文明和语言，追逐行为远不如过去认真，如果阿尔法和欧米茄已经结为伴侣且拥有足够的土地，他们也许会偶尔为之，在未开化、竞争激烈的国度中，追逐行为则仍然司空见惯。汉尼拔总是认为如果自己需要追逐一个欧米茄，追逐的过程本身会是短暂的。

狩猎成果足以弥补追逐的短暂。

但威尔脸上的表情让汉尼拔觉得，尽管欧米茄通常是被追逐的那一方，但他们不一定非得处于被动。威尔看起来十分贪婪疯狂，上唇翻起，像是在扼制着咆哮的冲动。汉尼拔向后退了一步，威尔的眼中闪烁着。将自己的欧米茄逼得如此疯狂、让他甚至想要追逐汉尼拔，这念头令汉尼拔垂涎欲滴。汉尼拔站直身体，威尔也同样站直了，汉尼拔又退后了一步，威尔发出一声柔软的咆哮，抓着餐台的关节泛白。他浑身散发着润滑黏液的气味，双眼中再也没有半点原本的色彩，他现在完全被本能驱动着，正如同汉尼拔想要的那样。

汉尼拔微笑起来，笑容放纵温柔，然后他转身离开厨房。他没有跑，他知道威尔的身体状况并不能真正追逐他，但他听见威尔追赶他时高脚椅划破厨房的地板的声音。汉尼拔走到沙发中间，转身面对威尔，威尔沉重地靠着厨房门框，指甲陷进木头之中，张着嘴。他直视汉尼拔的双眼，下巴磨蹭着门框上铰链的位置，他的双手垂到身侧，向前迈步，走进了客厅。

汉尼拔后退了一步，直到小腿贴上咖啡桌，威尔咆哮着冲来，撞上了沙发靠背。他向两边伸出双手，弯腰凝视着汉尼拔，仿佛汉尼拔的碰触能解除他体内肆虐的毒药。汉尼拔微笑着抬起双手，解开袖口的纽扣，威尔的眼睛盯着他的举动，再度舔着自己的嘴唇，指甲紧抓着汉尼拔沙发的柔软皮革。他再次伸出手，汉尼拔明白他在用自己的气味标记家具，满足他的欧米茄需求，将汉尼拔和这栋房子里的一切据为己有。这是一种原始的本能，但威尔此刻无法顾及更高层次的大脑功能。要不了多久他脑中就会只剩下繁殖的念头，而汉尼拔期盼着那个时刻，用威尔的话来说，如同等待圣诞节清早的孩童一般。

汉尼拔解开袖口，袖子卷过手肘，威尔发出一声柔软的、哀求的呻吟，绷紧的肩膀晃动着，他没有试着绕过沙发，也许他没想明白该怎么绕过去。汉尼拔偏头对威尔伸出一只手，弯成能够完美地包裹住威尔脸颊的弧度，威尔呜咽着，身体紧贴着沙发靠背，好像他能够到汉尼拔的手似的。

“到我这儿来，威尔。”汉尼拔说，威尔喘息着，身体软了下去。他的膝盖弯曲，抓挠着沙发，找到沙发的边缘，然后慢慢地拖着沙发。他的手将两张沙发分开一条缝隙挤过去，脸颊贴上汉尼拔的手掌，发出近乎啜泣般的声音。汉尼拔微笑着将手穿过威尔汗湿的头发，让他的额头枕上自己胸口。威尔的手指卷起来，贴着汉尼拔的胸膛，像个受到惊吓的孩子一般将自己蜷缩进汉尼拔的手臂间，拱着汉尼拔的喉咙，汉尼拔低头亲吻他的头发。威尔偏过头，嘴唇寻到汉尼拔的，这一次他亲吻汉尼拔时，一只手伸进了汉尼拔的头发，指甲令人舒适地抓挠着汉尼拔的头皮，绝望地想要让汉尼拔留在自己身边。

汉尼拔咆哮着翻转两人的身体，诱哄威尔在长沙发上躺下，覆到威尔身上。威尔虚弱地喘息着，双手抵上汉尼拔的胸膛，一路向下散播自己的气味，他的大腿分开，让汉尼拔置身其间，喃喃地说：“现在我后悔一直逗弄你了，显然你的怜悯都耗尽了。”汉尼拔挤进了他双腿间，轻笑出声，稍稍后退好能看到威尔脸上晕眩、带着恼意的微笑：“我想要放缓速度，这份尝试对你来说更像是折磨吗？威尔？”他问。

“我不知道为什么你想要放缓速度，”威尔咬着下唇说，双手止不住慵懒地抚摸汉尼拔的胸膛和腹部。汉尼拔怀疑威尔在尝试着不着痕迹地解开自己的衬衫，“我就在这儿，心甘情愿。”

汉尼拔轻轻哼声，微笑着说：“也许我只是想要欣赏我的艺术品。”他说，俯下身亲吻威尔，堵住威尔回应他的温柔微笑。威尔看起来已经用完了自己的耐心，他的手指抓住了汉尼拔的衬衫，把它从汉尼拔的西装裤中拉扯出来。汉尼拔低吼，张开嘴唇，让威尔感觉到自己的牙齿抵着他的下颚：“小心点儿，亲爱的，”他说，双手沿着威尔的手臂下滑，找到手腕处敏感的皮肤，双手环住威尔的手腕，将它们钉在威尔头顶，“我对你的容忍是有限度的。”

威尔猛烈地吞咽着，他双手无法使用，于是向前倾身，脸颊贴上汉尼拔的，偏过头，鼻子磨蹭着汉尼拔的下巴。这是一种本能又可爱的举动，想要将他的阿尔法标记为伴侣，威尔逗弄着自己待会要咬下去的地方——一旦汉尼拔对他成结并啃咬过他后，他也会咬下去。汉尼拔颤抖着咆哮起来，松开了威尔的手腕。威尔的手摆在原地，高举过头，让汉尼拔抬起身望向自己。汉尼拔的头偏向一侧，威尔身上有太多他想要探索的地方，但威尔是对的，虽然已经被情热冲昏头脑，但汉尼拔饮下他的精液之前他还会变得更糟糕。威尔穿着牛仔裤，进屋后就一直赤着脚，身上穿着一件蓝绿色的长袖衬衫，很能衬托他的眼睛没有被金色占据时的原本颜色。这些衣物都可轻易被脱下丢掉，汉尼拔好奇威尔是否故意为之。他的双手滑向威尔起伏的胸口，微笑着看着威尔弓身靠向自己，大腿张开，环着汉尼拔的腿，汉尼拔的手指潜入威尔的衬衫下方，抚摸他温暖柔软的皮肤。

威尔眼皮颤动，咬住下唇，将头转向一侧，露出了脖子，汉尼拔则将威尔的衬衫推到了他的锁骨上方。他不断拉扯衬衫，威尔坐起来刚好足以让汉尼拔把那件衬衫扯过他的头顶、从一侧脱下。威尔非常……美丽。当然他很美丽，大部分欧米茄都多少拥有天赋美貌——但看到威尔泛红的胸膛汉尼拔仍不由自主地哑口无言。威尔身材苗条又结实，肩膀和胸部足够宽，意味着他经常劳动，他的腹部柔软，有足够空间容纳一个孩子。他像大多数欧米茄一样光滑，仅在肚脐和牛仔裤下摆之间长着一些稀疏的毛发。汉尼拔馋涎欲滴，牙齿发痒，想要吞噬，他的双眼燃烧着，手掌摊开，抚摸着威尔的胸膛，遏制住威尔断断续续的呼吸及心跳。汉尼拔抬起视线，威尔迎向他的目光，张着嘴，渴求着。汉尼拔无法抗拒，他弯下身体，捕获了威尔的双唇，一只手伸到威尔发间，将他从沙发上捞起来，让他移动手臂、用手肘支撑自己的身体，弓身迎合汉尼拔的碰触。汉尼拔的手指掠过一边乳头，威尔呻吟起来，乳头立刻就在汉尼拔指尖变硬了。等他成为母亲后，那儿尝起来大概也很会很甜蜜。

汉尼拔咆哮着收紧了抓着威尔头发的手，被自己按在身下的欧米茄发出又一声柔软渴求的声音。现在他距离威尔是如此接近，脱去威尔的衣服，威尔的界限土崩瓦解，露出肌肤之下潜伏的那头狂野渴求的野兽，他能闻到空气中威尔粘液的味道。威尔对他喘息着，急切地呼吸着空气，汉尼拔咆哮着将他逼入又一个亲吻中，他的手滑下威尔的胸口，摸索上牛仔裤的拉链和纽扣。威尔颤抖着，手肘支撑着自己，抬起胯迎向汉尼拔的碰触：“求你。”他低声说，说出这个词儿时颤抖的声音如此美妙。汉尼拔发出呼声，奖励威尔的饥渴绝望，将威尔的牛仔裤分开，一只手滑进威尔的内裤，沿着潮湿柔软的毛发摸索，直到抚上威尔的阴茎。他的手指环住威尔的阴茎，将它拉出来，靠在威尔下腹部。威尔在颤抖，无法支撑柱自己的身体，喘息着倒进沙发里。汉尼拔压上他，他已经抓到威尔了，他漂亮的欧米茄猎物躺在他身下、他齿间，他不会允许威尔逃走。他温柔地撸动威尔的阴茎，用了点儿力气、刚好从威尔那儿逼出嘶声，威尔露出牙齿，头向后倾，对着汉尼拔的嘴暴露出自己的颈子。

汉尼拔亲吻着威尔的脉搏，如同孩童吸吮母亲的乳房一般吮吸那处甜美无比的皮肤，威尔的手环着汉尼拔脑后，搂着他，鼓励着他，在他身下颤抖呻吟。威尔的气味完全占据了汉尼拔的嗅觉，就算洗上二十次澡，将这个地方从顶梁洗刷到地板，他仍能在舌根尝到威尔的气味，那气味就深深埋在他的肺和鼻子里。

威尔呻吟着迎向汉尼拔的碰触，另一只手绝望地抓着汉尼拔的衣袖。他的整个身体从脖根到尾骨都弓了起来，汉尼拔闻到更为强烈的威尔的体液气味，喉间滚动，威尔性奋不已，阴茎顶端在腹部流出一片液体，体液的热度足够温暖，汉尼拔隔着腹部的衬衫也能感觉到。威尔是一只金杯繁殖犬，是冠军种，汉尼拔必须拥有他。汉尼拔向后退并咆哮着，而威尔试图跟上他。汉尼拔把手放在威尔的脖子上，然后向下压，威尔喉间滚动，汉尼拔露出牙齿，威尔变得柔顺放松。汉尼拔说：“我会放开你，”威尔的眼睛闪烁着点了点头。 “我放手后，你将把剩下的衣服脱掉，然后准备好被占有。”

威尔金色的虹膜环绕着他的瞳孔，他在抱怨，轻柔甜蜜，都是为刺激汉尼拔的本能而进化来的，让汉尼拔因想要照顾伴侣的渴求而疯狂。尽管汉尼拔别有目的，尽管他的更为高级的部分大脑告诉他要保持掌控，他知道威尔的声音对自己生效了。汉尼拔也许是一位顶级阿尔法，但威尔是其种族中的全新一类，汉尼拔明白这一点，否则他不会如此追求威尔了，但现在他才开始理解这意味着什么。他的手指挤压着威尔的喉咙，指甲陷进皮肤，强调着掌控，威尔在他身下颤抖，头偏向一边以示恳求。

汉尼拔呻吟着放开了他，他站起来，威尔将牛仔裤和内裤脱下踢开，他苍白的大腿因粘液而闪光，脸颊上的红晕渐渐蔓延到胸口。他捕捉到了汉尼拔的视线，呼吸沉重不均匀，翻身四肢着地，他如此美丽，夺人心魄，肩膀上的肌肉、大腿与肋骨的尖锐边缘与下颚处汉尼拔想要用牙齿标记的线条相对应，完美流畅。威尔随即深吸了一口气，弯下身体，沉入手肘之间，背部弯下去，双腿在沙发上尽可能张开，汉尼拔认为自己从未见过如此独特、如此令人着迷的艺术品。

“喔，我美丽的男孩。”汉尼拔低声说，声音太低，他相信威尔听不到。他咽下口中的唾液，走近威尔身侧，拇指沿着威尔汗湿的脊椎凸起下滑，标记他的屁股曲线上方的凹陷处，然后将他的手向上滑以完全覆盖威尔的脖子。他收紧了他的手，威尔深吸了一口气，头垂下，身体向下陷，胸膛贴到沙发上。他的手臂向前伸展，还没有准备好被汉尼拔从身后占有，但尖叫着渴求着。他的身体摆出完美的角度，让阿尔法进入他、将种子深深播种进他身体里，在威尔最为适宜受孕、最乐于接受汉尼拔的惠赠之处汇聚，他将会因丰收而变得浑圆沉重。汉尼拔的手指按在威尔最敏感的安抚点上，另一只手滑过威尔的尾骨，翻过手，中指的指腹沉进威尔湿滑甜蜜的穴口。威尔呻吟着，手指紧抓住沙发靠垫。汉尼拔能感到他颤抖的大腿，感觉到他想要绷紧、退缩，但汉尼拔已经将他困入牢笼，这头美丽的动物已经被拴住了，汉尼拔压制住微笑，收紧抓着威尔后颈的手，手指深深进入威尔湿滑的穴口。

威尔很轻易地为他打开身体，他的身体湿润透了，欢迎着汉尼拔的手指，汉尼拔看着他的身体颤抖着一路沿着脊椎向上，皮肤汗湿，头发因汗水变深，他向下伏低身体，鼻子埋进威尔的卷发间深深吸了一口气，手指在威尔体内弯曲，将他打开，迫使他接受汉尼拔在他体内的碰触。他的欧米茄是一团混乱的能量，他想要移动、抚摸汉尼拔，抓挠他，哀求他，但汉尼拔抓着他的脖子的手让他无法发声、无法移动。汉尼拔想给威尔戴上项圈，以便对他的颈背不断施加压力，除非汉尼拔使用他的阿尔法声音命令他，否则他不会动弹。汉尼拔的腹部因性奋而绷紧，他发出一声轻呼，知道威尔听到了，威尔喘着粗气，声音绝望，手指攥成拳头，抓得沙发吱吱作响：“求你了，”他呻吟着，尽可能弓起身体，贪婪渴求着汉尼拔的贯穿，“阿尔法。”

汉尼拔咆哮起来，手指甲陷入威尔颈中，“不，”他说，威尔的心跳和呼吸都停顿了，“叫我的名字，不然什么都没有。”

“汉尼拔，”威尔立刻说，转头用鼻子轻轻拱着汉尼拔的大腿，绝望地想要取悦他的阿尔法，需求他的原谅。汉尼拔容忍了，发出安抚的呼声——毕竟威尔在情热前期，且还在学习中，不过他会学会的。他从威尔体内抽出了手指，在灯光下欣赏着手指上沾染的威尔的体液。他把手指放到口中品尝着那滋味，闭上双眼回味着，甜蜜，薄荷，丰沛如巧克力。汉尼拔会试着创造一种甜品，希望滋味能够及得上威尔的体液一半那样令人满足。他轻哼着将手指擦拭到威尔背上，然后弯下身：“为我保持静止，亲爱的。”他喃喃道，威尔剧烈吞咽着点头。汉尼拔松开他的脖子，满意地看到威尔听从命令，一动未动。汉尼拔解开衬衫上的纽扣，将注意力转向自己的皮带。他把皮带抽出来，思考片刻后，他把皮带放到了一边。他会等到威尔为他所有后再将皮带缠上威尔的喉咙，现在他的喉咙必须保持裸露，以便为汉尼拔的牙齿留出空间。汉尼拔解开西装裤，爬上沙发，跪到威尔后方，然后拉下自己的内裤，他的阴茎泛红，在他手掌中温暖坚硬，汉尼拔下巴绷紧，鼻中深吸了一口气，阴茎顶端浸入威尔大腿间的粘液。威尔深吸了一口气，尖锐的哀鸣卡在喉咙间，“求你了。”他低声说，像在努力尽可能地弯起身体以便以将汉尼拔进入他，仿佛他还能将子宫的位置降得更低、更甜蜜地奉献给汉尼拔，汉尼拔看着威尔尝试，这场景如此美丽。

汉尼拔的双手在威尔身上摊开，将他的臀瓣分开，露出粉红色的湿润穴口，他没有问威尔是否确定、是否准备好了，到了这个地步，汉尼拔不确定他们俩中的任何一个有能力停下。他松开一只手，手指环住自己的阴茎顶端，顶向威尔的后穴，慢慢用另一只手将他向后拉。威尔的身体绷紧，颤抖，在呼吸之间屈服，汉尼拔看着自己沉入威尔体内，咆哮出声。杀死托比亚斯后的那种感觉在汉尼拔身上重新浮现，欢呼咆哮着，唯一能使这一刻变得更甜蜜的事是他的牙齿上阿尔法敌人的鲜血。汉尼拔咽下了咆哮的冲动，将双手摊在威尔的胯骨上，然后将他向后拉，直到他大腿的后面贴上汉尼拔的。

“上帝。”威尔低吼，头偏向一边，嘶声挤出那个词儿。汉尼拔忍不住胸膛中的呼声，他感觉到威尔温暖的身体抽搐着，紧紧箍着他，他相信威尔已经很久没有被自己的手指或是性玩具之外的东西进入过了。威尔的身体紧紧环着汉尼拔，好像他就要进入休克一般，他在颤抖，大汗淋漓，汉尼拔的手沿着威尔的颈椎两侧上滑，拢住他的肩膀，将他拉起来。

威尔呻吟着，汉尼拔的一只手环住他的喉咙，他偏过头：“求你，”他低声说，手向后撑着汉尼拔赤裸的大腿，“汉尼拔，求你了。”

“为我动，威尔，”汉尼拔哑声说，“向你的阿尔法展示你有多需要他。”

威尔的眼皮眨动，腹部在移动时变得紧绷，他伸出手将双手撑在沙发扶手上，低下了头，尽管这会加大汉尼拔的手向他的脖子施加的压力。他向前晃动，然后向后弓身，让汉尼拔滑出他的身体只为将他再次迎进，贪婪渴求。汉尼拔咆哮着，另一只手抓紧威尔的髌骨，力气大到足够留下淤青。他想要用自己的指甲划过威尔的胸膛，想要将他撕扯开、拿走他的心脏，想要夺走他的大腿让他无法逃跑，想要咬他的喉咙直到他再也无法尖叫。

汉尼拔咆哮着移动身体，抓着威尔的颈子强迫他向后松开抓着沙发的手. 他移动双手，推着威尔的后颈，让他低下头，将他摆弄成经典的后入式，以便让汉尼拔操他、覆盖他，正如他们的本能要求他们的一般。威尔在他身下扭动，只比动物略多了一点儿人性，汉尼拔收紧了双手，让自己的身体覆盖住威尔。威尔的后背弓起，贴着汉尼拔衬衫敞开处露出的胸膛，他的汗水弄脏了汉尼拔的衣服和皮肤，就像汉尼拔占有他一样用气味标记着他的阿尔法。

“汉尼拔，”威尔低声说，汉尼拔开始冲刺，威尔喘息起来，某种深沉残酷的东西与皮肤相贴的和音充斥着整个房间，威尔挤出的呻吟声和汉尼拔的低吼声为乐章打下了基调。威尔将一只手向后伸，抓住汉尼拔的头发，将汉尼拔的嘴拖到后颈，低下头向汉尼拔展示，“求你了，求你了。”

汉尼拔露出牙齿，舔过威尔汗湿的皮肤，渴求在他肚腹间燃烧，他知道他的粗暴程度可能超过了威尔的偏好，但威尔此时似乎并不介意。欲求的性奋染上他的血液和皮肤，他闻起来像是纯粹的狂喜。汉尼拔无法再忍受了，威尔正向他献出一切，汉尼拔想要接受，这是他应得的，他拥有他的猎物，猎物已经尖叫着落入他的陷阱，现在正该汉尼拔来索取他应得的一切，这是他作为赢家的权利。他张大嘴，牙齿贴上威尔的后颈，用力向下咬，犬齿撕开威尔的皮肤，威尔的血液填满他的口腔。威尔退缩，在他身下蜷缩，汉尼拔感觉到威尔开始挤压他的阴茎，于是发出一声胜利的粗野吼叫，松开威尔的胯骨，手臂环上威尔的胸膛，知道在自己深陷威尔后颈的牙齿和他压制威尔后背的分量之间，威尔已经被彻底消耗覆盖，并将因这一事实而得到抚慰。整个高潮中威尔颤抖不止，汉尼拔则舔掉他颈中的血，双手贴着威尔紧张的手臂，环住威尔的手腕，他再次操进威尔的身体，咆哮着，感觉到威尔颤抖的、过度疲累的身体正饥渴地想要榨光他的结，准备让它胀大、将两人连在一起，以便让汉尼拔能用自己的种子填满威尔。他缓慢下来，整根没入，威尔开始发出呼声。胸口的震动一路传到脊椎下，进入汉尼拔的身体，汉尼拔咆哮着收紧双手，向下咬住威尔的肩膀，贴着威尔的屁股不断操动，刺激自己的结胀大。他的结张开了，将威尔撑开、将两人连接到一起，然后汉尼拔闭上双眼，感觉到自己的精液射出，腹部规律收缩，完美地配合着威尔的事后颤抖，威尔仍在颤抖。威尔喘息着扭过头，汉尼拔打着呼，低头以便捕获威尔的双唇，他温柔地捧着威尔的脸颊，小心着他酸痛的颈边，偷走威尔肺中全部的空气，威尔则喘息呻吟着投入这个吻。汉尼拔能够感觉到威尔的身体开始冷却，他的热潮前期症状现在已经得到了安抚。他眼中的金色仍然鲜明，但已经减退到足以现出平日的蓝绿色虹膜。威尔向后退，低下头，在汉尼拔身下弓起身，刺激阿尔法来覆盖他，这既是一种从掠食者身边隐蔽自己的休眠本能，也能获取温暖并加强由咬痕和成结催发的绑定。

威尔似乎无法停止打呼，汉尼拔困住他，让两人平躺在沙发上，威尔的呼声变得更加响亮也更加密集，汉尼拔的重量压着威尔的背，鼻尖蹭着威尔的头发和威尔后颈左侧自己留下的咬痕。等威尔剃干净胡须，他会在威尔颈中吸吮出一连串项圈一般的吻痕。威尔叹息着，仍在打呼，而汉尼拔与他十指相连，手臂紧紧盖住威尔的身侧以便整个覆盖他。

安静了片刻后，威尔轻声说：“谢谢。”他听起来筋疲力竭。

汉尼拔轻哼着吻了威尔露出的肩膀。

“我想这会改变很多事。”片刻后威尔又说。

汉尼拔略带恼意地说：“唯有如此我们才能确认早已暗示过的事情，”他感觉到威尔认同的轻哼，“我们可以等会儿再谈，等你的头脑清醒一些再说。”

“我感觉更清醒了，”威尔回答，“过去几个月中最为清醒的一次。”

汉尼拔知道威尔感觉到了自己因此而发出的呼声，威尔捏着他的手指，在他身下完全放松：“要多久……？”

“一般来说，十分钟，一旦我们分开，我们就会再吃些东西，然后，我认为我们应该到床上去。”汉尼拔回答，威尔轻哼，脸颊上现出微笑，“是的。”他说，“我认为那再好不过。”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
汉尼拔喂给了威尔更多炖菜，他在一个碗里装满散发热气的肉，土豆和奶酪，旁边还有一盘早餐剩下来的菠萝圈切片。他给了威尔一大杯水，然后是一小杯苹果汁，这苹果汁当然也如同威尔的红酒和咖啡糖浆一样“增强”过。

威尔看着眼前的食物，抬起双眼对汉尼拔露出一个温柔的、亲昵的微笑，“谢谢。”他说，汉尼拔回以一个微笑，柔软的呼声卡在喉间，拿起自己的盘子在威尔身边坐下开始吃饭。

威尔小心地拿起叉子，叉起一片菠萝含进唇间，慢慢地从叉子上咬掉。他咀嚼了一下，吞掉了菠萝，立即叉了另一块。汉尼拔看着他吃东西，盯着威尔咀嚼和吞咽时咽喉移动的模样，颈中柔软的筋腱正位于汉尼拔的标记之间，汉尼拔无法移开视线。威尔的视线滑向他，现在他的需求得到了缓解，眼中的金色不再如先前那样浓郁，他了然一笑：“你得保持体力，莱克特医生。”他说，汉尼拔察觉到除非绝望驱使，否则威尔不会直呼自己的名字。威尔知道汉尼拔有多喜欢听自己呼唤他，于是他如同训狗时给予狗儿零食一般限量发放。汉尼拔和蔼一笑，将注意力转到食物上。威尔继续吃着，碗中的菠萝半空后，他再次开口，“在你的照顾之下我觉得非常舒服，”他低喃，汉尼拔扬起眉毛，再次转头，威尔盯着自己碗中热气蒸腾的炖菜，牙齿咬着下唇，“我觉得……这像是个意外。我害怕进入热潮，除非是和你，我害怕做噩梦，除非是你和我在一起。”

汉尼拔理解这一切，因为他煞费苦心将他的气味、他的荷尔蒙、以及他的影响融入威尔的生活之中，他的手抓着威尔的后颈，引导他的视线；他的声音在威尔耳中回响，转移他的注意力、重塑威尔的思维方式；他的气味会在威尔鼻腔中萦绕数周。汉尼拔轻哼：“坦白来说，我也同样如此，”他说，威尔抬头看着他，两人目光相对，金与红，蓝绿与栗色。威尔咬着下唇，汉尼拔注意到他肩膀的细微颤抖，“与他人分享我自己这个念头始终未曾长久滞留在我心中，人们变得无趣，变得太吵闹，变得太粗鲁，”他顿了顿，威尔的眼睛落到他的嘴唇上，然后再次向上移，“（你是一个）意外。”

威尔微笑，咬着自己的下唇，然后将注意力转到食物上。他用手指拿起一片菠萝送入唇间，吸吮着指尖清理掉汁水。汉尼拔腹部缩紧，却不是为了饥饿。他们再次开始吃饭，直到吃光盘子里的食物。威尔吃完了所有汉尼拔摆在他面前的食物，喝光了苹果汁，汉尼拔洗碗时他慢慢喝着那杯水。汉尼拔洗干净双手转过身，威尔捧着那杯水，两只手都搭在餐台上，嘴唇轻轻靠着杯子边缘。他坐直身体，微笑着看向窗外：“你觉得我们还能再出去吗？就一小会儿？”他问。

汉尼拔想要纵容他，在求偶的这个阶段，打动威尔不如满足威尔的需求重要，威尔的本能足够信任汉尼拔，也让威尔足够迷恋汉尼拔以至于他的身体在汉尼拔的帮助下进入了情热。威尔知道汉尼拔会照顾他，明白汉尼拔足够渴望他，会追求他、将他与世隔离，知道汉尼拔会为了他狩猎、喂食，需要时也会保护他。汉尼拔从托拜厄斯手下幸存，威尔知道汉尼拔是更为优越的阿尔法，他工作上与杰克近乎同步，他的结也满足了威尔的爬虫脑，让威尔确信汉尼拔配得上成为他的伴侣、成为威尔后代的父亲。于是汉尼拔必须证明他能够保护、提供，现在他必须证明他能够照顾威尔，爱他，温柔地对待他，他必须证明他不只是个好伴侣，也会是个好父亲。

威尔舔了舔嘴唇，轻声哀怨，喝光了水，汉尼拔也做了决定：“是的，”他说，拿过玻璃杯倒满水，再次放到威尔面前，“但我们不能走太远，你的热潮随时会再次发作。”

威尔疲惫地笑了，听起来像是在掩饰，“也是。”他低喃，喝了一大口冷水，放下杯子，喘息着将注意力转回汉尼拔。汉尼拔点点头，绕过餐台去拿他们的外套，威尔伸手碰触他的小臂，只是短暂的碰触，却足够让汉尼拔停下动作，转身面对他。

“谢谢你，汉尼拔。”他低声说，汉尼拔明白威尔正视图安抚自己，就如同汉尼拔会碰触他的敏感点以唤起镇静感。获取“声音”之前，欧米茄必须仰仗哀鸣和温柔碰触以及其他任何形式的操纵，尽可能拯救自己的颈子。直到威尔也咬上汉尼拔的颈子，他会处于最为关键的阶段，他从未如此易受汉尼拔的影响摆布、或是受到威胁，汉尼拔的爱恋（可能）会转为虐待，所以他必须尽可能哀求、发出呼声、碰触他的阿尔法，称呼汉尼拔的名字因为他知道汉尼拔想要他那么做，尽自己所能取悦汉尼拔，直到他的牙齿咬进汉尼拔的脖子。

汉尼拔的这份认知突如其来，转瞬即逝。威尔的手指抓着汉尼拔的手腕，咬着下唇，放下了玻璃杯站起身。回到厨房前他已经穿上了衬衫和牛仔裤，他的衣服闻起来都是两人的汗水和交配的味道。威尔走近汉尼拔，鼻子磨蹭着汉尼拔下巴下方，呼吸轻柔，令汉尼拔颤抖、胸膛中发出温柔坚定的低鸣声。他感觉到了威尔的微笑，不知道是威尔察觉了他的操控却乐在其中，还是他只是因为汉尼拔被取悦而快乐，汉尼拔无法判断。威尔的手指紧紧抓着汉尼拔的手腕，鼻子再次蹭向汉尼拔下巴，抬起头让两人的脸颊相互摩擦，汉尼拔低下头，威尔的额头碰着他的，威尔闭上眼睛吻了他。这个吻如同他们的第一个亲吻一样温柔纯洁，如同最后一个亲吻一样激情四射，汉尼拔眼中又开始发痒了。于是威尔退开，松开了汉尼拔的手腕，汉尼拔的皮肤感觉起来过于柔软，威尔碰触过的地方都燃烧着。他用力吞咽，拿起两人的外套，威尔到自己的巢穴里去找鞋子和袜子。两人着装整齐后，再次走入寒冷的空气。客厅的落地窗墙外是一处小露台，墙高及腰，将悬崖和露台隔开，供主客栖息或眺望大海。墙尽头是一条小路，一路延伸到悬崖底部的一处小海滩。这条路很危险，汉尼拔也知道威尔现在没有体力冒险，但他想像着某一天，也许等到他们的孩子足够大，带威尔下去看看。

露台的一角有足够多的灌木可以阻挡海风，但仍可观赏风景，此处摆着三把铁椅子，环绕着一张透明的桌子，威尔叹息着坐在一张铁制椅子上，闭着眼睛。他蜷缩起来，脚跟踩着椅子边缘，转过身体，大腿撑住椅子扶手，手肘贴着扶手，抬头让冷风吹过他的脸颊。汉尼拔在他身边坐下，满足于欣赏风景，大海及他可爱的陪伴，直到威尔过于沉浸于自己的情热、无法再待在室外。片刻后，威尔鼻中发出一声叹息，他的眼睛仍然闭着，看起来像是一幅悠闲的美人图，他的头发被风吹散，带着盐味的空气让他双颊晕红，汉尼拔知道当他张开双眼时，眼中没有被金色侵占的部分会反射出海水的蓝意。

“搬到弗吉尼亚前我从来没有见过大海。”威尔低喃，声音很轻，隔着海浪声几不可闻，但汉尼拔如此专注于他，他觉得威尔的心脏可能错跳了一拍，自己也感受到了，“我爸爸以前是修理船只引擎的，你以为我该见过大海了，可是没有，一次也没有。”

汉尼拔问，“你喜欢这儿吗？”

威尔点头，张开眼睛向外眺望。今天的天气并不特别好，云层阴暗深沉，预示着降雨，缺少阳光照射，海水看起来一片沉闷。海浪边缘打出雪白的泡沫，但并不像汉尼拔见过的那样闪耀。

“我喜欢水，”威尔回答，“它是如此……”汉尼拔等待着，觉得威尔会说出安抚，令人镇定，甚或是冰冷、庞大，

“矛盾。”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼，侧过头：“你的生活中充满矛盾。”他说，威尔哼了一声，侧过头，眼角望着汉尼拔，“你是个欧米茄，却频繁以身冒险；你阻止死亡，却在每一个犯罪现场与死亡握手；你抗拒生存本能，而一旦被本能战胜又欣然接受。”

威尔回答：“你是个阿尔法，却也是个治愈者。”

汉尼拔说：“只不过是为了纠正宇宙间的失衡。”

威尔发出一声好奇的声音，转头放松，脸颊靠着上臂，手臂贴着膝盖，他皱着眉。汉尼拔清了清喉咙，看向大海，说：“有人在我的照顾下死去。”

“如果病人已经病入膏肓，你也无力回天。”

汉尼拔点头：“我明白。”

威尔长久地看着他，汉尼拔无法与他对视。然后威尔舒展身体，从椅子上站了起来，坐到另一张椅子上，这张椅子与汉尼拔更为接近，摆在桌子和墙壁之间。汉尼拔感觉到威尔靠近、手指抚上自己关节处残余的淤青，他的视线从大海中转回来。

“是谁？”威尔问，声音低柔。

汉尼拔深吸了一口气，闭上眼，另一只手覆盖上威尔的手背。威尔的手指在他掌中合拢，汉尼拔看着他，从威尔脸上看到了沉重的悲伤。共情不是同情，汉尼拔明白，但他好奇自己的气味也许变得苦涩悲伤而威尔嗅到了，或是不知如何感觉到了。他叹了口气，捏了捏威尔的手：“我有过一个妹妹，”他说，“然后我失去了她。”威尔的手指颤抖着，手掌翻转，握住汉尼拔的手指，向汉尼拔靠近，膝盖碰到了汉尼拔的大腿，“我一直认为作为一个阿尔法，一个男人，这是我最大的失败。”

威尔发出一声柔软痛苦的声音，另一只手抚上自己的腹部，仿佛汉尼拔的失去化为他腹间的一条刀伤。他从汉尼拔手中抽出自己的手，温柔抚摸汉尼拔的下巴，他没有说他有多抱歉，汉尼拔对此心存感激。米莎的死不是威尔的错，承担汉尼拔悲伤的分量也不是威尔的责任。汉尼拔用每一道盛宴、每一餐、每一份收获的器官来纪念他的妹妹。他会在威尔体内埋下一栋献给她的丰碑，用他的心、他的房子给她建立祭台，如果必须如此，他会将威尔奉上祭坛作为祭品。

威尔抿紧双唇，低头看，手指收回，搭到汉尼拔上臂，然后发出一声短促、不适的笑声，坐了回去：“如果我失去了那样重要的人，”威尔开口说，一只手仍抚摸着自己的腹部，“我想我会将我认识的所有人都撕碎，将他们点燃、让他们尖叫。”

汉尼拔微笑，目光从威尔的手落到他的腹部，想知道如果威尔的孩子遭遇危险，威尔会做出什么事儿来。他知道威尔能够杀戮，他已经拥有了做母亲的心态，他像收养婴儿一样收养流浪狗，在阿比盖尔霍布斯遇到威胁时表现得像是自己遭遇了威胁。

“我想为了自保，死神会离你的孩子远远的，直到很久。”他说。

威尔轻笑着摇头：“正如你所说，我每天与死神握手，”他回答，眨着眼睛，坐直身体，看上去更为专注，悲伤退去，他跳进了又一场对话，“你想过要孩子吗？”

“直到最近都没想过。”

威尔对他眨眼，脸颊转呈深红色，低头看着自己交缠的手指：“那么现在呢？”

“我认为这是又一个例外。”汉尼拔说，“以前我从未想过要迎合生命中的其他人，我的生活严格规整，我喜欢那样。但……我也享受你给我带来的混乱。”

威尔笑着说：“又一个矛盾。”

“是的，我想是。”

“那么我们就开门见山吧。”

汉尼拔问：“难道我们不是一直这样吗？”

威尔哼了一声：“也许吧，但保证坦诚并问出正确的问题，回避对话中的正确主题，你和我，我想，非常擅长此道。天知道我不喜欢讨论特定话题，但我们需要讨论。”

“你开始让我紧张了。”汉尼拔取笑道，威尔翻了翻白眼，一只手磨蹭着自己的嘴：“好吧，”他咕哝着，低头看，双手在大腿上摊开，呼吸起伏，像是做好被击打的准备，他抬眼与汉尼拔对视，他很镇定，不是稳定，热潮如此接近他无法稳定，但他很专注。

“你想要与我结成伴侣。”他说，汉尼拔眨眼，目光望向威尔颈中的咬痕，遏制住想要告诉威尔他们基本上已经结合了的冲动，转而点了点头。威尔静默了片刻，似乎是没指望汉尼拔会承认，似乎尽管汉尼拔精心策划、步步为营直到现在，仍会在最后关头否定一切，改变主意。这甜蜜而缺乏安全感的可人，汉尼拔想要伸出手，将威尔眉心的褶皱吻去，吞下他安抚的呻吟，让他向汉尼拔展示他有多么绝望地想要汉尼拔爱他。

威尔深吸了一口气，咬着下唇，“你想了多久了？”

汉尼拔轻哼着移开了视线，当威尔咆哮时再度望向他，威尔命令道：“回答我的问题时看着我。”

汉尼拔能看到他眼中浮现出更多金色，也许威尔疯狂了，明白他的时间不多。也许热潮让他更为大胆，更刻薄。无论如何，汉尼拔喜欢他舌尖的酸意，喜欢他暴露出来的尖锐牙齿。汉尼拔与他对视：“第一次是杰克因为伯劳鸟的事儿把我们俩叫去他的办公室。”他说，威尔眨眨眼，坐回椅子里，仿佛汉尼拔的话推着他的胸膛。

他皱起眉毛，虚弱地说：“那时候我们才第一次见面。”

“是的，”汉尼拔回答，他耸了耸肩，向后靠进自己的椅子，给予威尔足够的空间来消化自己的话，“我立刻被你所吸引——起初只是身体上的——后来你开口说话，你挑战了我，我感觉到了你的愤怒，感觉到了你体内的……姑且称之为火焰。我对你感兴趣，但我们的第一次见面并不顺利，我没想到我们适合做朋友，更别提爱人或伴侣。”

“但那改变了，”威尔回答，汉尼拔点头，“什么时候改变的？”

“在我回答你之前，我想知道为什么时间线对你来说如此重要，威尔。”

威尔用力吞咽着，嘴唇分开，手指在自己的大腿上握成拳，关节敲打着一条腿，每次十下，哒哒哒。汉尼拔低头看着威尔的双手，自从来到这里后威尔还没有这么做过。他想知道这举动是因为谈到伯劳鸟而引起的，还是其他截然不同的东西

“我会告诉你的，”威尔说，“但你必须先回答我的问题。”

“为什么？”

“优先权，是我先提问的。”

汉尼拔侧过头，舌头抵住牙齿，忍住对威尔龇牙、吓唬他、让他顺服的冲动。他可以轻易做到，只要用一只手抓住威尔的后颈，强迫他跪下。他可以用自己的阿尔法声音让威尔沉默，或让他坦白一切。通常咬过一次、让欧米茄流血后，阿尔法的声带就会充血，能够让恰到好处的力道流过、发出阿尔法的声音。常见的症状包括喉咙酸痛，声音沙哑，甚至失声，持续数小时左右。汉尼拔没有感觉到任何症状，但当他咆哮时他能感觉到其间的潜力。

但威尔说：“汉尼拔，”他低声漫语，向前倾身，双眼大张，哀求着、温柔地抚摸汉尼拔的大腿，“无论如何，你的力量胜过我，我们都明白。我无法从你身边逃开，也打不过你，求你了，给我对话的自由，我只是想知道。”

这是又一种安抚动作，汉尼拔很了解，但正如之前一样，了解威尔的举动并不能让汉尼拔对他的行为免疫。他叹息着，视线离开威尔美丽的金色双眼，“当你进入阿尔法发情时，”他承认，威尔则抿起了嘴唇，“你说过我在你身上看到了潜力，而你是对的，我告诉过你我一直都是，我并没有说谎。”他回望威尔，“我一直从你身上看到潜力，你发情时，我看到那份潜力化为现实，我看到了能与我分享我所看到的世界的人。”

威尔沉默了，一动不动，眼睛凝视着汉尼拔的，然后他轻咬下唇，缓缓点了一下头，看起来好像肩头承担了沉重的压力，而他就要被压倒了，汉尼拔深吸了一口气，此时风向改变，带来了威尔浓厚甜蜜的热潮气味，仿佛威尔在为了与汉尼拔谈话而竭力尝试抗拒自己的热潮，但现在他心满意足，就连片刻也无法支撑了。威尔的手指抓进汉尼拔的衣服，呻吟着紧闭上双眼。汉尼拔站起来，一听到威尔绝望的声音便迫不及待走向他的伴侣，他抓着威尔的头发让他站起来，威尔喘息着，依偎着他，汉尼拔扣住他红晕的颈项，深深地亲吻他。

威尔呻吟着，指甲陷入汉尼拔二头肌处的衣袖，汉尼拔咆哮着咬住威尔的下唇，足够让他感到疼痛。汉尼拔告诉自己这是惩罚，用来警告威尔的伶牙俐齿，每一回合唇枪舌战，威尔的胜利都是汉尼拔给予他的。尽管这不是事实，但他会让威尔相信。

威尔瑟缩了，剧烈呼吸着，他后退，张开双眼时它们已经完全变成金色，“求你，”他说，下唇被汉尼拔咬穿的地方一片鲜红。汉尼拔再度咆哮，无法控制自己的声音，将他拉向自己：“我想让你逃跑，”他说，威尔缓缓眨眼，咬着下唇，因疼痛呻吟轻哼，“你会跑向我的卧室，而我会追逐你。我会让你先跑，给你一点时间。”

威尔笑了：“十秒钟？”

“三秒。”

“五秒？”威尔讨价还价，双手沿着汉尼拔的手臂抚摸，碰触他的胸膛，发出讨好的柔软呻吟，汉尼拔微笑着吻了他，在威尔唇间说：“五秒。”

威尔笑着退后，笑容温柔，满怀爱意，他向后退了一步，好像在测试汉尼拔是否真的会让他占先机。汉尼拔偏头打量着他，微笑着：“亲爱的，你最好快点，”他说，词句之间带上了恰到好处的阿尔法声音，看到它立刻在威尔身上产生了效果。威尔的肩膀紧绷起来，不得不抓住桌子保持平衡，“我已经开始倒数了。”

威尔用力吞咽着，从桌边跑向别墅入口。进门后他踉跄了一下，室内的热意充满胸肺，让他静止了片刻，然后他转身又看了汉尼拔一眼，汉尼拔微笑着开始走进别墅，就在他身后。威尔缩起身体，哀怨着求恳着。汉尼拔关门上锁，威尔又踉跄起来，双手撑在沙发上，即使隔着衣服，他的香气也令人难以置信，温暖如加了香料的朗姆酒。威尔跑到了楼梯边，呼吸沉重，强迫自己半爬半走，双眼盯着汉尼拔，而汉尼拔脱掉了鞋袜和外套，将它们摆到沙发边。他再次将袖子卷过手肘，脱掉了自己的皮带，一只手松松地握着它。他抬头看向威尔，威尔颤抖着，汗水让他的头发卷曲，让他下颚的胡茬变得更深，汉尼拔走向楼梯底部，一手抓住栏杆，他听到威尔发出一声沉重的吸气声，再次试着逃跑。

汉尼拔缓步爬上楼梯，走到顶端时威尔背靠着他的卧室门半蹲着，肩膀缩在门把手下，他在喘息，嘴巴张开，向上看着汉尼拔，脸上神情近乎恐惧。汉尼拔会相信威尔在害怕，但他也能闻到威尔有多么湿滑、准备完好，能够看见威尔的双眼在汉尼拔身上掠过，如同汉尼拔是一道供他放纵的美妙盛宴。汉尼拔对他微笑着走近，没有拿皮带的那一只手再次陷入威尔发间，将他拉起来。威尔挣扎着站起来，指甲抓着门，肩膀如此用力抵着门板、弄得木头吱吱作响。汉尼拔亲吻他，威尔狂野呻吟着，满是欲求：“汉尼拔，”他低声说，指甲深深陷入汉尼拔的肩膀，“汉尼拔，我——等等。”

汉尼拔拉开距离，手仍抓着威尔的头发，预备要对他的欧米茄咆哮，汉尼拔已经竭尽全力捕获猎物，正要宣誓主权，威尔闻起来如此甜蜜诱人，却竟敢命令他等待、让他停下？他没有那么说，而是咽下爬虫脑中的怒火，“怎么了？”他问，希望自己的声音听起来满是关爱而非不耐烦。

威尔用力吞咽着，脖子浸满汗水，打湿了衬衫领口，让他的气味更为鲜明，带着麝香味。汉尼拔想要将他舔干净。威尔已经彻底进入热潮，再没什么能让他解脱，除非他腹中珠胎暗结，或是给予时间。

“我——”威尔的双手变得温柔起来，抵着汉尼拔的胸膛，汉尼拔低吼，手指紧抓着威尔的头发，“我得告诉你一些事情，就现在，趁我还能思考的时候。”

“好吧？”汉尼拔回答，这一回他真的吼出了声。

威尔抬眼与汉尼拔对视，目光落到汉尼拔唇间，又再度抬起，保持着沉默。汉尼拔说：“威尔，我想要听你的话，但我想很快你我就都无法保持耐心了。”

威尔喉间滚动：“我不会背叛你的，”他低声说，双手捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，汉尼拔眨了眨眼，皱起了眉毛，想要后退但威尔紧贴着他，哀求着，嘴唇贴上汉尼拔的脸颊、下巴、嘴角。两人的鼻子碰触，汉尼拔忍不住靠向威尔，将他钉到门上，他丢下了手里的皮带，两条手臂紧紧环住威尔，沉浸在威尔的亲吻之中，如同陷入流沙一般沉入威尔的身体。两人分开时威尔喘息不已，看起来完全被热潮迷醉，隔着衣服汉尼拔也能感觉到威尔的体温，就像是威尔正试图点燃自己，“我是你的，”威尔含糊地说，“我的一切都属于你。”

汉尼拔认出了这些词句。

这是我的设计。

“这是你想要的吗？”汉尼拔问，忽然之间这变得无比重要。华莱士先生的谋杀，汉尼拔谋杀、切开了那个欧米茄，但他没有毁掉他，这是威尔在面对他的献礼所说的话，他清楚地记得那些话语。威尔颤抖着，眼皮沉重，眸中燃烧着金色，他微笑起来，没有回答，汉尼拔不知道他是否还有能力回答。他亲吻了威尔，偷走他的呼吸，占有他的双唇，他打开自己卧室的门，将威尔迎入其中。


	13. Chapter 13

威尔在水的矛盾中找到（与自己的）相似之处，而汉尼拔能够理解威尔的意思。威尔很大胆，撞向悬崖边，呈现出压倒性的黑暗断层、混乱和失衡。他是一块供汉尼拔探索和征服的绝佳之地，无论他的海浪如何肆虐，无论他如何顽强地翻腾、想要将汉尼拔拖曳至深处，汉尼拔都能轻松驾驭、引导威尔的潮流，如同任何海员一样航行。但威尔也是温柔甜蜜的，他为汉尼拔干涩的唇舌提供滋养和饱足，他如同一条欢快的溪流一般跃向汉尼拔的碰触，在汉尼拔涉入他时如同水流汇入溪涧一般环绕着汉尼拔。威尔也可以变得冰冷残酷，他拥有能沉没船只、将不够格之人拽入海底的力量，他能够穿咬钢铁，对任何敢于毫无防备、毫无知识地针对他的人咆哮。威尔是大海中的毒蛇，是海洋中的异教神灵，而他属于汉尼拔。

汉尼拔关上了卧室的门并落了锁，抓住威尔的脖子让他保持静止。威尔的双眼沉重，燃烧着金色，几乎无法保持张开。他靠入汉尼拔的胸膛，（像海浪一般）冲向汉尼拔身体所在的悬崖边，手指纠缠在汉尼拔的衣服间。汉尼拔亲吻着他，从威尔喘息的嘴唇中吸吮出甜美的呻吟。汉尼拔将威尔带向自己的床，然后松开他，威尔跌落、重重坐到床垫边缘。汉尼拔的双手捧住威尔的脸颊，对他的脖子施加压力，威尔喘息着，手指环住汉尼拔裸露的手腕，向上抬头看着汉尼拔，脸上罩着一层崇敬与爱慕，强烈绝望得如同朝拜神明一般。汉尼拔微笑着亲吻了威尔的前额：“为我展示你自己。”他说，话语低柔，拂过威尔汗湿的皮肤。威尔点头，轻柔地呻吟着，汉尼拔松开了他。威尔抓着自己的衣服，急切地想要脱掉它们，他流着汗，急不可耐，体温升高以确保子宫敞开好迎接汉尼拔的精子。威尔将衬衫拽过头顶丢到一旁，露出胸口的皮肉，汗水在他皮肤上闪耀着，汇聚在锁骨和腹部之间。

汉尼拔看着他，贪婪饥渴，双眼深红，威尔颤抖的双手转向自己的牛仔裤。他与纽扣挣扎了片刻，咬着下唇，眉头因集中而皱起，总算设法解开了裤子，然后向后躺，抬起臀部脱掉它们，并与内裤一起踢掉。他的大腿沾满了粘液，在灯光下闪闪发亮，其间点缀着汉尼拔先前射出来的精液。汉尼拔低吼着，狠狠地吞咽着，对眼前的景色垂涎欲滴。威尔的阴茎沉重地垂在腹部，呈现红色，流着前液。汉尼拔想要在自己的家中开辟一整个房间，布满威尔的照片，正如眼前的一幕：暴露而绝望。他将在未来的若干年中珍惜眼前的场景，标记威尔的腹部如何因孕育自己的子嗣而膨胀伸展，像绘制星图一般记录自己在威尔脖子上留下的每一个新的咬痕。

威尔颤抖地呼吸着，汉尼拔伸出一只手，手指松松握着，“威尔。”他说，威尔坐起来，双眼闪亮，脸颊贴上汉尼拔的手掌，允许汉尼拔的手指穿过他的头发。他的发丝间是潮湿的，如同他身体的其他部分，汗水让他的头发塌伏，缠绕着汉尼拔的手指。汉尼拔再次低吼，站到威尔张开的膝盖间。威尔发出一声轻柔的呻吟，手指陷入汉尼拔臀部将他拉近，鼻子隔着汉尼拔的长裤磨蹭着他的阴茎。他张开嘴，嘴唇含住汉尼拔的阴茎线条，发出响亮的吸吮声，汉尼拔的脸颊绷紧，双眼不得不张开以便仔细看清威尔的嘴唇下流地为他张开、紧贴着他的模样，威尔是如此绝望地想要摄取阿尔法的气味和阴茎，他甚至都没意识到自己还不能够。

汉尼拔想要允许威尔，威尔哀鸣着，汉尼拔想再否决他的配偶就太过残忍了。他用另一只空余的手解开衬衫和裤子，将阴茎拉出衣物。威尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，抬起视线，汉尼拔与他对视，轻咬自己的下唇，与此同时威尔分开双唇，亲吻汉尼拔阴茎的一侧。威尔的头发挡住了他的双眼，他调整头部角度，绝望地呻吟着将汉尼拔阴茎的顶端含入唇间，汉尼拔则抓紧了他的后脑。将自己的气味印记在威尔身上是结为伴侣过程中重要的一环，汉尼拔想要填满威尔的嘴，想要污染任何威尔容许的部位。他想要射满威尔的脸，标记他的肩膀和后背，想要将自己的种子揉入威尔红晕的胸膛或从威尔的大腿上舔去。他很确定混合威尔的体液，它尝起来会非常美妙的。

威尔的脸颊凹陷下去，染着红晕，将汉尼拔含入唇间，推挤着汉尼拔的臀部让他进入得更深。汉尼拔知道自己阴茎处的气味最为强烈，而威尔看起来似乎完全对此痴狂了。汉尼拔也知道威尔能在汉尼拔身上闻到他自己的气味，在汉尼拔的阴茎上尝到他自己的粘液。这能满足威尔的求偶渴求，提醒他的爬虫脑他的阿尔法正是那个能够平息他热潮的欲火、亲吻他的颈子、咬他、标记他的人，因为威尔的身体需要他那么做。威尔呻吟着将汉尼拔吞入，他太过笨拙不协调，没法做太多，汉尼拔能察觉到威尔缺乏经验，但是他的热潮使他发狂，所以他深深地含着汉尼拔，尽其所能地吞下他，直到汉尼拔撞上了他的喉咙。威尔哽住了，汉尼拔低吼着收紧威尔发间的手，强迫威尔含着自己。威尔喉间的痉挛感觉起来很棒，汉尼拔戏弄着威尔紧绷的身体，他感觉到威尔眼中闪烁的泪光溅到了自己的手上，于是向后退了一点儿，紧抓着威尔的头发，威尔喘息着，嘴唇松开，汉尼拔抽出阴茎，其上覆盖着一层唾液，弄脏了威尔的嘴唇，威尔抬头看着他，嘴唇鲜红渴求。汉尼拔忍不住亲吻他，舔着他酸痛的嘴唇。

“汉尼拔，求你，”威尔喘息着说，太过疲惫无法动弹，因发间的抚摸而感受到了安慰。汉尼拔的双手滑向他颈后，他颤抖起来，颈间的咬痕温热，在汉尼拔手下酸痛不已。威尔弓向汉尼拔，绝望地抓着汉尼拔的臀部不放，本能想要让汉尼拔更接近，“求你，脱掉，让我看你。”

汉尼拔微笑，用轻柔的呼声奖励绝望的欧米茄：“躺下。”他说，松开了威尔。威尔喘息着顺从，爬上床仰天躺平，化作供汉尼拔享受的一道顺服美丽的盛宴。汉尼拔站直身体，脱下衣服，没有故作姿态，但动作很慢，欣赏着威尔的胸腹因自己所露出的每一寸肌肤而渴望地上下起伏的样子。威尔的身体召唤着他，像海岸边的灯塔一样向他招手，汉尼拔想要驶向威尔，穿越旋转的潮水在威尔体内找到港湾。他将衬衫滑过肩膀脱下折好摆到一个柜子上，然后是西装裤以及内裤，直到他同威尔一样赤身裸体。威尔的眼睛巡视着他，欣赏贪婪着，喉间滚动，足够让汉尼拔听到他喉咙磕碰的声音。汉尼拔微笑着爬上床，置身于威尔双腿间，有力的手按上威尔的膝盖向上推，让他张开双腿、对阿尔法献上自己。对于威尔来说跪着承受汉尼拔的结更容易，他的种类就是这样进化以繁衍的，他的本能也在要求他向阿尔法展示自己，好让阿尔法占有标记他。

但汉尼拔想要看着威尔的双眼。

他的双手抚上威尔的胯，向上抹着他皮肤上的汗水，来到他跳动的心脏。威尔在颤抖，现在他身上已经没有一丝惧怕，取代的是对眼前状态的认知：欧米茄情热或阿尔法发情。汉尼拔渴求自己的发情席卷一切，让他能够随意占有威尔，只消抚摸一下威尔的脖子或一声低吼就能让威尔分泌粘液，变得湿滑，让威尔因需求而颤抖，为汉尼拔准备好，汉尼拔可以随时占有他。他想象着屠杀一个阿尔法，在他冷却的尸体边骑上威尔，然后将阿尔法的血肉喂给威尔，威尔则因怀着他的子嗣而变得浑圆。

威尔的双手沿着汉尼拔裸露的手臂向上摸索，在汉尼拔肩膀后拢起，想让汉尼拔覆盖自己、将所有的重量都压到自己身上。汉尼拔顺从他的意思，低吼着，阴茎滑入威尔双腿间，沾上了威尔的粘液。威尔的气味压倒了一切，在汉尼拔亲吻他时深深嵌入汉尼拔肺间。威尔弓身迎合汉尼拔的吻，指甲深陷汉尼拔背后，向下抓挠，哀鸣着抬起屁股，绝望地想要让汉尼拔更接近、进入他。汉尼拔的双手抚上威尔的胯骨，亲吻着威尔的下巴，然后张开嘴，牙齿陷入威尔的肩膀，阴茎用力插入威尔的后穴，威尔的身体紧绷、颤抖，伴随着汉尼拔的低吼声让他进入。欧米茄能分泌粘液，且性起时释放出的荷尔蒙也能让他们的穴口略微放松，但占有他们之前稍微替他们扩张身体仍是一种礼节。不过威尔想要汉尼拔粗鲁、想要他在自己如此绝望时抛开一切礼节和文明。汉尼拔感觉到威尔的身体对抗着自己，夹紧了自己，他感觉到威尔在自己唇间低吼，但威尔改变重心，抬起大腿环住汉尼拔的臀部，没有要求汉尼拔挺直，也没有试着将他推开。威尔像汉尼拔必须占有他那般地需要汉尼拔，汉尼拔尽可能深地进入他，威尔在他身下喘息颤抖着，偏过头，露出自己的喉咙，那感觉就像是他在说“谢谢你。”

汉尼拔低吼着，再没有半点耐心剩下，指甲紧紧陷入威尔的皮肉，开始移动身体。他骑着威尔，用着惩罚一般的残酷力道，将他推挤入床间，从他饱受肆虐的唇间逼出柔软绝望的声音。威尔的哭喊正是求偶的召唤，他在呼唤着自己的伴侣，而汉尼拔急切想要回应他。汉尼拔开始流汗了，身下威尔的躯体如发烧一般温暖地包裹着他，汉尼拔舔着威尔泛红的咽喉，品尝着那里的汗水，皮肤甜蜜薄荷味之外，还有另一重美妙的回味，让汉尼拔低吼出声。威尔转头捕捉他的嘴唇，凶狠地亲吻他，汉尼拔感觉到威尔的牙齿沉入自己的下唇，不得不竭力遏制住就此成结的冲动。这是一种尖锐的，颓废的疼痛。威尔向后瑟缩，好像不明白自己做了什么，他的双眼大张，闪耀着金色，他呻吟着，双手温柔地滑入汉尼拔的头发：“我很抱歉。”他柔声说。

汉尼拔低呼，声音在胸腔中变得深沉，双手从威尔的臀部移开，两只手肘分别撑在威尔头两侧，迫使欧米茄挺直身体，嵌入自己身下的空间。威尔颤抖着用鼻尖磨蹭汉尼拔的下巴，舔着他颈中的胡茬，他亲吻汉尼拔汗湿的皮肤，牙齿磨蹭着汉尼拔的颈子，汉尼拔低吼着颤抖起来。他再次沉下去，威尔扭动着，哀鸣着，攀着汉尼拔的身体，气味猛然发散。汉尼拔咆哮着将鼻子埋入威尔汗湿的发丝间，再次顶上威尔的前列腺。威尔的身体紧紧箍着他，呻吟着仿佛正承受痛苦、仿佛他害怕汉尼拔有多么擅长操干他，他的样子是如此堕落美丽。就算苦思千年，汉尼拔也无法谱出如此甜美的旋律。

“别担心，亲爱的，”他说，惊讶地发现在吼声中说出话来有多难，“永远别为了做你渴求的事儿而羞愧。”

威尔哀鸣着，汉尼拔的双臂环住威尔的头，切断他的视线，让他贴近自己的颈子。他的手指卷入威尔的头发拉扯，迫使他张开嘴，威尔呻吟着，舔着汉尼拔的喉咙，舔掉他锁骨间的汗水，指甲深深陷入汉尼拔的背：“求你。”他低语，嘴唇贴近汉尼拔的耳朵，汉尼拔颤抖着再次挤入他的身体，绝望地想要感觉到威尔箍紧自己、推挤他、榨着他的阴茎，“求你，阿尔法……汉尼拔，求你。”

威尔唇齿间的那条舌头是多么地甜美啊。

汉尼拔后退，双手滑到威尔膝盖后，让他更蜷缩起来，这角度让汉尼拔的每一次冲刺都撞上他的前列腺，也能让他看到威尔。威尔的脸颊和胸膛呈现一片美丽的血红，嘴唇松开，喘息呻吟着，眼中的金色如此可爱迷人。汉尼拔想要用牙齿撕扯威尔的每一寸皮肉，在他的胸口吸出深深的痕迹，咬开威尔的喉咙好啃咬他的颈椎。他想要用渴望削弱威尔，用爱恋虐待他，用自己的结和子女从内部将他毁坏。威尔的眼睛闪烁着，他伸手抚摸汉尼拔的胸膛，指甲抓住他的胸毛，他吞咽着，咬住下唇，然后侧头闭上眼睛，绷紧身体同时发出一声剧烈的哭喊。他的阴茎抽动着，汉尼拔放慢节奏以便好好欣赏威尔白色的精液混入他胸口的红晕。他松开威尔的一条腿，手指划过威尔释放出的精液，让它沾满自己的手，然后把手抬到唇边。甜味的食物也影响了威尔的精液，汉尼拔饥渴地吞下手指上的液体，抹上更多，将他的食指和中指探进威尔唇间。他的手指勾着威尔唇间，再度覆盖威尔，将威尔的种子涂抹到他舌尖，然后从威尔的嘴唇滑向他的喉咙，亲吻威尔、将他舔干净。威尔呻吟颤抖着，身体紧紧地裹着汉尼拔的阴茎。汉尼拔再次覆盖了威尔，他能够抓挠汉尼拔的背、留下自己的记号了。他在汉尼拔身下如此甜蜜饥渴，太过绝望、无法被驯顺，太过凶野，无法被征服。

汉尼拔低吼着对着威尔的嘴唇露出牙齿，深深地进入威尔。他的结张开，将两人连接在一起，指甲掐入威尔颈中、大腿间，突然用力，感觉到威尔的皮肤被刺穿。他的指尖染上血珠，移开自己的手，舔掉威尔颈边的血。威尔颤抖着，像是在地震中想要竭力站稳一般，像是他能感觉到地球裂开、将他吞入，但汉尼拔在那儿，覆盖着威尔，胸腔中低低发出呼声，竭尽所能深入威尔，感觉到高潮席卷了他。

潮水卷上悬崖。

威尔颤抖不已，汉尼拔能闻到他的热潮气息已经平稳下来。他发出一声轻柔的低吼，鼻尖拱着威尔汗湿的头发，感觉到威尔喘息着抬头、牙齿贴上他的脖子，他一动不动了。汉尼拔等待着，如果威尔回咬他，就会从根本上巩固阿尔法欧米茄的绑定。从这一刻起，威尔对他的爱意有增无减，他也不再能够拒绝汉尼拔的影响。这并不像精神连接那么神乎其神，但威尔已经拥有不可思议的能力，能够站在汉尼拔的角度理解汉尼拔的思想，理解汉尼拔的看法，连接只会增强他的天赋。威尔舔了舔嘴唇，汉尼拔能感觉到他的舌尖戏弄着自己的颈子，然后威尔叹息，鼻尖顶着汉尼拔的下巴。汉尼拔轻哼，愿意认输，他确定热潮结束前威尔毫无选择，只能回咬他、标记他，不为别的，至少为了自我保护。没有自己的“声音”，威尔脆弱无依，他也非常明白汉尼拔能够如何伤害、虐待他。他放开威尔的另一条腿，抚摸着他的头发，然后威尔低吼，露出牙齿，沉入汉尼拔胸前的皮肉间，就在锁骨下方。汉尼拔吼叫，阴茎在威尔体内抽动，又一股精液随着威尔的牙齿撕裂汉尼拔的皮肉而挤出。汉尼拔闭上双眼，威尔吸吮咬伤处血液的感觉太过强烈，比他预期的更为强大，他感觉到了威尔的需求，不但闻到了、也在威尔碰触他的方式中体会到了。

威尔舔着汉尼拔的咬痕，发出轻柔的呼声，汉尼拔抽身，威尔的眼睛闪烁着金光，牙齿鲜红。他舔着嘴唇，捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，汉尼拔想要问为什么——传统的咬痕是在脖子上，作为所有权和承诺标记，出于社交需要而公开。汉尼拔的咬痕明显是在威尔后颈，但如果威尔不咬汉尼拔的脖子，他们之间的相互绑定就会是一个秘密。威尔微笑着抬头索求亲吻，让汉尼拔腹部紧绷。他仍在打呼，声音响彻卧室，他表现得疲倦满足。等到热潮达到巅峰，威尔就会想要连接成结，直到汉尼拔要求他，他都无法睡觉或进食。汉尼拔胸口灼烧，抱着威尔的脑袋回吻了他。

等结消退后，汉尼拔抚摸着威尔，直到威尔呼声不止，筋疲力竭。他让威尔趴下，拉过毯子盖住他，让威尔藏进自己的床单里，然后他站起来离开卧室，从走廊里拿来了自己的皮带。他回到窗边，踱到威尔身畔，一手伸进威尔的头发让他顺从。威尔微笑着，双眼紧闭，发出轻柔的呼声。汉尼拔拉着他的头发让他抬头，威尔的呼声停止了，张开眼睛，感觉到汉尼拔将皮带缠上他的脖子。

“嘘，我亲爱的，”听到威尔哀求的呻吟，闻到威尔气息中猛然增强的恐惧，汉尼拔低声说，松开威尔的头发，收紧皮带，直到他压上威尔的皮肤。威尔仍可以吞咽移动，但来自皮带的压力顶着他的后颈，模仿着汉尼拔的碰触，“这有助你安眠。”

后颈的压力强迫威尔放松下来，他的眼皮垂下，汉尼拔爬到毯子下，身体的重量压着威尔的背。被阿尔法覆盖能安抚压力中的欧米茄，如果汉尼拔能让噩梦远离威尔，能加强威尔对他的忠诚，威尔也会将他视为对抗恐惧和焦虑的直接疗法。威尔清了清喉咙，他的欧米茄声音开始发育，他的声音很可能变得沙哑，有数个小时很难开口。他偏头，脸颊蹭着汉尼拔，汉尼拔吻了他的下巴，鼻子滑过威尔颧骨的曼妙线条，再次滑入他发丝间：“我会照顾你的。”他低语，双手向下滑上威尔的手臂，指甲顶着威尔的手腕。威尔喉间滚动，轻柔地呼噜着：“我相信你。”他哑声说，声音很轻，汉尼拔微笑着亲吻了他红润的嘴唇。

那天之后，汉尼拔又占有了威尔数次。两人设法吃了些东西，但威尔的热潮很快再次席卷，他能吃下的也就是汉尼拔提供的切好的水果和肉类，汉尼拔用手喂威尔，每一口都会吻去他唇间粘稠的甜蜜。两人交配直到汉尼拔的结酸痛不已，而威尔的胸前颈后留下一串淤青。汉尼拔的指甲在他的背和大腿上留下了划痕，他的气味永久渗透进威尔的皮肤间，他怀疑洗澡能否去掉自己的气味，这念头让他发出了呼声。第一天结束后，汉尼拔的床单已经毁了，沾满了精液、体液和血迹。威尔每一次都咬汉尼拔，不断加深加重他留在汉尼拔胸口的咬痕直到它成为一道酸痛新鲜的伤口，很可能会结疤，汉尼拔意识到自己对这个念头很满意。

威尔紧靠着汉尼拔，汉尼拔将皮带缠上威尔的脖子，确保他若能睡着，便会陷入无梦的安眠。威尔的脸颊贴着汉尼拔的肩膀，胸口几乎不停发出呼声，汉尼拔在他身侧，两条手臂环绕着威尔，保护着他，覆盖着他。威尔的手指轻轻地抚摸着自己在汉尼拔胸口留下的咬痕，发出轻柔疲惫的叹息。汉尼拔退后看他的脸，威尔在微笑，双眼半张，暴风雨暂时歇息。黑色皮带缠着他的脖子，和他红晕的皮肤及汉尼拔留下的一路延伸到胸口的深色淤青形成完美的对比。

威尔低喃，“我觉得不管我去哪儿，都必须是在海边。”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼，偏头拂过威尔的头发，捧住他的脸颊，威尔的双眼与他对视，汉尼拔问：“我们是要去哪儿吗？”

“嗯，”威尔回答，“我们不能留在这儿。”

“‘这儿’是指……？”

“就是说这里，”威尔说，舔着嘴唇，一只手抚摸汉尼拔的胸膛，“我告诉过你了，这会改变所有的一切。”

“原谅我，威尔，我有些不明白你的意思。”

威尔微笑，笑容放纵，“开膛手在这里，”他说，汉尼拔抿起嘴，这时才明白最好就不该露出任何反应，“如果他在这里，我就必须抓住他，我不能同时属于你和杰克。”

半真半假，认罪？汉尼拔不知道，威尔的双眼尽管含着千言万语，却没有给出任何信息。

汉尼拔吞咽着：“佛罗伦萨距离好几处海滩只有不到一小时的火车程。”他说。

威尔微笑：“意大利？”他问，汉尼拔点头，威尔轻哼，蜷缩近汉尼拔的双臂，两人的额头相抵。威尔的手指从汉尼拔胸口的咬痕抚摸到他下巴下，温柔地握起来，“我听说光是那儿的美食就足够旅程。”

“是的，”汉尼拔回答，“那座城市是我的第一个挚爱。”

“对我来说足够好了，”威尔回答，深深亲吻着汉尼拔，手指缠绕着汉尼拔的头发，“我们享用佛罗伦萨的美食，孩子们会学习意大利语，在海滩边玩耍，还有哈瓦那，法国，墨西哥。”

他一定是知道，汉尼拔再次吻了威尔，向他靠近，双臂环住威尔，感觉到威尔的身体所散发出的每一丝热意：“如果那是你想要的。”他说，太过震惊，几乎无法大声说出那些词句。

威尔再次微笑，并开始发出呼声。


	14. Chapter 14

汉尼拔醒来时听到了威尔绝望的哀鸣声，他静止了，寻找着伴侣的热度和甜蜜，张开双眼看到威尔半睡半醒，拳头绝望地抓着枕头，身体摇摆着，像是要操进床褥间。汉尼拔很肯定威尔之所以没有做出更多的事情是因为他颈间紧紧环着的皮带。威尔的热潮的影响如同饥荒，他脑海中只有一样食物可以满足他的需求。汉尼拔观察着威尔，欣赏着他脸颊上一路蔓延到颈中的红晕，以及他的肩膀强壮又绷紧的模样。威尔弓起身体，摇摆臀部，手臂伸过头顶同时呻吟不止。

汉尼拔用嘴深吸了一口气，威尔颤抖着释放，而他嗅闻着威尔的气味。这不够，没有体内的结和汉尼拔的精液来缓解热潮的欲火，威尔的高潮更像是一种微不足道的救济，仅够给他一线清明让他调整呼吸、意识到他并没有一个阿尔法来妥善地与他交配繁殖，并因此而感受到身体内的疼痛。但他确实有一个阿尔法，无比乐意满足他的需求。

汉尼拔翻过身，在毯子下覆盖住威尔，发出响亮的咆哮声，足够威尔的意识明白过来。威尔呻吟着，身体静止了，双眼颤动着张开，露出那对闪光的金色虹膜。

“汉尼拔。”他喘息着说，在汉尼拔的分量下颤抖不止。汉尼拔再次咆哮，声音卡在喉间，就好像他的脖子上也系了一条皮带一般，他拱着威尔汗湿的头发，阴茎滑过威尔大腿间的粘液，威尔轻声低吟，饱含欧米茄的影响——比以前更甚，他得到了他的欧米茄“声音”。

“安静，我亲爱的，”汉尼拔回答，一只手抵上威尔起伏的肋骨，迫使他保持静止，同时向后靠，阴茎对上威尔的穴口，他是如此湿滑敞开，汉尼拔知道自己能轻易进入，“我会照顾你的，你很好，我在这儿。”

汉尼拔沉入威尔的身体，威尔呻吟着绷紧了，他是如此地湿润，汉尼拔及他本身的荷尔蒙深浸骨髓，感觉起来几乎像是进入女性的身体。但女性尝起来不会如此甜蜜、也不会如此为汉尼拔的结而哀求。汉尼拔按紧威尔的肋部，进入他的身体，让自己的重量压着威尔的背。威尔的手指紧抓着枕头，关节泛白，他因后颈的皮带而动弹不得，汉尼拔喜欢他这样。他想象着威尔因热潮而变得筋疲力竭、又或是因怀孕而疲惫不堪时会变得多么甜美。汉尼拔会彻底占据他的欧米茄，特别是当威尔过于疲倦、只能躺着承受、允许汉尼拔使用他来满足自己的乐趣的时候。汉尼拔咆哮着，空余的那只手卷上威尔的头发，强迫他侧过头，威尔呻吟着，暴露出了喉咙侧面，汉尼拔对着他的下颚露出了牙齿。

“喔上帝啊……”威尔发出一阵疯狂绝望的哭泣，听起来好像很痛苦。热潮让他支离破碎，情绪高涨的同时也极力保留。汉尼拔咆哮起来，无法遏制想要抚慰威尔的冲动，持续挺动的同时用鼻尖磨蹭威尔汗湿的头发。威尔身体一如既往地柔顺，双腿张开为汉尼拔提供了更多的空间，他的脊柱按照阿尔法渴求的那样弯起，“我——我做不到，我——汉尼拔——”

“你做得到。”汉尼拔低喃，将那些话语吼入威尔耳中，“我就在这儿，威尔，没关系的。”

威尔露出了牙齿，忍住了一声哀鸣，他低下头，对汉尼拔抬起颈子，他的手指松开又握紧，他剧烈颤抖着，像是要休克了。汉尼拔低吼着舔去威尔下颚的汗水，嘴唇附上威尔的耳朵：“就要来了。”他低语道，威尔发出一声渴求的尖音以示准备就绪。汉尼拔温柔地咬着他的耳朵，小心不要弄伤他，深深地进入他。结张开的感觉就像是一种瘙痒，他知道只有眼前这个欧米茄的身体才能让他得到满足。他操着威尔湿滑的屁股，指甲戳破皮肤，威尔颤抖着，身体扭动着达到又一阵高潮，紧紧地夹着汉尼拔。他的皮肤满布汗水，多巴胺充斥脑海，让他闻起来如此甜蜜。

汉尼拔颤抖了，牙齿贴上威尔的下颚，感觉到自己的结紧紧压着威尔的内部，高潮席卷了他。威尔呻吟起来，绝望的同时又十分满足，手指终于松开了枕头，汉尼拔咬着他的下巴，足够用力到留下痕迹。威尔叹息着张开双眼，抬起头，向汉尼拔索求一个吻，汉尼拔欣然给予。他的手松开威尔的身侧，拇指推向威尔的嘴唇，威尔吸吮起他的拇指，脸颊凹陷了下去。他的身体冷却下来，腹内满是汉尼拔的精液，他松开汉尼拔的拇指，再次哀鸣起来。这是又一声被安抚了的声音，汉尼拔能从胸口深处感受到，他的手抓紧威尔的头发，急切地想要再一次吞下威尔。

“怎么了？”汉尼拔问，磨蹭着威尔的颧骨。

威尔发出一声挫败的叹息：“这太多了，”他说，话语中含着又一声哀怨。无论他要说什么，他都知道这会激怒汉尼拔，他正尽可能地表现得甜蜜情愿好安抚他的阿尔法，“我没法这样再熬过三天。”

如果三天足够的话。长期服用抑制剂后，如果威尔这一次的热潮比他年轻时持续双倍时间，汉尼拔也不会觉得惊讶。此外，威尔正处于生育期末端，他的身体急切渴求一个孩子，想要养育后代，因此他的热潮可能会比青少年时期更为强烈、持续更久。威尔用力吞咽着，“你会再给我一针中和剂吗？”他问，声音很低，“就……就一针，我觉得我的脑子都要搅成一锅汤了。”

汉尼拔竭力忍住了咆哮，“我不确定现在中和剂对你是否还有效。”他回答，想要撕开威尔的脖子、用自己的“声音”命令他屈服。他想要对威尔大吼，因威尔胆敢向自己如此要求而将他绑在床上。威尔的身体和热潮都属于汉尼拔，他的职责就是奉上自己的身体让他的阿尔法随心所欲地使用，无论多久、无论多激烈。威尔咬着下唇，献出自己的颈子，下巴抬起，贴着枕头，尽可能暴露出更多皮肤。他大约能闻出汉尼拔的狂怒，感觉到他的怒火，他正竭尽所能地取悦汉尼拔，他呻吟着，恳求着慈悲。汉尼拔叹了口气，尽可能温柔地亲吻了威尔的脸颊，他认为中和剂只能给威尔不过几小时的解脱，这正是又一个赢得威尔的信任的好机会，可以将自己扮演成一位同情合理、关爱有加的伴侣。如果威尔确实知道汉尼拔的真正本性，他拥有一切害怕的权利，汉尼拔对他越好，他会越倾向于待在汉尼拔身边，追随他去到任何地方。

“咱们可以试试。”汉尼拔最终说，威尔发出一声解脱般的叹息：“谢谢。”他说，温柔而爱慕，汉尼拔发出柔和的呼声抚慰他，他的手顺着威尔的身侧感受着他的心跳和不稳定的呼吸。威尔的臀部迎向汉尼拔的抚摸，就好像他们没有被结连在一起、就好像汉尼拔仍在拒绝他的解脱。汉尼拔再度发出呼声，一只手滑到威尔的肚子下。威尔知道他的想法，他垂下手臂，一只手弯曲，摆在头上，另一只贴上自己的腹部，握住了汉尼拔的，手掌盖住汉尼拔的关节，“我会给你一个阿尔法的。”他说，声音甜蜜渴望。

“我会珍爱你给我的任何子女。”汉尼拔回答，阿尔法和欧米茄配对之间可产生任何基因结果。欧米茄只能诞生于其他欧米茄怀中，汉尼拔会很乐意见到长着威尔双眼的孩子，但想到养育一个与自己一模一样的阿尔法则让他发出了呼声。如果他第一次与威尔繁衍就能生出阿尔法，也足以证明他们之间的基因匹配度，证明他们的结合会孕育出这个种族最佳的后代。威尔微笑着用自己的呼声回应汉尼拔的。他的脖子上仍绑着皮带，困倦柔顺，汉尼拔的结消退、滑出了他的身体，他发出了一声呻吟。汉尼拔哄他翻过身，手指环住皮带末端将威尔拉起来，威尔站起身，奉上双唇、渴求一个激情的吻。汉尼拔说：“待在这儿别动。”威尔点头，一阵头晕目眩。

汉尼拔到自己的柜子里拿出了一件T恤衫和一条睡裤穿上，然后他离开房间，到威尔的巢穴里，从威尔堆砌其中的一大堆衣服中找出一件柔软的蓝色上衣和一条黑色的运动裤。他考虑着要不要留在这儿，埋下自己的气息，但那不够礼貌。如果一切按照计划进行，结束前威尔不会想要离开汉尼拔身侧的，他会出于安全感，保护，以及庇佑等原因索求汉尼拔，他将无法独自一人。汉尼拔回到自己的卧室，发现威尔还在原地，于是微笑着用一个温柔的吻奖励自己的配偶，放下了衣服。然后他跪下来，轻柔地碰触威尔的左小腿，威尔抬起脚，身体不稳但还是站住了，汉尼拔替他穿上一边的运动裤，接着是另一边。他慢慢地将裤子拉过威尔的大腿，回味着他的皮肤散发出来的热度以及自己留在他腿间精液的气味。他把威尔的裤子穿好，低低挂在胯骨上。威尔舔着自己的嘴唇，双眼与汉尼拔对视片刻，然后垂下眼帘，汉尼拔拿起他的上衣，抓着领子套过威尔的头，让它堆在威尔颈边，轻柔地将袖子套过威尔的手臂，替他穿好上衣。这件衣服款式宽松，很容易被拉到一边。汉尼拔不知道威尔的需求何时会再度席卷他，他必须随时准备好能够快速回应、占据他的欧米茄。

他再次将皮带握在手中，将威尔拉向自己的胸口，威尔的双眼闪烁着，嘴巴松开，双手慢慢举起，抓住自己，然后潜进汉尼拔的衬衫，他因热潮而柔顺，笨拙柔韧，就像汉尼拔喜欢的那样。汉尼拔吻着他，一只手抓紧了威尔的头发，收紧皮带，直到威尔喘息不已，发出尖锐紧张的呻吟声。

“跟我来。”汉尼拔低语，就好像威尔还有别的选择一般。

威尔抿紧双唇，点了点头，跟随汉尼拔离开了房间。汉尼拔将威尔带入厨房中岛，回到楼上去拿中和剂。他带着中和剂回来，威尔的手摆在餐台上，汉尼拔拿来了另一个包，摆到威尔颤抖的双手边。威尔抬头看他，汉尼拔打开包，拿出一支中和剂，威尔则偏头磨蹭着汉尼拔的手臂，他想要更进一步安抚汉尼拔，通过轻柔的碰触和温柔的低吟向他展示自己的喜爱。汉尼拔微笑着纵容威尔，享受威尔碰触自己暴露在外的手臂的触感，也享受着威尔前额的汗水浸透自己衣衫的感觉。

汉尼拔放下中和剂，站到威尔身后，握住了他的喉咙及他的后颈，迫使他趴在餐台上，威尔顺从了，肩膀蜷起绷紧，然后汉尼拔温柔地松开了皮带，任其滑下威尔的颈子。威尔的皮肤上留下了凹痕，汉尼拔低头温柔地亲吻它们。

威尔颤抖起来，又一波呻吟卡在喉间。汉尼拔一手滑入威尔的发丝间，安抚着威尔，温柔到足够让威尔开始发出呼声。汉尼拔微笑着舔过威尔后颈那道看起来仍然新鲜的咬痕，尽情欣赏着鸡皮疙瘩沿着威尔手臂一路泛出的样子。“威尔，”他低喃，威尔呼吸起伏，呻吟不已，“我想要你对我保证这会是最后一次，再也不准打针，不准用抑制剂了。如果你宣称你属于我，那么我就不会容忍你用这些东西毒害自己的身体。”

威尔抬起头，至少试着抬起头，汉尼拔收紧手臂，迫使威尔趴着不动，压着他的背，仿效着从背后占有他一般施压着，这会加强他对威尔的支配，让威尔服从汉尼拔以拯救自己的颈项。

威尔喘息着点头：“我发誓。”他说，词句含混不清。

汉尼拔微笑着直起身体，松开了威尔的额头发，“很好。”他说，抓起一支针剂，摘掉盖子，对准了威尔裸露的手臂，弹簧机关立刻松开，将药物注射入威尔的血液循环之中。他拿走空针管重新盖好，摆到一边，等着中和剂生效——如果还会起效的话——走到厨房水池边，从水池上的碗柜中拿出一个碗，接了一碗水，摆到了威尔旁边的第二个包旁，对威尔说：“现在，你要为我做一些事情。”

威尔抬起头，昏昏欲睡，虚弱无力，疑惑地看着汉尼拔。

汉尼拔对他微笑，那笑容让威尔也浅笑回应，嘴角抽搐着。汉尼拔随即打开第二个包，里面装着一把剃刀，一块磨刀用的皮革，一把刷子以及一小瓶剃须膏。

威尔的目光落在了那些物事上，脸上忽然闪过一丝了然的神情：“我的胡子冒犯你了吗？”他问，声音低沉愉悦。

“你用自己的毛发来掩饰身上最有价值的部分，”汉尼拔说，“我认为，考虑到现在的情况，我们已经不需要那么做了。”

“你不用一直考验我，莱克特医生，”威尔柔声说，“你了解欧米茄的热潮和阿尔法的发情，了解我们真正的本源。欺骗是不可能的。”

汉尼拔微笑：“你在暗示我觉得你在欺骗我吗？”

“我在暗示你认为我试图隐瞒，”威尔反击，原本迷蒙的视线变得尖锐，中和剂显然不幸生效了，让他头脑清醒、牙尖嘴利起来。汉尼拔低哼，拿起皮革和一小块磨刀石，反复磨着剃刀，直到边缘变得锋利无比。

“你之前指出，从一段不合适的联合之中，比起我你会输掉更多，”汉尼拔轻描淡写地说，威尔哼了一声，“既然你如此擅长，我要求你从我的角度来看这一切。”

威尔说：“我擅长的是从连环杀手的角度来看一切。”

汉尼拔再次点头：“那么用我的眼睛来看吧。”

威尔沉默了片刻，双眼盯着汉尼拔磨刀的双手，汉尼拔拿起了那块皮革，一端递给威尔，威尔接过来，两人将皮革绷紧好让汉尼拔在皮革上摩擦剃刀刀刃。

“我发现我在思考格雷斯通医生，”片刻后威尔说，“我得到了一个机会以证明我弱势中（潜藏）的力量，而你，则证明你力量中的脆弱。”

汉尼拔微笑：“你并不软弱，威尔。”

“但生理上我居于劣势，医学杂志，好莱坞，甚至你都经常如此提醒我，”威尔回答，舌尖不含酸苦，但语调冰冷。汉尼拔看了他一眼，威尔与他对视，汉尼拔的注意力再度转到手上的工作中，“我可以给你一切，你能将我撕成碎片。”

汉尼拔低喃：“你认为这是单方面的努力。”

“不，”威尔说，“正如你所说，我让你对我着迷，然后才给予回应，这是一种防卫机制，我想说我们这一种族对此最为精通并没错。”

“如果没有人保护你，你必须保护自己，”汉尼拔首肯，松开了那块皮带，威尔也放下了自己手里拿着的那边。汉尼拔将剃刀放到布上，然后打开一瓶剃须膏，他将抹布浸入水碗，并在其上喷了一些剃须膏，然后浸入刷子。汉尼拔走到威尔身后，威尔抬起头，半闭着双眼，汉尼拔将剃须膏均匀涂抹到他脸颊上。通常他会用一块热毛巾打湿威尔的脸，软化毛发，但威尔皮肤的热度和热潮导致的汗水已经让他的胡须充分软化了。

“我认为你想要我露出脸孔来好让你标记它，”威尔说，“我没有给予你同等的标记，所以你想要彰显我属于谁。”

汉尼拔轻哼：“你没有错，”他说，将剃须膏涂抹到威尔的脸颊和脖子上。

“你不问我为什么吗？”

“你会主动说的，或者你不会。”

威尔笑出声：“好吧，不管我说不说，我想你知道答案。”

汉尼拔退后一步，打完了泡沫，他在水碗中清理了刷子，将刷子放到一边：“杰克。”

威尔点点头，汉尼拔抓起了剃刀打开，满意地看着剃刀在厨房灯光下闪闪发亮的样子。如果威尔因汉尼拔手持武器、如此靠近他的喉咙而焦虑，他也没有表现出来。他充满信任，静止不动，汉尼拔的手拂过他的胡须，让他侧过头，将剃刀抵上他的脸颊，向下流畅地滑动，移除威尔皮肤上的毛发和剃须膏，用那块毛巾擦干净剃刀。

“如果杰克认为你能够左右我，他就不会告诉我任何事了。”威尔说，汉尼拔再次将剃刀按上他的皮肤，他这才安静下来，汉尼拔的剃刀滑过威尔的下巴和脸颊，“如果他不告诉我那些事情，那么我们就会变得盲目。”

汉尼拔问：“你担心我们会卷入什么呢？”

威尔微笑，调整表情，让汉尼拔抹去脸上又一块毛发，汉尼拔转到他另一边脸颊，重复整个过程。威尔说：“别天真了，莱克特医生。”

“再说一遍，你把我绕糊涂了。”

“我的意思是，”威尔说，伸出手环住了汉尼拔握着剃刀的那只手腕，与他对视，目光灼烧尖锐，洞悉一切，“杰克不会放我们走的，他会猎捕我们。”

汉尼拔侧过头，威尔松开他的手腕，头仰回去，汉尼拔刮干净了他的脸颊和腮边，将剃刀滑到威尔的下巴上，然后是上唇，他将剃刀擦干净，一只手抚上威尔的前额，迫使他抬头枕上汉尼拔的胸口，这样汉尼拔便可以剃干净他的脖子。两人沉默着继续，汉尼拔没有说话，威尔害怕刮伤脖子，也没有动。汉尼拔完事后，威尔的脸颊干净光滑，被汉尼拔碰触过的地方泛着粉红色。他看起来年轻精致，如同一件可以登上任何画廊的艺术品。汉尼拔折起毛巾，擦掉威尔脸上潮湿光滑的边缘上多余的剃须膏。他在水碗里洗干净了剃刀，用毛巾上仍干燥的一角擦干净，然后开始收拾所有的东西。

威尔看着他做这些事，双手轻柔地敲打着餐台，哒哒哒。

“你觉得我无法应对，”片刻后他说，声音安静，但足够吸引汉尼拔的注意力，“无法应对真相。”

“你所指的真相又是什么呢？”汉尼拔问，整理完一切后他将中和剂和包推开，在第二张高脚椅上坐下。威尔抿起嘴唇，眼中闪过一丝挫败感。汉尼拔微笑：“你担心自己的脖子所以不肯畅所欲言。”

威尔回答：“我没有畅所欲言，是因为你不肯对我坦诚，如果我们是平等的，那么我不会接受任何隐瞒。”

“我认为你我对等，”汉尼拔说，“我完美的对等和对立。”

威尔低喃：“你天生威慑，”汉尼拔扬起眉毛，“而且令人印象深刻，我觉得我们已经互相猎捕对方很长时间了。”

汉尼拔微笑：“两只动物共享领地，只有两个选择，杀死对方，或是达成合作关系，共享利益。但首先，尽量了解对方至关重要，思虑不周的合作关系更甚于——”

“不合适的结合。”威尔接上他的话，他在笑着，笑容微弱却愉悦，“杰克不愿意与你分享领地，但我愿意。”

“我意识到了。”汉尼拔回答。

“你庇护我，”威尔继续说，转向高脚椅好直面汉尼拔，“你给我清明，就好像眼前的迷雾散去，我看着你，我看清了你，”他伸手捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，“我看清你了，汉尼拔，我所见到的非常美丽。”

汉尼拔喉间滚动，威尔微笑着站了起来，握住汉尼拔的双手，让他站起来，将他引入客厅，他吻了汉尼拔，亲吻有力、充满渴求，汉尼拔知道威尔现在没有发情，中和剂暂时熄灭了他本能中的欲火。威尔并没有身处绝望之中，却仍贴近汉尼拔，这触动了汉尼拔的神经，而他不知道自己还能如此柔软。他在亲吻间柔声呻吟，威尔微笑，用自己的呼声奖励汉尼拔，抓住汉尼拔的一只手按到自己喉咙上，向后退了一步，迫使汉尼拔跟上他，推着汉尼拔的胸膛直到汉尼拔坐下来，威尔爬上他的膝盖，双手陷入汉尼拔发丝间，激情地亲吻着他。威尔的手沿着汉尼拔的胸膛下滑，汉尼拔紧抓着威尔的喉咙，威尔双眼张开，金色边缘环绕着一丝湛蓝，他微笑着将两人的额头抵在一起，一只手没入汉尼拔睡裤的边缘，环住他的阴茎拉出长裤：“我想要成为你的对等。”他低声说，最后一个字眼没入与汉尼拔的亲吻中。汉尼拔能闻到他的粘液气味，他的气息渗入汉尼拔的肌肤，汉尼拔的气味与他的交融，威尔松开汉尼拔的阴茎，伸手到身后褪下自己的运动裤，他跪起来，让汉尼拔仰头投入亲吻，将自己的裤子拉过大腿好让汉尼拔的阴茎沉入他双腿间。

威尔结束了亲吻，咬着自己的下唇，两人的鼻子磨蹭着彼此的，汉尼拔发出呼声，感觉到威尔光滑的下巴碰触着自己的，发出了呼声。他的手紧紧环着威尔的颈子，威尔喘息着，双眼失神了片刻。然后他握住汉尼拔的阴茎，坐直身体，将其顶上自己的穴口，身体为汉尼拔敞开，指甲陷入汉尼拔的肩膀，向下沉去，此刻的他最为勇敢，最有力量，而汉尼拔感到无助。他的船倾覆了，沉入了威尔的爱流中。他的指甲沿着威尔的颈子下滑，低吼着，在威尔亲吻他时将双手手掌探进威尔的上衣，威尔的身体很紧，迎合着汉尼拔的阴茎，在亲吻间喘息，摇摆臀部，胸口紧贴着汉尼拔的，好似他绝望地想要得到全部温暖、掠走汉尼拔腹中他所能诱出的每一口呼吸。

威尔绷紧下巴，磨着牙齿，额头抵着汉尼拔的颈子，开始急切饥渴地摆动身体，仿佛他正深处热潮顶点，但他现在没有发情，却仍碰触着汉尼拔，怀着全部绝望的爱慕，像是雕塑家刻画着自己的黏土一般。他正褪去皮囊，撕开自己的皮肉和隔膜，向汉尼拔展示出自己胸膛间端坐的黑暗、崩裂的生物。

汉尼拔想要吞噬他。

他从威尔颈中移开手，抓住威尔颤抖的大腿，让他在自己膝盖上起伏。威尔汗水淋漓，超凡绝俗，是汉尼拔所创造的最为精美的盛宴，全部归他自己享用。汉尼拔的阴茎顶上威尔的前列腺，威尔喘息起来，抬头磨蹭汉尼拔的颈子，吻着他的下巴，攻占他的嘴唇。他的双手抓紧沙发靠背，不停地起伏着，追逐了仅有汉尼拔才能共给他的欢愉，贴着汉尼拔蜷缩起身体，像是幼兽吸吮母亲的乳头一般。他饥渴难耐，贪婪无比，只有汉尼拔能够满足他。

汉尼拔低吼着挺身，牙齿沉入威尔的喉咙。

“是的。”威尔喘息着说，夹紧汉尼拔，紧紧地箍着他，脸颊抵上汉尼拔的太阳穴，双手抚上汉尼拔的肩膀，阴茎磨蹭着汉尼拔的下腹，直到他在汉尼拔怀中火热粘稠地射出精液，他的血流入汉尼拔口中，汉尼拔饮下鲜血，满足了对威尔血液的渴求，用威尔的血肉填满自己的肚腹。威尔向后，额头抵着汉尼拔的，从他唇边偷走另一个吻。汉尼拔低吼着露出牙齿，高潮在眼后凝聚，威尔抓挠着他赤裸的颈子，梳过他的头发，就好像他想要对汉尼拔还以颜色、将他撕裂。

“我会确保整个世界都看到你，”威尔低声说，喘息着，满足不已，“在我体内播一颗种子吧，我会如同伊甸一般浇灌它、滋养它。”

汉尼拔为那个念头而发出呼声，威尔的双眼如此美丽，坚定不移地与他对视着，他看清了汉尼拔，现在汉尼拔总算明白了，他被深深蛊惑，如同飞蛾扑火。汉尼拔想要为威尔构建一座雕像，将它点燃，就像点燃即将到来的战争的烽火。

威尔微笑，再次亲吻他：“汉尼拔，”他呻吟着说，听起来像是在祈求神明，“给予我一切。”

汉尼拔闭上双眼，迎向威尔分开的双唇，深深地吻他，仿佛这个吻会持续数千年，并顺从了威尔的要求。


	15. Chapter 15

事后两人躺在一起，威尔想要睡觉，他的眼皮沉重，即使是汉尼拔想要将他留在身边、在他暴露的颈中印下记号的渴望也无法让威尔保持清醒。他的伴侣需要休息，威尔的身体迫使他意识到自己筋疲力竭，以免破坏可能怀孕的机会。尽管威尔在停用抑制剂后的第一次热潮就怀孕的可能性微乎其微，但汉尼拔仍做好准备培育他的这种天然本能。他将威尔带到他的巢穴中，再次在他颈间紧紧绑上皮带，他做这件事时威尔闭着眼睛，呻吟着，张嘴亲吻汉尼拔的颈子，感觉起来就像是在奖赏汉尼拔所付出的努力。汉尼拔微笑着放开了威尔，回到楼下，走到厨房边，外套里的手机响起了起来，他走过去拿起了电话，闷闷不乐，轻声咆哮，来电的是杰克：“你好，杰克。”汉尼拔温和地打招呼，将手机夹在脸颊和肩膀之间，着手收拾那包中和剂和剃须用品。

“战况如何？”杰克问，声音里带着一点点儿幽默感。他听起来疲惫却又放松，开膛手的缺席缓解了他的攻击性。

“威尔已经表现出了恢复的良好开端，”汉尼拔回答，“原谅我，过去几天我很忙，我该给你更新进展的。”

“我确定你的缺席是有道理的，”杰克说，然后他清了清喉咙，“我假设他对这一切适应良好，是吗？”

汉尼拔微笑着说：“是的。”他说，没有再说什么。杰克不需要知道汉尼拔与他可爱的伴侣之间分享的那些悄声对话和那份亲密，也不需要知道威尔现在全然属于汉尼拔，原本属于杰克的链条已经折断，现在正挂在汉尼拔的手中。

“很好，”杰克说，“我一直在担心。”

“你担心他会抗拒我？”汉尼拔问。

“我担心他会抗拒所有的一切，”杰克回答，“他很固执，比他的其他同类通常所表现出来的还要糟糕。”

汉尼拔再次微笑，他无法否认这一点，随即杰克叹息，听起来更为疲劳：“我给你打电话还有另一个原因，”他说，“开膛手又犯案了。”

汉尼拔停顿了，低头对厨房餐台皱眉，“你确定吗？”他问，他抓着厨房中岛，指关节泛白。

“是的，”杰克回答，“要么就是个绝佳的模仿犯，我需要威尔回来。”

汉尼拔抬头看着天花，叹了口气，“我不认为那可行，杰克，”他小声说，“威尔现在正处于一次非常激烈的热潮中，我不认为他现在还能为你派上用场。”

杰克咕哝道：“我可以来找你。”

事情的进展令人无法接受，汉尼拔忍住咆哮的冲动，他不能合情合理地拒绝杰克，对于杰克来说再没有比抓捕开膛手更重要的事情了，“再说一遍，我必须拒绝，”他说，“威尔正在热潮中，另一位阿尔法的出现也许会让他做出更为……激烈的事情。”

“那么我会派阿拉娜去，”杰克说，不容置辩，汉尼拔抿起嘴唇，忍住了咆哮，“让他清醒点、能够派上用场。”

“我会发给你地址的。”汉尼拔喃喃道，杰克挂断了电话，汉尼拔忍住了将手机扔过厨房并看着它摔成碎片的冲动。他给杰克发了短信，告诉他别墅的地址，然后放下手机，好别把那可怜的东西捏成两瓣。不可接受，杰克怎敢将他自己插入汉尼拔的设计之中？而且威尔现在正全心接受汉尼拔、渴望着汉尼拔。阿拉娜的到来可能意味着一切都将土崩瓦解，如果威尔无法“派上用场”，汉尼拔就不得不再给他一支中和剂，又或者更糟糕，让他的伴侣忍受热潮、无法得到满足，而那会威胁到他们之间的连接。

汉尼拔深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，以便获取一线清明。从这里到巴尔的摩大概有四小时的车程，就算阿拉娜立刻出发，汉尼拔仍有时间。他走到威尔的巢穴外，敲响了房门，温柔地说：“威尔？”如果威尔在睡觉，那么他不想吵醒他，“威尔，亲爱的，你醒着吗？”

片刻沉默后，威尔说：“我醒着，进来吧。”

汉尼拔打开门，看到威尔跪在自己的行李箱前，手里拿着那瓶已经开封的抑制剂，药片都撒出来了，散布在威尔膝盖间的地板上，他的另一只手拿着阿司匹林药片，药瓶摆在地板上。汉尼拔顿住了，威尔抬头看着他，说：“它们看起来一样。”

汉尼拔偏头回答：“它们看起来很相似。”

“不，”威尔摇头说，露出牙齿飞快低吼了一声，然后低头看着那堆药片，握紧了拳头，“不，不是相似，它们是一样的，汉尼拔，为什么它们一模一样？”

汉尼拔抿紧嘴唇，威尔抬头看向他，汉尼拔叹了口气：“因为我用阿司匹林替换了你的抑制剂。”

威尔再次对他眨眼，似乎他并没有预料到汉尼拔会对他坦诚，“你……替换了抑制剂。”他重复道，低头看着汉尼拔的双脚，“你替换了它们，这么说……我问你服用抑制剂时是否还能够进入热潮时……”

“我没有说谎，”汉尼拔说，“当时你描述的情况是有可能的。”

“但并没有可行性，”威尔嘶吼，站起来丢掉了抑制剂和空瓶，咆哮着转向汉尼拔，眼中的金色因怒火而光彩夺目，耀眼明亮，“你做了这些，我进入热潮是因为你！”

“你进入热潮，因为你和我一样明白，这是唯一让你看清的办法。”汉尼拔冷静地回答，确信威尔不会从他身边逃走，他们可能会战斗，但汉尼拔也已经为此做好准备了。他走进房间，在身后关上门，靠近了威尔。威尔在发抖，手指紧握，汉尼拔抓住他的双手，威尔磨紧牙齿，咆哮着，却没有避开汉尼拔，也没有试着逃跑。

“我伤害到你了吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问，威尔颤抖着张嘴吸了一口气，“我对你做过任何让你害怕的事情吗？”

“我是如此盲目……”威尔说，哽在“盲目”这个词儿上。

汉尼拔松开他的一只手，抓住他的头发将两人拉近，尽管愤怒不已，威尔仍跌向他的身体，脖子上环着的皮带让他在汉尼拔双臂间保持顺服甜蜜，片刻后汉尼拔解开了皮带，任其从威尔颈间跌落。威尔喘息着，双眼大张，与汉尼拔的视线相对，对汉尼拔给与他自由而惊讶不已。他舔着嘴唇，再次避开了汉尼拔的视线。

“阿拉娜要来了。”汉尼拔说，威尔再度抬眼，“又出了一起谋杀，开膛手的模仿犯，杰克想让你分析案子。”

威尔皱起眉毛，汉尼拔微笑着看着威尔试图跟上对话，“如果你想要和她离开，我不会阻止你的，”汉尼拔继续说，抚摸着威尔的头发，直到威尔的眼皮颤动，“但我请求你留下来，和我在一起，信任我，正如同之前你如此轻易便做到的那样。”

威尔舔了舔嘴唇，叹息着，额头枕着汉尼拔的下巴：“我还能去哪儿呢？”他低声说，听起来一败涂地，“你已经标记了我，我的气味在你鼻间，我的血在你嘴里，无论我逃到哪里你都能找到我。”

他说得不错。

威尔后退片刻，呼吸起伏，然后握住了汉尼拔的双手：“跟我来。”

“我们要去哪儿？”

“我们要再下一局棋。”威尔说，回头看着汉尼拔，似乎是挑衅他是否敢争论，“这一次规则不同。”

汉尼拔偏头，允许威尔将两人带入客厅。沙发上残留着一块汗水和精液的污渍，威尔让汉尼拔坐到那上面，然后跪下来找出了棋盘和棋子。汉尼拔问：“规则是？”

威尔停顿了片刻，抬头看着汉尼拔：“你已经让我彻底暴露了，”他紧绷地说，“让我像验尸官的解剖台上的尸体一样敞开，现在轮到我了。”

汉尼拔低哼着，身体向前倾。

“你吃掉一颗子，就要告诉我一件关于你自己的事。”威尔说，摆好所有的棋子，在汉尼拔对面坐下，汉尼拔点头，问：“如果你赢了一颗呢？”威尔犹豫了，咬着下唇，手指卷着身上运动裤的布料，关节泛白：“如果我赢了一子，我会问你一个问题，你会诚实回答，不准撒谎，不准逃避真相，如果我认为你撒谎了，我会跟阿拉娜走，再也不会回来。”

汉尼拔抿紧嘴唇，想要拒绝，但现在对于他来说失去威尔是不可接受的，除非杰克将他夺走。汉尼拔不会放威尔离开，即使威尔是那个想要离开的人。他叹了口气：“好吧。”他说，示意威尔先开始。

威尔点头，手指揉过自己裸露的喉咙，身体前倾，将国王旁边的士兵向前移动了一步。

汉尼拔扬起一边眉毛，将保护王后侧翼骑士的士兵向前推了两步，威尔微笑：“主动出击啊，莱克特医生？”然后将骑士从王后身侧移到城堡前。

“我想要对你坦诚，威尔，”汉尼拔回答，将位于自己国王一侧城堡前的另一枚士兵向前推了两步，“你如此勇敢地给予我你的信任，而我背叛了你，我想要弥补。”

“你想要照顾我。”威尔低喃，将骑士移向前，逼近汉尼拔士兵的侧翼。

“是的。”汉尼拔坦率地回答，将主教移到战场中央。

威尔移出自己的王后，吃掉了汉尼拔的主教，他抬头与汉尼拔对视，“你妹妹叫什么名字？”他问。

汉尼拔眨了眨眼，没有料到威尔会问这个问题：“米莎。”他嘶哑着回答。

威尔点点头，咬了咬自己的下唇：“我们的第一个女儿就叫这个名字。”他说，汉尼拔响亮地吞咽着，低头看着棋盘，如此简单的宣言，然而却意味着一个未来，意味着永远，意味着一个机会可以让汉尼拔纠正长久以前发生在自己身上的不公。接下来汉尼拔用自己的一枚士兵吃掉了威尔的，威尔期待地看着他，汉尼拔叹息着说：“我结束外科医生生涯并非出于失去感，而是因为不足，”他说，“我不做医生是因为没有人追责，我想要人们知道谁该为我的犯罪而承担责任。”

威尔偏头首肯，接下来被吃掉的是汉尼拔的一颗城堡，汉尼拔不禁注意到当自己没有抚慰威尔、点燃他的大脑时，威尔是个更为高明的棋手：“你打算告诉我你偷换了我的抑制剂吗？”，威尔问。

汉尼拔笑了，这才是他预料的那类问题，“不，”他诚实地回答，“大概不会。”

威尔抿嘴看着他，鼻尖发出一声叹息：“如果你告诉我的话，我会原谅你的。”他说。

汉尼拔点了点头，喉间滚动，交换了又一招，汉尼拔损失了一枚士兵。“为什么你允许我拥有我的‘声音’？”威尔问，“你本可从我这里夺走它。”

“我为什么会那么做？”

“别回避问题，你知道如果你回避我的问题会发生什么。”

汉尼拔叹息着点头，低头看着棋盘，思考着自己的答案。威尔等着他，勉强掩饰着自己的不耐，“我不想要一个傀儡，威尔，”汉尼拔说，抬起双眼，“或者一个玩物，我不会为那种东西安定下来的。如果我想要，很久以前我就会和一位有着漂亮微笑、满脑空空的女性或欧米茄结为伴侣了。”

威尔笑了：“确实，你选择了我，选择了一个满脑鲜血和内脏的男人。”

“我认为那更适合我的品味。”

接下来威尔失去了主教，汉尼拔告诉他自己从意大利和华盛顿特区的画廊中学会素描，然后是汉尼拔的士兵被吃掉，威尔叹了口气，“为什么阿拉娜到这里来会让你生气？”

汉尼拔微笑着问：“难道不是很明显吗？”

“别绕弯子，莱克特医生，”威尔发火了，然后他又叹了口气，怒意消融，“我不会让你伤害她的，她一直是我的好朋友。”

“是我们俩的好朋友，”汉尼拔回答，又下了一步，“你认为我会伤害她？”

“我不知道你会做什么，对我，或是对她。”威尔喃喃道。

“你认为我不通情理，”汉尼拔说，“在你热潮时让第三方出现可能导致破坏性后果，威尔，尤其是如果杰克无视我的要求、亲自前来的话。他仍可能来，在你的家、你的巢穴里，你会对一个外来的阿尔法做出什么？”

威尔上唇扭动，咬着下唇摇了摇头：“我会杀了他，”他坦诚道，移开国王，反击汉尼拔的叫将。汉尼拔微笑着发出呼声，用自己的王后吃掉了威尔的一枚士兵。威尔没等汉尼拔开口——他的双眼大张，闪烁着美丽的金色：“你喜欢那个主意，”他说，手指抓紧棋盘边缘，汉尼拔偏头，威尔继续，“你喜欢我捍卫自己，为我的巢穴和我的幼子奋战。”

“我不会想要一个让自己被一个男人击倒的伴侣。”

威尔偏头，“然而你享受你对我的支配。”

汉尼拔耸耸肩：“这是我的权利，”他回答，威尔皱起眉毛，“要求我的保护和爱情、直到我再也无法奉献更多也是你的权利。”

“我索求你的一切。”威尔回答，坐直身体，忘记了下一步棋局。

“而我甘愿奉上，”汉尼拔回答，微笑着看着威尔的皱眉加深，“我不是一个冲动的人，威尔，我们成为朋友后，我感觉到我们之间的潜力，我告诉过你，当你进入阿尔法发情时，我看到那潜力化作了现实。”

“你想要一个疯子当你的伴侣，”威尔低声说，“一条拴着的疯狗，只有你能控制缰绳。”

“那是你现在的感觉吗？”汉尼拔问，“像是一条被拴着的疯狗？”

威尔因汉尼拔的话低笑出声，摇了摇头：“不，”他回答，没有再说什么，用自己的城堡吃掉了汉尼拔的又一枚士兵，“将军。”

汉尼拔低头看棋盘，威尔确实将了他的军，他微笑着说：“你可真狡猾。”

威尔轻哼着站了起来，在汉尼拔所在的沙发上坐下，额头抵着汉尼拔的手臂，汉尼拔抬手环住威尔的肩膀，让他靠近自己，他的脚摆在沙发上，膝盖贴着汉尼拔的大腿。威尔偏头亲吻汉尼拔的颈子，他本该在那里留下伴侣咬痕，“我要求你的爱，”他低声说，汉尼拔因而颤抖，“以及你的忠诚，我要求成为你的对等，正如你自己也经常说的，你想要我成为你的对等。作为回报，我也会给你我的——我的爱慕，我的忠贞，我的热潮和我的子女，这一切都是你的。”

汉尼拔喉间滚动，感觉到威尔贴着他的脖子微笑。

阿拉娜恰在晚餐时间赶到，威尔的热潮还没有发作，看起来足够警醒。出于礼节，他和汉尼拔都洗了澡，尽管阿拉娜闻不到他们身上交配结偶的气味，她仍会闻到两人身上性事的味道，而汉尼拔认为那很不礼貌。他将阿拉娜带入厨房，威尔正吃着剩下的炖菜，他转向阿拉娜，看到他时阿拉娜双眼闪亮起来，微笑着，笑容中带着某种类似解脱的东西。

“见到你真好，”她说，走过去拥抱了威尔。汉尼拔喉间滚动，忍住对她怒吼的冲动，提醒自己一旦她离开就要彻底将她的味道从威尔身上抹去。

威尔愉快地回答：“我希望能在更好的情况下见到你，”他的微笑十分疲惫，对她手里的文件夹点头，“就是这个？”

阿拉娜说：“我们不用现在开始，”她放下了文件夹，汉尼拔在她能做什么之前就拿起了文件夹，她看了他一眼，坐到另一张高脚椅上，“你感觉怎么样？”

“阿拉娜，”威尔柔声说，温柔地握住她的手，“谢谢你，真的，但我很好。如果现在不处理案子，过不了多久对你，对杰克，我就派不上用场了。拜托，让我看档案。”

阿拉娜的下巴绷紧，但汉尼拔与她对视时，她不情愿地点了头，威尔微笑着松开她的手，从汉尼拔那儿接过了文件夹。他打开文件，双眼扫视着照片和验尸报告，汉尼拔很满意地看到威尔眼中稍逊即逝的一丝怒意。威尔知道这是个模仿犯，并为他所见到的景象而愤怒：“尸体是什么时候发现的？”

“今天早上，”阿拉娜回答，双眼盯着威尔颈中的咬痕，“一对夫妻，像天使一样陈尸床脚，”她的下巴再度绷紧，“他们跪着的时候凶手就睡在床上。”

威尔哼了一声，这对夫妻背后的皮肤被剥开，挂在钩子上，看起来像是一对惊悚的天使，含着某种古怪的诗意。要不是杰克迫切想将这桩案子与汉尼拔的名字挂钩，汉尼拔可能会欣赏它的。威尔摇了摇头：“不是开膛手干的，”他说，抚摸着照片，阿拉娜点头，手指敲打着餐台，“这是……膜拜，开膛手像杀猪一样屠杀他的被害人，完事后就抛弃他们，”他抬头对上汉尼拔的视线，微笑着继续说，“这个凶手不在乎谁能看到他的作品，他不是为了观众而做的。”

“那是为了什么？”阿拉娜问。

威尔叹了口气，又吃了一口食物：“为了安抚，”他回答，“天使们在他睡着时守护他，唱歌让他安息，”他吞下食物，“他即将死去，他怕自己在睡梦中过世。”

阿拉娜摇了摇头，双眼大张，难以置信，“你怎么能从一张照片中得出这么多？”她问，威尔合上文件夹滑向她，她接过了文件夹。威尔笑了：“在莱克特医生的照顾下我发现自己更擅集中，”他说，声音温柔，饱含情意。汉尼拔发出呼声，知道阿拉娜听不见，威尔的脸颊转为粉红，“关于所有的事情，我现在看得前所未有地清晰。”

“听你这么说杰克会很高兴的，”阿拉娜说，“如果开膛手打算重出江湖的话。”

威尔皱眉，假装震惊：“他还没有再次杀戮？”他问，阿拉娜摇了摇头：“没有，但我觉得……”她犹豫了，威尔转向她：“嗯？”

“我觉得有什么事情就要发生了，大事，我觉得他在为了什么事情而筹备着。”

“一场超越其他一切的表演。”汉尼拔低喃，多么新奇的主意，他想着威尔与自己徘徊在暗夜中，两人的双眼盯着下一个猎物的脖子，想着将他们的杀戮喂给威尔、教会威尔烹饪，直到威尔足以展示出同等的大师级技巧，这一切本身就会是一首交响曲。

阿拉娜哼声，看起来很是困扰：“我会告诉杰克你说的话。”她说着站了起来。

“我能给你拿点什么吗？回去的路还远着。”

“谢谢，但不了，”阿拉娜说，她的手臂夹住文件夹，对威尔微笑，笑容紧绷、哀伤，像是个第一次将孩子送入外面世界的母亲，“见到你很好，威尔，”她说，一只手搭到威尔的肩膀上，“我觉得这里的氛围远比杰克更适合你。”

汉尼拔吞咽了一下，免得笑出声，不过他微笑了，好奇如果自己与威尔告诉她杰克和汉尼拔身边的环境有多接近重合，她会作何反应：“让我送你出去吧。”汉尼拔说，走向了大门，阿拉娜点头，离开时回头看了威尔一眼，汉尼拔关上了门，将它锁好。他回来时威尔站在那儿，忘记了食物，他抓住汉尼拔的衬衫，将他拉入一个让汉尼拔颤抖的深吻：“成为保守秘密的人有一种反常的快感。”他说。

汉尼拔微笑：“你说的是什么秘密呢？”

威尔眨着眼睛摇了摇头：“你永远是个舞者，莱克特医生，”他低喃，声音低沉、怀着爱慕。

“而为我们伴舞的华尔兹是如此复杂美丽。”汉尼拔回答，威尔的笑容加深：“容我疯狂吧，我想现在我更想要跳探戈。”

汉尼拔笑了，抓住威尔的头发再次亲吻他，乐于纵容威尔的又一个要求。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
阿拉娜离开后不久，威尔的身体就再度屈从于热潮，就像是他在等待阿拉娜的离去，以便积蓄更多精力来回应自己的本能。实际上，在与威尔交配的中途，汉尼拔注意到了他汗水的变化，他的双眼中的金色逐渐加深，直到再没有半点原本的颜色留下，他的气息甜蜜浓郁，双腿间也变得更为湿润，就像汉尼拔让他发了洪水而他完全无法堵住它。威尔弓起身，安静地呻吟着，任汉尼拔的指甲沿着他的胸口下滑、扣住他的胯骨，用自己的重量压制着他，不停地进入他的身体，野蛮快速。汉尼拔能感觉到威尔不断增强的欲求，并发现自己不得不回应他。威尔在他身下挣扎不休，打着呼，美好无比，他的头偏向一侧以便让汉尼拔笼罩他、亲吻他通红的脸颊，他在喘息，汉尼拔每一记深深的冲刺都从他胸腔里逼出细小的哭声，就好像他想要发出声音却没有足够的空气，汉尼拔能感觉到他的胸口卡着的哀鸣，如同自己腹中横贯着一把钩子，这让汉尼拔更用力地操弄威尔，包裹他，染指他，喂食他，保护他。

威尔既是精致的海妖，也是摧毁船只的岩石。汉尼拔因他的甜美声音的召唤而撞向他，指甲深陷进威尔的臀部，在威尔的后颈张大嘴巴。威尔呻吟着，膝盖并拢好在汉尼拔的重量下将自己支撑起来，哀求着汉尼拔更深、更用力，直到两人的骨头都磨成齑粉：“汉尼拔，求你，”他低吼着，满是欲求，声音粗糙。他的指甲挂住了床单，向下拉扯，汉尼拔想他可能听到了什么东西被撕裂的声音，他微笑了，牙齿沉入威尔后颈，威尔颤抖起来，向后伸出手埋入汉尼拔发丝间：“是的。”他呻吟着，喉咙酸痛，声音沙哑，汉尼拔听到了威尔的“声音”，于是咆哮起来，威尔声音的变化十分微妙，有一种轻柔的如同回声或人群中柔和的杂音一般的余音，但是汉尼拔听到了，那声音触动了汉尼拔胸口的某种物事，迫使他收紧手，更狠狠地冲进威尔。

“求你，求你。”威尔说，为汉尼拔嚎叫，“声音”浑厚，汉尼拔无法抗拒。他咆哮着，越发用力地咬了一下威尔的脖子，他不确定两人中有谁知道这是奖励还是威慑，一切都模糊一片，他想撕开威尔的皮肤，用威尔的血液满足自己的焦渴，但他认为威尔在那瞬间也可能同样想要被自己啜饮。威尔颤抖着，蜷向汉尼拔，抵着汉尼拔赤裸的胸膛，汉尼拔感觉到威尔的内部向下推挤着自己，于是开始减缓节奏，他嗅闻着威尔高潮甜蜜馥郁、如同沾糖的柠檬一般的气味。但威尔抓挠着他的身侧，他的胯骨、任何威尔所能够到的部分，威尔咆哮着，汉尼拔感觉到他肺腑深处的指令：“别停，”他嘶吼着，声音粗哑，“我对上帝发誓你要是停下来我就宰了你。”

汉尼拔笑出了声，吻着威尔颈后新鲜的咬痕：“为什么我会停止与如此精彩绝伦的舞伴共舞？”他问，但威尔现在可没心思应付他的华丽辞藻和比喻。他再次伸出手，呻吟着，偏头让汉尼拔看见他汗湿的头发，他通红的脸颊上眼中的金色光彩以及他雪白的齿列，他是一头动物，正处于热潮巅峰，他的身体差不多每过一小时就会渴求汉尼拔的结，而汉尼拔蓄势待发、急不可耐要满足他。汉尼拔想要威尔始终汗湿颤抖着，唯一的其他选项就是看到威尔红晕、怀孕，即使如此，汉尼拔也很难保证他能忍住不想这样占有威尔。又或者，他想，威尔无法忍受怀孕煎熬、得不到碰触抚摸。他在威尔身上巡回，一只手按着床，环绕着威尔的肩膀，拱着威尔脑后，吻着他血迹斑斑的颈子，然后将嘴唇贴上威尔的耳朵，另一只手环住威尔的阴茎。

威尔瑟缩着，发出轻柔的哀鸣，“声音”沉重，暗潮汹涌，仿佛在焦糖中兑入盐。这让他平时发出的哀鸣听起来更为甜美，更为顺服，就好像威尔能够也愿意做任何汉尼拔想要的事情，只要汉尼拔让他释放。威尔的身体急切渴求生育，热忱地回应着汉尼拔的碰触，即使刚刚高潮过，汉尼拔仍能感觉到威尔在被自己碰触时再度勃起。他的黏液沿着大腿淌下，湿透了，阴茎上满是汗水和精液。他被糟糕地标记了，厌憎着自己的欲求，却只是让这一切都更为美丽可口。威尔喘息着，低下头，抬起肩膀和脖子，迎向汉尼拔的嘴唇，“汉尼拔。”他呻吟道，从脖子到大腿都在颤抖，手指抓着褶皱潮湿的床单。汉尼拔在威尔肩头柔声低吼，咬着他脊柱上方肌肉凹陷的地方，威尔扭动着哭喊出声，因快感而颤抖不已。

汉尼拔闻到了泪水，他低吼着抽身，威尔嚎叫起来，像是汉尼拔撕裂了他伤口的缝线似的，汉尼拔微笑着抓住威尔的头发让他直起身体：“为我翻个身，亲爱的。”汉尼拔说，威尔点头，舔着嘴唇，翻身平躺下，赤裸而美丽，在汉尼拔贪婪的注视下舒展身体。威尔向汉尼拔伸出手，双腿紧紧弯起，将汉尼拔困在自己腿间，汉尼拔在威尔怀抱间撑稳自己的身体，再次进入了威尔，而威尔紧紧闭上了双眼，喘息着，双唇如脸颊和胸口一样殷红。他是如此美味，如同一块精心切割的牛排，用薄荷和柠檬草腌制入味，汉尼拔俯身亲吻他暴露的喉咙，他能感觉到威尔的心脏在自己唇下颤抖。汉尼拔张开嘴，牙齿沉入威尔颈间的肌腱，就在他喉结下方，威尔呻吟着报复地用指甲划过汉尼拔的背。

“操……”威尔嘶声道，将咒骂堵在牙关后，指甲刺入汉尼拔的背，划出条条红线，因两人身体互相碰撞扭动而刺痛不已，汉尼拔从未体会过如此参杂狂喜的痛苦，“老天啊，好疼，我——”

“我知道，亲爱的，”汉尼拔耳语道，附身亲吻威尔喘息的双唇，轻轻拱着他的脸颊，舔去汗水和眼泪。两人的鼻子磨蹭着彼此的，额头相抵，威尔向上直视汉尼拔，目光中是赤裸裸的爱悦，在汉尼拔身下呼吸破碎不稳，“你感觉起来真好。”他说，汉尼拔绷紧下巴，闭上双眼，威尔发出一声渴求的声音，起身张嘴亲吻汉尼拔的颈子。他的一只手滑到汉尼拔脑后不让他动，汉尼拔俯下身，贴上威尔，双臂环住威尔的背。

“求你，”威尔低语，嘴唇在汉尼拔颈中张开，湿润地滑动着，“求你了，汉尼拔，给我结，我需要它。”汉尼拔知道威尔需要它，他想要，他想要覆盖、享用自己的伴侣，证明自己能够满足他的需求。汉尼拔的指甲陷入威尔的背心，低吼着深深进入他，感觉到自己的结开始膨胀。他忍不住贴着威尔湿滑的屁股扭动，尽可能深入，直到他的结完全张开，他感觉到高潮席卷而来，听到威尔发出一声绝望而满足的呻吟，威尔随即感恩般吻了他的颈子。

汉尼拔向后退，将手放回到威尔的阴茎上，再次诱哄他释放。威尔低声抽泣着，双眼闪闪发光，他咬紧牙冠，在被汉尼拔逼出高潮时死死闭上了眼睛。汉尼拔看着他的胸口和肚腹被精液污染，这样的威尔毫无疑问是一副美景，就像汉尼拔所见过的最精美的艺术品一样美妙绝伦。汉尼拔跌到威尔身上亲吻他，与威尔一样地绝望急切，从威尔唇边吮去他的呻吟、品尝着威尔的渴求。威尔在汉尼拔身下颤抖，紧紧地蜷缩着，汉尼拔几乎覆盖了他大半个身体，手肘撑在威尔肩侧，挡着威尔的双眼，什么都不让他看到。威尔吻了他一次又一次，屁股紧紧夹着汉尼拔的结，就好像他还没有高潮过、仍需要汉尼拔来后入他、填满他似的。汉尼拔再度低吼，无法克制自己，向威尔渴求的亲吻投降。他想今后余生都可以幸福地在这一刻中度过，竭尽全力地占有、满足他的伴侣。这是一种相互的依恋与依存，汉尼拔本以为自己已经为此做好了准备，现在他才意识到自己有多么愚蠢，竟然会认为自己可以和威尔这样的人结为伴侣却不会对他产生任何感情。威尔抽开身，枕着枕头，呼吸不稳，双眼半张，脸上挂着一丝若即若离的微笑，太累了、没力气展示牙齿，但他的眼中仍有此意。随即他叹息出声，嘴唇因疲惫而松弛，胸口也沉了下去。汉尼拔低头对他微笑，倾身再次亲吻威尔，威尔则甘愿奉上。汉尼拔问：“你觉得怎么样？”

威尔笑了，声音颤抖：“感觉像是我钓上了一条鱼，它却在和我抗争。”

汉尼拔扬起眉：“你把我比喻成了那条鱼吗？”

威尔微笑着摇头，满怀爱意地捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，“不是，”他回答，双腿松开汉尼拔的腰，脚踩着床，身体放松了下来，“你是我钓鱼的溪流，威胁着要将我卷走，但仍让我留在原地，你给予我重力。”

“将你拴住？”

“让我集中。”威尔鼻中轻叹，用手肘撑起身体，仍抚摸着汉尼拔的脸，额头与汉尼拔的相抵，微笑着说，“我是大海，你是海岸，而我会将船只带到你的海湾中任你处置。”

汉尼拔哼声道：“你还说我用了太多比喻呢。”

“需要的话我是可以直接了当的，”威尔冷静地回答，说着躺下了，汉尼拔覆盖着他，脸埋进了威尔颈间，威尔将头向一侧倾斜以给他腾出空间，抚摸着汉尼拔的头发，沿着自己拨乱的发丝一路向下，抚上汉尼拔的背，汉尼拔在他肌肤间发出呼声。威尔说：“一部分的我想要和你永远留在这儿，在海边。”

汉尼拔轻哼：“技术上来说，我们可以这么做，我有足够的钱照顾我们两个。”

威尔笑了：“我们不能，还得抓捕杀人犯呢。”

“模仿犯。”

“以及其他的，”威尔摇头叹息，“杰克永远不会放我走的，我想就算我退休他还是会抓到我，就像用猎犬猎捕狐狸那样。”

汉尼拔强忍住咆哮，他不确定威尔是否感觉到了自己绷紧的肩膀，他抬头与威尔对视，喃喃道：“我希望能将你从他身边解救出来。”

威尔咬了咬下唇，目光落到汉尼拔胸膛上，然后再度抬眼，双手抚摸着汉尼拔的胸口，一路向上捧住汉尼拔的脸颊与他对视：……也许你可以。“他回答，声音同汉尼拔的一样轻柔。

汉尼拔侧过头，威尔咬着下唇，偏头露出自己的颈子，“如果杰克知道谁才是开膛手，你觉得他会做什么？”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛，皱眉道：“杰克也许会逮捕他。”

威尔笑了，目光倾斜，望着汉尼拔：“你认为杰克能管得住自己？”

“他是执法人员，”汉尼拔回答，“法律给他特权，他就不得不依法行事。”

“那么如果他做不到呢？”威尔低喃，“我认为像杰克那样的人很容易会收到摆布、表现得更加……本能，杰克是个很有攻击性的象棋手。”

汉尼拔喉间滚动，想要从威尔身边离开，但他的结还牢牢地卡在威尔体内，他永远无法强行拉出结、弄伤威尔。他可能会将威尔撕裂，或是伤害他，他不会那么做的。于是他跪起来，将威尔抱上自己的膝盖，威尔任他摆布，汉尼拔将他抱住，让他的背靠上床头，威尔沉重地坐上了汉尼拔的大腿。

汉尼拔考虑了片刻，在将丑陋的真相暴露于光明下或是在黑暗中绕着威尔的隐喻兜圈子之间进退两难。威尔微笑着亲吻了他，嘴唇和双手温柔地磨蹭着他的胸膛，让汉尼拔觉得自己像是被蛊惑了、被威尔的双唇与手掌驯服。

威尔低喃：“我认为是时候上演最后一出交响曲了，巡回演出团离开前的最后一次致敬。”

汉尼拔问：“你的建议是？”

“我想要杰克看见开膛手，我想让他知道，看到我所看到的，没有烟雾弹，就只是我们的动物本性，在泥潭中打滚，想要知道接下来该做什么才能生存下去。”

“原谅我，威尔，但我不明白你的意思。”

威尔笑了，笑容温柔阴沉：“你明白的，”他回答，抚摸着汉尼拔的脸颊，“我厌倦了在黑暗中徘徊，汉尼拔，我眼中的疲劳已经消退了，开膛手得到了他的伴侣，他们将共同培育出全新的优越品种，杰克将成为第一个见证者，就像达尔文和他的雀鸟一样。”

汉尼拔喉间滚动，他的结消退了，威尔颤抖起来，粘液流出来，打湿了他们两人的大腿，他感觉到汉尼拔还在将他撑开，没有动，只是扭着臀部，眼皮颤动，发出低柔的呻吟，亲吻着汉尼拔的颈子：“告诉我，汉尼拔，”他柔声细语，“你觉得阿尔法的发情会是什么感觉？又或者你还记得自己青少年时的经历吗？”  
汉尼拔深吸了一口气，双手按上威尔的胯骨让他扭动，他相信如果威尔继续说这样的话、如此抚摸自己，不等不应期他就能再次成结。威尔的声音低沉，如塞壬的歌声一般满怀诱惑。汉尼拔闭上双眼，记起了自己唯一一次进入阿尔法发情，那是在他发现了那些人对米莎犯下的罪行之后，随后他将他们全部杀死、从他们的骨头上咬下他们的肉。

“那感觉起来像是进化，”汉尼拔低喃，“无可匹敌，愤怒绝伦。”

威尔轻哼：“那么你认为，杰克，完美无瑕的执法人员，在发情时直面开膛手，又会做出什么事情来？”

“我想那确实会是一曲非常血腥的管弦乐吧。”

威尔的额头抵着汉尼拔的，微笑着说：“想象一下吧，”他低喃，“一个发情了的阿尔法闯入一对结合的伴侣家中，他攻击了那个阿尔法，索求占有欧米茄身体和心灵的权利，然后那个阿尔法出于自卫杀死了他。然后他们逃亡，因为他们再也无法在家中得到安全感了，他们去了意大利，在那里度过他们的余生。”

汉尼拔说：“对于任何不了解杰克的人来说，那听起来……非常可信。”

“我了解杰克，”威尔回答，屁股热情地摇晃着，汉尼拔感觉到自己再次变硬，咆哮了起来，威尔的粘液和他紧致的身体让汉尼拔想要再度成结。威尔的胸口粉红，双眼闪耀，双手向下，手指握住自己的阴茎，慵懒地撸动起来。汉尼拔杀死杰克这个念头让威尔动兴，汉尼拔对此确信无疑，“他对开膛手的执念就像是我皮肤上的印记，一张只有我能读懂的地图。我可以让他看到我们需要他看到的任何事，我可以让他去做我们需要他做的任何事。”

汉尼拔低吟：“那又是什么呢，威尔？”他的胸腔中渐渐涌起呼声，威尔眼中闪烁的嗜血欲望让他性奋。那就如同威尔的其他部分一样美丽，像血月后的清新黎明一样可爱。

威尔微笑：“别害羞啊，”他回答，靠近汉尼拔，吻着他的耳朵，一手陷进汉尼拔的肩膀，“当我发情的时候，充斥我脑海的就只有血尝起来该有多美味，我感觉到我自己正在进化，好像我体内长久以来休眠的一部分觉醒了。而现在你解放了我的那一部分，你要对那部分的我做些什么呢，汉尼拔？”

“威尔，对我来说你不是一头拴着链子的动物，我会让你随心所欲。”

威尔微笑着亲吻汉尼拔的颈子，身体贴着汉尼拔的胸膛晃动着，寻求他的温暖和力量，汉尼拔咆哮着，指甲抓紧威尔的胯，“那么我会把杰克带给你。”威尔说，“那是我最想要的。”

“会很危险的。”

威尔激情地深吻着汉尼拔，双手抓着汉尼拔的头，被威尔亲吻时，汉尼拔感觉到一种深沉阴暗的渴求，如同饥饿一般咆哮着索求，汉尼拔的双耳立起，如同野狼嚎叫着寻求狩猎一般急切地想要展开追逐。他让威尔平躺、深深刺入他的身体，威尔呻吟着，抓挠着汉尼拔的胸口，“我要求你信任我，”威尔低喃，吼声紧绷，“像我信任你一样信任你，像我爱你一样爱我，然后让音乐演奏起来吧。”

汉尼拔吻了威尔，因为他实在无言以对。威尔的黑暗召唤着他，如同海岸边一座昏暗的灯塔，汉尼拔正全速驶向他，准备撞毁在岩石上。威尔的爱欲洋流将他引向了他那不可避免的结局。

“我永远都不会背叛你，”威尔说，双手开始颤抖，眼中闪烁着金光。他再次伸手向下抚慰自己，他的身体因高潮而痉挛不止，胸膛因欢愉而起伏，“我永远也不会离开你，你是我的，而我会保护你。”

这是我的设计。

“好吧，”汉尼拔回答，呼声让他的话语断断续续，“那么务必让我欣赏你的交响乐。”

威尔微笑，满怀爱意仰慕，两人的身躯再次融合。

威尔的热潮又持续了两天，汉尼拔在他们的床上、沙发上占有他，还有一次在楼梯上，彼时威尔跌倒在地、再也无力移动。一有机会汉尼拔就喂食威尔，观赏着威尔的新陈代谢燃掉所有多余的热量、直到他苗条健壮。热潮结束后威尔总算能够保持几小时以上的清醒，汉尼拔用厨房中剩余的食物为他准备了一餐盛宴，他知道他们就要离开这个地方了，也许是永远。  
无论何时只要汉尼拔看向他，威尔都会发出呼声，弯起颈项，脸颊贴上汉尼拔的手掌、枕上他的肩膀。他顺服信任，甜蜜如同新生的婴儿，致命如同老练的战士，而且他属于汉尼拔。威尔扔掉了阿司匹林和抑制剂，汉尼拔质疑地看着他，他回答道：“自从来这儿后我的头还没有疼过，我开始觉得我再也不会生病了。”

汉尼拔回答：“现在你的身体不再对抗你的天性，我觉得你的矛盾也减少了。”

威尔微笑着吻了他，呢喃道：“你给了我新生，给我保护和安全，我向你保证同样的回报，我的脑海，我的心间，我的床头永远有你的一席之地。”

“而我欣然接受，”汉尼拔回答，微笑着发出呼声，双手捧住威尔的颈子再度亲吻他，将他按在厨房中岛上，“我接受你的全部，我的完美对等与对立。”

威尔笑了，两人之间的拥抱亲密纯洁，他们都知道外面的世界在召唤他们，很快汉尼拔就会得到他最渴求的。他会为威尔而狩猎，追逐、围剿他们的猎物，创造出一场足以震慑其他所有对手的终场表演，他的胸口因兴奋而燃烧着。

威尔又吻了他一次，坚定确信，蛮怀承诺：“来吧，莱克特医生，”他低语，“声音”在喉间震动，牵扯着汉尼拔的肚腹，“我们有一个凶手要抓，还要创造另一个。”


	17. Chapter 17

17  
欧米茄热潮后幸福满足的气息就如同在冬春交接之际走进一间蜡烛商店，薄荷和肉桂以及过剩的打折南瓜香料蜡烛都被清除，取而代之的是“海滩微风”和“新鲜衣物”，玛格丽塔酒杯上的海水和盐，菠萝，草莓和芒果。这气味很甜蜜，如蜂蜜糖一般黏在舌尖、堵在喉咙口。威尔的气味变化十分强烈，汉尼拔贪婪地吸取着他的味道。车窗敞开着，暖气调到最高，外面艳阳高照，温热了车窗玻璃。威尔的脸上和颈中一片红晕，但他没有抱怨。汉尼拔大约也正散发着满足的气味，威尔则同样饥渴地享受着他的气息。汉尼拔将电台调到古典乐，柔和的小提琴乐填补了对话间的空白。气氛很令人愉悦，汉尼拔想象着同样的舒适氛围：他们在意大利的海滩上，看着他们的孩子们在海水中、在沙滩上玩耍。他想象着威尔的模样，精致美丽，也许怀着又一个孩子，手里拿着一杯冰洋甘菊茶，周身放松，但同汉尼拔一样全神贯注地看着他们的孩子们，散发出淡然的保护与喜悦。

威尔轻哼，从手中抬起头，坐直身体：“几个？”他问，声音柔和。汉尼拔偏头向威尔表示自己正听着他的话，“什么几个？”

“我们该生几个孩子？”威尔问，他似乎知道汉尼拔在想什么，也许他也有过同样的幻想，就在汉尼拔记忆宫殿的后花园中，那里是一片美丽的蓝色碧海和黄金建筑，“我想要至少两个。”

“一个阿尔法和一个女孩儿？”汉尼拔回答。

威尔笑着露出牙齿：“没错。”

“我觉得我们应该尽可能多生。”汉尼拔温和地说。

威尔笑了：“那听起来太混乱了，莱克特医生。”但汉尼拔能闻到他变得浓厚的气味，知道威尔喜欢这个想法。通常来说欧米茄热潮时最易受孕，生育后则有三到六个月无法怀孕，但威尔的身体已经接近育龄尾期，且经过多年的抑制剂滥用后，汉尼拔毫不意外威尔生育后会想要立刻再与与汉尼拔受孕，即便他的胸口仍然绵软湿润、不得不忍受疼痛承受汉尼拔的结。

“如果是我们自己制造的混乱，就更容易管理了。”汉尼拔说。

威尔轻哼。

“告诉我，威尔，”汉尼拔继续道，驶出通往别墅的小路，上了高速。威尔转头看着他，汉尼拔能感觉到侧脸威尔金色的目光，“你所计划的关于杰克的这场混乱在你的想法中是如何上映的？”

威尔笑了：“你的作曲天赋远胜于我，”他顺滑地说，“不如你来告诉我。”

汉尼拔偏过头：“现在我开始觉得，也许我只是更有经验……而不是更有天赋。”

“你又要指控我对你有所隐瞒了？”威尔问，他的气息仍是满足的，语调中带着戏谑，他在作弄汉尼拔，像是用胡萝卜逗马一般在汉尼拔面前挥舞着手里的又一条真相。不等汉尼拔回答，他就说，“我做了一首什么样的曲子？”

汉尼拔微笑着说：“我开始怀疑眼前情势的透明性了，你承认你在这一切开始之前纵容我迷恋上你。你是个很好的渔夫，威尔，是你们种族中最好的。你总是扮演猎物吗？还是只是一个非常好的诱饵？”

“我就不能身兼二职吗？”威尔问，伸手温柔地抚摸汉尼拔的大腿。汉尼拔的大腿靠向了威尔的碰触，将汽车设定为巡航定速，这样就用不着他的脚了。威尔的手指轻柔地挤压着他大腿上的肌肉，“过了一定阶段后，追逐就让人乏力了，莱克特医生。而且经过拉锯战后，很可能得出这样一个结论：鱼根本就不会上钩。”

“你说过这整件事处处都是我的痕迹，”汉尼拔说，“现在你就在这儿，承认你的手和我的一起浸在碗里，揉着面，准备最后的盛宴。”

“我想清明之后就是预视吧。”威尔低喃，随即叹息出声，收回了手。汉尼拔感觉到大腿上被他碰触过的地方一片滚烫，“那么我会对你坦白的，只要你保证不会……反应过度。”

“我永远不会对你生气的，我亲爱的。”

威尔微笑，坐回自己的座位，偏头露出了颈子，“托拜厄斯一死我就明白了，”他说，汉尼拔扬起眉毛，“我从没告诉过你我去他的乐行那天他对我说了、做了什么。”

“是的，你没有。”汉尼拔回答。

“那不是偷袭，”威尔低语，“我是和两位警官一起去的，托拜厄斯带我参观乐行，他们在外面等着。他摸了我，他望着我的眼睛，把他的手放到我的脸上，我让他那么做了，然后我感觉到了什么，当时我不知道那是什么感觉。然后阿拉娜碰触了我，于是我明白了我所感受到的，因为她没有那些，他有一双杀人犯的手，却不是正确的那个。”

“你想要开膛手的双手抚摸你。”

“是的，”威尔吸了口气，“我看着托拜厄斯，明白在他眼中我永远不会是他的对等，他不会试着让我印象深刻，也不会把我看做他的对等与对立。我会成为他的奴隶，成为供他带去晚宴炫耀的宠物，与此同时因孕育他的子女而不断发福虚弱。”

汉尼拔忍住咆哮，握着方向盘的手关节绷紧，一辆车超到他车前，他不得不关掉巡航定速，将车速降到接近限速的安全速度。

“我就是在那时候明白的。”威尔继续说，用词犹豫，似乎嗅到了汉尼拔的愤怒。他并不害怕，只是在评估形式，汉尼拔知道他关注着自己喉间的每一次吞咽，嘴角的每一次抽动，身体的每一次挪转，“那让我愤怒，让我明白只有一个阿尔法才能满足我的需要。”

“开膛手。”

“你。”威尔说，汉尼拔快速转头看了他一眼，威尔的双眼闪亮，上唇飞快卷起，汉尼拔的目光再度放到路上，“你是我的伴侣，我的完美另一半，当我看着你时我想着托拜厄斯，杰克，还有阿拉娜，谁都不能和你相比。”

“威尔，如果你想要安抚我，我向你保证你没有必要那么做。”

“我知道，”威尔喘息着再次伸手抚摸汉尼拔，“你杀了托拜厄斯，你告诉我他声称他攻击了我。我能看出那让你愤怒，我明白了你会为了我战斗、杀戮，而我也会为了你那么做。”

“你对此感到羞愧。”

“我没有听信我自己的直觉，结果两个好人送了命，”威尔说，“现在我在听了，我在倾听，并且听见了。一首旋律，一位作曲家。你就站在指挥的乐章后，我为你演奏，我也在观众席中欣赏。这是轨道，是导航，正如我们的星辰已经融合。”

汉尼拔微笑了：“等你把杰克引向我时，你会坐在观众席呢，还是成为交响曲的一部分？”

威尔回以微笑，一边嘴角翘起，狂热钟爱：“都是也都不是，但不管发生什么，你要知道我会想着弗洛伦萨，我们的孩子，以及那片大海。”

汉尼拔皱眉：“不管发生什么？”

“杰克可能会对我用他的‘声音’，”威尔回答，“现在来说我必须隐瞒我也有‘声音’这件事。”

汉尼拔首肯，尽管通过在结偶时啃咬标记欧米茄得来的阿尔法“声音”最为强烈，但和女性结合的阿尔法也会有自己的“声音”。汉尼拔记得在贝拉颈中看到的咬痕，杰克是个强壮的阿尔法，他与贝拉结合的时间也远远久于汉尼拔与威尔。如果汉尼拔不在同一间房间内压制他，出于种族劣势，威尔也许会屈服于杰克的命令。

汉尼拔低喃：“那么我们必须非常小心了。”

威尔点头，坐回自己的座椅，目光落在一个休息站指示牌上，据这里不到两英里。“在这儿停车。”威尔说，汉尼拔扬起眉毛，但听从了他的话。休息站里只停着几辆车，三辆十八轮大卡车停在卡车停靠站。威尔下了车，绕到汉尼拔的身边握住他的手，靠进了汉尼拔的怀抱。他抬头亲吻汉尼拔，汉尼拔急切地吻住他，捧住威尔的颈子，如啜饮美酒一般吞下威尔甜蜜的呻吟。

“跟我来。”威尔低吼着，把汉尼拔带到一间残疾人用的卫生间，将门关上落锁，然后扑进汉尼拔胸膛以测试门的强度。他就像陷入热潮一般疯狂和绝望，如此丰沛以至于汉尼拔担心他的情况可能恶化了。但威尔靠后，露出美丽的微笑，对眼前的形式完全把控自如，汉尼拔忍不住对着他发出呼声。威尔诱惑他接近，迫使汉尼拔追逐他，现在他则再一次用自己的利爪抓住了汉尼拔。汉尼拔微笑着抚摸威尔的脸颊，威尔也发出呼声，转头亲吻汉尼拔的掌心，然后他在汉尼拔面前跪下，不耐烦地扯着汉尼拔的衣服，呻吟着将汉尼拔吞下，就好像只有汉尼拔能满足他口中的干渴。汉尼拔呲牙忍住咆哮，双手伴随着威尔的动作插进他柔软的发丝间，威尔将汉尼拔吸到高潮、吞下了他的精液，一只手按着汉尼拔的小腹将他往后推、不让他在自己嘴里成结，汉尼拔咆哮起来，双手紧紧地抓着威尔的头发，感觉到威尔的舌头舔着自己的阴茎顶端，吸出每一滴精液。他能闻到威尔的性奋，想将威尔的身体翻过去、在这肮脏的隔间内成结，但威尔推开了，用手背抹着自己的嘴唇，双眼闪闪发亮，笑容狡黠愉悦。他亲吻汉尼拔，与他的阿尔法分享唇间阿尔法自己的味道，一只手按住汉尼拔跳动的心脏：“回家吧。”

汉尼拔开车送威尔回家，阿拉娜的车也在那儿，他们停车时她带着一群四处乱窜、吠叫不止的狗走了出来。狗群笔直冲向威尔，汉尼拔惊讶地注意到它们也迎接了自己。它们欢迎着两个人好似汉尼拔和威尔都是他们的主人，威尔笑着蹲下来靠近他的狗群，接受每一只狗的舔吻和摇摆的尾巴，轮流抚摸它们。汉尼拔与阿拉娜对视，她站在门廊上，双手环在胸前，不过脸上带着微笑，显然感受到了威尔的快乐，对汉尼拔点了点头，感觉上像是认同和尊敬。

威尔站起来，从汉尼拔手里接过行李箱，露出一个感激的微笑，他们俩一起进了房子。阿拉娜让到一边，等威尔放下了行李箱她温柔地拥抱了他。威尔的鼻子埋进她颈间，呼吸着她的气味，然后微笑着放开了手。

“你看起来好多了。”阿拉娜低喃，一只手温柔地抚摸威尔的头发，将它们从他脸前拂开。

威尔笑了：“我感觉好多了，”他回答，温斯顿拱着他的口袋，尾巴疯狂摇摆着，威尔蹲下来捧住温斯顿的脸，抚摸他毛茸茸的颈子，“谢谢你在我不在时照顾它们。”

“不客气。”阿拉娜回答，再次露出微笑。她看向汉尼拔，汉尼拔对她回以微笑，很高兴看到自己的伴侣如此快乐，轻呼出声。他决定等到了佛罗伦萨他们就会养一条狗，他们没办法带走所有的动物，但威尔显然从照顾狗群中得到了快乐，也许他会领养那些意大利的野狗吧。汉尼拔会允许的，只要狗的数量别超过他们，并且对他的伴侣和孩子小心谨慎。

片刻后阿拉娜说：“我留你们俩单独相处了。杰克会很想听到你的健康大有改善。”

“是的，”威尔站起了身，脱掉外套挂到一把椅子上，“我相信他会很高兴让我负责模仿犯的案子，又发生其他谋杀了吗？”

“他没有告诉我什么，不过我可以问问。”阿拉娜说。

“杰克总会找到办法告诉我的。”威尔回答，他的笑容掩盖了他声音中微妙的冰冷音色，汉尼拔渴求那个时刻的来临：威尔的生活中不再有秘密，他将和汉尼拔将一起狩猎、一起宰杀并一起用餐，正如他可爱的伴侣所说，他们会享受那种保守秘密的异常快感。

阿拉娜再次微笑，将威尔紧紧抱住：“我真的很高兴你没事。”她喃喃道，声音如此轻，汉尼拔差点儿没听见。威尔微笑，双眼闪亮，他说：“什么时候吃顿晚餐、好好聊聊吧。”汉尼拔低下头，不确定威尔的话是否别有深意。当然了，他的黑寡妇蜘蛛的每一句话背后总是暗藏着蜘蛛网的。威尔注意到了汉尼拔的视线，汉尼拔微笑，“我也有事情要告诉杰克，”他说，“这周我们一起共进晚餐，顺便好好聊聊近况吧。”

“听起来很不错。”阿拉娜说，汉尼拔送她出门，两人走到她的驾驶座门外，她叹息着转头看着汉尼拔，“我承认我错了，”她说，汉尼拔偏头，“你的疗法对威尔很有好处，很抱歉我之前极力反对过。”

“你很想保护他，”汉尼拔回答，阿拉娜抿着嘴，点了点头，“我不会为此责怪你的。如果你不在乎威尔，我会觉得你是一位很糟糕的朋友。”

阿拉娜笑了，笑容紧张轻柔：“好好照顾他，汉尼拔。”她说，挤了挤汉尼拔的手臂，然后钻进汽车里扬长而去。汉尼拔目送她离开。

“汉尼拔。”威尔叫他，汉尼拔转头看到威尔站在门边，他没穿外套，看起来冻坏了，没了暖气和汉尼拔车中热风的庇护，正浑身发抖。他对汉尼拔微笑，笑容狡黠渴求，对着汉尼拔伸出了双手。汉尼拔回忆微笑，向他走去。威尔将他带进卧室，把狗群关在了门外。他激情地亲吻着汉尼拔，双手温柔地梳理汉尼拔的头发，汉尼拔在他粉红色的唇间咆哮，翻过他的身体、将他按到墙上，威尔喉咙间挤出一声柔软的呻吟。

威尔想要将他推开好有足够空间跪下，汉尼拔命令道：“这一次我要你站着。”威尔喉间滚动，眼中闪过一丝不可名状的东西，咬着下唇点了点头。他的鼻子贴着汉尼拔的下巴，小声说：“你不能成结。”他低语，汉尼拔皱眉退后，一只手抓住威尔的头发让他抬头，直到威尔低垂的目光不得不与他对视：“为什么不能？”汉尼拔问，再次强忍住想要咆哮的本能——他的伴侣想要否决汉尼拔对他的身体的支配权利。每次威尔这样做，背后总有原因。威尔再度呻吟，双手温柔地抵着汉尼拔的胸膛，“很疼。”他小声说，身体瑟缩着仿佛汉尼拔吓到他了。这让汉尼拔放开了手，当威尔再度呻吟时他感觉仿佛身上某个不知名的地方被刺穿了。

“你可以从背后来，”威尔说，表现出他早先在休息站洗手间里展现出的急切模样，“就只是成结的部分会疼，要不我可以用我的嘴，我可以——”

“威尔，停下来，”汉尼拔说，恰到好处地用了自己的“声音”好让威尔立刻服从，威尔的下巴紧绷着，牙齿紧咬，看着汉尼拔，在汉尼拔再度靠近时双眼大张。汉尼拔靠近威尔，额头抵上他的，双手温柔地抚上威尔身侧：“你认为我会伤害你吗？”

“我不知道，”威尔低喃，“但我爱你，我想要你，而且我很害怕。”

“你怕什么？”汉尼拔问，两人的鼻子磨蹭着彼此的，威尔深吸了一口气，“我了解杰克，”他说，“一旦我让他发情……他的反应会很……糟糕。”

“你担心你的脖子？”汉尼拔说，威尔咬住了下唇，点了点头，“当你想象一副牙齿靠近你的喉咙、将你从脊椎撕扯开时，你想象的杰克的牙齿，还是我的？”

“告诉我你信任我，”威尔说着抬起了头，汉尼拔不得不后仰才能看到威尔的双眼。它们此时更为碧绿，反射着树木和阳光，与黑色的虹膜之间隔着一圈不再消退的金色光环。威尔抚摸汉尼拔的脸颊，靠近以便让自己的鼻子贴近汉尼拔的下巴，汉尼拔颤抖起来，抓紧了威尔的身侧，威尔问：“你相信我吗？”他的牙齿磨蹭着汉尼拔的皮肤，要是威尔妥当地标记他的话，咬痕本该是在那里的。

“是的。”汉尼拔回答，很想知道自己是否正犯下一个错误。

威尔微笑着吻了汉尼拔的颈子：“很好。”他说，声音沙哑低沉，再次在汉尼拔面前跪了下来。

汉尼拔返回自己的家，收拾了行李。几小时后威尔开车驶来，将车停到街上，一言不发进了房子。汉尼拔掩饰住了自己的微笑，很高兴地见到自己的理论得到了实践——现在他与威尔已经结合，威尔只想要待在汉尼拔身边。汉尼拔欣然承认，在离开威尔的家和在门口迎接威尔之间的那几个小时里，他的胸口也感到了阵阵刺痛。威尔把自己的东西放到楼上，然后回到了厨房，在一张高脚椅上坐下，双手手肘撑着餐台，汉尼拔递给他一杯红酒，威尔扬起眉毛点了点头，片刻后他问：“你打算什么招待杰克和阿拉娜？”

“周五晚上。”

威尔撅起嘴唇摇了摇头：“交通太忙碌了，”他说，“尤其是去特区的方向。”

汉尼拔挑眉，给威尔倒了一杯酒：“那么也许周日吧。”

威尔轻哼，两只手捧着酒杯，肩膀缩起，眼睛看着汉尼拔身后的冰箱：“周日应该行得通。”

“为什么要策划晚餐呢？”汉尼拔低喃，“我们可以离开，就今晚，离开别墅时我们也可以就那么走掉的。”

威尔目光闪烁：“你知道为什么，”他对着自己的酒杯说着，然后将杯子放下，“如果还有杀人犯没落网的话杰克不会放我们走的。如果你和我离开，开膛手则从此神奇地销声匿迹，那就太可疑了。”他抬头再度与汉尼拔对视，“这是唯一的办法。”

“引发阿尔法发情，让我杀了他，然后声称是正当自卫，”汉尼拔喃喃道，威尔微笑，“那么你打算怎么让他发情？”

威尔轻哼：“我自有办法，阿尔法都是如此饥渴地想要保护防卫。”

汉尼拔侧过头：“杰克可不是普通的阿尔法。” 

威尔耸了耸一边肩膀：“之前对你就有效啊。”他说，在汉尼拔皱眉时微笑着站起身，贴近了汉尼拔，汉尼拔本能地抱住了他，威尔贴上他的身体，在两人的嘴唇相距仅有一寸时停下，他又笑了，然后他的表情变了，双眼大张，神情惊恐，他的呼吸加快，发出轻柔的哀鸣，鼻子贴到汉尼拔下巴下：“求你了，汉尼拔，”他说，“你可以从后面来，或者——或者我可以用我的嘴。”随即他听起来就如同在厕所隔间里一样害怕不安，“阿尔法，求你了，仁慈些。”

汉尼拔推开他，威尔轻哼着放开了手，回到自己的酒杯边，汉尼拔不得不花点时间来决定自己对威尔这场表演的反应到底是生气还是震撼：“你可真是个狡猾的生物。”他说，威尔笑了，“难怪我没有看清你的真实面目。”

威尔说：“我想你刚刚正好确认了你自己的声明。”

“你为什么要那么做？”

威尔耸了耸肩：“就当是试镜表演吧，”他说，不屑地挥手道，“我也许是你的对等，莱克特医生，但每个人都需要向他们的爱人证明自己，世界在旋转，诸如此类。”

“那么我必须向你证明什么呢？威尔？”

威尔笑了，喝光了自己的红酒，站起身绕过厨房中岛，双手温柔地按上汉尼拔的胸口，靠近他索求一个吻。这一次他吻上了汉尼拔，嘴唇纯洁地贴着汉尼拔的，直到汉尼拔发出柔和的声音，便加深了这个吻。汉尼拔抱起威尔，将他摆到餐台上，分开威尔的双腿好嵌身其间，威尔上气不接下气地笑起来，额头贴着汉尼拔的，指甲陷进了汉尼拔的肩膀：“你之前不是说出于‘卫生原因’不能在厨房里？”

汉尼拔低吼着抓住威尔的屁股将他拉近，迫使威尔双腿大张，威尔的眼皮眨动着，汉尼拔的勃起强硬地磨蹭着他的，隔着衣服摩擦的感觉火辣潮湿：“情况有变。”汉尼拔回答，威尔再度亲吻他、撕扯起他的衣服，明显想要将它们扯坏，那让汉尼拔觉得双眼眼底发热。威尔眨眨眼，微笑起来，嘴唇嫣红，双眼闪烁着明亮的金色：“我想也是。”

威尔重回工作岗位，汉尼拔也重新开始接诊，他发现自己的病人都无聊透顶，就连那些他先前会乐于玩弄好看看会发生什么的病人都让他觉得乏味。他的全部思考都集中到了威尔身上，现在，白天工作时间他见不到威尔，而每次他问起威尔的行踪，威尔总是言辞闪烁，十分狡猾，对他无话不谈，却又什么都不肯说。汉尼拔发现自己日间越发不耐烦起来，急切想要等到傍晚重回家中，回到他的伴侣身边。每个晚上威尔都会用葡萄酒迎接他，有时候是红酒，有时候是白酒，总是给他一个温柔的亲吻，让汉尼拔短暂地忘却所有的不快。他们谈论工作，只不过一方谈及医生病人保密协议，另一方便提起案件调查的机密性。他们平等交换打击和赞美，感觉就像是在下象棋，只不过不用棋子，而且威尔每天都会随机地决定规则，一旦汉尼拔识别出他的模式就立刻改变。

威尔的酒杯总是满的，酒足饭饱后他们便去书房，他们会在那里下真正的象棋，或者听音乐，又或者在汉尼拔的沙发上蜷缩在一起，呼吸着彼此。无论他们之前谈论什么，书房里共度的时间总是静谧的。

然后，在一个看似十分随机的时刻，威尔遵从只有他自己能听到的生物钟指示，深深地、火热地亲吻汉尼拔，仿佛一个即将奔赴战场的人一般热情。汉尼拔以同等的热情回吻，无法抵抗威尔体内那海妖的歌声、他的粘液和他甜美的哀鸣。汉尼拔在书房，厨房，餐厅，他的卧室以及客卧里占有威尔，威尔在那间客卧中不断地筑巢。有时，威尔迫使汉尼拔在自己体内射精却又不准他成结，有时他用嘴，有时他又恳求汉尼拔射在他身上标记他。自两人从别墅返回后，威尔只允许汉尼拔成结了一次，而那一次的感觉在汉尼拔看来像是一种不可思议的恩赐，出于某种原因，汉尼拔没有理解威尔的让步。

他们没有讨论杰克，阿拉娜，或是威尔策划的交响乐，威尔像是一只野猫一般徘徊过每一个日夜，与此同时猎人也在追踪它，贪求他的毛皮，他好像在等待着什么。

汉尼拔记得阿拉娜的话，她说开膛手正在筹备着什么，他想起威尔，好奇威尔正在等待什么。


	18. Chapter 18

他们抓到了天使制造者，又或者说，他们找到了他，阉割过、高高挂起，所有人都能看到他。汉尼拔看着他时，感受到了某种类似悲伤的情感。在他之前的人生中，这可能是他提供咨询服务的人，可能会是他想要改变、转化的人。杰克摇摇头，在围巾后咒骂，威尔看到这名男子时似乎感到很满足，他的下巴紧绷，双手深深插在口袋里。

“失望，”威尔在汉尼拔送他回家的路上低喃，汉尼拔转头以示自己正在倾听，“我感到失望，这就是我想到的词。”

“为什么是失望？”汉尼拔问。

“这个人有过一个妻子，有过孩子，他自己的大脑拒绝了他，在他自己手中腐烂，他成了被害人，于是他开始寻找上帝。”

汉尼拔问：“你宁愿他使用传统的药物治疗吗？”

威尔发出嘶哑的笑声：“不，”他回答，蜷缩在乘客座位上，他的目光注视着前方的道路，“但是我发现他……很懒。”

“懒……？”汉尼拔重复道。

“我们所做的是一种艺术，莱克特医生，”威尔低喃，“我们创造艺术是为了留下自己遗产，通过后代，绘画，文字——这个世界的艺术家们总是遭受狂热迫害，”他叹息，“我想起了毕加索。”

“我有没有告诉过你，你的思维跳跃，不给人留下任何余地？”汉尼拔问。

威尔笑了：“总是会给你留下一席之地的，”他说，声音低沉，满怀爱意，“记住这一点。”

窗帘拉起来了，天空渐渐转成淡蓝色，透过敞开的窗帘，昨夜暴风雨后仍有阴暗的云朵清晰可见。威尔在汉尼拔身侧，甜蜜柔软，枕着汉尼拔的手臂，背紧贴着汉尼拔的胸口。两人的手指交缠，威尔开始把玩汉尼拔的手指，指甲划过汉尼拔的手掌和手腕，然后再次握住他的手，于是汉尼拔知道威尔醒了。他叹息着，鼻尖磨蹭威尔汗湿的头发，吻着他后颈的咬痕。他的目光温暖，头脑发热，他不确定自己眼中的红色是否开始一直显现，就像威尔眼中的金色一样。每一次威尔让汉尼拔靠近，为他张开双腿、指甲陷进他的背或他的床间，汉尼拔都能感觉到喉间的压力，就好像他需要啃咬、撕扯威尔。这种冲动来得迅速又强烈，水面上的冰层已经随着威尔的热潮而溶解，又或是有人撒盐让其消散。

威尔轻哼，颈子抬起，贴上汉尼拔的嘴唇，汉尼拔看到他的脸颊上绽开一个微笑，威尔说：“杰克告诉我你为贝拉做的事情了。”

汉尼拔的嘴唇抿起来，挪动身体，头从枕头上抬起来好看到威尔的双手：“我没法让她自杀，”他说，“那会很……不礼貌。”

“于是你让他们受苦，”威尔回答，汉尼拔轻哼了一声，点头同意，威尔说：“我理解你的想法，但你不该那么做。”

汉尼拔停顿，思考着：“为什么？”

“失去贝拉会让杰克伤心欲绝，”威尔回答，“会更想要保护他剩下的一切。”

“你会冒险玩过头的，我亲爱的。”汉尼拔低喃。

威尔叹息，在汉尼拔怀抱里转身，“我想要告诉你一切，”他坦诚，双手温柔地抵着汉尼拔的胸透，卷着他胸口露出来的浓密毛发，“但如果我告诉你一切，你就不会按照我想要的行事了。”

“你一只手亮牌，另一只手却咋背后藏了王牌。”汉尼拔回答，威尔与他对视，双眼半张，金光溢彩，汉尼拔捧住他的脸颊让他抬头露出颈子，“我现在开始好奇是否你的所言所行都包含虚假？”

威尔笑了：“有些事情是伪装不来的，”他回答，握住汉尼拔的一只手摆到自己颈中，那里的脉搏稳定缓慢，“我可以伪装信任或是我的爱，真爱——那种会让我们脱胎换骨、真正成为我们所应当成为的那种爱，嘴唇的一次抽动，呼吸的一次颤抖，身体的一次瑟缩，就会露陷。我无法伪装我对你的感受。”而汉尼拔想要相信他，他温柔地吻着威尔，威尔发出甜蜜的呻吟滑近他，“我今天会去见杰克，他低喃，等我完事后，音乐就要开始上演了。”

汉尼拔的胸口紧绷，他说：“那么，就是今晚了。”

威尔微笑着咬住自己的下唇点头，他再次亲吻汉尼拔，汉尼拔闻到威尔的气味变得浓郁、动情，于是咆哮起来，威尔紧贴上汉尼拔，双腿张开，汉尼拔翻身压住了他，指甲沿着威尔身侧滑过，逼出一声柔软的喘息，他的深色睫毛颤抖着，说：“你今天必须对我野蛮。”

汉尼拔抽回身体，额头抵住威尔的，皱起了眉毛：“为什么？”

"我必须将你塑造成一个残忍的人。" 威尔低语，双手粗暴地滑上汉尼拔的背。

汉尼拔回答：我无法享受对你不好的想法。

威尔微笑：“我知道，”他说，声音轻柔宠爱，“如果你不肯的话我可以自己做些痕迹，但如果我身上有你的气味就会更可信……杰克看着你对我的所作所为时，所感觉到的应该是你的愤怒，而不是爱。”

汉尼拔向后退，他的眼睛斜向威尔的胸腹。他回想起所有这些头脑发烫、想要撕裂和征服的欲望在心中急聚的瞬间，电光火石间，一线清明，他看清了威尔的所作所为。就在汉尼拔培育了自己伴侣的杀手本能的同时，作为回应，威尔也一直在悄悄地刺激、取笑、嘲弄汉尼拔的爬虫脑。他一直在玩弄汉尼拔的脑子，用这种方式推动汉尼拔，他满足了汉尼拔想要占有自己的冲动，但又没有满足他想要在威尔体内成结、让他受孕的渴求。

他偏过头：“威尔，你是想要催发我的阿尔法发情吗？”

威尔微笑，脸上的表情是骄傲的，好像汉尼拔又一次搞懂了他的游戏规则。他坐起身激情亲吻汉尼拔，汉尼拔迎向他的吻，无法拒绝威尔，他总是无法拒绝威尔。

“我想要催发你的进化，”威尔在亲吻中低喃，抓挠着汉尼拔的背，再度躺下，臀部抬起，勃起磨蹭着汉尼拔赤裸的腹部，“你的愤怒让你所向无敌。”

汉尼拔喘息着说：“我创造了一个怪物。”威尔微笑，眼皮翻动，汉尼拔的指甲陷入他的胸膛，流下刺痛的红线，他的手指紧抓着威尔的身侧，向下咬、用力到足以穿透皮肤，“而你是一头多么美丽的野兽。”

威尔低吼，露出牙齿，倾身在汉尼拔胸膛上的标记咬痕上方吸吮出一个深色的记号，从汉尼拔胸口诱出一声咆哮，汉尼拔张开嘴，低头用力咬住威尔的喉咙，牙齿陷入皮肉，尝到了血的滋味，感觉到威尔的皮肉在他齿间屈服。威尔呻吟颤抖着，汉尼拔的指甲也同样撕扯着他的皮肤，让他的心脏因痛苦而停顿。他抬起威尔的胯，威尔的大腿绷紧了，僵持不动，让汉尼拔的阴茎挤入。威尔不如平时湿润，疼痛让他的身体紧张干涩，但如果威尔想要汉尼拔对他野蛮，汉尼拔当然可以入戏。他抽身强迫威尔吻他，唇间威尔的血液浓稠，威尔呻吟，双手温柔地扶着汉尼拔的肩膀，抬起大腿环上汉尼拔的腰，迫使汉尼拔进得更深。他现在足够湿润，汉尼拔不担心会撕裂他，但如果威尔允许他成结，肯定会痛的。

汉尼拔现在已经足够了解自己的伴侣，知道这都是威尔的设计。

“来吧，”威尔诱哄道，他的气味浓郁、渗透着痛意，无论何时汉尼拔碰触他，他都会瑟缩。汉尼拔想知道他怎能在这样的时候听起来还能如此饥渴稳定，他抓上威尔的大腿，将它们抬起来，紧紧地抓着，留下淤青，“是的，就这样。”

汉尼拔头脑温热，心脏跳动着，竭尽粗暴地操着威尔。房间里填满威尔的血和体液的气味，动情，疼痛，转化，汉尼拔知道这是他们所能创造的最合适的隐喻。威尔将他缩减成一头蠢笨的野兽，不比他们进化前的原始生物更文明，伴随着在威尔身上留下的每一处淤青，从威尔身上逼出的每一声呻吟喘息，威尔体内涌出的每一股血液和粘液，汉尼拔都觉得越发暴露。

威尔身体绷紧，臀部紧缩，挤压着汉尼拔的阴茎，即将达到高潮。威尔的一只手插进他发丝间，拳头紧握，吻着汉尼拔，从他腮边舔去血迹：“成结吧。”他要求道，汉尼拔听到了威尔的“声音”，他感觉到肋骨被猛力拉扯。这是一个简单明了的命令，让汉尼拔感觉到腹内深处的回声和牙齿的尖锐。他无法拒绝，他深深撞入威尔，咆哮出声，威尔的身体缩紧，弓起身，浓稠的热流溅上两人腹间，汉尼拔的结膨胀，在威尔体内释放。满足，最深层次的慰藉，长久没有对威尔成结后，满足感几乎完全吞噬了他，威尔在打呼，胸口起伏，汉尼拔再度啃咬他，贴着威尔汗湿染血的皮肤咆哮着。

汉尼拔从未对威尔如此粗暴，他抚摸着威尔，双手颤抖，发现威尔周身都被血液和粘液又或是淤青覆盖，皮肤被残忍，犯罪，以及艺术浸染。汉尼拔发现红色是最完美适合威尔的颜色，他离开威尔的颈子，对上威尔的双眼。威尔微笑着深深呼吸，嘴唇因血液而黏滑，双眼闪烁着金光：“完美。”他低喃，温柔地捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，倾身再次赐福一般地吻汉尼拔。汉尼拔的双手温暖，满是威尔的血汗，威尔夹紧了汉尼拔的结，哄出又一波精液，汉尼拔颤抖起来。等到他的结消退后，汉尼拔再次吻了威尔，无法拒绝从威尔唇边饮去另一波甜蜜圣水的冲动。威尔叹息着，因疼痛而僵硬但仍满怀爱意。他抚摸着汉尼拔的颈子，让汉尼拔抚慰的双手照顾他。

“杰克出发后我会给你打电话。”威尔低喃，从床上起身去洗澡穿衣。

“威尔，”汉尼拔说，威尔在门边停下身，回头看着汉尼拔微笑，汉尼拔感觉到胸口发紧，他不确定这是犹豫还是渴望，“务必小心。”

威尔的笑容加深，一只手搭到门框上，手指流下血腥印痕，“别担心我，莱克特医生，”他轻柔地说，“杰克永远不会对我这么残忍的。”

汉尼拔目送他离开，用力吞咽着，然后他听到了淋浴的声音，他起身穿上衣服，在客卧浴室里洗了手脸，走到楼下去为今晚的晚宴做准备。

汉尼拔已经很久不曾觉得如此紧张了，他自认上一次如此接近紧张是与威尔的第一次治疗会面，在这一切开始之前，而很久之后汉尼拔才考虑过他与威尔可能成为朋友甚至更多。汉尼拔察觉到即使在那时，威尔就已经看到了他内心的黑暗和危险。他花了很长时间在黑暗中前进，在威尔的阴影中四处徘徊，躲过杰克的追捕，以至于如今他只静坐需要等着杰克送上门时，他不确定该如何是好。 

他明白威尔正迫使他这么做，威尔将他挂在鱼钩上，他在水中上下摆动，等待着鱼咬下去，将他吞噬，好让威尔将鱼从水中拉出来窒息而死。他烹饪，但心思不在食物上，他想知道要多久布莱恩，吉米，或者贝弗利才会发现威尔颈中的新鲜咬痕，他想知道现在，威尔是不是正在某人的办公室里低吟、饱受惊吓，双眼含泪，软弱得正如他的种族被认定的那般，在尖锐的呼吸之间，手指颤抖地控诉他的阿尔法是个残忍的野蛮人，勾引威尔结合，然后打算随心所欲地虐待他。这让汉尼拔不适，每次他看到自己的倒影时，他都会在自己的双眼中看到红色。

他试着去想佛罗伦萨，想着威尔早上离开时的模样，当他亲吻汉尼拔、最后一次要求汉尼拔信任他时的样子，他是如何将一只手摆在自己的腹部，露出一个近乎期待的微笑。威尔爱他，威尔需要他，汉尼拔紧紧抓着那个念头，试着去接受自己作为诱饵，试着耐心，试着不像阿尔法种族进化得那样去监视和追逐。

下午五点电话铃响了，汉尼拔接起了电话：“ 请讲。” 

片刻沉默后，威尔的声音传来，颤抖低沉：“……汉尼拔？”

汉尼拔闭上双眼，一只手撑住厨房餐台，类似解放般的软弱感席卷了他，“威尔，”他喘息着说，抓着电话的指关节发白，他想要问威尔是否安好，想要看到他的伴侣，但电话中的威尔又发出一声柔软的低吟，汉尼拔保持沉默。那声音听起来像是警告。

“阿尔法，”威尔说，汉尼拔张开双眼，皱起了眉毛，威尔知道汉尼拔命令他不要那么称呼自己，[i]你叫我的名字，不然什么都没有[/i]。汉尼拔脑中又一波开关触发，威尔一定知道汉尼拔不喜欢他叫自己阿尔法，这就意味着他这么叫是有原因的，“阿尔法，我很抱歉——求你了，别生我的气。”

汉尼拔忍住本能的反应，威尔想要他说出某些特定的话，“你在哪儿？”他说，尽可能让自己的声音颐指气使，威尔今天不知为何想要他表现得残忍，汉尼拔自然能够做到，“立刻回家。”

威尔低吟：“我——”汉尼拔听到他挪动着身体，在威尔发出又一声低柔的、抚慰的呻吟时闭上了双眼，他听起来很软弱，没有用自己的“声音”，汉尼拔想知道他身边还有什么人。

“回家。”汉尼拔咆哮，紧抓着餐台的手关节泛白，威尔低声呻吟：“我不得不离开……我不得不告诉杰克……所有的事。”

汉尼拔低吼：“告诉我你在哪儿。”他说，在话语中掺入了一些阿尔法的“声音”。

“我在杰克的办公室，”威尔立刻回答，好像他不得不要坦白一般。杰克一定在听，“求你了，阿尔法——我……求你仁慈。”

“你该庆幸我没有命令你割开你自己的喉咙，”汉尼拔咆哮，憎恨脑中的温热感，他的双眼泛红，他知道它们已经变红了，他知道是威尔将自己引到这一步的，他迷惑了汉尼拔的思绪，在他脑海中散步迷雾，而现在杰克在听他们的对话而且——“你这背叛成性的婊子。”

他听到一声低柔的咒骂——杰克的声音——以及移动的声音和门摔上的声音，威尔大喊：“杰克！等等！”他听起来慌乱惧怕，“他会杀了你的！”

片很沉默后，威尔低吟起来，听起来心满意足，“演得不错，我的爱，”他说，汉尼拔能听见他的微笑，“第一首小提琴已经奏起来了。”

汉尼拔深吸了一口气，再次闭上双眼：“你安全吗？”他问。

“是的，”汉尼拔听到威尔站起身低声咒骂，“他把我锁在他的办公室里了。”

“我去接你。”

“不，”威尔飞快回答，“我会让阿拉娜带我过去，你必须准备好。”

然后他挂断了电话，汉尼拔盯着手里的电话看了很久，难以自控地感觉到他是在中场才加入这场交响曲，不得不挣扎着跟上节奏。威尔为什么要带阿拉娜来？除非威尔知道汉尼拔可能活不下来，或是失去自由，威尔说过清明之后就是预视。汉尼拔放下电话开始思考，但现在他头脑发热、无法理解。他没有太多时间，杰克已经在路上了，也许还带了一队特警和后援，除非他知道汉尼拔一个人，除非他认为威尔将汉尼拔陷入这个完美的局中、无法抵抗，而威尔也不会受到伤害。这是一出完美的布局，城堡已经堵住王后，骑士在两翼蓄势待发准备将军，而王后的心思分到别处。汉尼拔咆哮着站直身体，露出了牙齿。无论如何，杰克不得不死，然后，其余的棋子会找到自己的位置。

杰克进了汉尼拔的家，而汉尼拔已经做好了准备。他拔出了枪，汉尼拔扔出了自己的刀，穿透了杰克的手掌。他想起了与托拜厄斯之间的战斗，杰克很强壮，经历过战场训练，但汉尼拔终生都在猎捕这样的男人。杰克的双眼是红色的，露着獠牙，染血的双手结实打中了汉尼拔几次， 地板上的枪被踢到了橱柜下。汉尼拔的拳头砸向他，让他不断后退，他一脚踢中杰克的胸膛，用足了力气，在冰箱门上砸出凹陷。汉尼拔冲向杰克，下巴上挨了一拳，嘴里填满了血，他吐到地板上，手背擦着自己的嘴唇，杰克试图抓住自己的枪，但汉尼拔咆哮着抓住他的上衣把他拖回来，又一拳打得杰克摔进橱柜中。玻璃碎裂，杰克抓过一把刀插进汉尼拔的肩头，汉尼拔咆哮着拔出刀，狂野地挥砍着，瞄准杰克的喉咙。杰克后退，同样低吼着，两人绕着中岛，像是两只狗争夺一块肉。

“你知道他的把戏，不是吗？”杰克吼道，喉咙深处发出阿尔法的低吟，声音几乎无法辨认，“他在玩弄我们俩。”

汉尼拔咆哮：如果是真的，那你在这儿干什么？

“总有人得结果你。”杰克回答，抓过一把汉尼拔的刀扑向他。汉尼拔招架住，杰克的重量将他撞向了橱柜，他低吼着踢杰克的膝盖，划向他胸口，将杰克胸口的衣服割开了，但没有深到见血。杰克大吼，汉尼拔听到了房门撞开的声音。

“威尔，等等！”是阿拉娜的声音。

“汉尼拔！”威尔的声音响亮疯狂，汉尼拔听到他跑向厨房，杰克分神了，汉尼拔趁机跃向他，手里的刀捅进杰克腹部，野蛮地一路向侧面割开，杰克哽住了，双眼大张，血的味道在汉尼拔闻来腥热刺鼻。杰克跪倒在地，汉尼拔丢下了手里的刀走到杰克身后，双手抓住杰克脸颊两侧，他将杰克的头扭到一边，让他瘫痪了，但没有至死，杰克倒向他的大腿，威尔和阿拉娜则从玄关走进视野。汉尼拔抬起双眼看向威尔，威尔双眼大张，喘息着，无力地靠上门框，阿拉娜在他肩侧，因震惊而苍白。威尔低头看杰克，脸上闪过一丝微笑，但笑容很快躲入惊恐的面具背后：“阿尔法，”他低声说，举起双手，走进厨房。他的手指在颤抖，发出柔和的哀鸣，而汉尼拔知道阿拉娜听不见那声音，“求你了。”

“你做了这一切，威尔。”汉尼拔低吼，一只手放在杰克头上，凶狠地拽着他的身体。杰克的眼睛张着，手指抽动，是死亡阵痛的前奏。

威尔又走进了一步，听到枪上膛的声音他停下了脚步，转身看到阿拉娜，她手里的枪笔直对着汉尼拔的胸膛。她的双手在颤抖，脸颊紧绷着。

威尔又叹了一口气：“阿拉娜。”

“这儿到底是他妈怎么回事？”她命令道，眼角含泪，双眼闪亮，恐惧和怒火逼住了泪水，没有流淌出来，“汉尼拔，你都做了什么？”

“阿拉娜，别，”威尔说，对她伸出一只手，她后退了一步，另一只手也握住枪柄，指向了威尔。汉尼拔低吼，她竟敢伤害自己的伴侣。她的双眼瞥向汉尼拔，双眼大张，满是恐惧。威尔说，“阿拉娜——”

“他对你做了什么？”她低语，声音颤抖，“你怎么还能站在这儿？”

威尔向她又走近了一步，她举枪对准他的额头，嘴唇紧抿，“站住，”她说，“让我们来谈谈这个。”

威尔微笑，“没什么好谈的，”他说，“有个办法可以让这一切对你来说妥善了结，我不想伤害你。”

“你在说什么？”

“盲目吧，阿拉娜，”威尔低声说，“别逞一时之勇。”

他又向阿拉娜走近了一步，阿拉娜哀鸣着扣下板机，枪响了，威尔再次呼吸，脸上带着一个哀伤的微笑：“我拿走了你的子弹。”

她喘着气，双手颤抖，威尔流畅地抓住她的手腕一扭，她丢掉了手里的枪。威尔把枪插进自己牛仔裤后袋，双眼看着地板上杰克的枪，走过去捡了起来：“这就是这里发生过的事情，”他说，“你来参加朋友晚宴，”他打开枪镗，取出子弹，把弹匣放到厨房餐台上，“你到达时，一个阿尔法不请自来，完全进入发情，陷入幻觉，认为欧米茄正遭受伴侣的虐待。”

他抬眼望向汉尼拔，微笑着卸光枪里的子弹装进口袋，只留下两发，再次装好子弹上膛，“然后发生了一场打斗，”他低喃，蹲到杰克身体上方，杰克对他眨着眼，威尔把枪放回他虚软无力的手里，将杰克的手指在板机上合拢，举起枪口对准自己的肩膀，咬紧牙关，迫使杰克开枪，与此同时汉尼拔说不出话来，

“威尔——”枪声让阿拉娜瑟缩，她的眼泪流下。威尔呻吟，因疼痛和子弹冲击而汗流浃背。汉尼拔看到射出的伤口，伤口很小，流着血，让汉尼拔想要怒吼。

“欧米茄卷入战斗，”威尔喘息着说，颤抖着站起身，“他想要保护自己的阿尔法，即使他已经半发情。”他把枪换到左手，对准杰克的胸口，对他的肺开了一枪，就差一点儿命中心脏。枪声嘹亮，回音绵绵，然后威尔把枪递给汉尼拔。汉尼拔接过了枪擦干净，威尔拿过一片碎玻璃，再次跪下，捧着杰克的脸，微笑着将碎玻璃刺进他的喉咙，用力深到足以隐藏杰克的颈子被扭断的痕迹。

“欧米茄中枪了，”威尔低语，再次起身，看起来精疲力竭，苍白无力，手臂上的枪伤大量流血。他无力靠着厨房餐台，汉尼拔让杰克摔倒，认为他的伤已经无药可救。威尔看着他，双眼大张，汉尼拔捧住他的脸，他甜蜜地微笑着。然后他站直身体，转向阿拉娜，“阿尔法因自己的伴侣受伤而动怒，出于自卫而杀掉了发情者。”他顿了顿，慢慢走向她，对着食品储藏室点头，她跟随着他的目光，“重复我的话。”

“我……我躲进了食品储藏室，”阿拉娜低声说，威尔对她微笑，替她打开门，示意阿拉娜走进去，“一个发情的阿尔法攻击了我的朋友，他们出于自卫而杀了他，我只知道这些，直到警察来了我才出来。”

“很好。”威尔低语，对她微笑，伸出干净的那只手捧住她的脸，他吻了她的额头，后退了一步，“那对伴侣担心自己的性命，他们逃跑了，你不知道他们去哪儿了，也不知道该怎么找到他们。”

她抿紧嘴唇点了点头，脸上罩着一层痛苦，“喔威尔，”她低语，伸手抚摸他没受伤的那边肩膀，“你遭遇了什么？”

威尔微笑：“我希望有一天你也能找到一个人，会甘愿为你做汉尼拔为我做过的事情。”

她回答道：“我不认为他对你的所作所为能以言语形容。”她的声音苦涩，愤怒，恐惧。

威尔扭头看着汉尼拔的双眼：“我想也是。”他回答，满怀爱慕，他转向阿拉娜，“锁上门等警察来，别来追我们，我们就不会追你。”

她走进了食品储藏室，锁上了门。汉尼拔把杰克的枪放到他无力的尸体旁，他还在地板上流血，但血流已经大大缓慢，他的眼睛闭着，几乎没了呼吸。他把枪塞进杰克手里，飞快跑到威尔身边，捧住威尔的脸深深地吻他，威尔瑟缩着，因疼痛低吟，汉尼拔咆哮着后退，威尔笑了，双眼盯着厨房里的一团乱：“真不卫生。”他小声说。  
汉尼拔不知道自己是想笑还是想要怒吼：“你还真有戏剧天赋。”他说，抚摸着威尔汗湿的头发。威尔低鸣，微笑着：“我从最好的那儿学来的。”他回答，又吻了汉尼拔，因肩膀处的疼痛而深吸了一口气。

“你受伤了。”

“你也是，”威尔点头回应，“会有时间管那个的，我们必须得走了。”

汉尼拔点头，带威尔走向卧室，那里摆着他们已经打包的行李。他抓起一个行李箱，威尔拿起另一个，两人快速换掉了带血的衣服，尽快包扎伤口，然后走向了汉尼拔的车，警察很快就会来了。

“十一点有一班航班从华盛顿特区到雅典，”威尔低喃着，与此同时汉尼拔发动汽车驶远，“抓紧时间的话我们能赶上。”

汉尼拔微笑，手伸过控制台握住威尔的，威尔的动作迟缓，疼痛且僵硬。汉尼拔发誓当他们安全地离开后，他将竭尽全力照顾他的伴侣，看到他在意大利的阳光下绽放，并一劳永逸地消除所有这些丑陋。

汉尼拔问：“你觉得阿拉娜会追捕我们吗？”

威尔轻哼着摇头：“不会的，”他说，“她是个女人，但她的直觉很强，她会做自己不得不做的事情以生存下去。”

“我们分享古怪的亲属关系，”汉尼拔说，“由血，内脏，死亡而结合。”

“生命中的咆哮与诗意，”威尔微笑着回答，转头望向汉尼拔，甜蜜，爱宠，美好，而汉尼拔感觉到自己的头脑开始冷静下来了，威尔温柔地捏了捏他的手指：“我等不及要看佛罗伦萨了，我想观赏那座城市的一切、品尝一切。”

“从此你会别无所求。”汉尼拔低喃，将威尔的指节送到唇边温柔地亲吻。威尔低哼，微笑着，两人陷入一种和谐的沉默，伴随着收音机里传来的柔和的小提琴乐声，离开巴尔的摩，向华盛顿特区进发。


	19. Chapter 19

19

去机场的一路上汉尼拔保持安静，他们草草包扎伤口让血不至于透过衣服，威尔用掩盖体味的喷雾喷了两人周身，掩盖他们的气味——他们眼下完全是凭着肾上腺素在撑着逃亡。汉尼拔知道两人的身体都散发着压力的气息，寻求着不存在的族群的帮助以平息疼痛、照顾他们的伤口。他们寄运了行李，登上了去雅典的飞机，没有人跟踪他们。一路上威尔都不怎么清醒地枕着汉尼拔的肩膀，两人的手指紧紧交缠，在外人看来他们就像是其他结合的伴侣一样。偶尔汉尼拔会捏捏威尔的手指，只为确认他还有意识，无论何时威尔的拇指抚过汉尼拔肿胀淤青的关节时，汉尼拔都会回以微笑。

两人抵达雅典，躲进一家能看到卫城的漂亮酒店，他们将在那儿过夜，等待伤口愈合，而汉尼拔可以趁机安排好在佛罗伦萨更为稳定持久的生活。一路上威尔都很安静，偶尔发出气音让汉尼拔知道他仍有意识、仍在运转。最终汗水浸透了他的头发，他看起来苍白沉闷，眼圈青黑。汉尼拔把两人的行李带到房间里放下，威尔沉重叹息着坐到了床上。汉尼拔的肩膀刺痛不止，肿胀酸痛，杰克给他留下的淤青疼得要命，但威尔的情况远比他的更糟糕。汉尼拔绝望地想要照顾他的伴侣，确保他会好起来。他在威尔面前跪下，解开他的衬衫剥过肩膀，威尔想要推开他的手，汉尼拔微笑着说：“让我看看。”

威尔舔了舔嘴唇，叹了一口气，用嘴巴稳定小口地呼吸着。由于是近距离射击，枪伤相对干净，出入口都比较小，但淤青得厉害，遍布威尔胸背，汉尼拔手指颤抖，满脑子都是缺氧，残疾，以及碎骨等词句。他起身走到浴室，用温水浸湿一条毛巾，走回伴侣身边。威尔抬起头，半闭着眼，疲惫不堪，露出一个虚弱无力的微笑。汉尼拔剥去了紧贴着射入伤的绷带，更多的血缓慢地渗出来，汉尼拔颤抖着吸了一口气：“和我待在一起，亲爱的。”他低喃，再次跪下，开始用湿毛巾小心地清理伤口。威尔痛呼，身体紧绷，汉尼拔的动作让更多疼痛一路弹跳下脊椎，他瑟缩起来，露出牙齿，别过脸，完好的那只手紧紧地攥着。汉尼拔擦掉伤口的血迹，威尔的肌肉变得柔软而温暖。他希望自己带来了他的手术装备包，但是他没想到威尔会做得这么夸张。威尔保持沉默，顺从汉尼拔想要清理、安抚自己的需求。汉尼拔完事后，伤口的流血变少了，但汉尼拔忍不住认为这是因为威尔的血已经要留光了。威尔别过头，汗湿的额头抵上汉尼拔的，深深地呼吸着：“我会没事的，”他喃喃道，“你担心得太多了。”

“你不必对自己这样狠的，”汉尼拔低声说，放下毛巾，手指轻柔地卷着威尔汗湿的头发，威尔嘶声，汉尼拔再次深呼吸，露出了微笑。

“得让这一切看起来有说服力，”威尔温柔地说，抬起完好的那只手扶上威尔的肩膀，两人的伤口镜面对称，汉尼拔的右肩被刺，威尔的左肩中枪，“必须要让阿拉娜明白我不是在开玩笑的。”

“你说服了那房间里的所有人，”汉尼拔说，威尔又笑了，闭上了眼睛，温柔地磨蹭着汉尼拔，“我毫不怀疑在他最后的时刻，杰克十分清晰地看清了我们两个人。”

“那我算是完成了我的工作，”威尔回答，手指环住汉尼拔的后颈，轻柔地捏按着，“你也是，我真为你骄傲。”

他的话刺中了汉尼拔的胸膛，汉尼拔喉间滚动，双眼刺痒，但这一次它们没有变红。他感觉到泪水汇聚，他不想流泪，但随即威尔吻了他，他闭上眼睛，忍不住落下几滴泪水。威尔轻哼着从他嘴角将泪珠舔去，他像是安抚着一个受惊的孩子一样温声安抚汉尼拔，抚摸着他的头发，然后他收回了手：“我需要换绷带。”他说。

汉尼拔点头，很感激威尔给了自己一些事情以便分心。他站起来，从床具柜子里找到一条闲置的床单，沿着边缘撕成长条。威尔将衬衫从手臂上剥掉，嘶声咬紧牙关，汉尼拔紧紧捆住他的肩膀时他一动不动，很长一段时间里他都会僵硬酸痛了，但他会恢复的，他必须恢复。一切都完事后，汉尼拔照顾了自己的伤口，刺伤很深，但并不宽，虽然酸痛淤青，但他并没有像威尔那样大量失血。淤青会散去的，割伤也会复原、只留下伤疤，他们会浴火重生，正如很久以前汉尼拔就已经为他们两人决定好的一般。

威尔躺到完好的那一侧，一只手扶着汉尼拔的胸膛。汉尼拔握住他的手，亲吻他的指节，威尔笑了：“告诉我接下来会发生什么。”

汉尼拔微笑，与他十指交缠，“我们去佛罗伦萨，”他说，威尔轻哼，“我会在那里为我们准备一个地方，那里会充满我们的孩子，美食，意大利海滩的阳光照耀我们，我会带你欣赏艺术，黄金，我们会在那里欣欣向荣。”

“听起来真棒，”威尔轻哼，紧贴着汉尼拔的身侧闭上了眼睛。

汉尼拔信守承诺，他杀了一个男人和他的欧米茄，和威尔顶替了那两个人的身份，于是现在他们成了费尔博士和费尔先生。他在他们的婚床上占有威尔，厨房中弥漫着肉类烹煮的香气。他又杀了一个阿尔法，夺走了他的工作，而威尔则在他们家附近的一间大酒店里找到了一个活动经理的工作。新生活的第三个月，威尔拒绝了汉尼拔递给他的一杯红酒，汉尼拔问他为什么时，他的眼中闪烁着光彩，微笑着一手抚上自己的肚腹，发出响亮的呼声，汉尼拔肯定就连他们的邻居都听见了。

那天晚上，汉尼拔带威尔上床，邻居们绝对听到了威尔为他而发出的叫喊。汉尼拔满怀崇敬地抚摸着威尔，发誓他再也不会对他的伴侣残酷了。他亲吻威尔臀部的爪痕，舔他肩膀上的枪伤，温柔地抚摸了他脖子上的咬痕。威尔一如既往地用他的温柔，他的粘液和他的饥渴需求来回应汉尼拔，汉尼拔觉得自己似乎从上帝那里得到了一件恩赐，为了他所有的罪孽。

没有人来追捕他们，没有警察，无论是意大利还是美国的，没人来敲他们的门、 质问巴尔的摩的那个夜晚。新闻报道很简要，刻画了一个在夜晚攻击他们的疯子，说他们在那之后就消失了。没人知道他们去了哪里，他们安全，欣欣向荣，就如同汉尼拔预见的一般。切萨皮克开膛手从新闻中消失，成为了一个传奇，一个幽灵故事，汉尼拔则听之任之。

那个命中注定的血腥夜晚之后又过了五年，汉尼拔看到自己的梦想变成了现实。威尔在海边，坐在淡黄色沙滩上，垫着一条沙滩毛巾，放松、美丽。太阳眼镜挡着他的眼睛，他晒黑了，在汉尼拔的精心照料下美丽无比。当然他一直很美丽，但美食和生活方式绝对适合他。他肩膀的伤疤和他臀部、腹部深色的妊娠纹交相辉映。威尔偏过头，感觉到汉尼拔的视线落在自己身上，他微笑着把太阳眼镜推过头顶，戏谑道：“这么打量我很粗鲁。”

汉尼拔扬起眉毛，轻哼道：“喔我亲爱的，”他的声音里带着假装的幽默，“你可怎么应付我的粗鲁啊？”

威尔双眼闪光，声音低沉浑厚：“小心点，莱克特医生，要是不得不吃掉你我可不会高兴的。”

汉尼拔笑了，靠近威尔，捧住他的脸深吻。威尔在他唇间轻哼，微笑着，胸膛中发出甜蜜的呻吟。汉尼拔滑近他，两人枕在毛巾上，汉尼拔的手抚上威尔膨胀的腹部。他听到一声尖叫，抽身回头，看到两个小女孩儿在潮水间冲对方泼着水。威尔哼了一声，坐直了身体，呼喊着她们：“米莎，姗侬，小心点，别在水里走太远！”两个女孩儿听到自己的名字，抬起头对威尔和汉尼拔疯狂挥手。她们都继承了威尔的漂亮眼睛,米莎生着汉尼拔的沙色直发，高挺的鼻梁和威尔的嘴唇，姗侬则有着威尔的卷发和汉尼拔的下巴。

“她们没事。”汉尼拔说，不过也小心地盯着女儿们，不让她们走得太远。她们俩之间相差不到一岁，证明了汉尼拔的又一个理论：威尔的身体是如此渴求他，如此饥渴想要繁育，生下米莎后不到两个月他就再次进入了热潮。威尔微笑着揉着自己的脖子，然后伸手抚摸汉尼拔的大腿：“哈里森医生今天做了测试，”他说，汉尼拔偏头，威尔的微笑加深，另一只手抚摸着自己的腹部，“这是个男孩。”

“一个阿尔法？”汉尼拔问，威尔点头，汉尼拔的呼声深沉满足，双臂环住威尔，将他拉入自己双腿间，威尔的分量抵着他的胸膛，汉尼拔的鼻子抵上威尔颈间，深深呼吸着，他的双手伸展，抚摸着威尔的肚腹，他听到威尔回应的呼声，“我们该给这个孩子取个什么名字？”

威尔轻哼着耸了耸一边肩膀，汉尼拔问：“杰克怎么样？”

威尔说：“不行。”声音沉重，十分不满。

汉尼拔笑了，又建议道：“托拜厄斯呢？”

“愿主慈悲。”威尔说，一手搓着自己的脸，按耐性子叹息出声。

“那么富兰克林吧。”汉尼拔说，“或者也许艾伦，但丁，帕特罗克洛斯？”

“现在我知道你是在耍我了，”威尔喃喃自语，转过头亲吻汉尼拔的下巴，“如果又是个女孩，我会坚持叫她查玛。”

汉尼拔大笑着，温柔地捏了捏威尔：“狡猾的家伙。”

威尔低哼，仍在微笑，考虑了片刻，他说：“我喜欢麦克。”

汉尼拔考虑了一下，“麦克∙费尔，”他说，舌尖品味着这个名字，“感觉我应该开个《旧约》的玩笑。”

“严格说来他应该是麦克∙莱克特，”威尔回答，然后他的笑容变得狡猾，“或许我们该叫他威尔，那么这世界上就会有两个我了。”

“小心点儿，亲爱的，我想羊群还没有为此做好准备呢。”汉尼拔温声说，威尔翻了一个白眼。

又一声尖叫吸引了他们的注意，汉尼拔微笑着看到他的女儿们朝他们跑来，威尔坐直，姗侬冲进威尔的怀抱，威尔笑着搂住了她。汉尼拔还没来得警告米莎要小心，米莎跑来扑到两人身侧：“小心！”她说，脸上带着四岁的孩子能做到的严肃，拉着姗侬的手臂，“妈妈很脆弱的。”

威尔翻了个白眼，控诉地看着汉尼拔：“别再告诉孩子们要对我小心了。”

“你是我最珍贵的所有物，”汉尼拔回答，松松搂住米莎，她笑着，威尔也去搂住了自己的二女儿，“如果我不试图保护你、即使免受你们自己的伤害，那我未免太不称职了。”

姗侬咯咯笑着，拱着威尔的肩膀，威尔搂住她梳理她的头发：“阿尔法。”他喃喃地说，与汉尼拔共享了一个隐秘的微笑。

汉尼拔扬起眉问：“我就什么都不该说吗？”

威尔对他微笑，倾身给了他一个吻，“女孩儿们，你们觉得‘麦克’这个名字怎么样？”他问。

米莎考虑了片刻，脸上那些坚韧的模样非常像她的父亲，她宣布：“我不喜欢，和我的名字太像了。”

威尔笑了：“好吧，那你觉得哪个名字好呢？”  
姗侬微笑着说：“我喜欢杰克。”

威尔过于戏剧化地说：“呃老天啊，我被自己的血肉背叛了。”他对姗侬微笑，姗侬咯咯娇笑，埋进威尔怀里，贴着威尔的肚子。威尔给了汉尼拔又一个不赞成的眼神：“你是个怪物，我的爱。”

汉尼拔微笑，胸口温暖紧绷，因为虽然这只是个玩笑，但他们俩都知道这是真的，而且汉尼拔也知道威尔看到了他的黑暗，就像汉尼拔看到了威尔的并为此而爱他一样。

“我们还有几个月可以决定，”他说，威尔哼声点头，“我相信咱们四个总能达成一致的。”

威尔笑了，靠近汉尼拔再次亲吻他，汉尼拔饥渴地给与回应。威尔低喃道：“我们当然能了。”他的声音温柔欢愉，然后他坐直身体，姗侬挪开身体好让他站起来。威尔对汉尼拔伸出手，汉尼拔握住了他的手，威尔说：“回家吧，我饿了。”

汉尼拔微笑，一周前威尔对他提起了一名粗鲁的酒店顾客，那家伙的心脏和肝脏还在他们的食品间里腌制入味呢。他把威尔拉近，又吻了他，深情无比，满怀爱悦，威尔同样给予回应。

一个月后，女孩儿们睡着了，汉尼拔和威尔徘徊于佛罗伦萨街头，搜寻着他们的下一餐。狩猎结束后威尔的双手被血液浸湿，眼睛闪闪发光，汉尼拔觉得威尔从未如此美丽，他说：“恭喜你，我亲爱的，我想你也许是世界上的第一个欧米茄连环杀手。”  
威尔回答：“我还以为得要三个以上才能算是连环杀手。”

“你打算和我辩论语义学吗？”

威尔轻哼，笑容转化为亲吻，他咬着自己的下唇，一只湿滑的手拂过自己的肚腹，“就叫他亚当吧，”他说，汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛，“第一个人类，第一个知晓罪孽者，他凝视着世界的黑暗却纵身跃入黑暗之中。”

“亚当，”汉尼拔重复，然后他露出了一个微笑，“我喜欢那个名字。”


End file.
